Wings and Teeth
by Kayasha 14
Summary: My name is Nichole or Sunset Ride.Stuff is happening like wings or me killing people because of a little temper and it involves Night and John. I can save or destroy the world and Erasers are hunting me. This is my story. Have a heart people and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I hope you all like it)

My name is Nichole Ride.

I'll clear everything up by describing what I look like. I have long gold/brown hair and strange golden eyes. I'm really tall like 6 foot something and skinny.

There happy? I don't really care about looks though.

I sat up in bed and felt the urge to scream.

Today is the worst day of my life. The first day of high school.

Gasp

I picked up my glasses at least I think I did because my brain is so foggy right now. I opened my eyes and once again gasped.

Is it just me or is my eyesight really good right now?

I mean I can see everything crystal clear.

I saw my glasses in my hand. Weird. I can't see anything without them.

And I could smell everything thing too. I knew we were having waffles and my stinky little brother just farted. Ew.

Today is just weird.

" Nichole Ride get down here this instant!" yelled my mother.

No ones family is perfect. Take my mom for instance. She dresses in tight everything and has a different boyfriend every night. Being dumped after having my brother hasn't really changed her attitude towards men.

She thinks I'm a total disgrace to her beauty. Well I would like to see her say that to all the guys with crushes on me last year.

I started to remember this dream I've been having for months now

as I jumped into the shower.

It's always been the same. Me as a animal running for my life in a forest. My shoulder ached as it bled. Keeping pace with me was a boy with long black hair and really bright blue eyes. He kept staring at me adoringly and I think I was supposed to have feelings for him.

A gun always shot when I woke up. "Nichole Eloise Ride get down here this instant!!!" she yelled again as I put on some clothes.

I sat at the table downstairs and stared at my disgusting food.

Don't get me wrong my mom is a great cook but, I haven't felt like eating this food for weeks. It's always disgusting to me. I feel these urges to eat something but, I don't know what.

I picked at it a little and then I looked at the clock.

Holy crap! I was late once again.

I ran outside and saw that I just missed the bus by seconds.

Guess I have to walk.

I ran all the way to school and I didn't feel the least bit tired. Once again weird.

I got to class with a late pass and found my assigned seat.

We all had to sit at tables of two and I bet I get a real snob this year.  
It was thirty minutes in the lesson when the door opened. "Nice of you to grace our presence Jake Night. Take your seat by miss Nichole please." said Mr. Bore.

I sighed as I heard someone slip in beside me.

"Hi I'm Jake but, I like to be called Night by my friends so call me Jake" he said. Rude much. I decided to fire it back to him. "I'm Nichole but, my friends call me Sunset so call me Nichole." I said. It's really true that I'm called Sunset. I guess it's because of the gold eyes.

I finally turned to mystery guy.

I gasped because he looked so familiar.

He's the guy from my dream! At least maybe related to him.

He had the same hair and eyes but, they weren't looking adoringly at me. Except they were filled with disdain.

I went back to listening to the teacher when my arm accidentally bumped into his. I scooted quickly away as I felt an electrical shock flow through me.

I guess Night felt it too.

The next class was gym and guess what? Night was there too. I'm terrible at sports and it's the only class I get an F in. "Okay everyone 5 laps!" yelled Mr. Loud. Ugh. The new school has extra laps. Great I bet I fall again.

Surprisingly I actually ran them and didn't fall once. I wasn't even breathing hard.

"Okay then. This weeks subject is gymnastics. Everyone get in a line and do a handstand, a cartwheel, and a tumble." said Mr. Loud.

I talked with Heather my best friend until it was my turn.

The one thing I'm not is flexible.

"Quit yakking and do it!" yelled the teacher. I sighed and did a feeble attempt to do a handstand. I didn't pay attention when I did the rest.

Heather whistled when I was done. "Jees I didn't think you of all people were flexible." she said. "What?" I asked. "You just did a perfect on everyone of those." said Mr. Loud. This is a really strange day. Heather and I were going to lunch when I sniffed the air.

"We're having chicken today and they're using two week old milk today. I suggest not buying any." I said. "How did you know that" she asked.

"I don't know. Weird stuff is happening today." I said and explained the whole story. "Whoa. Take the ticket on the crazy train lately?" she asked.

I knew she wouldn't believe me.

I sat not eating any of the food because the school food repulsed me even more. I thought I was going to throw up.

Finally school was over and I went home.

Maybe everything would make more sense tomorrow.

* * *

_That night I was dreaming again._

_I was running through the forest with the guy by me._

"_Run a little faster Sunset. Don't forget that I love you. Fly away before the gun shoots. Fly now!!" he yelled when I heard the gun._

I shot up in bed as I woke up.

That was the first time he ever said anything. What did he mean by fly away? Before trying to think it through my room filled with a horrible smell. Johnny! After yelling at my little brother I jumped into the shower.

I felt a tingling feeling grow on my back.

It started to itch! I mean really itch. It was burning. I kept scratching when I left the shower.

I bet Johnny put itching powder on me while I was asleep.

The little twerp.

At gym after being thankfully ignored by Night I started to change.

"Man Sunset you have to check your back. It's all red." said Heather. I took her mirror and gasped. My back looked horrible. All red and it looked swollen. "Go to the nurse Sunset and go home. I don't think you should stay." she said.

After going home my back started to get even worse.

Pain filled me and I think I heard a tearing sound.

I blacked out for a couple minutes but I regained consciousness soon.

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror.

Wings.

I had huge wings sticking to my back.

OMG I think I'm dreaming.

I closed my eyes and looked at them again.

They practically glowed and they were golden. I think I'm on a permanent trip on the crazy train.

I ran to my closet and started to rummage through my clothes.

I finally found this rope and tried to tie the wings.

I managed to do an okay knot and I pulled on a t-shirt.

The bulges didn't look too obvious.

I think I'm going to cry.

My perfect life is now ruined.

I ran out of the house crying.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

I sat on a bench in the park.

I think the tears finally stopped.

I smelled something delicious and I'm pretty surprised since human food still disgusts me.

I find it and I almost threw up.

It was a squirrel

How much weirder can my life get?

I burst out crying again when I saw a shadow fall over me.

Scooting over to the side I gave the guy more room.

"Nichole is everything all right?" he asked. Great it's Night again. "No and it got worse when you came." I said. Harsh right? Well give me credit I'm not punching this guy when I just found out I got wings!

"Follow me." he said.

I had no other choice but to follow him.

We went into a McDonald's and I sat at a table while Jake got food.

This place could make me throw up even when I liked human food.

I saw a bird fly by and I burst out crying again.

Night pushed food in front of me and I pushed it back. "So what happened?" he asked. "None of your business." I said. "Fine. So what did you get on the math homework." he asked trying to get me to talk.

"All of them right." I said.

"Really because I thought question four was hard." Night said.

"A birdbrain could get it right." When I realized I just said bird I started to cry again.

"Calm down Nichole. People are starting to stare. Even those guys who look like they should be on a magazine cover." he said. I looked behind me and I saw three beautiful men behind me. When they saw my face they started to talk.

One came up to us and said "miss can I talk to you privately? It involves your mom." Why would my mom be involved with these guys?

I shrugged and they led me outside.

"Okay Tooth grab her!" yelled one.

Someone behind me who I guess is Tooth pulled me and I was in an alley.

Someone put a blindfold on me and I was pushed down.

Did Night see me?

I tried to scream but I was gagged.

Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!!

(I hope you all liked it. I need a beta please. Push the green button. NOW!! Pretty please? OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Review!

(Night POV)

There is something special about Sunset

How beautiful she is and that familiarity towards her

like I know her somehow.

The day before the first day of school I had a dream

_I was running in a forest keeping up with this animal._

_It was a wolf._

_The wolf had golden fur and golden eyes. It had love in its eyes and I always felt love for her._

_Then there was a loud gun shot and I felt a pain blossom on my back._

Then at school I saw a girl who looked like the wolf.

I also felt a sharp jolt of electricity when I touched her.

I only acted rude to her because I didn't want to feel the pain of rejection.

I just felt this love for her but I barely know her.

This love made me decide to walk in the park and I so happened to find Sunset crying. She seemed to be crying for hours. Her back was kind of strange. I heard that she left school because her back was all red.

I took her in a restaurant and ordered food.

I was kinda suspicious of those three men.

They kept staring at her like they won a prize. I just had to follow them when they took her outside.

Then I saw her being taken.

Sunset was blinded and gagged by a freakishly huge man with fur on him.

Today is so weird.

I had to do something to save her but, I couldn't take on three men.

Great now I have to use my power.

That probably sounds like I'm crazy and I probably am.

Anyway when I was five I was knocked out for two days and when I woke I was in the woods by my house.

I didn't want my momma to know I was kidnapped so I tried to hide.

I was so tired that I couldn't move but then I started to cry because I knew I would be in so much trouble.

My momma came out and turned to the direction where I was crying.

But she didn't see me.

She kept yelling "Jake! Jacob honey! Jacob John Smith come out now!" I looked down at myself and I couldn't see me.

All I saw was a shadow.

I moved my hand and the shadow moved. I screamed and I guess I became visible. I kept this secret for many years so now I had to use it.

Back in the present I thought about darkness.

I felt my body slide into nonexistence and I moved towards Sunset.

I grabbed a trashcan lid and threw it behind me.

Good thing is I can pick stuff up.

Bad thing is I can't go through walls.

That's stupid isn't? Anyway when I threw the trashcan lid the men all jumped up. "Look for the sound!" one yelled.

While they were distracted I knelt over Sunset and took off the blindfold.

(Sunset POV)

Light shone as the blindfold came off.

I looked around but, didn't see anyone.

Maybe it was my guardian angel. Yeah right. I bet I could pass as one though. Ha.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a very blurry sight of Night. Hey that rhymes though I bet I'm losing my mind. The shadow winked at me and I saw the men coming back.

No! They would see Night!

Fury rose inside of me as I felt a fierce protectiveness fill me.

I felt a pain go through me and I think I heard a tearing sound.

I had better not be growing another pair of wings.

That would be just plain freaky.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. My vision was much sharper and so was my nose. I looked down and saw a paw. What just happened?!

I saw Night looked surprised too.

So surprised that he became visible. What's that about? Bad Sunset focus on those men. I bet they'll hurt Night even more.

I growled and howled with all my might.

The men all stumbled back as I charged.

I pushed someone down and bit their head off. I'm really good at killing. I got the other one but, Tooth kicked me full force.

I slammed into the wall. That will hurt in the morning. Heck it will hurt now.

Night became angry because I saw him punch Tooth. He fell to the ground.

That boy is strong.

Anyway the last guy came after me and I bit his leg clear off.

The smell of blood was making me dizzy.

Not because I hate blood. I'm no sissy and if you say I am I will beat you until you die. I actually enjoyed killing.

Soon all the men went bye bye. Night went over to me.

I prodded all the spots that hurt but, nothing seemed to be broken. I looked at Night and he didn't even have a scratch. I did all the hard work and he gets the better reward. Humph.

I walked over to a puddle and looked at my reflection. I was a gold and white wolf with a strange symbol on my paw. It looked like this.

Except it was a straighter.

Now how do I turn into a human? Maybe if I think of myself as a human.

I felt pain but not a whole lot and I was human again. I noticed that my clothes lay in a pile away from me.

"Close your eyes Night or I will punch your face." I grumbled. After putting my clothes on I turned to Night. "Let's get this all explained in a safe place. My house or yours?" I asked. "Mine since I have a sound proof room." he said.

(Night's house)

"Nice house you got here spoiled brat." I said.

It's true that he's spoiled because his house was huge!

He had everything he wanted here.

"Yeah yeah so spill." he said.

"You sound like a girl who wants to hear all about a breakup except your not squeaking. Well your voice could pass as it."

"Look who's grouchy." "Well you would be if you discovered you can turn into a wolf and you have wings." I said. Night's eyes bugged out for a minute when I said wings. I told him what I know and Jake told me about his power.

"So obviously those men recognized me. Should I stay here to make sure they don't trace me to your house?' I asked.

He shrugged and said "just hide whenever my parents come."

"So um that dream we both had well it seemed like we both uh had I guess feelings for each other in the future." I mumbled. "Yeah I guess we do. I mean in the future. Do you have them?" he mumbled. "Do you?" "okay answer at the same time ready go." "Yes." We both blushed and looked down. "Do we kiss or hug or something?" I asked. He held out his hand and we shook.

(School)

that day at school Heather immediately guessed that Night and I were a couple.

"I can't believe you actually caught Night. Sure he nibbled a lot but, he never had a true girlfriend." she squealed.

"Yeah well." I mumbled.

It was time for gym and I seriously didn't want the drama of people seeing my wings so I changed in a bathroom and Night found something better to hold down my wings.

I sat down beside Night as the teacher explained that due to an injury that I missed yesterday we were playing dodge ball.

Night was on the opposite team than I was on. We grinned.

The game was on.

I mostly dodged and once I did a flip to avoid one.

Finally it was left to Night and me.

He threw a ball at lightning speed and I jumped really high.

These changes have certainly helped out our bodies.

Night didn't have any balls left and I held one in my hand.

I threw with all my might and I just missed him but the ball hit the wall and landed on Night's head. I win!!!

I looked at the wall where the ball hit and there was a dent.

Uh oh.

Night and I walked home and sadly his parents were home with 3 brothers.

The oldest who was 18 named Kent said "about time you got a girlfriend little bro. We all thought you were gay. She looks good though."

Night's cheeks flamed as I went over to Chet and I stepped on his foot hard enough for him to yelp.

I went up to Night's room while he hastily explained to his parents that I was studying for a test.

He glared at me as he came up and I said "he deserved it."

That night as I was sleeping on the floor when I heard windows crash.

The men's bosses must've brought back up.

Great.

Just great

( I need a beta! Review! This is mad voice time. REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Review I say!!!!)

Windows were still crashing as I struggled to stay awake. Don't blame me. Wolves like to sleep for a long while.

Finally I stumbled up when I heard a scream.

I think it was Night's mom.

I looked over at Night who was still sleeping. Why do boys sleep so much? They practically don't even need sleep when that's all they do in school.

I kicked Night and he shot up.

"Be quiet. Let's sneak downstairs. Don't make a sound."

I found a switchblade and gave it to Night.

We went down the stairs and saw quite a sight.

The room was a mess and all of Jake's family were tied up.

A lot of wolf men were standing over them.

One sniffed the air and pointed at us.

Another held a knife to Jeff's throat.

"Move or he dies. Now let the shadow step up so we can dispose of him before we take care of the girl."

Nobody touches Night!

This anger caused me to shift and good thing the family's eyes were shut.

"I told you not to move." he said. "Technically she didn't move." Jake said. I growled and tried to speak.

"How did you find us?" I asked. To human ears it was a series of whines

But to the wolf boys ears it was perfect.

"Just by smelling little girl." he said.

"Well he isn't a shadow. One of them is." I said.

"Your lying." "No." "Yes. No. Yes. No." it went like this for a couple minutes until I said "look wolfie boy. The shadow is escaping."

I was totally lying but he didn't know.

He looked in the direction I pointed and Night took his chance. He lunged with his pocketknife as I leapt at someone else.

A gun shot and I felt pain blossom on my leg.

My instincts took over and I no longer thought human thoughts.

All I did was bite and kill.

Finally no wolf boys were left and I saw a boy walk up to me.

I growled and he said "Sunset it's me Night."

Night. Human thoughts flooded in my mind and I felt myself shift.

Like I said I'm really glad the family was blindfolded.

Night gave me a blanket while I ran into his room to change. When I came back the family was still knocked out and the bodies were gone.

"We need a story quick." he said when I heard sirens.

"I have an idea." I said.

Quickly I formed some fake tears as the door was kicked in. A police officer came in the room and I started my sob story "sir I don't truly know what happened.

I was here studying at Jake's house. We both fell asleep and soon I heard a loud noise.

I went downstairs and I saw a burglar.

He I guess was tying up the family before stealing stuff when I found him.

It was so fast but he I think shot me and he must've realized all the noise he made because he ran out of here so fast.

I was like so scared." I heaved a fake sob on Night's shoulder.

The police officer certainly didn't believe me when he asked Night "where were you while all this was going on?"

"I was asleep. I haven't been able to sleep for a while and my dad always said I could sleep through anything. I did wake up when I heard the gun." he said.

"Fine. The ambulance is coming."

(Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no it isn't over. Keep reading!)

(My house)

Obviously since Night's house wasn't safe mine was okay. After going to the hospital and thankfully not given an x-ray we decided to move.

I was packing up some of my stuff when hunger hit me in a painful wave.

I haven't eaten in days because I don't know what I can eat.

"Night can you look for what you think wolves can eat? I don't think I can live much longer." I said. "I think it's like squirrels and stuff."

I turned my bambi eyes on him.

"No. No way. Fine I'll get some chicken from the fridge." he said.

After scarfing down some raw chicken I felt a little better. I think I have to catch food fresh soon.

"Let's go wander." I said.

After going on a bus until the very end we found a pretty large forest. There was a smallish mountain too.

After searching for a place to stay I stumbled on a clearing. Also if your wondering about the parents we wrote notes to them that said they ran away together. It's good enough on short notice.

Anyway the clearing had a pond with a waterfall. Behind the waterfall there was a surprisingly warm and dry cave.

This place is awesome!

"Man I need a bath. Go look for food or something but you better not look.' I said.

Stripping and gingerly stepping into the pond I started to wash.

I've always sang in the shower but I guess that changed when I opened my mouth.

Instead of words that went out of my mouth it was a howl.

A wolf howl I guess.

I didn't pay much attention when I started to sing.

I thought about everything that happened and then I thought about Night.

He should you know take me out on a date sooner or later.

Who cares about what happened? I'm a girl aren't I?

After putting on clothes I waited for Night and he finally came back.

A glazed look entered his face as he said "I was thinking that since we like each other sooner or later we should go on a date. So do you want to?"

That's exactly as I thought.

Either he could read my mind or…

"Hold that thought." I said.

I opened my mouth and started that howling thing again.

I started to say in my mind "Night start dancing the chicken dance."

I think I'm insane. Do you?

A few minutes later nothing happened.

Until I saw Night start to move clumsily into the first steps of the dance.

I howled with laughter and I guess that's when Jake got of out his trance.

"What are laughing at? How did I get here? All I remember was being out in the forest."

He said.

"I think I have a power. Mind control when I sing. Freaky huh?"

He nodded wearily. "About your question before the answer is yes." I said. "What did I ask? Hey!" he yelled as I started to pull him.

We were at a movie theater and during the movie Night and I touched hands.

I looked at him and he looked at me as the set of jolts went through me.

I leaned over and kissed him.

Kissed him!

Yes! My first kiss! And with the guy I know I will love forever. Yes!

The jolts intensified even more until I thought I would explode.

Night gently pulled back and we went back to watching the movie. We went walking on a road when Night decided to talk about the kiss.

Oh boy.

"So you know in the movie theater we you know kissed." he mumbled.

"Stop with the you knows and yeah." I said.

"Well are we officially girlfriend or boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Then I can do this." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I hugged and when I noticed some guy behind us.

He was wearing a long black coat and a hat.

Stranger danger! Stranger danger!

He was way too beautiful to be pure human.

I pulled back and Night looked sad.

"Sorry too sudden. Man I'm such a jerk." he said feeling guiltily.

"No it's that guy behind us. Looks like a wolf guy." I said.

He turned ever so slowly and saw him.

Night sucked in a breath. "Okay then. Either we talk to him or attack. Which do you think Sunset?" he asked.

I glared and said "on three we jump him. One. Two.

Three!" I yelled and ran at the guy. He tried to run.

Strange. I thought he would fight.

I pinned him down as a human because I don't want escaped rabid wolf on the newspaper. I an so not rabid! Jees stupid people.

Any way I was about to snap his head off when he yelled.

Or basically mumbled but he said

"I'm here to help."

What?!

I looked him over but, slowly got up.

"Try anything or you die wolf boy." I said.

"Hello Subject Wolf3."

What happened to the others wolves?

"My name Dusty and I'm your creator.

Or you can call me dad if you will and I'm here to help you and I guess the guy you tagged along as well." he continued.

I gasped.

Dad?!

Creator?!

(Nice mode. Pretty please review or I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP SO review please)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Review!

Okay let me get this straight.

This man says he's my dad and creator

Is it against the law to beat him up?

"Dad? Yeah right." I said. "No it's true. I created you. I gave you bird and wolf DNA." he said. "You changed my perfect life? I hate you!

If you came to get an apology and welcome home daddy well you aren't getting one bub." I said.

I started to walk away tugging Night away with me.

"Your whole life is in danger. You will die and so will your boyfriend." he yelled back at us.

I slowly turned around. "Why do they want me?" I asked.

"Because of your powers. You can destroy or save the world."

"Mad scientist daddy say what?"

"See you have powers already. You just have to discover them." he said. "Like turning into a wolf, having wings, and mind control." I listed counting off my fingers.

"Wait. I know you can turn into a wolf but, I didn't give you enough DNA for wings and what's this about Mind control?"

"Nothing. Now will you go away please? We can survive without your help." I said.

I just said please so he had better leave.

"You need my help. I quit the lab to save you. I know all the places that you can destroy to help save your lives."

"What do you think Night?" I asked.

"He should stay with us. He will give us valuable information. Also when your angry at him just beat him up and he can't tell you what to do.

By the way what DNA do I have?" Night asked.

"What can you do?" he asked. Night made his hand into a shadow. "I truly don't know. Let's go back to where ever your staying.

A days rest and then we will be on the move." Dusty said.

I didn't want to argue so we went back to the cave.

(REVIEW!!!!! KEEP READING!!!)

That night I was about to fall asleep when my father said "I don't approve of your relationship with Night. You ruined his life you know."

"You are not my dad! You can't tell me what to do and remember this. I will always hate you for what you did to me." I said.

Great. Now I can't sleep.

Stupid dad.

The next day we were on the move.

Dusty had a car so we were driving for a couple hours until he ran out of gas in a town.

"We need to give you guys disguises that hide your faces. Let's go in here." Dusty said as we were wandering in a town.

I kind of like to shop but, I'm not some freaking shop- a- holics like I bet some of you are. When your 25 I bet you would lose all your money.

In the store everything was on sale.

This is heaven for girls.

I ran to the teens section and started to look at clothes. Getting a pile I went in the dressing room.

"We just need sunglasses." Dusty said.

"Well we need more clothes and they're on sale. By the way if we have to sneak into a place or whatever do I need something fancy?" I asked.

I seriously hate dresses.

But if it's for a good cause like impressing Night I'm all for it.

"Yeah sure whatever." he said.

In the pile was a golden dress that clung at the top but, flowed at the bottom. I hate dresses but this will do.

"Is this fancy enough?" I asked coming out.

Night and Dusty were sitting down by the door and I think Nights half asleep.

He's fully awake now.

Night kept staring at me and Dusty noticed.

"No dress. Yes. no. Yes no yes no YES!" I screamed the last and turned on Dusty "you aren't my father so leave me alone."

I huffed and puffed and blew away Dusty's good mood.

Hum Bug.

I decided against the dress and we left the store.

I was wearing sunglasses and so was Night.

Since I'm such a good person (Har har) I decided to apologize to dad. "look dad I'm sorry. I overreacted." I said.

"No I'm sorry. I know I was a terrible father but shouldn't we at least get along a little bit?" he said. I nodded and hugged him quickly.

"Sorry to ruin this touching family moment but, look behind us." said Night.

Behind us I saw an wolf boy.

Hopefully he won't recognize us.

Why does everything bad happen to me when I hug someone?

I walked away and I looked over my shoulder. The wolf boy was following us. Great.

"I'll talk to him and then kill him." I said.

I walked over to him and he said "hello pretty lady. Do you want to come with me and ditch those guys?"

Obviously he didn't know me.

Bad thing is he liked me.

"No thanks. My boyfriend and dad wouldn't approve." I said trying not to sound disgusted.

Before I could react the guy pushed the glasses off. "I knew it. It's you. I'll get such a huge raise for this. Now come with me." he said.

"There are people all around us you know. Let me try something." I said and before he could react I started to sing.

In my mind I thought go away now and don't report us.

The wolf boy started to walk away.

A crowd of people were around me clapping to my song.

Pushing my luck I thought everyone give money to me.

10 minutes later I had one hundred bucks. I went back to

Night and Dusty. "Man I'm hungry. Who wants to buy raw chicken?" I asked.

"I'm so not buying you any. Why don't you try to hunt on your own for once?" asked Night. "Fine." I huffed.

I went into a small wooded area and made sure no one was around.

I picked up a sharpish rock and sniffed the air.

There! I smelled a squirrel and pinpointed its area and threw the rock.

Bingo! I grabbed the squirrel and before thinking I sank my teeth into it. Oh my gosh it's amazing. Why didn't I try this before? It's way better than chicken.

Dusty snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

I jumped and he said "why don't I try to teach you to fly." he said. "Okay but, I think I'll hit a tree."

3 fallen trees and a couple bruises I think I got a hang on flying.

We rented a hotel and Dusty made sure I had my own room but, Night and I did kiss once.

Tomorrow we destroy.

(REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Will somebody review? I don't care if they're flames but review!!!!)

Today we destroy.

I don't know how to set off bombs but, I bet my little brother aka the pyro could do it.

Great. Now I'm thinking of him.

Curse you mind. Now I think I'm going crazy which I probably am. I heard that when you say you're not crazy you are. If I say I am does that mean I'm not?

Anyway back to the story.

"Where are we going Dusty?" I asked. We were in the car going somewhere. "California." he said.

2 hours later I asked "How much longer?" for about the 15th time.

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you missed 14 years of car rides where I ask questions. Would you rather me kiss Night during the whole trip?" I asked.

"I agree." blurted out Night."

Dusty turned to glare at Night as I squeezed Night's hand. "No. We're here anyway."

I saw a large city filled with lights. "Las Vegas? Sweet. Let me take your credit card and I'll start betting." I said.

"No!" yelled Night and Dusty.

"Fine. So how are we going to do this thing?" I asked. "We won't blow anything up yet. We have to go to a fancy party posing as rich people. Good thing you got that dress." said Dusty.

"Yeah. Why the party though?" asked Night. "We need information as to where the building is."

"You don't even know where the building is?!" I yelled.

Dusty looked sheepishly at me.

"Fine but won't evil freaks recognize us?" I asked. "It's a mask party." he said. "As long as it doesn't cover our lips." I said. Dusty just looked confused while Night and I understood. (To all thee stupid people out there it's for kissing.)

(Keep reading and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

A couple hours later we were in a hotel room getting our stuff on. I bought a mask that wasn't a wolf because that's way too obvious but it was a bird without a gigantic beak.

It was white while Night had the same one but, it was black.

Fixing my hair and putting on makeup I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dusty and Night already ready and Dusty

kept looking at his watch.

"Finally." Dusty said as Night kept staring at me. I kept looking at him because to put it shortly he looked _fine_ in a tux.

He stopped his drool fest as I continued mine when he said "you look beautiful tonight Sunset. Maybe one of your powers is beauty."

I giggled and I normally don't. "You look handsome too. I guess you too Dusty." I said.

Night blushed.

"Okay we all have fake names. Mine is James Raynes. Sunset you are Elizabeth Raynes while Night is Alexander Williams." Dusty said.

I said in a low voice that only Night could hear "at least we don't have the same last name because it would be freaky for a brother and sister to kiss."

"No kissing." Dusty said. Great.

We arrived at the party fashionably late if you consider an hour late fashionably.

Night and I went to sit at a table while Dusty went to talk to people. "I'm so bored." I groaned. "I know. They should have stuff that teens would like." Night said.

I groaned again when I saw a man come over to us.

"Hello again Miss Elizabeth." he said.

"Who? Oh yes hi. How do you do?" I asked trying to sound rich. It wasn't working since I heard Night laugh quietly.

"I am well thank you. Do you wish to dance?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry but Alexander here just asked me." I said. I so didn't want to dance with this freak. Night looked desperately at me.

He couldn't dance. I started to smirk but realized that I couldn't either.

The man nodded and Night and I tried and failed at dancing.

I did get one chance to kiss Night when he bent over to rub his stepped on foot.

We finally piled into Dusty's car when Dusty said "I found out where the building is. It's five miles from here. We go tomorrow at noon."

Whee.

The next day we were in front of a rather large building.

"How do we do this?" Night asked.

"We walk in and if we're not allowed to look around Night will turn into a shadow and look in some doors." he said.

"I can't go through walls. I could pretend to be a ghost though." Night said.

"Childish much." I said. I saw hurt flash through Night's eyes and I said "kidding." Happiness returned to them.

"This complicates things. Sunset you can't use your voice since there are cameras. No wolf either because they have guns. No wings since there are probably no open windows and everyone would see a girl with wings." Dusty said.

"If only one of us had a new power. Anyone know about bombs at all?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Dusty do you know any experiments that could help us?"

"There is a guy who likes bombs but hates people. He probably won't do it. He lives near here." Dusty said.

"He has to let us. Why don't we at least try?" I asked.

Dusty sighed and started the car.

Five minutes later I asked "Are we there-"Night cut me off by kissing me. He broke it off and said to Dusty "at least say thank you."

Dusty ignored Night.

Another stupid five minutes we were there. "Holy crap." I said when I saw the building. It was huge and very expensive.

"He makes a lot of money with bombs." Dusty said.

We walked up to the house and Dusty hesitantly knocked the door. My patience wore thin and I punched the door loudly.

No one came.

I was about to hit the door even harder when a guy opened the door. As in guy not man. He was about 16 and had blond hair with green eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

"Are you like the son of the bomb maker or what?" I asked.

I so didn't like the way he spoke to me.

"No I am the bomb maker." Awkward. He slammed the door. I hit the door even harder and the guy opened it again.

"You are paying for that door little girl." he said. I saw a fist sized dent in it.

"I am no little girl. I can beat you up. So just help us little boy." I said. I was so mad that I was shaking.

"Why do you need help?" he asked. "We need to bomb the school near here. Will you help us?" Dusty asked.

"No."

No? Oh I lost it.

I growled and thankfully didn't change. I grabbed the kid's shirt and held him off the ground. "Say yes brat." I said.

"Sunset relax." said Night. He grabbed my arm but I shook him off. "Do you have a death wish?" I asked the boy.

"Wait Sunset? The amazing wolf experiment? You're like a hero to other experiments. I'm John." he said.

"How am I a hero?" I asked putting him down.

"You killed a lot of Erasers and will destroy all the schools." John said. "What are Erasers?" I asked.

"Wolf guys. Anyway sure I'll help you. How big should the bomb be?" he asked.

"Big enough to take down the building." Dusty said.

"First a deal. I come with or no bomb." he said.

I was just about to kill him when Night said "deal."

Great.

"Sweet. Let's go." John said.

He came with us to the car when I said "take the front seat John." "No you should. You. You. You. You! You! You! YOU!!" I yelled. "I'll take it." said Night and leapt for the seat.

I sat as far away from John as I could.

"Okay Night and I will distract the receptionist while you and John sneak in and set the bomb." said Dusty.

John and I nodded and then I glared at John.

I heard Night say to the office lady "my dog just got ran over by this man's car and one of the tires got a hole."

John and I snuck in and looked for a place to put the bomb.

I pointed at a folder and John held out a cute little bomb.

Never judge a book by its cover.

John set the timer to two minutes and we were about to hightail it out of there when a man stepped out of a door.

Crap he saw us.

Double crap he has a gun.

He was pointing it at John and if I leapt at him the gun will get John. If I sing it won't work because he has head phones.

The bomb was at one minute.

I have to save John but how?

How?!?!?!?!?!

Any way to all the reviewers out there review and don't make me because I can send Sunset on you as a wolf and she will tear you all to shreds so you better review if you know what's good for you. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The gun was pointed at John still. I don't even like him but I guess he's growing on me.

Please let me have a new power. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I felt a wind blow around me. Strange. We were in a building with no windows open. No wind should be here.

The bomb was at thirty seconds now.

Anger was boiling up in me. Power whatever you are just use yourself jees.

The wind was getting even more powerful and the man looked confused.

Fifth teen seconds left.

I heard like a strange pop and I was a wolf and the man suddenly wasn't there. What just happened?

"Run Sunset!" yelled John.

Ten seconds.

I grabbed the folder the bomb was hiding behind and we started to run. I saw Night and Dusty still talking to the office lady.

When they caught sight of us running for our lives they started to run too.

We just managed to get outside the building when it exploded.

That was awesome!

Since I was probably the lightest in the group even in wolf form I was blown back.

Not awesome!

I shook my head and stood up. I felt a prickling sensation on my tail but, I ignored it. The group was rattled but okay.

What's with all the buts? I don't know. It's my mind so bug off!

John looked at me and started to laugh as I looked on in confusion.

"Sunset your tail." said Night.

I looked behind me and saw that my tail was on fire. I barked and started to run around in circles.

Wolves bark and if you don't believe me look it up.

Finally a wind blew and the fire was gone. My tail was scorched though.

"I wonder what your tail is in human form." said John. I growled and bit him or at least tried to with this dumb folder in it.

"You should be glad I brought this bag Sunset." said Dusty.

He tossed me a bag from the car and saw some clothes in it. I changed behind the tree and opened the folder.

Inside were a few papers. Skimming I found one with Subject Wolf3 on it.

The paper said:

_Subject Wolf3 is going to be a great service to us. Her powers will take away half the world's population in less than a day. At age of three she was taken by one of our own members. We have no idea where she may be but at age 21 when her wolf self shows up we will know instantly where she is. She is when we find her going to use her powers to destroy half the people and the other half will be under our control. Then she will be forced to have a mate and have a son who will drain of her powers and more so he will be all powerful. Until we find her that is. I will have most of the money since I was the one who created her and I of course couldn't care less about the little thing._

_By,_

_Dusty _

I gripped the paper so tightly there was a hole in it.

I think I might turn into a wolf.

Dusty doesn't care about me, Dusty would take all the money, Dusty would make me have a mate.

Okay no way I will ever let him give me a mate. Must be why he doesn't approve of Night.

All of it just goes back to him.

I looked through more papers and found another with my name on it.

The paper said:

_I can't let them take her. I've been watching her for a few years and fell in love with her. I haven't told anyone about finding out where she is. If they did they would take her and kill me. She calls herself Sunset and obviously didn't have anything bad happen to her. I love her close to my heart and I may call her daughter. I heard that one Eraser as I like to call them spotted a golden eyed and haired girl. In the same town as Sunset. I fear for her life. I can't let something bad happen to her. So after I heard this information I quit the lab. After working there for thirty years I finally quit that (censored) hole. I watched her for a few days after and noticed a few changes. Her back seemed strange for a day and then at school she somehow became strong. She was so weak before so I think the DNA is working on her. So quickly I must say. I have to tell her of her danger before it's too late._

_By,_

_Dusty_

That was a change.

Obviously these papers must be from his diary or something because why would he send them to someone.

Ha ha. A grown man with a diary. That is so pathetic.

What to do about Dusty?

Oh I know.

Maybe this should be my answer to everything.

I should kill him.

Isn't that a nice present to him? But then the good part of my mind told me to at least confront him and then kill him.

My good part is bigger than the evil part but not by much.

I think I'm crazy so don't judge me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I walked over to Dusty who was congratulating John on the bomb.

I pushed John out of the way and held up the papers to Dusty.

"Care to tell me about your diary?" I asked.

Night and John burst out laughing when I said diary. I would too but I was filled with anger at the moment.

Wait a few minutes and then I will be calmer. Wait for the beep.

"Oh yes. Well the second one said that I loved you you know." he said.

"Yeah well the first one said you didn't care about me." I countered. "The first was when I was brainwashed by the lab. But I snapped out of it when I saw how wonderful you are. It's the truth. I will never betray you." he said.

"Fine. But I don't trust you. I'll keep my eye on you." I said.

Night kissed me on the cheek trying to get me to calm down.

Okay here's the beep. _Beep._

You are now safe from my angry mode.

Let's just go back to John's house." said Night.

(REVIEW AND NO IT'S NOT OVER STUPID PEOPLE JEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Johns house if you haven't figured it out yet. You people are so stupid.)

At John's house I was sprawled out on the couch close to falling asleep when John kicked me.

"Too lazy to get up. Go away now." I mumbled.

"Okay but, first mind explaining the wind thing to me."

"What wind thing?" I asked propping myself up. "You don't know. Well this wind blew the man away. Not an average wind. A tornado wind. Care to explain." he said.

"I don't know. It could've been me or you."

"I don't have any DNA in me." he said. "Ask the supreme liar of all time." I said.

John left and five minutes later I was just about to fall asleep the second time when John popped up his face again.

"He said I don't have any DNA in me." "Well maybe you're special. Pop that special zit on your nose and leave me be." I said.

John ran for a mirror and I fell into sleep.

_I was dreaming again._

_Night and I were running through the forest but this time I was human. "I love you Sunset." he said. "I love you too." I said. I heard the gun but it was actually facing me. "No!" yelled Night and pushed me out of the way. Night fell to the ground and I looked at the shooter. I couldn't see his face but he seemed familiar. He will die!_

I jolted up on the couch and saw that Night did the same over on his chair.

"Did you have the same dream?" I whispered. He nodded. "Let's try to go back to sleep.' Night said.

He kissed me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Cheers to first success." said Dusty as he held up his glass.

It was breakfast time and I was eating a rabbit I caught.

"Cheers." I said halfheartedly.

"Instead of hitting town with a credit card." Dusty glared at me. "We're going to the beach."

I love the beach!

I love the salt water and the feeling of endless ocean.

"Oh I love the beach. The water, the sun, the water, the free seagulls, the water, and the water." I said.

If you noticed the four waters then you must guess that I love the sea.

"Okay let's go. Good thing we bought those swim suits." Dusty said.

I put on my white bikini and started out the door.

(Will Night faint over Sunsets bikini? Will there be Erasers? Will Sunset actually kill Dusty? Well I don't know because I didn't think that far ahead. Choose one and I don't know but it might show up. Who cares? Possibly me. So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Good thing I had clothes over my bikini because I'm pretty sure Night will faint.

We sat in the car for twenty minutes and we finally got there.

I grabbed a towel and went on a search for the perfect spot.

There! Right next to some tan, muscular boys.

Night won't be happy.

Don't get me wrong. I love Night. I didn't choose this spot for the boys. I chose it because it looked like it had a lot of sun. I need to be tan. Stop doubting me!

I sat on the towel and removed the clothes covering the bikini.

Night thankfully didn't faint but his eyes were slightly glazed over. Dusty just didn't do anything. Even John was staring.

Good thing I didn't hear what John said in his mind.

"_Sunset looks so beautiful. Wait! Snap out of it John. You can't fall in love with her. She already has Night. That stupid, dumb boy." John thought._

If I heard what John just thought I would've turn him into shreds. Literally. No joke. You should know that by now. Jees once again.

I put my sunglasses on and put on sunscreen.

"Night can you do my back?" I asked. Before he could eagerly nod Dusty took the bottle and did it for me.

I huffed and opened my book.

In a really good part one of those tan guys walked over to me.

I slid the sunglasses down my nose and asked "what?" Trying to be nice I didn't make a face. And that is really hard for me. Truly it is.

"Do you want to go in the water with my friends?" he asked.

Once again trying to be nice I tried not to be sarcastic but, I couldn't help it.

I feel really sarcastic today. You should really try it. It's really fun.

"That sounds like fun. Let me think. No thank you." I said. "Come on. Please?" he begged.

"No." I replied actually being harsh. I was trying really hard not to turn into a wolf.

"Come with me." he said and grabbed my hand. Without thinking and I do that a lot I punched him in the head.

_Crack!_ I think I broke his nose.

Serves him right.

I saw actual tears flow down his face as he ran away.

I went back to my book.

Ten minutes later three shadows fell over me.

Please be the guys coming back.

No such luck.

"Miss I heard that you punched this young boy in the nose after he asked you to go in the water." said a guy.

I saw two lifeguards over me with the one guy holding an ice pack to his nose.

"He was lying sir. I told him no the first time but, he grabbed my arm. It was just a reflex to hit him. I took classes in martial arts and they gave me good reflexes. I couldn't help it and I'm sooo sorry." I said making up a sob story.

I even managed a fake tear.

"Well sorry to bother you miss. Sir you are banned from the beach. If I hear about any trouble that you cause to this young lady again I'm calling the police." said one.

While they walked away Broken Nose sneered at me.

There had better not be anything to worry about from him.

"Hey Sunset! Come in the water." yelled Night.

I went in the water but not very deep.

I hate swimming and I'll tell you a secret.

I can't swim. If you tell a living soul I'll hurt you. Badly.

A few minutes later I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen. I decided to ignore it.

_Dun dun. Dun dun. DundundundundundunDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I felt something grab me under the water and I fell down.

Expecting it to be Night or John I opened my eyes.

Instead of them I saw a guy.

With gills.

I bet he's from the lab trying to take me to their leader.

Hey that sounds kind of like an alien.

Back to the story whatever.

I screamed but water filled my lungs.

Night thought I was playing a trick on him so he just stood there. When I didn't show up he started looking.

It was too late.

Fish boy was dragging me farther under.

I was losing air quickly. I tried to punch the guy but I was too weak.

I saw black spots and I fainted.

"Breathe Sunset! Breathe!" I heard.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw a guy over me giving me mouth to mouth resurrection.

It was John, not Night.

Where the heck is Night?

"Oh man Sunset. Your okay." John said relieved.

He hugged me. Strange. I thought he hated me. No time to think about that. Back to the subject.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well that fish dude dragged you under. Night fought the freak while I got you up here. Here comes Night." he said.

"Are you calling me a freak? Anyway thank you." I said. I saw happiness grow in his eyes.

"Sunset your awake! I got that guy." Night said and kissed me.

Hurt flashed in John's eyes.

What's that about?

Dusty walked over to us and said "this beach trip is over. Let's go."

(Look! We're speeding through time. Wheeeeeeee! Not.)

We are in the car right now.

John was still with us claiming he wanted adventure.

"Next stop Arizona!" yelled Dusty.

"Yay! How long will the trip be?" I asked.

Once again feeling sarcastic.

"Three hours. Let's sing songs." said Dusty.

"You can't be serious." John said. Dusty replied by opening his mouth and started to sing.

I think there's something seriously wrong with him.

Night looked at me and begged with his eyes.

I sighed and started to sing.

"Dusty you won't say another word during the whole trip unless we tell you to." I thought. It worked because Dusty shut his trap.

Do you think that's old fashioned? Shut his trap? I do.

Finally we were in Arizona and at a hotel.

"Okay here's your room keys. There's a free dinner tonight so don't forget to come." said the perky front desk girl. She looked about 15 and seemed to direct the dinner thing at Night.

I'm sleeping in my own room and the guys are bunking together. I'm so lucky to be the only girl on this trip.

"Let's go to that dinner thing." Dusty said. "Yeah. It'll be so much fun." I said sarcastically.

Dusty didn't seem to notice it because he went to change.

I dressed in some fancy clothes but not too fancy.

I walked out and the rest were there ready.

"Girls need girl time. Jees you should understand that." I mumbled. John stared at me and he's been doing that a lot lately.

At the dining room three other families were there already and I saw the perky girl was there.

She waved us over to a table and we sat down.

"What do you want?" she asked me. "A glass of water please." I said. "On a diet?" she asked.

I nodded. A diet of raw food though.

"Oh really! I try to skip meals sometimes but it's really hard." she said. Trying to sound polite I said "I know. Where did you get that shirt? I love it."

"I love your shoes." We talked girl talk until Night coughed.

"Our food please?" he asked.

After eating or in my case drinking we were done.

"Wait! Before you go I have something to say to you Dusty." said the perky girl.

Dusty turned to her and she whispered "I know all about you guys. I used to be an assistant at the lab but, quit when I heard what that place really was.

I'd like to join your group in destroying the schools. Can I be in it?" she asked.

I spit out my last of the water on John.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I think she should." said Dusty. Night and John nodded and looked at me.

I reviewed what the girl looked like. She had blond hair with little clothes. Not fat and her name tag said Ally. She didn't look like a killer.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." I said.

I had to share my room with Ally but, at least I can have girl talk with an actual girl.

Almost asleep I heard the door open and I saw John.

Why does he always wake me up? At least Ally was asleep because I heard her loud snoring.

"Sunset. I have to tell you something. I kind of like you. Bye." he said before I could respond.

He liked me? Man that was fast.

It's too late to ponder over this and I fell asleep.

_I was dreaming. Again. Jees._

_Even in my sleep I'm sarcastic. Great._

_I was running in the woods as a wolf with Night beside me._

_Except it wasn't Night._

_It was John._

_The dream ended with the same bang and John was dead._

I bolted up in bed.

That was strange.

In the room with the boys John bolted up in bed while Night slept on.

Tomorrow I don't know what will happen.

Time for bed once again.

(Review! Do you think there should be a relationship with Night and Sunset? Or Sunset and John while Night has Ally? I don't know so you choose. Go on and hurry up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Merry Christmas Eve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does that sound right? Anyway!!!!!)

My love life is so confusing right now.

Let's start from the top. I love Night and Night loves me. John loves me and I don't know. Does that sound confusing?

Night actually acts like he loves me.

John just teases me and never showed an interest to me for a day. What changed? I guess I'm so oblivious to others just like guys are.

I guess when a guy likes a girl he's mean to her is true. Strange how that happens to me.

Now one question. Do I talk about this with Dusty or Ally?

I'll decide later so stop bugging me! Humph.

"What are we doing today?" Night asked as he plopped on a couch. "Oh I don't know. Being killed sound all right?" I asked.

I feel really irritated and sarcastic today.

I sat at the kitchen table and started to drink some water. John sat across from me while Dusty was beside me.

"Hey everyone!" yelled a perky voice right beside me.

I jumped and did a spit take on John. "Hey!" he yelled rubbing his face. "Sorry once again." I said.

Once again strange. I didn't make a sarcastic remark about it. Huh what do you know.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I should make up a catch phrase. Maybe up up and away. Or I'll kill you if you sneak up on me again." I said.

John laughed as Night just shook his head along with Dusty. "Oh sorry." Ally said.

"This is business today everyone. We have to sneak into a larger school this time with experiments. We save the experiments and try to find some information. Sound good?" Dusty said.

"What's the bad part?" I asked straight to the point.

"Oh just it will be heavily armed."

Goody! Not.

"So how do we get in?" I asked.

"Well I think we should do what people on T.V do. Go through the air ducts. I have a map and it shows that the air ducts are strong enough to hold us. But at one at a time."

John and I burst out laughing while Night and Ally looked on in confusion.

"You have to be kidding me. That sounds so stupid. In the movies the air ducts break and they fall to their doom." John said.

"Yeah." I said and high fived John.

See that? Or should I say hear that? I think of John as a friend and nothing more. Or do I? Stop that mind! I think I'm going crazy. Or am I?

"Okay stop making fun of my plan. Try thinking of one on your own." Dusty said.

Twenty minutes later.

I was upside down on the couch holding my head while John was on the ground staring into space.

"Okay I have nothing." he said finally breaking the silence.

"Air ducts here we come." I said and Dusty said "yes!!!!!"

(I don't know how much time has passed so keep reading and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We were in the car and I'm truly surprised about how long this one gas tank can go. We were stopping for a minute because I was hungry and we couldn't really stop at a truck stop for a rabbit.

"Dusty can I drive?" John asked.

"No." "Would you want me to drive instead?" I asked.

Dusty turned to look at me and I gave him a crazed smile. "Fine." he said and threw the keys at John. Smart choice.

John started to drive carefully and slowly.

"Ahh. Look at the careful driver. Mamma would be so proud." I said and ruffled John's hair.

He batted my hand away and Ally stopped staring at Night long enough to say "turn on the radio to classical music."

No one puts on classical music when I'm here!

"No, rock. Classical. Rock. Classical. Rock! Classical!" We went on like this when John finally yelled "QUIET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I instantly stopped yelling. When John gets mad he gets _mad._

John turned on the radio. "Let's listen to heavy metal." he said. I groaned and covered my ears. That stupid music really hurts my enhanced hearing. Sigh.

"Okay turn left here and we have arrived." Dusty said. "Finally." I said uncovering my ears.

My head aches now. Sigh.

"There are cameras in front but, none in the back because there aren't any doors. So let's go on back." Dusty said and I looked at the building.

Holy crap! This place is huge.

Okay now I feel worried. Sigh the third time.

I looked at the back and saw the opening to the air ducts which was sadly blocked off. Great.

"John do you have a bomb that goes off silently?" Dusty asked.

"Nope." Now how do we do this? "I came prepared. I have a screw driver which will open this baby up in about an hour." Dusty said.

"Ugh. I can't take waiting anymore." I said.

I grabbed the sides of air duct thingy and pulled with all my might. I heard a faint creaking sound and the whole thing collapsed on me.

Good thing it did it silently.

"I'm okay thanks for asking." I said and got up brushing myself off.

They all stared at me.

"Just hurry up and let's get going." I said and got in the air ducts. The rest shrugged and got in.

"These air ducts are sound proof so no one can hear us." said Dusty.

"Let's test it out. Hello! _Hello!_ Hey it echoes. Echo! _Echo!_" I said.

"That is so childish." John said. "Well so is this. John wears a diaper. _John wears a diaper._" it echoed. Everyone started to laugh while John turned bright red.

He looks so cute blushing. Stop it mind! I don't like him. Or do I? I thought I already went over this. Or did I?

"Okay stop right here. We might be able to hear someone." said Dusty. Right in front of me was an air vent thing and I could see two scientist people talking.

"Okay how should we get Subject Wolf3 back?" one asked.

What a coincidence that they're talking about me and we're listening to them. Stop paying attention to those things!

"Well I installed a microchip in her arm so we can locate her. Good thing I did that." Stupid scientists are so self centered.

Oh man! They're going to find out that I'm right above them. I scrambled around trying to find a way out of these stupid things.

"Great. It's out of batteries." said one.

Whew. That's over. Or is it?

"Wait I have some in my pocket." Great.

I guess that scrambling I did earlier didn't go well with the air ducts. They groaned and I started to fall towards the hole where the scientists were looking up.

"John smoke bomb!" Dusty yelled and I fell through.

I landed on two feet and a fog covered the room.

I looked at the scientists and they looked around. "You didn't see anything." I said waving my arms around.

"We are ghosts so you shall leave your jobs for good and lose that weight." I said.

We all ran out of the room and I didn't hear the alarm.

"Okay that was so funny." I said. "Classic ghost stuff. I think they actually believed that." John said and we high fived again.

"Okay sneak attack is definitely over. Let's find the experiments now." Dusty said.

"Wait! I forgot something." I said and ran back in the room. I grabbed the microchip detector from the still confused scientist.

"You didn't see anything." I said waving my arms around.

"Okay. Experiments now." I said reaching the group.

We went into a room which held about twenty cages. Ten were empty. An Eraser was guarding the door and I knocked him out.

We unlocked the cages and I found one where a girl was crying with deer fur and a tail on her.

My stomach growled and I tried to not smell her deer scent.

"Oh my. Sunset you do the rest." Dusty said and grabbed the girl.

Crisis averted once again.

"Hey guys I think those scientists had backup." John said and I heard thudding feet.

"Okay guys let's get these kids out of here!" I yelled.

Bad thing is that the only door out of here was surrounded. I looked at the wall.

This is going to hurt. I ran at the wall and crashed through it. Oh yeah! Go me go me. Wait owwwwww!

Okay that really hurt. I stood up holding my head. "Come on!" I yelled at the rest of them.

We ran out of the building and Erasers followed.

"Get them away now!" I yelled at Dusty.

I turned away from them and faced all the Erasers. "Let me have her." said a voice in the crowd. I saw a small boy come out and stared at me.

"When I'm done with her you guys can eat her. Sunset hello. I'm here to kill you." said the boy. "Aww you're so cute. I can just pinch your cheeks." I said.

"Don't call me cute!" he yelled and kicked me in the chest.

I flew backwards and heard a rib crack.

This location is really bad because it's right next to a cliff and I was at the edge. The boy kicked me before I could get up and I went back a few feet.

Right over the cliff.

I started to fall but my hand caught on the edge.

"It'll be so nice to see your doom.' he said and stepped on my foot.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and my hand let go.

I started to fall but, a hand grabbed me.

What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

(Review and no I couldn't just let her die. And have a merry Christmas. But it shall be cursed if you don't review. No presents except coal and you will forever rue the day when you didn't review. So don't blame me. Blame yourselves. Remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Hey you! Yeah you kid. I'll tell you a secret. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got that? Well do it!)

John POV

I can't believe Sunset told us to go.

She obviously needed backup with all those Erasers. I couldn't let her do it all on her own.

She can be so hotheaded. Oh stop it mind! I love her and that's all that matters. Or is it? I think I'm going crazy. Or am I? I wonder if Sunset has these problems.

So I just had to disobey her orders.

For one thing I'm older than her and I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt and let alone if she died.

So I snuck away from the group and followed Sunset.

She faced all the Erasers and she looked so cute. Stop it! Focus on the mission.

I saw a little boy go in front of the Erasers.

He looked familiar. Wait! He's the robot child that the scientists made. I heard that he was so strong that only Sunset could beat him and that's saying a lot.

His real name is Robot27. I wonder what happened to the rest of the robots.

Anyway I call him Robo dork. Nice name isn't it?

Before she could move Robo kicked her and she flew towards the cliff.

Who puts a scientist's lab next to a cliff?

I was about to run towards Sunset when Robo kicked her again.

She fell off the cliff.

Thankfully her hand caught the ledge and Robo dork was coming closer.

Anger bloomed inside of me and I felt a wind blow.

If I'm controlling the wind so the wind should blow Robo away!

He kicked Sunset's hand off the cliff and I screamed. The wind blew ever so stronger and Robo was blown away a few feet.

I ran as fast as I could to Sunset and grabbed her hand before it was too late.

Whew. But Robo is getting up.

Sunset POV

The hand that grabbed me was Johns and not the boys who probably wanted to cause me more pain.

I saw the boy getting up a few feet away. I wonder how that happened.

"Sunset. You have to fly. Fly before he gets here." said John whispering.

Does that sound like my dream to you but, with John?

The boy reached John's side and kicked John on the head.

John fell off the cliff unconscious and I fell with him.

I unfurled my wings and I'm so glad I put slits into this shirt. John was still falling so I tucked in my wings and started down towards him.

We were getting closer to the ground and I was never going to make it. Suddenly I felt a cold wind blow towards me and I actually reached John.

Hooray!

The ground is coming closer and there isn't enough time to unfurl my wings.

Boo!

I tried to get them out and that same wind came and I made it once again.

At least we won't die. I tried to keep flying with Johns weight and I made it pass all the trees without the Erasers and what not noticing.

My head bashed into a tree trunk and I fainted.

(Review before it's too late and the wind won't save you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I groaned and tried to open my eyes.

No such luck.

I was so weak and even my hair hurt. Man what happened? All I remember is saving John.

I finally managed to open my eyes and I saw that we were still on the forest floor.

John was on the ground beside me. He was barely breathing.

I crawled over to him and I saw his breathing slowing every second. "John please live. You have to. I love you even more than Night. Please you have to live!" I sobbed on his chest.

Then I remembered that strange wind. "Please wind. Get Dusty here before it's too late. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I felt the last of my strength fade and I fainted right there on John's chest.

If we weren't almost dying I would have been embarrassed.

(Even more time has passed and just so you know, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I was awake this time and I opened my eyes. Hopefully I won't faint again.

I was in a strange white room and I heard a lot of beeps. I was in a hospital! At least I was alive. But what about John?

I tried to sit up but I was so weak. A nurse went in the room and looked at me.

"Julie! You're finally awake. You've been asleep for two days and don't worry your friend is fine. He's in the bed next to yours." she said.

I guess I have a fake name but, why did it have to be Julie? No offense to Julies.

I looked over at John and he was asleep. "What happened?" I asked. Jees my voice is so croaky. "Oh that bear almost killed him when he swiped his head. Good thing your father came along with that gun. That bear hit you in the chest and broke a few ribs and knocked you out. Your arm is also broken.

I'll give you a shot filled with painkillers because the pain should be coming back."

she said. So I was attacked by a bear.

She came over to me with a needle.

I squirmed because I truly hate needles. Fine I don't hate them. I'm scared of those things.

I felt a sharp pain and sleep overcame me.

It's been two days at the hospital and it was filled with torment. Me hiding the food I didn't eat while Dusty snuck in some food for me.

One good thing is he made sure no one knew about my wings because he taught me a trick about hiding them when he taught me how to fly.

Today was when John finally woke up. I was able to walk around the room so I noticed when he finally opened his eyes.

"John!" I yelled and carefully hugged him.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked. Please don't remember what I said. Please don't remember what I said.

"Not after falling off the cliff but, I do remember what you said to me when I was unconscious." he croaked.

Crap!

"Oh well. You said you loved me first." I said.

"No I said I liked you not I loved you. So ha!" he said.

"Okay drop it please? We'll talk it over tonight. I think I hear Dusty and Night coming." I said.

Night went over to me and kissed me and I saw John flinch. Night didn't notice it but, Dusty did.

"You're awake! Listen you guys have to escape. They will notice you guys healing abnormally fast.

Night will pretend to be a ghost while we sneak out." Dusty said.

"I told you my plan would work." said Night. I stuck my tongue out at him and saw him disappear.

After that I heard a couple screams.

"Let's go." Dusty said. He put John in a wheelchair and we started to run. We made it out safely and Night appeared in front of us.

"Ally should be here in a few minutes." he said.

And speak of the crazy talkative devil.

"OMG your okay. If you want to know the other experiments scattered to be on their own." she said.

"Okay. Where are we staying?" I asked. "There."

There was a forest and we spent an hour searching for a cave or something to stay at but, we had to settle for a clearing.

"Man I need to turn into a wolf. I'm going to catch some food while you start a fire." I said.

I changed and Ally screamed a little because it was her first time seeing me change.

I caught two rabbits and a deer.

I came back with all the food and gave Dusty the deer. I changed behind a tree and soon everyone went to sleep.

Except John and I.

"Okay John let's talk about what I said." I said.

"All I know is that you love me and I love you." he said. "Hah! You said that you loved me. Any way how will we break this to Night?" do you get it?

To Night? Tonight?" Get it? If you don't then you have to review. Even if you do review!

"Maybe you should tell him tomorrow about the dream change." he said. I leaned over to John and kissed him.

Then I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

I woke up and I heard some giggling. I opened my eyes to see Ally's wide and huge eyes.

I was still sleeping on John's shoulder but, one of his arms was around me. I shot up and saw that she was the only one awake.

"Don't tell anyone." I said and I saw Night start to get up.

My perfect chance to break up with him.

Hopefully nothing will go wrong. Do you know when people say that on T.V something bad happens? Hopefully nothing bad will happen here. Drat I said it again.

"Night I have to speak to you." I said.

I tugged him over to the trees.

"What's happening?" he asked. "I have to tell you that our fate has changed. You know that dream that showed that we were destined to be together? Well it changed. Instead of it being you there it was John. I'm fated to be with him not you." I said.

"No. I don't believe it. You are mine." he said.

Oh no he didn't. Did he say I was his? Okay girls are not items for one thing.

""You are mine and if you question it I'll have to do this." Then he slapped me.

He slapped me! Oh no he didn't. I growled and started to yell at him.

"I'm not yours and I never will be. Even before the dream I started to like John. You know what? I hate you okay!!!!!" I screamed.

He stood there shocked and then he glared at me.

"Fine. Then I'm going to the dark side. I'm now your enemy and I will hate you forever.

You will die from my hands and mine alone. Goodbye freak." he said.

He stalked off and I stood there stunned.

Tears burned in my eyes and I sat against a tree.

What have I done?

(Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Please I beg of you. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sob sob)

I sat on the ground crying my eyes out.

I can't believe Night left. I don't love him as much as John but, I still love him. Why did it have to be him? It would be better if it was Ally.

Now he's my enemy and he vowed that he would kill me.

Why?!?!?!?!?!

I still sat on the ground crying when John found me.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. "Night…evil…vowed…kill me…why?" I sobbed. "Okay let me get this straight. He went to the dark side and he vowed to kill you." John said. I nodded and he pulled me on his lap.

He stroked my hair and brushed the tears away.

He kissed me on the lips and we went back to the fire. "I'm not hungry." I said that night.

Wait I just said night. Sob sob.

"You didn't eat anything at all today. You have to eat something." Dusty said. "No." I said. Actually I was really hungry but, I'm too sad to eat.

Dusty went over to John and handed him a newspaper ad and I couldn't see what it said but, I didn't care.

"Okay. Sunset come with me to dinner tonight." John said. "Okay." I said. I changed into some dinner clothes and looked at my reflection.

My eyes were red and puffy but, besides that I looked kind of okay.

I splashed some water from the creek onto my face and that made my eyes a little less red.

"Let's go." I said to John.

At the restaurant I drank some water while John ate some chicken.

"Come on Sunset cheer up. Look at that waitress coming over and look how she falls for me." said John.

I saw a waitress come over to our table and she basically threw herself at John.

"Hey there. Do you want me I mean some honey?" she said.

I burst out laughing and she turned to glare at me. "Did your sister just laugh at me?" she asked to John.

She thinks I'm his sister? Hah! Well we do kind of look alike. His blond hair kind of looked golden in the light like mine and we basically had the same skin tones.

"You think I'm his sister? Well I would never in the world be his sister because I wouldn't be able to do this." I said.

I leaned over to John and kissed him.

The waitress huffed and walked away.

"Okay I'm happy again. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "What's your favorite color?" "Gold. You? Green. Animal? You have got to be kidding me. Wolf."

We went on like that when he said "remember that you didn't see anything bit you did at the lab?"

"Yeah. I got that from a T.V show. I can't believe those freaks bought it." I said and we laughed.

As we left the restaurant I felt a hand slap my butt. I whipped around and saw a familiar face.

No it wasn't Night. Sob. Sob. It was the Broken Nose guy from the beach.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Come on baby. I've been following you around just for you to take me back." he said. "You're a stalker?" I asked.

"I guess you can call me that. I did lose you at the building and the woods though but, I did see you take off some of your clothes." Broken Nose said.

Right when he said that I attacked.

I punched and kicked him so hard he was unconscious. An ambulance came by and picked him up.

"Okay miss we have to put you in jail for assault unless you had a reason for it." said a cop.

"Yes sir. You see that guy was following me for a few days. He was a stalker and he saw me um well change. I didn't mean to almost kill him.

I was just so mad at him." I said and sobbed.

"Don't worry. He'll live to see his jail cell. I just need to know your name so I can call your parents." he said.

"Oh okay. My name is Samantha Smith. My father is on a business trip and I left his cell phone number at home. Brad do you know his number?" I asked John.

After that whole police thing John and I went to the forest where Dusty was waiting.

"I heard you assaulted a boy. You are grounded for a week." Dusty said.

"Okay one thing. We have no home at the moment. And two you aren't my dad." I said and stormed off to the fire.

John sat beside me and I was about to kiss him when Dusty said "no kissing for your punishment then."

Darn. I was just beginning to feel sarcastic. I made a face at Dusty's retreating figure when he turned and glared at me.

"You didn't see anything." I said waving my arms. John's laughter soothed me into sleep.

(Two days later still in the forest and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

John and I were taking a walk in the forest when I heard a whining.

I strained my ears and I heard it again.

"John. I think that's a wolf cub." I said and ran towards the sound.

"Wait Sunset it could be a trap!" yelled John. But it was too late because I was already in the clearing with the wolf.

The wolf pup was white with golden eyes. Its paw was in a trap.

I ran towards it and stepped in a pile of leaves.

Searing pain filled me and I saw a trap on the ground.

My leg was trapped in it!

Two people came out of the woods. They were both Erasers and one was carrying John's unconscious body.

"Let go of him!" I screamed. I twisted around towards them and I felt pain fill me again.

"Ah ahh ahhhhh. That trap is made of steel too strong to be pulled apart. Don't scream because we took care of the other two and we have earplugs.

We are here to watch you bleed to death." said one.

I can't change because my leg would still be in the trap. I could try that wind but, the blood loss is too much.

My head is way too light headed.

I looked at the trap and tried to pull on it. It didn't budge. Drat! I'm going to die and there isn't any use to change fate because I think my fate is to die. Did you see or I guess hear how many times I almost died?

I mean jeez.

But, I can't just die and let them kill John.

I gritted my teeth and kept pulling on the trap.

I pulled until almost all of my strength was gone and my hands were bleeding. I can't believe I have that much blood left.

Tears streamed off my face as I pulled one last time.

It didn't budge.

I sank to the ground in defeat and waited for death to come. Goodbye world and especially to you John and Night.

I don't care if you're evil Night I still love you and I always will.

I didn't even realize I was saying that out loud when I heard the word "stop!!!"

I opened my eyes and saw guess who?

Night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was holding a remote thingy and he pressed the button. The trap released my leg and I rubbed it.

"You still love me even if I'm evil? Well I'm going to take you for myself. You might learn to love me when we're together forever.

I'll also enjoy seeing John die." he said.

Night started to walk towards me and I started to run.

Let's count the odds of me losing.

One my leg is probably broken. Two I have blood loss. Three Night is truly strong. And four I even doubt I'll survive.

But it's worth a shot.

I ran into the trees and ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw Night turn into a shadow.

I ran even faster and I found a large tree trunk. I remember that Night can't go through stuff and I'm smaller than him.

Even if it's ever so slightly.

I saw a hole in the tree trunk that went through both sides. It's going to be a tight squeeze.

I hunched over and shoved myself at the hole.

My head and shoulders fit but, my hips didn't.

Curse these girl hips. Why oh why did I have to be a girl? Oh yeah because I hate being a guy.

I think I hear Night coming closer.

I squeezed and I finally made it through when I felt a hand grab my leg. I squirmed and my hand actually let go.

Why? Here comes the answer. "I enjoy the chase." he said.

I got out from the log and started to run again.

Man I think I'm going to faint.

I kept tripping over stuff and I think Night is catching up. Great. Instead of dying I'm being forced to be with Night forever.

I wouldn't mind a whole lot because he is handsome.

But, I hate being told what to do and I especially don't like being forced to do anything. Also he's evil.

Does that sound unappealing to all thee girls out there? To me it is.

I heard a tree branch crack and I'm pretty sure that's Night.

The crack was about a few feet from me. What am I going to do?

I tripped and fell to the ground. I didn't have enough energy left to get up. Hopefully I'll faint when Night get's here.

Goodbye once again world. Dying would be better than this.

I thought I saw something in front of me.

I looked up and the shadow materialized.

It was Night.

I screamed with all my might just hoping someone would hear me. Sadly I think my hope is gone forever.

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone you have to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you think Night will take her or a hunter should find them? Please figure something out. And this is very important. Tell everyone. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Yo people! I'm asking no ordering you to review! If you don't you shall be sorry. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I lay on the ground while Night stood over me.

After I finished screaming he said "it can't be that bad." "Yeah it is. It's even worse because I have to spend it with you. To get away from all this torment I will black out now. Wait for the beep until you start raging at me." I said.

Then I blacked out finally.

Somewhere deep in the forest Night distinctively heard a beeping sound.

"Weird." he said before picking up my body and walking away.

(John's POV and don't forget to review!)

I opened my eyes to a terrible headache.

I groaned and looked around. I was still in the clearing but, the Erasers were gone. Where's Sunset?

I saw some blood leading towards the forest but, it was lost in the undergrowth.

How am I going to find her?

Duh the wind. Remind me to figure out who exactly is controlling the wind.

In my mind I asked "wind show me where Sunset is." I felt a small wind blow beside me and it directed me deep into the forest. I followed it.

I passed a large tree trunk and close by it I saw a patch of grass flattened to the ground.

It was the exact shape of Sunset.

The wind swirled in front of me and I decided to question it. I must be crazy talking to thin air. You are. Said a small voice in my mind. No I'm not I argued back.

Now I'm truly crazy.

"Okay wind was she taken?" I asked. The wind went up and down. "By Erasers?" The wind went side to side.

"Evil people?" It nodded. "Someone I know?" It nodded. "Someone I will kill and rip into a million pieces?" It nodded. "Night?" It nodded.

"Great. Okay can you lead me to them?"

15 minutes later I stood anxiously in front of a hotel. The wind directed me to it and I think Sunset and Night are there.

I walked in and I asked the front desk guy "did a young man come in here with black hair and blue eyes?"

The guy nodded. "What room?" "Oh that's room 27 floor two. Hey my room is thirty four. Do you want to come up with me?" he asked.

He's gay.

"Dude no. I'm not gay get it?" I said. "So do you want to?" Obviously he didn't. I backed away from him and went to the elevators.

I thought I heard him say "why do they always run?"

I was in front of their room and trying to decide what to do. Yes! I'm a bomb maker and what better way to kill someone is with a bomb. It will have to be big enough to blow Night into little pieces.

To build one that powerful will take a few days.

"Wind can you get me some wires?" I asked and looked back at the room. I whispered "Sunset please be okay."

(Sunset's POV and may I remind you a third time to REVIEW!!! I think I shall.)

I groaned and opened my eyes.

Then I quickly shut them again because I started to remember everything. Night give everyone a favor and die?

"Oh you're awake. Open your eyes or I will have to for you." said a truly hated voice.

"Go away." I said and moved my arm slightly waiting to hit him.

Too bad he didn't get close enough.

"Open your eyes or I will have to hurt your precious John." he said and I snapped my eyes open. Obviously he was lying but, how could I know that?

"Good now if you try to escape you won't have the chance. I will be watching you the whole time." he said.

"What about when I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

Please, please don't watch me. I begged in my mind.

"Oh I'm not that perverted. (could've fooled me) but, I did make sure the walls are strong enough so you can't break them."

Goody. Not.

"Now go take a shower and change your clothes. I got you some new ones. And if you try to be sarcastic I will tape your mouth shut." he said.

Once again goody. Not.

I groaned again and stood up. My legs shook and I was about to fall over but, Night's arm caught me.

"I'll help you dear Sunset." he said.

I immediately shook his arm off and walked towards the bathroom.

I regretted it because I was so weak and my legs ached but, I tried to look strong. I walked in and saw some clothes on the floor.

Well you could call them that.

There were some undergarments that were strangely the right size and I definitely don't want to know how he knew.

And then there was a dress.

Did I mention I hated them? This dress was black and stopped mid thigh. It was way to flashy for my taste but, I bet Ally would love it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and regretted it.

Under my eyes were bags and purple shadows. My face was grass and mud stained. I looked terrible.

At least and hopefully Night won't like me as much.

No such luck. "Don't forget to wash your face honey." Night yelled.

Did he just call me honey? I'm so going to beat him up. But in my weakened state I can't do much of anything.

I hope John is alright. And Dusty I guess. I don't truly care about Ally.

I washed my face and walked out to see Night. I can't help it but, Night looked handsome. Or should I say _hot._

He had on a black shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. You could practically see his abs. And he is definitely drool worthy.

"Ah you look beautiful Sunset." he said. "Like I had much choice." I mumbled.

"I still have the tape." I shut up.

"I know you must be really hungry but, I can't let you become strong. I have allowed you a bite of rabbit but, that's all.

But before you eat I must do one thing." Night said.

He looked at me or should I say my lips. I knew instantly what he was doing. I turned and tried to run away but, Night caught my arm.

I screamed a little and Night got out some duct tape.

"Sorry about this but, I have to do this." he said and taped my mouth shut. I thought as I was led to the couch that I heard someone say no.

I must be imagining things.

Two days have passed and it's been sheer torture.

Night won't let me eat and once when I could barely get up he fed me a little.

I think I might die. I can't take this anymore. I don't know what to do. Then today I went to sleep and I don't think I will get up.

_I am in a deep sleep. Like a coma but, not like it. It's hard to explain but, I'm experiencing strange dreams. Here is my first._

_I was in a meadow all alone. The sun was shining on my back as I looked around._

_Then I saw John._

_He was at the opposite end of the meadow looking at me with longing in his eyes. "John." I said and that seemed to set the world in motion._

_John started to run towards me and I to him. Everything was in slow motion like in movies._

_Finally when I was about to meet his arms I thought I was waking up._

_But I wasn't._

_I heard a tearing sound and saw the ground between me and John crack open. John was about to fall in when I grabbed him._

_I held onto him and kissed him fiercely._

_But, it felt wrong. I opened my eyes and instead of John it was Night. I shoved him away from me towards the hole but, he just laughed._

_The crack closed up and one opened beneath my feet._

_I was about to fall when Night grabbed my arm. 'You shall be mine forever." He said and let go._

_I fell screaming and I thought I saw John and he said "no."_

_Then darkness came._

_The next dream was when I was in a pure white room. No one was there and I called "hello?" I heard my echo._

"_Where am I?" I asked. I heard the echo._

_Trying to be funny I yelled "I'm stupid." I heard "you're stupid." Weird. Suddenly voices filled the room and they weren't mine._

_They were from my memories._

"_I will kill you with my hands alone." That was Night._

_I saw flashes of memories where Night was yelling at me and some I never knew. There was Night with me in front of him._

_He was slapping me and he said "I hate you. I will always hate you."_

_Another was when Night wept in front of me. "I loved you and you betrayed me." Then his sadness turned to anger as he jumped at me holding a knife._

"_No. Night I'm sorry. Why did this happen to me!" I screamed and that dream ended._

_A new one arose._

_I was in the arms of a strange woman._

_I was a kid looking at her with tear filled eyes as she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with so much love unlike my mother's which was usually filled with hatred._

"_It's alright honey. It was just a bad dream. Don't worry I'm here. Oh don't cry dear." she said._

_I noticed tears falling off my cheeks and she snuggled me closer to her._

_She started to hum a lullaby and I felt my eyes start to close. The dream was fading quickly and the woman said "take this to remember me. Go now little sun and remember me forever. Also remember that the sun always sets but, it also always rises."_

_She said and placed a necklace in my hand._

_The necklace was golden with a pure white diamond in the center which had golden swirls around it. The diamond was shaped like an egg and three golden bands surrounded it and the dream faded._

_The last dream came._

_It was in the future when I was about fifth teen. I was sitting on the floor of a cave crying._

_I held in my hand that very same necklace._

_I was saying things so quiet I didn't know what they said. Soon I understood. "I'm all alone and they're coming. All I love is gone. Please you have to come. I'm going to die."_

_Who's coming? What do I mean all I love is gone?_

_Suddenly the me whipped up her head and started to wail silently. A man stood over me and I screamed._

"Sunset wake up! Hurry." said a voice. It took me a second to realize that this wasn't a dream.

Also the voice wasn't Night's. It was John's.

I opened my eyes and looked into his worried eyes. "Quickly we have to go. I have a bomb set up to go. We can't let Night get up." he said.

John picked me up and he started to run but, then a voice stopped him.

"Trying to steal what's not yours. That's terribly wrong of you. I will have to take her from you forever."

It was Night.

Before I started to scream I saw in my hand the very same necklace from my dreams.

I started to scream.

(Review! Did you like it? Did ya? Come on. If you like it you have to review? Please? For me? NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Ya'll better start reviewing now you see or I'll bring round my shot gun. _Bang bang!)_

I stared at Night's face which was filled with anger.

How could things go so wrong?

"Let go of her or I will just have to take her away from you." said Night. "You will never have her!" John yelled.

"One thing is I'm not an item and two I can hear you." I said glaring at Night.

"Sorry honey." They both said at the same time and glared at each other.

Suddenly my legs started to shake and I knew I was going to fall. Reaching for the bedside table I actually fell.

Man I hate being weak like the rest of you people. Hey I have my rude humor back. Yay!

Right before I fell Night and John tried to catch me but, they hit their heads against each other. This is getting real annoying.

"Bomb is going off in a minute. We have to get out of here." John whispered so lightly that Night didn't hear.

We couldn't escape with Night blocking the way and I was too weak to do anything.

John was mumbling something about the wind and I saw the necklace in my hand. "Power please I need you. One of us might die and I can't afford to lose anyone."

I thought in my mind. A tear fell on the diamond.

Suddenly as the wind was swirling around us (remind me to ask John who exactly is controlling the wind) the necklace began to glow.

"Sunset your eyes are glowing." John gasped.

I stood up and I was filled with strength. I turned towards Night and spoke. My voice seemed to echo across the room.

"_You must go before I kill you. I don't want to but, I will_." I said. Night shook slightly but, he said "you will be mine."

I wasn't aware of what I was doing. Someone was controlling my body.

"_I call on the elements. Earth, air, fire, water. Take done the enemy before it's too late_." I said and looked at the necklace.

Swirling around it was red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, and white for air.

The lights swirled faster and faster and combined with each other. It was now black. The light exploded.

_Boom! _Did that sound like a realistic explosion? Any way back to the whatever.

When I heard the explosion all the strength departed from me and I heard a voice whisper _"you are safe for now_."

John caught me but, then the roof fell over our heads.

I screamed but nothing fell on us. I opened my eyes and saw that we were protected by some sort of shield. Weird.

Fire filled the room and we saw Night start to scream.

The building was falling on him and the fire was coming ever so closer. No! Night's going to die.

I tried to run to him but, I was too weak.

John carried me away from the hotel and Night's screams. I was sitting on the ground crying silently and then I fainted with John's arms around me.

None of us saw Night's hand push some rubble off of himself and see him crawl away. He probably won't survive. But he still might.

Dun dun !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My head is pounding. The pain is too much. What's happening? Someone save me!

Then my eyes opened.

Eyes were staring at me so intensely. They weren't human.

Suddenly I felt something wet touch my face and the pain lessened. The eyes and their owner backed up and I sat up.

In front of me was Dusty and John.

"Dusty! You're alive!" I said and hugged him. Then I hugged John too. Wait what was the wet thing and the eyes?

I looked around and saw a small animal looking at me. Wait once again. I recognize those golden eyes and white fur. It was that wolf that was trapped.

This is strange but, I could actually understand it I mean him.

"Momma! You're alright. I thought you were going to die. Why do you look like those two leg things when you smell like a wolf?" he asked.

"Why are you calling me momma?" I asked in wolf.

John and Dusty stared at me in confusion when all they heard was growling and whining.

"My momma died from the paws of those evil smelly things. Can I call you momma?" he asked. I nodded. "I am only part wolf. I can turn into a wolf though. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ghost. I love you so much momma." The wolf squealed and ran towards me limping.

"I see you met the new addition to our group. I fixed up his leg as best as I could when I woke up. John explained what happened but, I don't really understand it."

"Duh you couldn't understand it. It's pretty simple. A spirit or something controlled my body and called on the elements to help us.

A moron could figure that out." I said.

"She's back to her sarcastic self. She's well once again. Dusty has some food for you." John said when he heard my stomach rumble.

"Thank god. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole deer. Even the bones." I said.

I ate some of the deer or should I say all of it except for a leg which I gave to Ghost.

"Let's go somewhere else other than a hotel to discuss our new plans." said Dusty.

Twenty minutes later we were in front of a new building. "A motel?" I asked. "Well it's not a hotel." he said and John laughed.

We went inside after hiding Ghost from the motel manager and we were in a room.

After changing into some old sweats (thankfully. I'm pretty tired of dresses.) and an old t-shirt I sat on a bed petting Ghost.

"Right behind the ears please." he said and I obliged.

"You know you're so handsome Ghost. Any female wolf would be deer brained not to want you as their mate." I said.

"Momma thank you. Well any male would definitely like you. You're so beautiful even as a human. Good thing you have papa." Ghost said.

I lost all my breath. "Papa?" I asked. "Yeah. Whenever you're not looking he's staring at you. Oh yeah if any male get's you mad I'll bite their hand off." Ghost said and I smiled.

"Okay what should we do now?" I asked.

"Sleep." Dusty said.

"Right on." John and I said at the same time. We blushed and I set Ghost beside me on the bed.

"Good night momma." he said and I ruffled his fur. "Goodnight Ghost."

Sleep soon over came all my senses.

I heard a crash and I snapped open my eyes. Huge hulking figures filled the room. I would've been okay with the Hulk but, not with these stupid Erasers.

"Jeez are you people so deer brained to not stay quiet? And that's a joke idiots." I said.

"Momma what's happening?" asked Ghost's sleepy voice while he was under the covers.

"Don't move. Nothing is wrong." I said and he shot up.

Ghost took one look at the Erasers and used an ear piercing howl. Night and John instantly woke up and I saw that Ghost was filled with anger.

I shifted into a wolf and jumped at one. I didn't see the electrifying stick in his hand.

I yelped and shakily stood up.

"Nobody hurts momma!" yelled Ghost and he threw himself at the Eraser. The Eraser easily grabbed the little wolf by the scruff and was squeezing his throat.

No! The necklace was glowing and so were my eyes. I decided to try something.

"_Fire burn him alive_." I said and a huge light filled the room. The Erasers screams filled the room.

Power filled me and suddenly anger filled me and it wasn't mine.

The anger controlled my thoughts and I thought I was going to explode. Until that one little voice.

"Momma. Help me please." I looked down and saw Ghost lying in a pool of blood which thankfully wasn't his own but, the Erasers.

Ghost was right. These guys stink.

My thoughts lost all their anger and I felt all my strength leave me.

Note to self. Never use power unless in fear of dying. I sat down on the ground and I didn't faint.

Too bad we had other problems.

John and Dusty were trying to fight the other Erasers but, they didn't have any weapons. I saw some Erasers on the ground looking like they were blown back.

I shakily rose to my feet and prepared to fight again when a knocking came from the door.

The hotel manager opened the door and took in the scene in front of him.

A wolf and a pup, a boy controlling the wind, a man obviously too old to be of much help, and wolf men trying to kill us.

John looked at him and he said "you didn't see anything." I love that trick.

The manager fainted right there and we went back to the battle.

There were a lot of close calls between the Erasers and Dusty which I always intercepted.

It seemed like a year when all the Erasers were dead but, it was like twenty minutes.

I sank to the ground that was soaked with blood and panted. Let's see all the wonderful, gruesome injuries I have shall we?

Let's see. I have a couple burned patches of fur and skin, a broken rib or two, a twisted or sprained paw, a throbbing head, and oh let's not forget the most important thing is the gunshot to the ear.

Though it does give me a cool look. Like a gangster wolf. Dun dun dun watch out for the gangster wolf. She'll rip you to shreds dun dun dun.

I really am crazy thinking of a theme song to gangster wolf. Ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep. Real crazy.

"Sunset are you okay?" John asked. I nodded and he looked at my ear and started to laugh. "You look like a gangster wolf." he said. See?!

I looked at him and whined. His left side was covered in blood. "It's not mine. I fell to the ground right in a puddle." he said and I looked at Dusty.

Blood was covering his stomach. "No need. Just a small scratch." He said and I watched Dusty suspiciously.

Well don't blame me for having trusting problems with my dad. Blame him! And I am so not going to some trusting classes so forget it!

"What should we do with him?" John asked and he pointed at the manager.

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the window.

"Sunset! He might be dead!" yelled Dusty. "No wait. He landed in a garbage bin. He might not be real hurt." John said and I grinned.

I started to clean Ghost of all the blood from his coat with my tongue. It's natural for wolves to do that! Jeez.

I looked at the bathroom and took a shower and becoming human. I finally washed all the blood away and sank down on the bed. Dusty was acting strangely when he went to bed. What's wrong with him?

I will definitely not fall back to sleep.

I bet you that I won't.

Great. I just lost the bet. .

(On this day I declare thee that all are privileged to review ye story or all ye shall be cursed. So beware. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Since this is un lucky number day today I want you all to review! Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I opened my eyes and instantly groaned.

Everything hurt. To the tips of my toes to my hair. How is that even possible? I'm surprised that my ear doesn't have a hole in it as a human.

I got up and stretched. I heard a few cracks. That's not good.

Everyone was asleep so I went to Ghost. "Hey Ghost wake up. You can bite grandpa if you want." I said.

Ghost grumbled a bit but, walked over to Dusty. Dusty woke up rubbing his foot.

Time to deal with John.

Let's see. I can kick him or yell at him. How about a new tactic. I walked over to John and stared at him. He looks _so _cute when he's asleep.

I leaned over him and kissed him.

John's eyes snapped open and he looked a little dazed. I pulled back and he said "I can get used to waking up like that."

"Don't." I said and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Okay what are we doing today?" I asked. "Let's go out to eat." Dusty said. "Why? It's so boring doing nothing while you eat." I said.

"Amuse yourself." he said.

"Dusty where's Ally?" John asked. "Oh I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up." Dusty said. Good riddance.

"What about Ghost?" I asked. Yep I always take care of those around me. No you can't have some food!

"I thought I forgot something. Sunset while we eat you can take him to a park or something." He said.

"Deal." I said. They went into a restaurant place while I held Ghost in my hands looking for a park.

There! I spotted a dog park and walked in. I sat down on a bench and Ghost sat beside me. "Hey no dogs without leashes in the park unless they're trained!" yelled some guy.

He walked over to us and I sighed inwardly. Stupid people.

"But he is trained." I said. "Really?" I nodded and looked at Ghost.

"Lie down." I said and quietly whispered it in wolf. Ghost lied down. After a couple tricks the man left.

"Let's go look around." I said. While I walked around all the dogs fled from me. Weird.

I looked around and I saw an Eraser. Wait where's his leash? He needs one. I jumped onto a tree branch very well hidden and watched him.

He stood right by a small creek so I decided to have a little fun.

"Element of water please rain on his parade." I said and hopefully it understood what I said.

I blinked and then I saw that the Eraser was soaking wet. I already forgot my note to self and I'm real tired now.

I heard a cracking sound and the branch I was on gave way.

I fell and landed right on my butt. Stop laughing because that really hurt. I mean ow!!!!!!!!

The Eraser spotted me. Well isn't it a pleasant day?

I'm so tired I can't move and he's coming ever so closer. Someone help the damsel in distress.

Then Prince Ghost came to the rescue. "Attack!" he yelled and I think the dogs actually understood.

They were all running towards the Eraser and I saw a Saint Bernard get a good chunk out of his arm.

Then the Eraser took the smart choice and ran away. Good boy.

Ghost ran over to me. "Momma are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah but, don't mention this to anyone." I said.

We walked back to John and Dusty and discussed our plans.

"Okay you see there's this cruise that a scientist is taking a vacation on. We can confront him and he'll tell us of his plans." Dusty said.

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Sweet when's the cruise?" John asked. "Actually it's today. We do deserve some special treatment so when we take care of the guy we will spend the rest of the cruise in relaxation." he said.

"Yeah!" I yelled. An old couple looked at me and I made the crazy symbol. They walked quickly away and I'm really surprised they can walk that fast.

(LOL they're on the cruise. OMG I know a rad thing to do. REVIEW!!!!!!!!)

As we were boarding the cruise I kept thinking about what I forgot. Yes now I remember. When I was a kid I got really bad seasickness.

Hopefully I outgrew it.

Then when the ship started to go out of the dock I ran towards the railing. I puked and puked. I think the seasickness has gotten worse.

That night I was still at the railing feeling very weak.

Oh no here it comes again. I puked and I heard something go into the ocean which wasn't my puke. Jeez.

I looked for my necklace but, it wasn't there. It fell into the ocean!

"I'm going to regret this." I said and jumped into the sea.

I sank under the water and opened my eyes. Where is it? I looked around. Then I saw a glint of silver near a pile of rocks.

I swam towards it but, my air was running out fast. I need that necklace!

I reached out towards it and black spots filled my vision. I am so going to die and then I fainted.

Why do I keep fainting?

(John POV)

I watched as Dusty was flirting with another girl. Sunset won't be happy about that.

I should be the one flirting with her but, I don't even know what to say to girls. I've always been the social outcast at school.

Just because I was really smart and I was a senior when I should've been a junior doesn't mean I can't have friends.

No girl even came close to talking to me and I was really glad when I graduated.

Where is Sunset?

She should be here by now. Her seasickness can't be that bad. Last time I saw her was at the railing.

I went over to the side of the rail and looked at Sunset.

Man she is really beautiful. Her golden eyes always seemed bright and happy. Her hair was so golden and beautiful that I just wanted to stroke it.

Snap out of it! Even when she's sick she's so beautiful. Didn't I say snap out of it?!

I looked at her again and saw surprise and shock on her face. What did I just miss?

She started to shuffle around like she was looking for something and then she looked at the ocean.

What is she doing? Sunset shakily got up and she must be really weak. Then she fell into the ocean. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What the heck is she doing? I ran towards where she was and looked down. Drat I can't see her. I looked around but nobody was looking at me.

I shrugged off my shirt and jumped into the ocean. Man over board.

I swam and looked for Sunset. She was swimming weakly towards a pile of rocks. Her hand closed over nothing and she fainted.

Sunset!

Why do I always have to save her when she's drowning?

Great now I'm losing air but, I can't let her die. I swam even faster to her and grabbed her arm.

I swam towards the surface but, my breath is going.

I lost all my breath and I think I'll faint. Then my head broke surface. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I gulped in big breaths and then I realized that Sunset is still under water. I lifted her up but, she wasn't breathing.

Not again but, I did enjoy kissing her until that stupid Night came back. That stupid ignorant jerk. Okay getting off task.

I swam towards the boat and heaved upwards. I barely got over the side.

I laid Sunset back and gave her mouth to mouth resurrection.

I'm really glad I took those classes.

Finally she started to breath and I hugged her. Sunset opened her eyes.

(Sunset POV)

Man I feel so warm. Why? I opened my eyes and expected to see heaven but, all I saw was a six pack.

John's six pack. Mmmm.

Snap out of it! Wait did I get the necklace? I opened my hand but, saw nothing. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait. I see a sparkle on my foot. I looked and saw the necklace on it. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"John you can let go now." I said my voice muffled. He still didn't let go. "Let go." I said and squirmed a bit.

He finally got the memo and let me go. I looked into his eyes and saw anger.

Uh oh.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy!" he yelled.

Okay now I'm mad. I started to shake and it took all my self control to not change into a wolf. All of it.

"Okay you should know by now that I am crazy. And I went down there to get the necklace. Do you really think I would throw my life away?!" I yelled back.

"Well I could've lost you. Do you know that if you died I would kill myself? I can't live without you Sunset." John said and I saw sadness come into his eyes.

Finally I started to calm down.

"I know that you would kill yourself and I knew the consequences. Nobody knows everything and you don't either. I love you John with all my heart." I said.

Awwwwwww.

"I love you too Sunset." Then he kissed me.

Awwwwwer.

"I'm not used to talking with girls." he said. That was random. I guess it was just on his mind.

"Why? You're so handsome that I bet that all the girls begged you to go out with them." I said. "Actually they hated me because I was so smart. I skipped a couple grades and everyone shunned me."

Oh poor John. I guess I have to tell him something too.

"Well my mom always thought I was ugly." I said. "What? You're so beautiful and I bet she was jealous." he said. "Yeah well everyday she kept telling me that I was so ugly that it made her beauty look bad. Well try telling her that when she tries to stuff her giant behind in some skimpy shorts.

Once when I went to prom with some guy in 7th grade she confronted me. She said that the only reason the guy went out with me was from pity and I looked ugly in my dress.

Then she spilled her coffee on my dress so I couldn't go.

Then while I was crying in my room she actually slapped me and told me to suck it up."

There I just said my largest secret. And it felt pretty good to get it off my chest.

"Oh when I see that woman she is going to pay." John said and anger filled his eyes once more.

"Blame Dusty because she only acted like that because he abandoned her." I said. "By the way he's flirting with a younger woman right now." John said.

"He's doing what!" I said and got up. Dusty is so going to pay. "Let's just go to sleep." he said and I nodded.

I am like so tired right now.

I stumbled into our cabin and fell onto my bed.

Hey I don't feel sick anymore. Hopefully it won't come back. I bet it will. Okay no more bets with myself. I think I'm just driving myself crazy.

(Unlucky chapter so review. This chapter is so funny I'm lmbo. If you don't know what that means you should text more because I just made it up or at least made some modifications. Um I guess… Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(My last minute advice to you before you die is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I woke up still feeling weak from the seasickness.

Ugh at least the water washed away the disgusting taste of um never mind.

I opened my eyes to see bright light. While stretching I saw the clock. Twelve! Man I must've been beat.

After changing clothes I went out of my cabin.

There sat John. I smiled and asked "how long have you been waiting?" His eyes snapped open and a look of surprise found his face.

"Well I wasn't uh waiting. You see I thought I saw an um bird and I wanted to see if you wanted to uh eat it?" he asked mumbling.

Okay he is so lying. I wonder how long he was waiting.

"Come on. Dusty's waiting for you." he said. Goody. We went into this dining room place and I saw Dusty flirting with a woman at least ten years younger than him.

He is so in trouble.

Time for a little fun. I walked over to him and said "hey dad. Timmy said he needs to go to the bathroom and he wanted you to change his diaper.

But it's too late because he already went in his pants. You should really go change him now."

All lies. The woman who was eating her food spit it out.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter let alone a little boy. Good bye." she said and stormed off.

Dusty glared at me and I said "she was too young for you." Then I patted his shoulder.

I sat down and John sat next to me. His arm went awkwardly around my waist. "Why do you guys smell like ocean water?" Dusty asked.

I waved my arm around and said "this is the sea you know."

Dusty sighed obviously knowing that we were hiding something but, he decided to ignore it. "Okay do you see that man in the suit all the way across from here on the left?" he asked.

I looked at the direction he said and instantly regretted it.

In a girls point of view let's see how much I dislike him. For one he has greasy hair, a mole with a couple hairs that I can see from a distance, zit filled face and he's far from his teenage years, and he was scratching his back with a fork. EW.

In a guys point of view they would say that they can definitely beat him up.

Well a little girl could do that.

"Okay that guy is disgusting." I said as I watched him pick his nose. In public. EW. "I bet I could beat him up." John said.

See?!

"Yeah anyway he is that scientist (no kidding) and we really can't confront him here in front of people." he said.

"Why not? It will be so funny to see him cry like a baby." I said and John nodded.

"Okay no. He's a grown man for goodness sake." Dusty said.

"Then watch." John said and a little girl went over to him. She actually touched his huge mole which I would never do and I guess she had a sharp nail or something.

I saw a little blood fall to the floor and the man saw it.

His eyes rolled to the top of his head and it looked like he would faint but, then he started to cry.

How pathetic is that?

"Okay he is really weak. That little girl just made him cry." I said.

"Ignore what just happened. There would be too many witnesses any way (who would care about him?)

So Sunset I have a job for you. Since there are cameras on this boat you can't use your voice.

SO you should persuade him to come out to the hall." Dusty said.

"What if he's gay?" I asked. "That's where John comes in." Okay then. One thing is that I will never flirt with that guy. Ever. If you paid me a hundred bucks I still wouldn't do it.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes now go." he said and I grumbled to myself. I got up and walked over to the freak.

"Hello." he said his voice gruff but, then he actually looked at me. "Oh hello there. Do you want to sit down with me?" he asked.

He didn't even look in my face. I am so going to kill him.

Trying hopefully a sexy voice I said "can you come out by the pool for a second." Faster than I thought this fat man could move he jumped out and led me to the pool.

When we neared it we hit a big wave and the ship started to wobble.

Oh great. I lost my balance and fell onto the guy. He fell backwards straight into the pool. I got my balance just in time and I gladly didn't fall into the pool.

Sadly that wave brought back the seasickness.

I ran towards the rail and started to throw up again while Dusty and John got the guy out of the pool.

I walked over to them when I felt slightly better.

"Okay where is the next lab located?" Dusty asked. The man started to shake and he didn't answer.

I stood in front of the guy and kicked him lightly.

He started to cry clutching his leg. I didn't even kick him that hard. This guy is such a wimp.

"I-in Orlando Florida. Please don't hurt me. That's all I know." he said crying even harder." "Fine. Let's go." Dusty said but, not before I flicked the guy on the head.

Then he started to scream like a little girl.

The rest of the week was torment for me because all I did was throw up while holding my necklace.

Finally we got off and Dusty drove the car to an airport.

We're heading towards Orlando and he thought flying would be faster than driving.

I was just recovering from the seasickness when we boarded the plane. As soon as it took off I ran towards the bathroom and threw up.

Man this is just great.

A gruesome three hours later we were in Orlando. "This place is hot." I said shielding my eyes from the sun even though I had sunglasses on.

"I know." Dusty said. Isn't that obvious? I swear when you get past the age of thirty you start to get dumber.

"What do we do?" John asked. "I don't know. I'm going to check this phone book to see if I remember any names while you two amuse yourself."

Dusty said. "How long will it take?" I asked. "Two hours." Ugh.

"Let's go explore this pier." John said and he grabbed my hand.

He feels so warm. Okay snap out of it.

We started to walk along the water and I saw a couple guys having a race. Like the patient fellow I am I went to ask to join.

"Hey you guys can I join your little race here?" I asked.

A couple guys scoffed and finally one answered. "No girls allowed. But you can join the winner on a date."

Anger rose in me and I was about to slap him when John put a hand on the shoulder. I instantly calmed down. Curse this temper!

"Why scared about losing to a girl?" I taunted.

"Fine how about a bet. What are you bidding?" he asked me. I looked in my pockets but I didn't have any money and all John had were a couple of credit cards but, we didn't see any ATMs.

I had to take the worst option.

"Fine. A winner has a date with me." I said. John started to protest but, all I said was "you know that I'll win."

He didn't object one bit.

"Okay on your marks get set GO!" yelled the youngest guy in the group.

Okay all the guys were taking it easy for me but, I wasn't. I ran at top speed towards the end of the dock and back before the rest even got to the end.

I took all the betted money and now I have seventy bucks. Score.

"Sunset look at those girls." John said.

He pointed at these girls that were definitely the cheerleading type.

I heard them talking quietly and looking at me. Bless wolf hearing. "I can't believe that girl. I bet she throws up in the bathroom. At least we aren't cowards like her. That skin is probably sprayed on."

I started to shake and John had to calm me down.

"I have a plan. Watch." he said and I saw the girls walk into a bathroom.

"Okay you see I have a stink bomb that I was going to use on Dusty but, it seems better on them. The stink lasts for about two weeks." John said.

He opened the door and threw a little bomb in the bathroom.

Five minutes later I heard loud screams and the girls came out. They smelled worse than a dead skunk.

While they walked away crying I slapped a high five with John.

"Sunset! John! I found it!" yelled a worn out voice. We turned around and saw a wheezing Dusty running towards us.

When he _finally_ reached us he kept wheezing and clutching his side.

"You're getting way too old for this." I said and we had to wait a few minutes until he was able to speak.

"Okay you will never believe this. The lab is in Disneyworld." he said.

"Disneyworld? I love that place. I remember when we went there two years ago my brother fought with me all day and this stupid mouse guy annoyed me so much I pinned him down.

Oh Dusty I'm not allowed in there anymore." I said.

It's true. I had a really bad temper and this Mickey Mouse guy kept following us asking for pictures when I couldn't take it anymore.

I pinned him down and punched him. I actually managed to break his nose.

To this day I'm not allowed in there anymore. They took my picture and everything.

"What?! Great. Just great." Dusty said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right. What was the damage?" John asked.

"A broken nose and a busted Mickey mouse head and those cost a lot just saying."

"Okay we will just disguise you." Dusty said and we went towards Disneyworld.

I had on a hat and sunglasses at the gate to Disneyworld. I looked in the ticket booth and I saw my picture still in there.

Good times. Good times.

"Okay first we need a plan. The lab is supposed to be underground one of the rides. I suspect it should be in the scariest ride. The haunted house." Dusty said.

"Okay haunted houses are not scary. All lame stuff inside. It should be the Happy Fun Time ride." I said.

Don't you hate those rides?

Where it's filled with stupid robots that sing it's a Good World or something in high pitched voices.

Those rides give me the creeps.

"Okay fine but, after all this I'm taking you to that haunted house to show you how scary it is." Dusty said.

This guy has serious problems.

Then suddenly someone pushed me and I fell on top of some guy in a costume.

My sunglasses and hat fell off and I opened my eyes.

I was looking in the eyes of a Mickey Mouse guy who happened to be the same guy I punched.

Oh crap.

(The hanging awaits you and something you should know. Don't squirm and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Hey why aren't people reviewing? I will kill you! No one will suspect that I did it. Die!!)

This is me Sunset who will now be chased around by an angry Mickey Mouse guy who will soon be beat up and lying in a ditch by a teenage girl. Let's watch.

"You again. You're supposed to be banned from this place." he said standing up.

"Like I'm so scared. What's a weak little mouse going to do?" I taunted.

"Sunset. Stop it before we're kicked out." Dusty said but, I brushed him off. "Oh I'll show you. I don't care if I'm arrested for beating up a little girl." the guy said.

"Bring it!" A crowd was surrounding us. This will be so funny when they see a crying Mickey Mouse guy.

The guy started to punch me when I just dodged. He punched while I dodged.

"Fight like a man." he said. "I'm a girl and I'll show you how girls fight." I said and simply kicked him in the chest.

Not to hard but hard enough to send him flying.

I jumped onto his back and held his arm hostage. "Uncle." the man gasped and I let go. He's such a wimp. A kick in the chest and a few fractured ribs are nothing. Jeez.

Anyway girls rule! Girls rule!

"That's how a girl fights." I said and climbed off of him. "Uh Sunset they're coming." Dusty said and I saw some security guys running towards us.

Like they can beat me up. Hah!

"Hey. Look it's that singing place." I said and pointed at a building. We all ran towards it and I had to drag Dusty half way because he was too tired.

"You're really too old for this job." I said when we finally reached the place.

We jumped into the little boat thing and the ride started.

Five seconds in there and I held my ears as tightly as I could.

"This is sheer torture." I said. It seems like John agreed with me but, Dusty actually seemed like he was enjoying it. What a freak.

"Okay we should start looking for trap doors now." Dusty said. Finally!

I hopped off the boat and landed next to a stupid girl robot. She kept looking at me and she said "It's a good world" over and over.

Anger filled me and I started to see red.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ripped off the head of the robot. I kept kicking the robots and breaking them until John found the trap door.

"I found it!" he yelled and looked at me. I was still so angry and I smashed a robots head.

"Sunset calm down." Dusty said and he put a hand on my shoulder.

I actually calmed down a bit until I saw one last robot. It kept singing louder and louder and its voice was killing my ears.

I think they're bleeding!

I ran at the thing and kicked it. Its head flew off but, it kept singing and singing. I crushed it until it was finally dust.

I brushed my hands off and said "let's get this party started."

They just kept staring at me like I'm a freak but, hey I am a freak.

John just shrugged and opened the trap door. It was dark and had a lot of cobwebs. Freaky.

Don't people visit these places to check on the robots and stuff?

I started down the stairs and looked around. There was actual slime on the walls. Wait. Never mind it's just oil.

"John are any of your bombs in your pocket flammable?" I asked. "Yeah all of them. Just a little oil on them and they'll explode." John said.

Oh crap.

"Keep them away from the walls and please tell me you don't have any stink bombs."

"I still have one that I was going to use on Dusty. It's stronger than the one on the girls." John said.

"One on me? Okay after this your grounded John." Dusty said.

"I think we should be quiet now." I said. Me? Responsible? Well it was bound to happen. Hopefully it won't last long.

"That's very responsible of you Sunset. You should do that more often." Dusty whispered. "Don't count on it."

Finally we reached the end of the stairs. If I didn't have wolf strength I would be wheezing right now. I wonder when Dusty is going to get a heart attack.

"This place is supposed to have a lot of papers in it." Dusty said. "Then why don't we just blow it up?" Look how responsible I am now? Boom boom ha ha!

"They have info about the future and they're some experiments." Dusty said. Great. I wanted to blow this place up. Boom boom!

"Okay let's look around as quietly as we can." Dusty said and I walked into a huge room.

No one was in there but, there were a lot of computers. I sat down next to one and saw that I was supposed to know a password.

What is it? Suddenly I heard a feminine voice in my mind. "Try lab27." Okay what was that?

(Attention to all the readers. It is not the voice. That is all.)

Maybe it's my conscience like I have one. Laughter filled my head as I typed in the password. Weird.

I was in! Okay let's see. I found a page of experiments and looked at the names. Some had some human names like Melanie Johnson.

Wait a second.

I know a Melanie Johnson from 1st grade to 9th grade. I hated her. But, it can't be the same one can it?

It can. I clicked her file and I saw Melanie's picture.

No wonder she was my enemy. This is what her file said.

_Melanie Johnson was taken at the age of three to the lab. We inserted snake DNA into her and when it was completed she acted like a snake. She had scales on her arms and face while she had a forked tongue and venom. We then sent her to her family who were working for us. They made sure that she stayed hidden._

_Melanie's mission was to see if the suspected subject Wolf3 was the right one. She watched her for most of her life but, nothing was odd about her except for temper problems. And possibly her strength when she hit her fellow classmate Bobby Slider. Then on the first day of high school Melanie noticed something different about her scent._

_Her wolf shape is coming too early. We are sending in Erasers to capture her. That is all on Melanie because she was discarded to the cages after the job was done._

Poor Melanie. No wonder she wore so much makeup. It was to cover her scales.

Who's saying I have temper problems? I am so going to kill the guy. I only hit that guy Bobby because he said I was ugly. All I gave him was a nose bleed but, that kid has problems because he has those all the time

Back to the subject.

"Sunset I have your file. I'm printing it." John whispered. I nodded and looked on at the experiments.

Wait. Here's John's. I thought he was a plain old human. I'll print it up.

"Okay guys let's go get the experiments and then we leave_." _ Dusty said and I grabbed my papers.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Hide." I whispered and looked around. No hiding spaces except for under the tables. Please let whoever it is not see us.

I dove under the table and crouched looking at the staircase. John went beside me and I started to push him.

"They'll see you if they see me so you won't have a chance to escape." I whispered. "But, I want to stay by you." he argued.

"Aw." said that voice. Before we could argue more a person came into the room.

Oh crap once again.

He looked around but, he didn't see us. Whew. Then he sat at the computer I was under. Un whew.

Okay this guy stinks. And his shoes had a ton of dirt and dust on them.

The guy stamped his feet in frustration and the dirt flew up in the air.

Right into my nose.

Okay I'm going to sneeze. Ah ah- Okay it stopped because John put his hand over my nose.

You know in the movies the sneeze always stopped. Well it didn't in real life. I sneezed really loudly.

Oh no. The man jerked in his chair and I went with the direct approach.

I ran at his legs and pinned him down before he could even make a sound. These people are weak.

"Before I knock you out which door leads to the experiments?" I asked. He pointed at the red door.

Then I obviously knocked him out.

"Let's go." I said and I opened the red door. Please don't be a trap. "Its not." said that same voice. "Who the heck are you?" I asked in my mind of course or they would think I'm crazy.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all it said.

Then we saw a few cages. All of them were full this time. I looked around and I saw a monkey guy, a winged girl, and a snake girl.

Wait snake? It couldn't be.

I looked in the cage and I saw Melanie. I guess I looked surprised because she glared at me and said "yeah it's me Sherlock."

She always called me Sherlock because she thought I was so smart which I am. "Okay shut up stupid snake. I'm here to save you and if you don't shut up I'll kill you."

"Sunset calm down and just let her out." John said coming over to us.

"Ooo. Hello there handsome." Melanie said. Oh she's going down. "He's mine." I growled and shook her cage.

I let Dusty open her cage and John went to the monkey guy. I saw the winged girl laughing.

"Hey Sunset." she said. That's the same voice in my head. "Yes it is. I can read minds and communicate with others. My name is Bell and I think we'll be great friends.

She's talking like she's a teenager but, she looks about ten. "Yep I'm ten but, when you hear the minds of adults you tend to talk like them. And I am to be trusted. Can you let me out now?" She said.

I nodded and opened the cage.

"Okay now we leave." I said and pointed at the door. We made it out the trapdoor safely when stupid Melanie noticed all the destroyed robots.

"You know that temper problem just makes you a freak Sunset." she said.

Okay that does it. I pushed her into the water. How childish of me but, who cares? I heard Bell laughing beside me.

I wonder where the Erasers are.

"Uh Sunset I know the answer to your question. They're right behind us." Bell said.

"Run!" I yelled and I let everyone go in front of me.

As we were leaving I heard about five Erasers behind us. I was a little behind the rest of the guys when I saw an Eraser fly over my head.

I never knew they had wings. Maybe he's new.

He was certainly bigger than the rest.

The Eraser landed in front of me and I prepared myself into a fighting stance. Then I looked at the Eraser.

He looked kind of familiar but, I can't tell because of all the wolf fur.

"Come on Sunset. Can't you recognize me?" he asked.

Then he lost all his fur and I looked into his face.

It was Night!

Why does he keep showing up?

(Attention all of you. Before you leave this chapter you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Like now. Yeah I'm talking to you so do it now!!!!!!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(You have to review or the little bunny goes bye bye. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I stared at the Eraser Night.

How the heck did he become an Eraser? Okay I think I'm going into shock. How about a nice coping mechanism.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You look so ugly." I said laughing hysterically.

It's true. Even though he was in his most human form he still had fur on his arms and face. He looks terrible and he is _huge._ Like he had steroids.

Night frowned and looked like he was controlling his temper. Serves him right.

"Oh well after you tried to burn me alive! I was rescued by the school and the only way I could survive was turning into an Eraser.

I won't take you anymore but, I will kill you. Your blood will feel so good running down my hands." Night said.

"No offense and I mean this with offense but, your Eraser body is fat." I said laughing again.

Night was starting to shake just like me but, at least I'm cute.

Oh look another coping mechanism.

"Sunset what's happening?" I heard John's voice. I saw him running towards us but, then he slipped on a puddle.

Before I could shake my head sadly I saw his bombs fall out of his pocket.

Straight towards an oil puddle.

"Look Night it's your giant butt!" I yelled and jumped away from the bombs. "Run John!" I yelled.

We made it just in time when I heard a huge explosion from behind us.

Good bye stupid robots and Night.

I turned towards the flames and put my hand in salute mode. Then I cracked up.

"That was so freaky. I saw all your memories of Night and no wonder you hate him up." yelled Bell's voice.

I saw her hug me and then I focused on what she looks like. She had dirt blond hair and she was really short. She was really beautiful.

"Oh thank you Sunset." Bell squealed and hugged me again.

"Come on you guys. We have to go before they catch us." huffed Dusty.

He huffed, he puffed, and the big old Dusty blew himself down by running too hard.

Bell laughed at my joke as we ran to the car.

It turns out that Melanie and monkey boy went their separate ways. Yay!

(In car few hours l8r BRB and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We are in the car and I'm half asleep. Bell's head was on my shoulder while my head was on John's. John didn't have anyone. Ha!

We were slowing down and then I heard a fizzy noise.

"What the heck!" Dusty said as the car went to an almost complete stop. He was coming out when I said "keep hands and feet in the vehicle at all times until it reaches a complete stop." Then I closed my eyes.

"Hey guys we have no gas, there's a hole in the tire, and we have no money. What do we do?" Dusty asked.

"Rob a bank?" I asked. He glared at me. "What? It can totally work. Bell can be the look out while John does a smoke bomb. We steal the money and I take care of the guards.

While you stay in the car asleep. No one will suspect a thing." I said.

"No. But glad you have an open mind. Just close it."

"Let's just go into this gas station." Dusty said. I looked and could've sworn that I didn't see it there before.

We walked in and it was deserted. No employees and the lights kept flickering.

"Hello? Do you have a phone I can use?" called Dusty's voice and the lights went out.

I saw a shadow flash in front of me and then someone jumped right in front of me screaming a blood curdling scream.

Instead of screaming I grabbed its hand and pinned it to the ground.

The lights went on and I saw that I pinned down a teenage boy. "Let me up." he whined.

Reluctantly I got up. I really wanted to beat up a ghost. Sigh. My dreams can wait. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh you see my dad owns the store and we barely have any business. I wanted to joke around so I tried to scare the customers. Then you knocked me down.

I wasn't expecting you to pin me down. Try again and let's see who wins." he said.

Five seconds later I was on top of him.

"Okay now can we use your phone?" I asked ever so kindly.

"Oh I can help fix your car. I just need some money." the guy said and I shook his hand. While he went to the car Dusty yelled at me.

"We have no money! What are you going to do?" he yelled.

"I was going to knock him out when it was done and take some food and we take off."

Dusty sighed and pinched his nose again. "Sunset I have a power that can help us. I can control machines and stuff." said Bell.

"Okay then use that ATM and we can get some mullah." I said. "I can use my credit cards." John said.

We all stared in awe of how much money he had. Finally I snapped out of it and asked "how much money do you have?"

"About a million or two." I stared at him and then said "You can buy all the dinners then. But we're still using her ability."

After collecting a few hundred from the generous machine the guy came back out. "Okay it seems like your battery is in bad shape too. It will take a few hours."

"I vote taking a car from some sap." I said but, it looked like the guy took it seriously.

"She's joking. I'll stay here while these three wander the town up ahead. Sunset what do you do when a guy comes up to you?" asked Dusty.

"Instead of screaming like a little girl I knock him out and might possibly kill him."

"John you're in charge." Good choice.

Then we went into the town.

"Man I'm so hungry. This stupid town has all these buildings and no deer or rabbits. Just stupid rats that I will not eat." I grumbled.

"Uh Sunset. You might want to punch someone now." said Bell. Why?

Then I saw three huge men walk out of an alley and coming towards us in an abandoned street.

I hate the city.

"Well what do we have here. A beautiful lady, a kid, and a wimp of a guy. Well we might have to take you with us." said the leader.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get off me." I growled. "Ooo this girl is feisty. I like feisty." Then he put a hand to caress my cheek.

_Three. Two. One_.

Then I knead him in a special place and when he fell to the ground I kicked him in the head and then he fainted.

His friends looked at me and started to come at me.

Ten seconds later they were all unconscious and I must be in a good mood because I didn't kill the leader.

"Let's keep exploring." I said.

In hour later I noticed some smoke in the distance. "Hey John what does that look like?" I asked. "A smoke from a fire. A big one."

"Can we play good guy and try to stop it?" I pleaded.

"No. Yes. No yesnoyesnoyesnoYES!!" I yelled and stalked off. Sunset apologize please. He feels really sad. I heard Bell say.

I sighed and went over to him. "John I'm sorry. I let my temper get ahead of me." Then I kissed him.

Those usually solve any argument. They're great! Try it sometime.

"Okay let's check it out." John said and we walked towards the fire.

Isn't it an eventful day?

We finally reached a big house that was on fire. It seemed like the whole town was there watching it.

I tugged a man's sleeve and asked "what happened?" He looked like I was mental that I hadn't heard the story.

"The family that lives here is really rich. They have two sons in there. This place has a ton of expensive things and one son hasn't come out yet. The fire is so intense that the fire hoses can't help it. The whole house will burst into flames soon and the kid will die."

Oh great. Here comes the hero. What should I be called? Wolf girl or Wing girl?

"John I'll be back soon." I said and sneakily ran behind the house. Okay time for the hero.

I let my wings show and flew towards a window. Another problem. It won't open. This is going to hurt.

I crashed through the window and thankfully I saw that the fire wasn't in here.

I clutched the necklace and said "please let the fire not touch me or the boy." It glowed and the element fire can't hurt me now. Yay!

Walking around I went right through a huge flame and then I was in a boy's room.

It was almost covered in flame but, one corner wasn't. A little boy was there wrapped in a ball.

Dun dun dun. Wing girl to the rescue! Whoosh!!!!

I grabbed the boy and ran out of the house. Oh great my head is so light headed from using the necklace.

I threw up in a bush and walked to a police officer. "You didn't see anything." I said waving my arms and gave him the kid.

You just have to love that trick.

"Come on!" I yelled at John and Bell and we ran back to the gas station.

The car still wasn't done so we sat in the gas station watching the news.

I saw a reporter start to talk about the fire. "The fire on the Woods house finally quit but, not before it set the whole house on fire. The boy would've died if it wasn't for the help of an unknown girl. We have footage of her running through the house and we saw her go through a flame unhurt entirely. Then we saw her pick up the boy who was almost killed in the fire because he was stuck in a corner while fire surrounded him. The girl ran out of the house with the boy also unhurt and she handed the boy to a police officer. We have no idea who she is but, if she's watching this I say thank you."

Yay! I'm a hero! An unknown hero but, who cares?

"Okay the car is done. What was that on the news that I heard you guys cheering about?" asked Dusty.

"Nothing." we said simultaneously. Obviously that means something.

We all piled in the car and I fell asleep on Johns shoulder.

Today was strange.

_I'm dreaming again. Yay._

_But, it's really different._

_I'm in wolf form running through the forest. I felt a strange weight on my back and I saw Bell on me. John was running beside me while Ghost was running on my other side._

_I could hear a helicopter behind us and a figure was chasing us._

_A bullet zoomed towards us and it hit my hand and went through John's back. No! I had to keep running but, I did glance behind me._

_The one who killed John was…_

_Night. Well duh._

I awoke drenched with sweat. I saw that John was awake.

His back hurt and I looked at my hand.

It had blood on it and it looked like a bullet grazed it.

The dreams are becoming more real. The future is coming.

Way too quickly if you ask me.

(The bunny get's it if you don't review. Rob a bank! Steal a cookie! Kidnap the president! But before you do this you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Or the bunny get's it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Hiiiiiiiii! Creepy smile. How are you? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

After cleaning the wound on my hand John and I decided to not mention the dream incident. Hopefully Bell won't know what I'm thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bell. Crap!

"Anyway Sunset I found some papers in the back of the car. They have your name and Johns. Why don't you read them?" asked Bell.

I totally forgot about those papers. Did I just say totally? Crap!

I took John's and looked at it.

_John Johnson (hah!) was taken as a baby. We were preparing him to become a spy on the escaped experiments. To help him we were to inject DNA that could help him turn into a shadow. Sadly it was injected into the wrong baby named Jake Smith. We fired the scientist straight away. Another scientist injected a small amount of DNA in John. We have no idea what the DNA was._

_Since John and Jake were both rejects we sent them back to their homes._

"Oh John. This said that you were a reject. And your last name is Johnson. Oh that is so blackmail." I said.

You have to admit John Johnson is funny. Hah!

"Okay everyone we'll stop here tonight." Dusty said.

We were in another hotel parking lot. Ugh! "This is like a luxury to me." said Bell. "Oh well come on." Dusty said and we all climbed into the car.

This hotel was full of freaks. They were all nerds, geeks, and freaks.

Hey! Nerds, geeks, and freaks oh my!

Everyone was dressed in costumes and there was probably a nerd convention here. It will feel so good to give some guy a wedgie.

No Sunset. Bell said in my mind.

Party pooper.

All the geek boys were in awe of me. I guess they never saw a semi pretty girl in the same room as them.

Then they caught sight of John.

I heard all kinds of girly squeals from guys as they rushed towards him. "What's so special about you? In a non offense way." I asked.

"Uh I'm you know a millionaire bomb maker. The idol to all geeks." John said. A really geek guy went up to John.

"Is it true that you can make a bomb out of a hairdryer and a comb? (What the heck?)"

John nodded. Another nerd asked "what are you doing here?" I don't even know. "Oh um well I'm visiting a friend's family and we stopped here for the night." Nice lie.

Someone turned to me. "Can you be my girlfriend?" Okay there are many things wrong with this boy.

"No!" I growled at him. No way am I going out with this freak. EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm actually visiting my girlfriend's house. Right Nichole?" John asked. He obviously overheard the question.

I had to register that my name was Nichole because people call me Sunset all the time.

"Oh yeah." I said. Everyone was disappointed at that.

We finally got out of that mob and got a suite. I'm sharing a bed with Bell and I hid Ghost before the manager could suspect.

After changing I sat on the bed actually afraid of going to sleep. I don't want to be killed in my dreams.

That was when I noticed a peephole right next to the bed. Grabbing a sharp pencil I poked the guy right in the eye and covered the hole.

Okay that's it! "John I'm going for a fly." I said.

I never really tried night flying but, I guess it will be fun.

Going on the roof I opened my wings and flew.

This feels amazing! The wind in my face and the look of the sleeping city beneath me. No wonder people wish for wings.

I'm really glad I'm not afraid of heights.

I flew for the whole night and I saw the sun start to rise. Then I remember the lady telling me _'the sun may set but, it always rises.'_

Okay it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. So tell me!

Wait okay now I know. The sunset thing is obviously me and I guess it means that I will never give up or something.

Then I saw something in the sky. It was flock sized like maybe six people and they definitely weren't birds.

I saw them better when the sun rose just a bit higher.

They're flying Erasers! Not bird kids whatever that means but, Erasers!

Okay their wings are so ugly. Howling with laughter because I already knew that they saw me. They were just so ugly.

Wait Erasers? Crap!

"Bell if you can hear me please get the first aid kit ready. You guys can't join me in the air." I said in my mind.

Hopefully she could hear me.

I can't take all of them at the same time but, they already surrounded me. Great.

One good thing is that Night wasn't with them.

"Isn't little Night going to be sad that he couldn't kill me?" I asked. "No he apparently is off duty because of his failed attempt to kill you." said one.

Off duty? Hah! I'm really immature so get over it!

I have no escape. Wait a second. "Look a bird kid!" I yelled pointing. All of them looked away and I folded my wings.

I fell downwards.

Once I was away from their feet I flew straight for a forest. I bet I can lose them in the trees.

I could hear them flying towards me.

I zigzagged through the trees and looked back. I saw that four were down and I saw the fifth guy hit a tree branch right through the head.

That had got to hurt.

I turned my head and I saw a branch hit my head. Yep that definitely hurt.

I fell to the ground in a clearing. I can't fly because I'm basically blind. Let me explain. I got a big cut from that branch on my forehead and the blood was falling in my eyes.

Time to rely on my other senses. I heard the last Eraser enter the clearing and I got in defense mode.

He ran at me and clawed my stomach. Okay I'm bleeding there too.

I punched him in the head but, then he punched my stomach again. Can't breathe. I heard a few ribs crack and I ripped off his head.

Then I realized what I've done to these people. I killed them.

I'm a monster! I deserve to die.

I sank down by a tree and wept. I started to cough up blood. I'm going to die. Once again.

I sank to unconsciousness.

(John POV)

I was asleep when Bell shook me awake.

"Wha' happenin'?" I asked groggy from sleep. It was kind of fun with these geeks worshipping me but, they tire you out.

"John Sunset is in trouble!" she screamed at me. I got up instantly.

"What?" I asked.

"She went on a night fly when Erasers found her! I listened in on her mind and now she's unconscious in a forest. We have to find her!" she screamed again.

"Okay. We might need help finding her. You wake up Dusty while I assemble the geek team." I said.

I ran down to the lobby and saw that most of them were still awake. "Everyone stop what you're doing!" I yelled at them. They listened instantly.

"Okay my friend is dying right now. She's stuck in a forest unconscious and we need to find her. Will you guys help me?" I asked.

Obvious question. They all said yes.

They all ran towards their cars and Bell gave them all directions to the forest.

Let's do this!

We were all standing in front of the forest passing out walkie talkies. "Okay everyone when you find Sun- I mean Nichole you tell us. Okay? Let's start this search party!" I yelled.

Then I took my group that consisted of just me and Bell.

Dusty was apparently too old to go wandering around in forests so he was asleep in the car.

"Okay Bell see if you can contact her thoughts while I try this wind." I said.

"Wind please show me where Sunset is." I asked in my mind. I felt a slight tugging on my waist and the wind was pulling me along.

Please Sunset be okay.

(Sunset POV)

_I was dreaming._

_Great._

_I was running in the forest as a human this time. Can't fate just decide on something? I was holding Bell while Ghost was in John's arms._

_John was still running beside me and when he looked at me he said "if anything happens to me keep running Sunset. And remember that I love you."_

_Then I heard the helicopter in the background. Not this again._

_I heard a gunshot and a bullet grazed my leg and hit John right in the chest. John!_

_I stopped running this time. I turned towards Night and yelled "kill me because all my loved ones are dead or hurt. Kill me but, don't kill Bell."_

"_Gladly." Night said and I felt the bullet hit me._

_During my dying moments I saw Night walk up to Bell with the gun. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I actually screamed this aloud and John fell to the ground with his chest hurting. He slowly got up and ran towards me.

I opened my eyes and saw that the clearing was full of geeks.

John was above me starting to pick me up. "Don't (cough) bother. I'm a (cough) monster. Kill me (cough)." I begged.

"No! You are not a monster. You can save the whole world. Just hold on and I love you." John said.

"I (cough) love (cough) you." Then I fainted again.

(Everyone you have to review or Sunset will die! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

My head hurt. Everything hurt. Am I in heaven? Wait if I am why am I feeling pain? Where are the angels?

I opened my eyes just a crack and saw a whole lot of white. Maybe this is heaven.

Then I saw an angel. He had blond hair and green eyes. He kind of looks like John but, where's his wings?

"Hey Angel can I have some food or what?" I asked. The Angel looked confused for a second but, then he started to laugh.

"I'm not an angel Sunset." he wheezed out. "Yes you are. You look like one." I said.

"Open your eyes fully and then you'll see." Maybe I'll see a surprise.

Why am I in heaven any way? Since I'm a monster I should belong (gulp) down there.

I forced my eyes open and I saw I wasn't in heaven.

I was in a hospital. And the Angel was John. I blushed madly when I realized that. "What happened?" I asked.

"Oh my geek squad found you when you screamed. We carried you out of the forest but, brought you here. You have a lot of damage.

Let's see. An injured lung, a couple broken ribs, and a huge cut on your forehead that had stitches and won't leave a scar. The doctor already knows who and what you are and he's forced into secrecy.

Oh and Bell listened to your thoughts and you're not a monster. You will save people all around the world." John said.

"But I caused all your deaths in the future." I protested. "The future isn't decided but, I think we should avoid forests." said John.

Then a door opened and the doctor came in.

He was carrying a cup of water and a few pills.

"Oh you're awake. Good. I bet the pain is coming back. I have some pain medication for you that will help you sleep. And no they will send you into a deep, dreamless sleep."

The doctor said and I swallowed the pills.

I slipped off into la la land but, not before saying "I love you John."

That never gets old.

(Oh look little sweet kiddies. I have some sweets for you. But first you have to answer this question. What do you do when you finish reading a chapter? The answer is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Good now you get some candy.

But not you kid you got it wrong so no candy.

Also you still have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Hey ya'll! Why don't we start the night with square dancing and you have to REVIEW!!!)

I woke up still in the hospital. It's been about four days since I arrived here. Today is when I finally get released from this prison. Yay!

"Okay Sunset I know you should just get some rest right now but, I scheduled a meeting with an old scientist from the school who could help us." Dusty said.

"Great. Do I have to go?" I still have to act like a child around him.

We were in the car driving to a hotel if you wanted to know.

"Yes you all have to. Also the meeting is in a fancy restaurant so you all have to dress up." Goody.

We arrived at the hotel and John held open the door for me. I brushed by him while saying "I'm not some weak little girl you know. I don't need protecting."

I do not like being helped!

"Okay how about this?" he asked and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and said "yes definitely."

Well it is true.

"Bell I think I have some clothes you can have." I said. "No thanks I already got something." How? "Oh yeah I snuck away and bought it."

That answers that. "Fine I'm going to change." I said and went into the bathroom.

I changed into a black v-neck shirt and I actually put on some makeup. Well you can't be expected to put in on when you're saving the world all the time!

I exited and saw that everyone was ready. Well I deserve girl time.

"Right on." Bell said. John just stared. And stared. And stared.

Sigh. I walked up to him and flicked him on the head. "What?" he asked annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Come on." I said.

We sat at a table waiting for the person. "Why did I even have to go? I can't eat anything here oh and thanks for not bringing something." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Sorry. At least you can work on a diet." Dusty said. Who cares about a diet when you're hungry?

"She's here." Dusty said. I looked behind me and I saw a woman about half Dusty's age walk into the restaurant.

Man she was pretty.

"Bell does Dusty have a crush on her?" I asked in my mind. "Yeah but, I don't think I should listen anymore. His thoughts are bad." I heard.

"Dusty stop thinking inappropriate thoughts around a mind reader." I hissed.

He quickly looked away. Serves him right.

Then I saw that the woman brought a boy about twelve. Bell was staring at him. I couldn't blame her. He had dirty blond hair and big brown eyes.

Ah young love.

"No it isn't." She said. It so is.

She finally arrived at the table. "Hello all of you. I am Amanda Mopez. I'm actually considered the schools best scientist until I quit."

Look who's so full of herself. She looked at me in disgust. Oh looks who's talking. Let's see her butt looks huge in those pants.

Here comes the cat fight. But watch out. I have experience in killing. And if you flirt with Dusty I will kill you.

"Oh and this is my son Greg." Who forgets their own son? Apparently Miss Snob.

"Yes well I'm Dusty and this is my daughter Sunset or Nichole." "Oh well she's beautiful. No wonder because she has such a handsome father."

Oh no she didn't.

"I get my looks from my mother ah thank you." And then I hissed into her ear so quietly no one heard "if you flirt with my dad I will kill you."

Score one for Sunset.

"Okay this is John and Bell." I said. "Oh well okay. So Dusty why don't you get the steak. You look like you don't need a salad." Snob said.

Okay for one thing Dusty is fat. Jeez is she blind?

Score one for Snob.

I'm going to have to kill her. Or make her humiliated. Revenge is sweet.

When the drinks came I noted that she got coffee. Really warm and it stains. Especially on a white dress.

I put my head on my arms and "accidently" hit my elbow on her glass. The coffee wobbled for a second but, it didn't fall.

Crap. Score two for Snob.

Then she got a salad which she definitely needed if you ask me. With a lot of dressing.

First to disgust her. "So Sunset why didn't you get anything to eat?" she asked. "Because all I can eat are the little animals you see every day.

Maybe I can give you a squirrel fur coat." Yep if she's such a priss this meager show will disgust her.

She looked a little green and pushed her food away. Score two for Sunset.

Okay what next? Okay this table cloth reaches the floor. And her salad is close to the edge. "Bell distract her." I said in my mind.

"So Sn- I mean Amanda what's your favorite color? Mine is blue because…"

She's like a little Nudge. Wait who is Nudge? Anyway.

I pressed my foot on the table cloth and started to inch it forward. It was getting closer, closer. When Dusty caught it.

Drat! Score one for Dusty.

John who didn't talk for the whole evening must have noticed my attempts because he nudged Dusty's elbow roughly and the hand gripped the plate.

Dusty's hand swayed dangerously and the whole thing of dressing fell on Snobs dress.

Score three for Sunset. I win! I was tempted to stand up and do a victory dance.

"Ahhh! I think you set this up! I'm leaving. Here have the instructions." she yelled and threw a letter at Dusty.

"That went well." I said and sipped my water.

(Hotel ya'll. And ya'll have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Okay the instructions said that the next school is in the next town over. We need a new plan on sneaking in. We also have to steal this new kind of Eraser formula thing.

I was thinking of going through the sewers." Dusty said.

We were all gathered around a bed in a hotel room. "Why don't we sneak in the regular way?" I asked.

"Sewers. Reg. Sewers. Reg! Sewers! Reg! Split up." The last came from Bell. She was pretty quiet the whole day.

And that is really strange.

"What?" I asked. "We should all split up you know." she said. How would I know?

"But it would just be the three of us. Dusty can't come because he would get us all caught." I said.

"No I won't." Ugh he acts like a kid a lot. Is that where I get it from? Then where do I get my anger?

"This letter says that the entrance splits up in two ways. I can go with Dusty and you and John can go together." Bell said.

Then I got a truly amazing idea.

"No Sunset." Curse her mind reading ability. "But it's a good idea." I objected.

"Let's hear it." Yay!

"Okay what if the Erasers find you two? To get them distracted you can trip Dusty and feed him to the Erasers while you're safe."

Isn't it an awesome idea?

"Okay no." Darn and it would have worked perfectly. "Well I second that idea." John whispered to me.

"What was that?" Dusty asked. "Oh um I said that I would never want you to die." Yeah right but, nice save except for the stupid stuttering.

Dusty probably saw right through it but, he just nodded. How stupid is he?

"Okay pack all your things and let's go." he said. When we got outside and it was raining heavily. Great.

Then I heard a loud crack of thunder and I jumped. Ever since I was a kid I just hated thunder. It always scared me. Maybe because I was part wolf.

This storm is terrible. I was soaked when we reached the car. I was shivering so hard and I was about to use fire when John said "don't use fire. It will just make you weak."

Great is he a mind reader too?

But then he put his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. Well it isn't so bad.

When we reached the school the storm was getting even worse.

The thunder was starting to stop and I sank down in my chair relieved when a thunder clap rang through and it sounded like it was right next to me.

Curse wolf good hearing!

I screamed and then I saw a flash of lightning hit a tree right next to the car.

"Run!" Dusty yelled and I jumped out of the car screaming straight into the school. Well this is helpful.

The rest of them followed closely behind me.

I have to cover my eyes!

Well I can just hide behind John. I heard a lady walk up to us. Please don't recognize us. Please.

"Are you guys escaping the storm?" she asked. Oh thank God! "Yes we are. Some lightning hit a tree right beside us. My daughter has astraphobia (fear of lightning and thunder. Look it up if you don't know it if you're that dumb and not listen to this.)

"Oh my." She looked at me and I quickly covered my eyes and started to shake.

"Come here and sit down while I get you some drinks." she said.

As soon as she left we looked around. No one else was here except there was a security camera that captured everyone's movements.

I looked around and grabbed two pens. I threw one to the right and when the camera looked at it I threw the pen which made it break.

A pen is a deadly weapon. Watch out when you're using one.

"Okay let's split up." I said. When Bell and Dusty ran down their entry way I yelled "don't forget my idea!"

Then I grabbed John's hand and I ran into the hall way.

If this wasn't a mission I would have enjoyed holding John's hand. Sigh dreamily.

"Okay John you look in that door and I do the other." I said and went to a door. I quickly looked in and saw a closet. How exciting!

Then I heard footsteps. Great.

"John over here." I whispered and pushed him in the closet.

Some Eraser passed us by but, then he sniffed the air. We're so busted right now. Don't go near the door. Don't go near the door.

He went near the door.

I went backwards and I tried to hide behind the coats and then I heard the knob turning.

Then my elbow hit something and I heard something give behind me.

John and I tumbled out of the closet right when the Eraser opened the door.

He looked around for a bit and closed the door and kept on walking and sniffing.

Good news is that he's gone and bad news is what just happened?

Here's another good thing. I'm sprawled on John's chest. Now this is a really good thing right now.

I got up and looked around and John did the same.

"Wow." we breathed in awe.

(Ya'll better like it or I'll bring round the shot gun. Ya'll best remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you will feel my WRATH so YOU better REVIEW right NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(I vant to suck your blood. Vhy don't you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The secret room was filled with… guess. Come on guess. Well too bad because the room was filled with weapons.

All kinds of weapons. And all of them were deadly.

"This is heaven." I said and picked up a gun. "Oh man look at all these bombs. I never heard of this one. What do you want to do with all of these?" asked John.

"Well all I want to do is hurt someone. Let's suit up and look for Erasers."

I grabbed two guns, a rifle, a belt filled with grenades, a camouflaged bandana, and a couple bombs.

"I look awesome! Let's do this." I said and we exited the room but, I did let a bomb explode in there silently.

This is going to be fun.

We looked in all the doors but, we never saw anyone. Good for them but, bad for us.

Finally there was one last door until a dead end. I yanked it open but, it was just another closet. Wait a second.

I searched the wall for a button or something but, I didn't find anything.

I guess this is an ordinary closet. Okay T.V what have you taught me? There was a bookcase outside the door.

"Okay John pull all the books back." I said and started to pull out all the books. I picked up a golden book and I heard a groaning sound.

The bookcase turned around and we were in another room.

Yay! We did it. Bad thing is the room was full of scientists and Erasers.

"Freeze!" I yelled and held up the gun. Everyone looked at me. "Cop shows please work." I mumbled and pointed the gun at an Eraser.

"Sunset!" John yelled and I turned to see an Eraser jump at me. I fired the gun but, all I heard was a clicking sound.

Oh crap I'm so dead. Literally.

Well hopefully these grenades work. I took off the top and threw it at the Eraser. The grenade exploded but, when the smoke cleared the Eraser was still standing without a scratch.

Okay what just happened?

I took a closer look at the Eraser. He looked bigger and seemed much stronger. He must be injected with that new Eraser thing.

Crap! "Try a little harder sweetie." he said. No one calls me sweetie! Except John. Please, please call me sweetie later John.

I got the largest gun off my back and saw that the safety was on. I turned it off and prayed for it to work.

I think this gun has silver bullets. Maybe they're like werewolves and this will kill them.

I fired the gun and I saw that the Eraser was thrown back. I was too and I slammed into the wall. Okay ow!!!!!!!!!

My hand was burning. I looked at it and saw that I got a burn but, it looked weird. The burn was shaped like a wolf's head howling. Well it is strangely correct.

Did the Eraser die? I turned towards him and I saw that his arm and head was gone.

Yes! Then before my eyes I saw the head come back on and the arm too. No! How the heck did that happen?

Then I heard a voice in my mind. "Sunset! Dusty was kidnapped when we found the Eraser formula." it was Bell.

Well I have other things going on. I told you this would happen so why don't we just leave him?

"No. Sunset look." she said and I saw that the Eraser was coming towards me. Crap!

Okay this is definitely a death thing coming. Time to use the elements.

"Elements fire, water, earth, and wind. Please help me." I waited another minute but, nothing happened.

I looked at the necklace but, it wasn't glowing. But I was still feeling like I would faint.

The Eraser slammed me into the wall and my head hit the wall so hard. My last sight before I fainted was John being taken down by Erasers and then I fainted.

(I vant you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I vill suck your blood.)

Okay my head was seriously hurting right now.

Maybe I should pack aspirin with me all the time. I opened my eyes but, all I saw was metal bars.

I was in a metal cage just like the Flock! Who's the Flock?

I turned my head and saw that I was still wearing my clothes but, all the weapons were gone. Thank goodness they didn't change my clothes because that is just disgusting.

I looked around and I saw John and Bell in separate cages. "John! Bell!" I tried to say but, I couldn't speak.

These stupid freaks put tape over my mouth!

Okay when I take it off I will give them a mouthful.

My hands weren't tied so I tugged on the tape. It didn't budge because it was a metal band. Crap!

I saw a door open and a scientist opened the door. He walked over to me and said "well welcome we've been waiting for you for such a long time.

See we have this new medicine which can take away all your memories. We shall use it on you tomorrow so you don't have to worry. But you will see your loved ones be hurt.

Come in Eraser53." He's going to wipe out my memories? Okay I will so kill him.

The Eraser that I battled with came into the room and started for John's cage. Okay no one hurts John!

I started to wobble my cage a bit and then I slammed full force into the cage wall.

The cage fell to the ground and the door opened. "Eraser53 hold her down! I'm going to put the medicine in her right now." The scientist said.

Faster than I could move I was pinned down.

I would rather die than forget about John or Bell. And maybe I guess Dusty and Night. Tears started to stream down my face.

Please help me woman from my dreams please help me. I can't lose my memories. Even though I only met you once I think of you as my mother.

Please help me I beg of you. I begged in my mind.

I felt something inside me stir and then the door opened and I saw the scientist carrying a needle.

It's too late. Then I stared at the needle.

I hate needles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed in my mind and anger filled me so I had to change into a wolf. My wolf side took over me and newfound strength filled me.

I opened my mouth and the band was gone. Something possessed me. Maybe it's the lady.

I started to speak in human which was weird because I was a wolf. "_You will go now before I kill you. Wait I will kill you now." _This voice said and it wasn't mine.

I lifted my paw which was glowing and then a ball of light flew out of it and hit the Eraser.

It exploded. It actually exploded! Yes! But then again there are Eraser parts on me.

I looked at the scientist and he threw the needle at me. I tried to turn away but, it went into my skin. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What's that cracking sound? I looked at the needle and I saw that it was broken upon impact to my skin.

Booyah! "_Your futile attempts are worthless human. Bye now." _Then I actually felt my eyes start to glow and it looked like a laser beam shot out and instantly killed him.

I knew that the spirits was departing soon. "_Sunset you must know that I will love you forever and that whenever you say my name I will come to you. My name is-"_

Then the spirit departed. Great.

Okay time to save my friends and possibly Dusty.

I bit the bars in half with my teeth and got John out of his cage. I never knew I was that strong.

"Sunset your all right." John said and hugged me. I licked him on the face. 'Okay ew. Wolf slobber but, I appreciate the thought."

Then I got Bell out and she hugged me.

Do we have to save Dusty? I asked in my mind. Bell nodded and I started to grumble.

I crashed straight through the door. Okay where is this strength coming from?

I looked around and saw that we were in a hallway without any doors. The walls were covered in bricks.

Okay T.V please be right.

I pushed a couple bricks and I saw the rest do the same. I saw one brick which was farther out than the rest so I pushed it.

The door moved with such speed it hit me right on the butt and I went flying in the secret room.

What's with all the secret doors?

Any way this room had a jail cell in it and I saw Dusty sleeping. That freak can sleep through anything.

No one was guarding him so I started to look for keys. There weren't any. Great.

Please new found strength don't fail me now.

This is really going to hurt.

I tilted my head and started to run full speed at the jail cell door when John found the keys. He apparently didn't notice me running towards the door because he opened it.

I was going too fast to stop. I ran full speed ahead right passed the door and into a brick wall.

I went through the wall and fell into a new room. It was a bathroom.

I am so glad no one is in here. I did find some clothes. It was a stupid dress but, I did change into it.

It fit me exactly. Maybe the spirit is watching out for me. But why a dress?

I went out and saw that Dusty was just starting to wake up. This guy is a freak. I think something is wrong with his head.

John kept staring at me and I said "knock it off." He looked away very quickly. Serves him right.

Dusty looked up at me with bleary eyes and said "are you an Angel?" Oh this is going to be fun.

"Yes I am. I'm asking you one thing. After you escape here you will let me- I mean Sunset go where ever she wants."

"Yes. I will." "Good now one more thing." Then I slapped him on the face.

That felt so good.

He jumped up and he was truly awake now. Sigh hopefully I can do this again soon.

"Okay how do we escape?" John asked. "We can either run through the front door or this." I said and slammed into the wall. We were in another empty hallway. How big is this place?

Dust flew in the air and my dress was soon covered in dust. "What a shame." I said sarcastically. Then a strong wind blew and all the dust was off.

Okay how did that happen because we aren't outdoors? Spirit must really like this dress.

"Wait I think I hear some rain." I said and hit another wall.

We're free!

Yes this feels so good. Except maybe the storm was still here. A shock of thunder came and lightning flashed.

I jumped and started to run towards the car.

Bad thing is that lightning was there first.

The car was gone and all that remained was one last tire. Dusty stared sadly at it and I thought I saw a tear slid off his face.

"Stop mourning and let's go."

We ran towards a coincidentally close motel and we rented a room.

I was making a list of bad things that happened to me this whole year on a bed when I finally fell asleep with a pencil in my hand.

_Thankfully this was a different dream. Thank God._

_I was a child in the arms of the lady. "It's okay honey." she said rocking me when I was crying._

"_Mommy can you sing the lullaby?" I asked my voice shaky._

_She nodded but, started to hum it. It sounded so beautiful and soon my eyelids were drooping._

_Right before I fell asleep I saw a name etched in her necklace that she was wearing._

_Ansuthiti._

_Then I woke up for real._

My eyes snapped open and I looked at my paper. There on it was a name.

Ansuthiti.

The spirits name is Ansuthiti. Sweet.

(I vant you to Review and to kill someone you hate. It vill make you feel so good inside. Except for a small twinge inside. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Dear Nightwing21, You ROCK! Also the pronunciation for Ansuthiti is Ahn-Sooth-Ih-Tee. You all have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please for me?)

Man today is wonderful. Why? Because I get to go anywhere I want today! Yeah!!!!!

I went down to the breakfast table and rummaged through my backpack coming up with a few pieces of paper.

As I ate a rabbit which tasted so good I wrote down the things I wanted to do today.

_Perfect Day List_

_-Mall and borrow John's credit cards_

_-Go to movie in mall and sit in back with John all alone_

_-Go to dinner with John_

_-Amusement park with John and Bell_

_-DON"T LET DUSTY GO ALONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

This is a pretty nice list if I say so myself. Then I heard Dusty come into the room. "Hey Sunset I figured out that we need a break so you can choose what we do today." he said.

He couldn't even figure it out all on his own. Typical.

"Okay you need a vacation too you know. You can stay here all by yourself while we go out."

I'm only saying this to get him away from me. I pray that it works.

"Oh that sounds great. Why don't you guys go now?" Dusty said and squealed.

I went over to Bell and shook her up and pushed John out of his bed. "Let's go!" I said and we left.

Since we didn't have a car anymore we had to take a bus and those things are so disgusting. I saw a guy pick his nose and wipe it on the seat. Then someone sat there.

I will never ever go on those things ever again.

Finally we got to the mall. "Okay John since its nine o clock we will stop shopping till two and get some lunch. Those six hours will be your torment because you shall be the bag boy.

Now give me your credit cards." This is going to be fun.

I got a ton of clothes and then Bell got some clothes too. I convinced John to get some clothes.

He came back in two minutes with some clothes. Men! I did get him a pink shirt.

All in all John had to carry like eight bags and he looked like he would collapse so I kindly took the bags and easily lifted them.

I love my strength.

After we got some lunch I bought tickets for Bell to go to a kid movie while John and I got a teen movie and we sat in the back.

John did the cheesy move by yawning and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I guess I have to teach him a lesson.

I turned to him and before he could do anything I kissed him full on the lips. Electricity sparked and John was shocked but, then he kissed back.

I was feeling really good but, I pulled back and went back to the movie.

I don't think John knew what hit him.

"Okay let's see we will go get some dinner now. Now let's sneak some mice in." I said and I grabbed a few mice in my pack and we left the mall.

I wonder what else is in this magical bag. Well I have some math homework in there and I definitely don't want to look at that.

Any way we arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. Ooo la la.

"_Signorina_ _bello giovane signora. Come posso serviti? (_If you don't know what that is it's miss beautiful young lady. How may I serve you? Please learn your Italian.)

I am so glad I took Italian in school.

_Si posso avero un po d'acqua per I tre di noi. Possono avere la tua spaghetti, mentre io non se si vuole." _ I said. (Yes may I have some water for the three of us? They can have your spaghetti while I don't if you will.)

See look how well I speak.

After eating a mouse or two I waited until John and Bell were done. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Bell asked.

I nodded and she left.

"Hey John you have some spaghetti sauce on your lip." I said. This is a lie but maybe you're catching on. Wink wink.

"Oh I do?" he asked and picked up his napkin. This boy is so oblivious.

"I'll do it." I said and he handed me his napkin with a confused expression on his face.

I just kissed him before he could become even more confused. "_Se si mi scusi signorina, ma, ecco il vostro controllo." _said the waiter.

(If you excuse me miss but, here's your check.)

"_Si, signore mi dispiace se ti ho dato ogni inconvenience." _I said blushing really hard.

(Yes sir I'm sorry if I gave you any inconvenience.)

He nodded and left. Bell came back and I tried to stop thinking about what happened but, I guess the waiter was thinking about it.

"Sunset you didn't." she said and I blushed again.

We went out of the restaurant and I looked around. "What are you looking for?" John asked. "A Ferris wheel. Every carnival has one." I said.

"But why would there be a carnival here?" John asked. "There's one!" I yelled and pointed.

Indeed there was because I saw a huge Ferris wheel.

"Come on!" I yelled.

When we finally got there I was really glad we brought the bags back to the hotel because I saw hobos lunging around. They looked like they would steal something.

(No offense to hobos. One thing is to take a shower!)

We got in and looked around. There was a freak show but, after I saw the bearded lady I got bored.

"We're better freaks than they are." I said and then I turned to one of those test your strength games.

Oh I am so going to win.

I grabbed the mallet and the freaky guy said "I'll let you take it easy. If you hit the lowest one I'll still give you an animal."

Oh no he didn't. Oh yes he did. Okay stop it mind!

Summoning all my strength I swung the mallet. All I heard was a loud bell sound when something fell on my head.

It was the bell!

That was so cool. "I'll take the big animal please." I said and grabbed a wolf toy. Those things are so stereotyped. Wolves don't have crossed eyes and a tongue sticking out.

Well maybe when they're hungry.

"Ferris wheel here we come." I said and we got on. Those seats only fit two people so I sat with John.

I just love Ferris wheels but, something changed this time.

As we were getting higher and higher my stomach heaved. I'm definitely not afraid of heights so what happened?

I guess I don't trust old machines.

"Uh Sunset you look a little green." John said and I leaned over the side and threw up. My dinner came up and landed on a woman's hat.

I was too busy puking to laugh but, that was so funny!

We were at the very top when the whole Ferris wheel stopped moving. What?!

I looked down and like I said I'm so glad I'm not afraid of heights.

I saw down below the machine for the wheel explode and we lurched again. "John did one of your bombs fall out of your pockets again?" I asked.

He shook his head. Great. Well I was right that you shouldn't trust old machines. Especially carnivals.

I heard a scream down below and looked again. I saw a man holding a gun up at us. Wait a second.

All the way up here he was huge. So he must be an Eraser!

This pretty much ruined my perfect day.

"John get down!" I yelled and ducked under the seats when I heard a gunshot.

Pain shot up my leg and I looked at the bottom of the seat. A new hole was in it and the bullet just barely grazed my leg when the bullet lost all its strength.

Suddenly I heard a new voice. "Fire!" they shouted.

The fire from the exploded machine was creeping up the machine. Too many things happening all at once.

I can't take down the fire and the Eraser. I guess I need some help. I should try calling Ansuthiti.

"Ansuthiti I beg of you to make everything stop!" I cried into the sky.

Tears streamed down my face as I felt anger well up inside of me. How dare these freaks ruin my perfect day. I will kill them all!

I roared but, gladly didn't change into a wolf. I felt something shift inside of me and suddenly I didn't hear anything.

No screaming, no yelling, no anything. What just happened?

I turned towards John and poked him. He didn't move. I pushed him and he fell to his side. Why isn't he moving?

Then I looked at his face. It was frozen with fear. I looked down and saw everyone frozen in place.

A man was running away and I saw him floating in the air with both of his feet off the ground.

Time was frozen but, I was the only one moving.

I heard a voice in my mind _"So you found out my name little sun. Well I gave you the assistance you asked for. I froze time for you to fix everything. Go now."_

It was Ansuthiti! "Thank you." I said feeling eternal gratitude.

I jumped up and started to slowly go down the wheel and when I slipped and almost fell and an unknown force pushed me back up.

I finally was at the ground and decided to fix the fire first. How to do this.

The flames were frozen in place but, I could still feel the immense heat. If I touch it I would still get burned.

"The element of water I ask of your help.

Can I guide you with my hands to do the work I need done so I can save many lives?" I asked aloud.

The necklace glowed against my skin and I saw a ball of water form in my hands.

I moved my hands around and the water also moved. I pushed my hands towards the fire and the water surged into its heart.

I saw the fire start to weaken and soon it was all gone and the water came back.

Yes! I twirled around and the water flowed around me. Then I lost its control and it fell on me.

Laughing I turned to the Eraser. He was still holding his gun but, he was turning towards the Ferris wheel like he was going to climb it up to us.

I bet he was.

This is going to be easy. I went up to him and flicked him on the nose. He didn't move. I grabbed the gun in his hand and bent it.

Throwing it away I ripped off the Erasers head.

This wasn't one of those new Erasers so his head wouldn't grow back.

Now where should I put the body? I opened a trashcan and stuffed the body in it. No one would check on it for a long time anyway.

"Okay Ansuthiti you can start the time again." I said hearing the words echo off the soundless earth.

"_You have to start time again by yourself." she said. _"But I don't know how?" I asked. "_You have to figure it out."_

Then I could feel her depart.

I can't do this. I'm smart but, not that smart. I will never start time again. I could have the joy of my life being the only moving thing.

But then I won't have John. Or Bell, Ghost, and I guess Dusty.

I can't live without them.

I sat down on the bare ground and started to sob harder and harder. I managed to say a few words.

"_Ti amo John. Ti amo Bell, Ghost, Ansuthiti, e Dusty. Non posso vivere senza di voi tutti. Addio cari amici." _ I said in Italian.

(I love you John. I love you Bell, Ghost, Ansuthiti, and Dusty. I can't live without you all. Goodbye dear friends.)

I felt another twinge inside me but, I took no heed of it.

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a ghostly appearance of Ansuthiti.

"_You learned how to solve it young one. Love is stronger than anything. Even stronger than darkness and evil. And good choice on the Italian. Its love's language you know._

_Remember that I love you too. I hope you become happy when all this is over." _ She said.

Then she snapped her fingers and I heard sound once again.

Sweet sound! Ansuthiti kissed me on the cheek and disappeared.

"Are you okay miss?" asked a male voice. I saw someone standing over me.

I realized that I was still on the ground with tears on my face. I got up and even hugged him.

I went over to the side of the Ferris wheel waiting for John to get off.

(So how was it? And you guys should really brush up on your Italian. _Addio tutti I miei ospiti favolosi e la REVISIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goodbye all my fabulous reviewers and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Arrrg! I hope ye maties are ready for reviewing. Me parrot says hi. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Man the best day ever turned into one of the worst days yet.

Sigh nothing will ever go my way.

That night I fell asleep on the stupid bus and I'm really surprised I did. I mean come on. Those buses are so loud.

So John had to carry me inside the hotel and laid me on a bed where I snuggled up with Ghost.

I am so tired. I opened my eyes and something was on my face. It was a newspaper.

Why was it on my face? Did John give it to me but, then why?

Here comes the answer.

The front page showed the carnival. Sweet we made the cover! What do we win? There was a picture of the fire and the Eraser. This is the article:

_This year at the Autumn Carnival instead of getting stomach aches people got burned. Literally. On the Ferris wheel the machine for controlling it set on fire. Then a man who was abnormally large arrived carrying a gun. He was shooting the gun at the couple on top of the Ferris wheel. We don't know why though. Then something strange happened which we can only call a miracle. One minute people were screaming. A second later the fire and the man were gone. The machine was soaking wet but, no one threw any water on it. And even a large amount of water couldn't get rid of the fire that fast. Then all that remained of the man was a bent gun and some blood on the floor. Someone was protesting that a trashcan smelled bad like a dead body so a police officer opened it. Inside was the dead body of the man! No one knows what happened but, the man lost his head and we suspect that someone stuffed the body in the trashcan. That is all we know at the moment._

Wow such a long article.

At least they said that John and I were a couple. That was nice.

Well I am definitely news worthy. For one thing I have wings. And I can turn into a wolf. What's better than that?

I went to the kitchen table with bed hair and yawned loudly. "Someone's tired." Dusty said. "Shut up. And if you think I should get a curfew I'll kill you." I said.

I am definitely not a morning person!

"I got a phone call from one of my spies from the school. The formula for the new Eraser is being shipped to the most advanced school in the world located in Washington D.C.

We have to sneak in the truck and steal the formula. One good thing is that the truck where the formula is going to be shipped is in this town.

So dress in black clothes." Dusty said.

Man if only I had a grenade right now. I would blow Dusty up because all these stupid crazy schemes. Oh well I can try on my black clothes. Wa hooo!

That night we stepped out of the hotel. Everyone was wearing black clothes and we looked like burglars

We sadly had to walk there.

We passed by someone and I tugged on their hood of their hoodie. "Give me all your money kid." I hissed in a low voice.

He pulled out his wallet and handed it to me.

I couldn't take it anymore so I burst out laughing. "I was kidding sorry kid. At least you know what to do." I said and walked away still laughing.

"Sunset you should be nicer to people." Dusty said. When he turned his head I stuck my tongue at him. Like me being nice will ever happen.

"Okay let's go inside." he said and I looked around. Trucks were lined up everywhere and how will we ever find the one with the formula.

"Okay I heard that it's in truck 27." Dusty said. So that's how.

I found the correct number and pulled on the back door. It wouldn't open. I saw a lock and a few chains. Great.

"Okay John get to lock picking." Dusty said. He really hasn't learned.

I pushed John out of the way (I guess I'm not a night person either) and pulled on the locks and chains. They both broke with a snap.

We crawled in and John pulled out a few flashlights. He handed me one but, I don't need one. Wolf night vision rules!

I tore open a box and in my hands was a priceless vase. Ooo fancy.

"What ever you do don't break anything." Dusty said. I bent down to put the vase away but, my hands slipped. The vase broke into a million pieces.

Well what's done is done.

Then I heard the driver's seat open. But it wasn't us. The truck started and we moved.

"This truck wasn't supposed to go till the morning." Dusty whispered.

I shuffled around and stepped on the broken vase which made me knock into a couple boxes.

The truck instantly stopped and I heard the driver get out. He was mumbling "a dog had better not have snuck in."

This doesn't take a genius.

I tuned into a wolf and when the back door opened I leapt onto the man and made him fall to the ground.

I have to distract him but, what I'm about to do is disgusting.

I started to lick his face and I saw John, Bell, and Dusty run out of the truck. Okay they're safe but, what about me?

He had better not take me to the pound.

I once went to one to get a dog and those places are terrible. I saw a cute little dog stuck in the same cage with a gigantic biting dog.

And the food portions are so tiny.

Well I couldn't save one because for some unknown reason which is now known they all hated me. Must be because they smelled the wolf on me. I never did get a pet. Sigh.

"Oh how did you get in here little doggy? Or should I say big dog. Well I hate animals that have to go to the pound so you can go with me. Then I can let you live in the wild.

You look like you can survive a bullet to the neck." he said.

Yay no pound!

"Can you understand me?" he asked. Crap I almost blew my cover. I just stared dumbly at him. Crisis averted.  
The man opened up the passenger seat and I hopped in. I looked back and saw the rest of my team get back inside.

Now I'm stuck with this guy.

For about a couple hours we silently drove and I looked back to see how the guys were doing.

"Doggy don't go back there!" The man yelled and grabbed me by the scruff.

The car swerved and the back doors to the truck opened up. Uh oh.

I saw with one last glance Dusty holding up a vial of purple fluid when the car ran into a tree.

We're so dead.

I was flung forward and I crashed through the window. Good thing my body is nice and strong.

I hit the ground hard and my foot twisted painfully. Okay nice fall but, terrible landing.

I got up and tried to move and I put my paw on the ground. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Okay new plan.

"Help!" I howled in wolf but, no one could understand me. Crap!

I saw that the man was unconscious but still alive which is good.

John climbed out of the truck and ran towards me. "Sunset you're all right." he said. Then he hugged me so I licked his face.

I guess I'm more of a sunrise person than a sunset person which is just weird.

I put my paw on the ground and showed him what happened. "Oh man well I hope your happy about one thing. Dusty got slightly hurt." John said.

I yipped in happiness. "Well one bad thing is that we lost the formula somewhere down a hill. Come on let's see if you can get down it." John said and I limped towards a hill.

Man this hill is steep.

I took one step down it and it took all my strength not to howl in pain. Now how to do this.

I can do what I did as a kid.

I got down on my side and started to roll down the hill. This would be fun except for all the sharp rocks in my fur.

I finally was at the bottom and saw that I was at the edge of a park. Okay instead of just my paw hurting all my body hurts.

"Sunset we found your clothes." John yelled and fell down the hill. Now this is funny.

He reached the bottom aching and he handed me some clothes. I changed and walked back to John. My hand ached but, not a whole lot.

"Okay we have to find the formula. Just look for a vial." John said and I sniffed.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was sweat, people, sweat, hot dogs, and sweat.

These people sweat a lot.

Then I smelled some chemicals. Yes!

I walked towards it and saw the vial nestled in the grass. Right when I was bending down to get it a teenage guy picked it up.

"Let's see what we have here. A girl with chemicals. You're such a geek. Let's play a little game. Keep away." he said.

Great an immature guy and oh look his immature friends.

He threw the vial to a guy behind me and I walked over to him but, he threw it back. This pattern kept going until I was pretty tired of it.

I walked over to immature guy 1 and very politely kicked him in a very sensitive spot.

He went down pretty fast.

I looked at immature guy 2 and he was starting to run.

This is way too easy.

I caught up with him and made him faint. This guy is so pathetic. I saw him crying. It's not such a cruel world when a girl can make a guy cry.

Then I saw that he had more friends. Like the whole football team.

"Hey! Get away from our quarter back!" yelled one. Well he is not going to play football for awhile.

They started to chase me. I easily was in front of them and I was ahead by about a kilometer.

Great others are ganging up on me.

I saw a nerdy guy trip me and I fell. I got up and punched him but, this took enough time for the jocks catch up to me.

Crap!

Time for my fighting mode. Or my weak girl mode. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in a high pitched scream when one grabbed me.

"Help he's hurting me!" I screamed obviously lying. I saw some of the adults get up.

I started to fake cry when one man in a police officer uniform walked up to us. Why are there police officers in the park?

"Let go of her this instance young man." he said in a voice that couldn't be ignored.

"He took something of mine. Then he grabbed me telling me that I had to go with him to get it back." I sniffled.

"That isn't true sir. She beat up my friend." he whined.

"She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. You're coming to the police station with me young man." he said.

I would have been offended but, I was handed the vial from the police officer.

Mission completed.

Wait I just remembered something.

"Um sir I saw a truck veer off the road when I was coming here. I was looking for a police officer when this was taken from me.

The truck is up this hill." I said and the man nodded to his partner to go look for the truck.

When they went away I saw that Bell, John, and Dusty were waiting for me. I walked over to them.

"Mission accomplished. Let's go." I said and we left.

(Arrrrg! Review all ye maties or you have to walk the plank. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Now class what do you do after reading a chapter? Yes you Bobby. You REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)

After we got back to the hotel Dusty put the formula in his back pocket.

You may think that it's a terrible hiding place but, it's really good because who would actually look there. Once I accidently looked and almost threw up.

He is terrible disgrace to fathers everywhere. Why is he even on our team?

(By the way any reviewers I need a name for their team. It can't be Flock because hello? Only one has wings so get it right!)

I am thinking of a name for our team but, all I have are stupid. Hint hint. Wink wink.

"Okay what's new?" I asked. After taking a needed shower I was at the kitchen table being so bored with Dusty droning on and on about some stuff.

I really needed a new dad. Anyone want to trade?

"Oh well I'm thinking about going to this school in Washington D.C." Dusty said.

Wasn't that this? "The most advanced school in the world?" "Yes. It's so advanced it's under water." Doesn't he know that I get seasick?

"When are we going?" I asked. "I booked a flight for today." I did a spit take right on Jon who sat beside me. I have got to stop doing that.

I should write up all the stuff I get sick at. Sea sickness, Plane sickness, Dusty's butt, and how should I know.

"When?" John asked. "Actually in an hour." I was drinking water again so I spat it on John.

I should rrreeeaaalllyyy stop doing that.

"Let's go!" Whoop de do.

(In Washington D.C. And since Lincoln's statue is here I'll tell you the truth. REVIEW!!!)

"Ugh I hate planes." I said as we got out of the airport. My stomach was still churning and I think I'm going to fall to the floor soon.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked. Everyone was so tired except Dusty because he apparently slept the whole seven hours.

"Well we can't exactly do that. We have to get to the school by midnight." Dusty said. I was drinking from a water bottle when he said this.

I at least didn't get John but, I did get a passerby. Whoops.

"Okay no we aren't." I said. "Yes we are because let me tell you something about the school. We weren't allowed to sleep longer than-"

I tuned him out then and I did that thing where you pretend your hand is talking. I don't know the name so quit asking! Jeez.

"Did you just do that?" Dusty asked turning towards me. "What?! Why in the world would I ever do that?" Of course I would. You just heard the evidence.

"Why don't you finish your fascinating story?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Sure well-"Do adults ever understand sarcasm or is just my dad?

I snatched one of John's I pod earphones and listened to his music. No wonder he hasn't fallen asleep. It's heavy metal.

Whatever goes through his mind?

(John's POV)

"I can't believe that Sunset took my ear phones. And that was in a dreamy voice not a mad voice.

I was listening to this one heavy metal song over and over. I was trying to stay awake and so Sunset wouldn't hear the sappy love songs I put on it because they described my feelings for her.

Hopefully Sunset can't realize this song is the same because even I don't know the words.

I wonder what Sunset's thinking.

(Sunset's POV)

These heavy metal songs finally ended and I heard a sappy love song. This exactly describes my feelings for John.

I looked at him but, he looked to into his own mind to be listening.

Suddenly he looked up with shock written on his face and changed the song back to the heavy metal.

Why did he do that?

We've been walking for about thirty minutes but, I didn't realize it.

"Everyone we're here." Dusty said and I looked around. We were standing near the ocean and the smell was all ready making me nauseated.

"Everyone we can't just go and rent a submarine so we have to scuba dive there. Who out of you are good swimmers?" Dusty asked.

I've been dreading this question.

John and Bell held up their hands. "What about you Sunset?" John asked. Why did he have to include me?

"Well I um can't well swim um at all." I said. It looked like John was about to laugh when I hit him on the side. He put on his poker face.

"You see when I was kid I never really like water. When my mom brought up swimming lessons I hid in my closet for hours until we missed our lessons. She's been trying to get me to swim for ages but, I never did learn. Once I went to this pool party and this stupid freak of a guy thought it would be funny to push me in the pool so when he did I almost drowned. All my friends thought I was pulling a joke and when they did find out it was almost too late. That was when I never went to the pool and I changed my baths into showers." I said explaining my long story.

"Oh that was awful of them Sunset. You must feel so sad." Bell said and hugged me.

"Well this complicates things. You could just sit out on this or we could teach you to swim." Dusty said.

Oh no way did he suggest I learn to swim.

"No way am I going into water. I would rather die." I said and whipped around.

I looked around and found a bench to sit on. I heard John sit by me and he put his arm around me. I leaned my head on my shoulder.

"You know I've been wondering why Erasers haven't found us yet." John said.

Oh he better not jinx us.

I waited a few minutes but, nothing happened. I guess he didn't. Wait.

"Sunset I hear any Erasers mind." Bell said in my mind.

Oh crap!

I got up and pulling John towards Bell and Dusty. "How may?" I asked. John was pretty much oblivious to what we were talking about. He was just staring at my hand which was in his.

Why do boys always think this stuff?

"Well I don't know how many but, it's enough to surround us." Bell said and pointed in front of us.

I saw Erasers walking towards us and they were the new ones. We're so dead.

I looked behind me but, all I saw was ocean and no way am I going in there.

"Sunset it's the only way. We have to go now." Bell said. "But what about scuba suits?" I asked. I knew before she answered that I had to use the element of water or air.

Well I have to face my fears once and for all.

"Okay fine. In the water guys." I said and ran towards it.

Once I took one little step into the water I almost took off running back to the Erasers. No I have to face my fears.

"Air I ask of you to fill our lungs even if we're underwater." I said in my mind. I was waist deep in the water and I almost couldn't take it anymore.

Then I remembered something.

I can't swim so won't I drown? Wait I have another idea. My thinking cap must be screwed on pretty tight.

"Water I ask of you to push me along with the others so we can get to where we wish to go." I said.

Hopefully this works and I think it will because I'm real light headed now.

I dived into the water and instantly air filled my lungs. I was being pushed deeper under water.

I looked around and I can't believe I thought water was scary. This place is so cool. I saw a school of fish swim past me and then I saw something that was scary.

It was a shark almost as big as Jaws. It was coming closer to us.

Dun dun. Dun dun. DundundundundundundundunDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just love that movie.

"Sunset that's a tiger shark. She won't hurt you but, she is abnormally large." I heard Bells voice.

Aren't we all? I mean look at Dusty.

"I think we're almost there." I heard Bell say and we went past a rock and I saw an amazing sight.

There was a huge dome underwater and then I looked at the fish. They were all huge!

What have they been eating?

"Okay I don't hear anyone in that one entrance." Bell said and I looked at where she was pointing.

There was a door right next to another door. If you open it won't all the water go in?

"No Sunset. There's a room in there which drains all the water." Bell said and I was pushed once again to the door.

Great the only way to open it is to have a scientists pass. Well I could just use the easy way for me.

I punched the door and it flew off. I am so glad this place doesn't have any alarms.

After the water was drained away we carefully went into the next room.

No one was there. There was a secretary desk and I saw a sign say be back in five minutes.

I saw a fax machine go off and a paper came out. Who uses fax anymore?

Curiosity killed the freak. I picked up the paper and it said:

_Tell the security to block off all the exits. The lost experiment Subject Wolf3, Subject Bird5, John Johnson (hah!), and the traitor scientist Dusty Ride was seen coming here. Also the door to one of the entrances was torn off so we suspect that they're inside at this moment. Go to the security now!_

I tried to look like I was doing nothing as I ripped the paper into shreds.

"Okay where do we go now?" I asked. "Well we can't really blow this place up because there are some experiments in here.

Also there is this experiment widely known for his killing skills. He's here right now." Dusty said.

Great there's a killer here. What else is new?

"We should go get the experiments-"Dusty was cut off when I heard a loud siren. It was the security system!

They found us. "Run!" I yelled going into a hallway.

Everyone followed me and I saw like a million doors. This will be easy.

I pulled the first one I saw and it was a bathroom. You know those kinds of bathrooms just for staff. This one had I think a shower in it and I heard a really off key voice.

Definitely don't want to go in there.

I went to another one when I saw John open one. Inside were Erasers playing a card game.

It's kind of like the dogs playing poker thing except these people are dumber than the dogs.

"Oh sorry. I was looking for the bathroom." John said and then one spied me.

"You didn't see anything. This is all a dream. Go back to sleep little big smart dumb Eraser boy." I said in a soothing voice.

I actually saw his eyes sag a little. I should definitely use that voice on Dusty.

John quickly shut the door and Bell started to scream.

Erasers were coming from both ends of the hall way. At least these aren't the new Erasers or we would be toast.

But there were still too many to deal with.

I heard a door open beside me and then I was pulled in. So were the rest of the team. What's happening?

The room was pitch dark but, I could still see.

I looked at the person who pulled us in and a light turned on.

"Who are you?" I hissed out. "I am the killing experiment. Nice to finally meet you." he said in a deep voice.

I looked at him more closely. He was a fish boy experiment!

I burst out laughing and I saw anger on his face. Oh crap.

Let me tell you. Never anger a murderer.

(Class you have to settle down. Your punishment for talking so loud is to write a twenty word review. So you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Duh is the answer to 2+2 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I just can't stop laughing at fish boy here. He just looks so funny!

He has fish scales all over his body and his hair is all slimy and stuff. I guess one good thing is about being a fish is having gills.

I would never want gills because I hate water and that's no offense to the element water.

Wolves eat fish so this is going to be fun.

"Okay I'm real sorry but, you're so fishy and bwahahahahahahahaha!" I said trying to speak. I did eventually stop when my side hurt too much.

"Are you quite done?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "Yeah but, did you notice that when you get angry your gills flare out. Hah!"

I guess I'm not done laughing.

"Okay I'm a fish boy. I get it so stop laughing!" he yelled definitely irritated.

I finally finished laughing for good. "Sorry dude. So are you going to finish us off or what?" I asked.

"Or what. You see I saved your sorry little butts out there." he said. "Oh well excuse me. I must say we couldn't save your sorry little butt because your butt is huge! How many reeds did you eat? Jeez man work it off. Go for night swims to work it off."

I said. Dusty put his hand on my shoulder and said to fish boy "sorry about her. She doesn't like people very much."

Okay he just made me mad.

"Then why do I hate you then if you're not a person?" I asked. "Oh I would hate to be stuck in a room with you for at least a minute." Fish boy said.

"Poor poor fishy. You're already stuck in a room with me so deal with it! This is how I deal with things." I said and punched him on the face.

Blood was on his face and he wiped it away. "Did you call me fishy?" he asked. "Yeah but, don't hit me. It would make you seem like a wimp to hit a girl and get hurt." I said.

"Oh you will be so sorry." "I already am sorry for meeting you." I said and then he looked like he would punch me.

"Okay you two stop fighting!!!!!" yelled Dusty.

"Okay you will not tell me what to do! Ever!" I said and stalked off and faced the wall.

"Look Dusty I'm obeying your orders. I'm in time out. Why aren't you? You abandoned me, my brother, and my mother. You made my mom the freak she is." I said.

"Do not call your mom a freak." Dusty roared at me.

"Oh well then why didn't she act badly when you were with us huh? She made my life torture because all the things you did. She destroyed any self esteem I ever had. She made me want to kill myself. You're lucky that I never did or all those lives would be dead.

So you should admit that you should just have let me die!" I yelled and tears streamed off my face.

"Awkward." Fish boy said. "Okay I've had it! I'm going out there and get myself killed. Let's see how you live with that guilt." I said and opened the door.

But I wasn't in a hallway filled with Erasers.

I was in the same room. "Okay what is happening?" I asked. "I can teleport people." Fish boy said.

"Why can't you guys just let me die?!" I yelled and fell to the floor crying.

"Sunset are you alright?" asked John. "Do I seem alright?" I asked and cried even harder.

He went next to me and hugged me. "Okay I want you all to shut up right now!" yelled a voice that had a strange haunting tone to it.

I looked and saw that it was Bell. Weird.

I opened my mouth to speak but, I couldn't. I tried harder but, no words came out.

"Yes Sunset I can use mind control on people. Now Fish boy tell us why you're saving us." Bell said in her creepy voice.

Instantly fishy opened his mouth but, he seemed like he didn't want to. "I'm the killing experiment named Fish 2. I was told to kill any intruders but, I didn't like what they were doing. So I went to the good side and saved you all." he said.

I was silently laughing over his name.

"Okay then how do we get out of here?" Bell asked. "I can transport us to the front door if you want." Fishy said. I opened my mouth and actually spoke.

How can I do that?

"No we don't want that. We want to save people and not wimp out like you." I said.

"You will be quiet." said Bell raising her creepy voice.

Maybe my anger affects it. "No I won't quiet down. Why can't we just feed Dusty to the Erasers, save the experiments, and blow this place up along with Fishy."

"Okay no. We are going to save everyone and I will let you all talk but, no complaints." Bell said.

Dusty finally spoke "I should have let you die because you were never meant to be born Sunset." I stared at him in total shock and more tears came out.

"If we can stop with sob fest can we just save the experiments." said Fishy.

"Yeah okay." I said. In the first time ever I went down without a fight. What's wrong with me?

Why can't I ever be fully happy for once?

Fishy looked genially shocked but, he quickly covered it. "Okay I'm going to transfer us to the experiments room and we have to fight the Erasers standing guard."

"I don't feel like fighting." I said. Never ever have I turned down a fight.

"You will so move your little butt and let's go." Fishy said and concentrated on something. I nodded and looked down.

Okay there is definitely something wrong. I just took orders from a guy I hate.

Then before I could look within my heart the scene changed.

Instead of a small closet we were in a lab with a lot of cages. "Okay we will save you all after we beat up the Erasers." John said.

Not a lot of Erasers were guarding everyone which was a surprise. I just stood there and when anyone went close to me I just punched them.

My heart feels like it was ripped and shredded into a million pieces.

My dad wishes that I never was born and I'm supposed to save him and everyone else. I think I'm meant to die.

"Okay open the cages." Fishy said and I went to a cage. Inside was a little girl with a cat tail and ears.

When I opened the door she rubbed her face on me and purred. I couldn't help the pain within me lessen just ever so slightly.

"Okay I can't transport you all there so we have to walk to the entrance." Fishy said. Great they probably will catch us all.

I nodded feeling too sad to argue. Even to speak in fact. John went over to me and hugged me. "Dusty didn't mean it." he said.

Of course he did. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that.

"Well I think you have a new little friend." John said and pointed at the little cat girl. She ran up to me and hugged my leg. The pain lessened more.

Dusty opened the door and we walked out to a hallway. No one was there.

I bet they're all looking for us still when we disappeared.

"Okay let's go." Fishy whispered and we all started to sneak down the hallway. Something touched my leg and it was the cat girl.

She was holding up her hand wanting me to hold it.

"I know that yowr sad." she said as I held her hand. "How?" I asked. "Cats can feel feelings. I can feel yowrs." she said.

"Wow yowr- your special then." I said and held her hand tighter.

We finally ended up in the waiting room where no one was still there. Please let no one find us.

I think someone keeps jinxing us.

"Everyone their coming." Bell said. I could hear running footsteps. "Run towards the door. There's a submarine which can fit us all." Fishy yelled and pointed at the door next to the one I smashed.

Half of the group was in there while I was last when I looked over my shoulder. The Erasers entered the room.

We're all dead and there's nothing I could do about it. Except…

"Everyone hurry up. I'll distract them." I yelled. "No Sunset." John said from behind the door.

"I have to or all of you will die." Pain filled me as I watched my love try to get past the experiments coming through the door but, he would never make it.

"I love you all." I whispered and turned to the Erasers.

A scientist was at the front and he turned to me. "Well hello there Wolf experiment. I hope you enjoy pain." he said.

"I don't care. There is too much pain in my heart. Just take me and leave them. I don't care anymore and I just want to die." I said.

I started to cry again.

Great. When people see my grave my eyes will be all red.

"You know I always expected a fight from you." he said. "So did I but, I just want to die. I can't help anyone and I was told by my own father that I never should have been born. It just hurts too much." I said.

"You know I think I should let you live you know. We want to capture you when you have life left inside of you so we're letting you go." he said.

Well this is a change. Good for John but, bad for me.

"But I just want to die so why don't you get rid of me the easy way?" I asked.

"Don't you know that we will never give you anything you want." he said and instructed the Erasers to go away.

"I hope that we meet again soon." he said. So do I." Then I walked over to the others waiting for me.

"Let's just go already." I said.

That night we were all at a hotel after letting the escaped experiments go off on their own.

Except there was one who wanted to stay with us.

The cat girl whose name is Emerald but, she calls herself Emwald. She's so cute and she is only four.

Her whole life must have been torture for her. I feel so bad for Emerald.

That night I lay in bed snuggled on one side by Ghost and the other by Emerald. Not so surprisingly they can't stand each other.

I couldn't sleep at all but, I couldn't move because of Ghost and Emerald.

All I could do was sit up and think but, I don't want to think. I heard John come in but, why is he awake?

He came over to me and laid something warm in my hand.

"I got you a fresh mouse which I caught all by myself." he whispered. I tried to smile but, it turned into a grimace.

I ate the mouse and John put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dusty would never mean what he said but, if he did I will have to kill him. You know if you die I will very well kill myself.

Because I-I love you Sunset and I always will." he said and looked very nervous.

"I love you too John." I said and he lightly brushed his lips upon mine.

Well that's a first.

Then he left the room making me feel even more confused. What should I do? Dusty hates me, Fishy makes me want to kill him, John loves me and I love him, and I have to take care of a little cat kid.

I just don't know what to do anymore but, did I ever know?

"Ansuthiti I don't know what to do. I feel so confused. Can you help me please? I want to know if I should live or die. Pease tell me." I asked aloud.

Something shifted inside me and I heard a soft voice.

"_Listen to your heart._" she said and then the voice disappeared. Okay I guess I have to listen to my heart.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to clear my mind.

I dwelled into the depths of my heart and I snapped my eyes open.

I will live.

(Duh she should uh REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(This is a side note inside a side note. I know it's so depressing but, this isn't the end. Look another side note (No school (at least for today) so you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(So um you know you have to um well I guess uh you have to um REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

So I decided to live. Yay me!

I got out of bed at like three in the afternoon feeling well rested for the first time in a while.

I yawned as I went to the kitchen table and saw that Fishy was still here. "Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Well sleeping beauty I decided to help you guys defeat the schools." he said. "Well I bet you don't sleep a lot because you definitely aren't beautiful. Ever try cleaning your scales?"

Well even if I'm alive I'm so not going to be nice to him.

"At least I can eat human food." he said. "Well maybe that's why your butt is so big." I said and grabbed a rabbit from my back pack.

Note to self. Don't leave food remains after we leave.

"Sun! Sun!" yelled a voice from the other room and I saw Emerald running towards me and she hugged my leg.

"Hey Emerald. How are you doing?" I asked. "Sweepy. Woke up in the night." she said.

Then she yawned hugely showing her sharp cat teeth.

"Well it looks like you have an admirer." Fishy said. "At least I have admirers." I retorted. "I'll show you." he said and looked at Emerald.

"Hey Emerald want to give me a hug?" he asked in an extremely disgusting voice.

I will never want to hear that voice again.

Emerald looked at me and winked ever so slightly. Whatever she's planning I hope I like it and Fishy hates it.

She ran towards Fishy and hugged his arm. Then she bit him.

Fishy screamed really loudly and backed away. Emerald was licking her lips and said "fish tastes good."

Yes. Yes it does.

"Okay so you're the killing experiment. Does that make you stronger than me?" I asked.

"Is that a bet?" he asked. "Yep. I bet twenty bucks that I beat you." I said. He nodded and we started to arm wrestle.

His strength caught me off guard at first and he almost brought me down.

Then I used all my strength and brought his hand down on the table. The table cracked in two and Fishy gasped in pain.

"You may want to put ice on that." I said and walked into the other room. Bell and John were watching T.V.

"Hey Sunset we're watching some old movies. Want to watch?" John asked. "No thanks. I hate black and white movies." I said and started to look through my back pack.

I threw my math homework to the floor and opened my book. It's Romeo and Juliet and I just love reading it.

I've read it like five times and if you call me a nerd I will break your face in.

I was so absorbed in the book I didn't see Emerald hand me a piece of paper. "What's this Em?" I asked.

"Finished homewok." she said and handed it to me. I looked at it and all the problems were done correctly.

"Jeez Em your smart. I couldn't even solve some of those. Try reading this." I said and handed her the book.

She skimmed through it and handed it back to me. "Done." Okay how is she done?

"Then what's on page uh 116?" I asked and she recited it perfectly.

"Hey John I think you have some rivalry to your genius. Em is super smart." I taunted.

"I don't care." he so cares.

"Okay everyone I just got a call from an old scientist from my old job (why does he keep saying old? I s he hinted that he's old) and she has some information for us." Dusty said coming into the room.

Please don't be a woman.

"She's (drat) coming here with her daughter and son. I expect all of you to be friendly. That means you Sunset." Dusty pointedly didn't look at me.

I will wreck havoc upon their lives and give then nightmares their whole life. They will have to go to therapy and eventually go to the crazy house.

This is going to be fun.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. I made a promise to myself to be nice to them and then kill them if they cross the line.

I opened the door and there stood a beautiful lady with two kids behind her. The girl was about sixteen while the guy was eighteen.

"Hi you must be Nichole. (I hate my first name) I'm Dusty's friend Rachel. These are my two kids. Jenifer and Michael. Can you please show us in?" she asked.

Dusty and Rachel went into a room to privately talk and I really hope that's all they do.

That left us with the kids.

"Sun I don't like them." Em said to me. "Me either."

As soon as Rachel was out of hearing distance Jenifer turned to us. "Well let me tell you something Nichole.

You're so ugly I'm surprised your dad didn't leave you." Oh she is so dead. Strike one.

"Your little sister is so pathetic. I mean those cat ears are so like fake. She should've out grown imagining things for a while." That was strike two.

"The guy with the foul hair (Fishy) is I mean so ugly and no wonder he's in your family." Okay I don't count that as a strike.

"And green eyes boy (John) you look like such a nerd I bet she's going out with you." Okay that's strike three.

"I will kill you." I said. "Like you will hit a girl. I bet you're scared of the sight of blood." Yep she is so dead.

I jumped at her and punched her right on the face.

A little blood trickled out of her nose. "I'm not fainting am I?" I asked. Her brother who was silent the whole time dragged me off his sister.

Then he out right slapped me right on the face.

He is so dead.

I roared and it looked like Fishy was surprised but, Emerald was clapping her hands and giggling.

I jumped on Michael and beat him up good. He tried to fight back but, he could never out power me.

Rachel ran out of the room and I saw that her shirt was kind of messed up. Oh that had better not be the correct reason I'm thinking of.

"Get off my son you stupid freak!" she yelled at me.

Getting off Michael giving him enough damage to give him nightmares and I turned to her. "Get out of here." I said.

"No I won't until you apologize to me and my children." she said. "Get out before I kill you." I said in a voice that she immediately responded to.

She ran out of the room so fast I could practically see her fear.

"I'm not going to stick around for Dusty's rant so I'm going to cool off. Bell leave some clothes by the bathroom." I said.

I opened the window and before anyone could object I jumped out and turned into a wolf.

Running safely through the woods I let my human mind rest for a bit and let the wolf one dominate.

After a few hours it was sunset and I let my human mind resurface and I looked at the food I caught.

I had enough for about a week or two and a few mice for Emerald.

Hauling my catch into the room I changed back into a human and put on my clothes.

I was about to go to bed when Dusty stopped me. "You're not in trouble Sunset because I knew you couldn't help your anger. You also must know that I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I don't believe that you shouldn't have been born. You must know that I love you and that I always will no matter how mad you make me." Then he hugged me.

I just stood there thinking about what he said. Dusty actually apologized to me.

Maybe I guess I can forgive him. Naw. Not yet.

I walked back to bed and went to sleep.

I woke up at an early time for me. Noon. I would have rather slept on but, my hunger got the better of me.

Never ignore your belly's hunger. Let that be a lesson to you.

"I want food." I said and walked into the kitchen. Dusty was cooking bacon and I bet he's going to eat it all by myself.

"You should wake up earlier." he said and handed me a rabbit.

"I'm a teenager and teenagers sleep all day long. Check on John and see if he's still asleep." I bet he is.

"He's been up for hours." Drat I lost that bet.

"Well then he isn't normal. Well less normal than I am and that's saying something.

"Actually today we're going sightseeing and I was told that there's a hidden school in Lincoln's memorial."

"As long as we're not going into the White House. I'm banned from there too." I said.

"Okay how?" he asked. "Oh you see I was on a school field trip by the way. We were in the White House and I saw a guard guarding a door. I asked him what was behind it but, he didn't say anything. So I kept asking but, he never said anything. So then I started to poke him and he grabbed my arm in a death grip. I was pretty panicked so I punched him on the face. It took like three guards to pin me down and so I was banned from the White House forever more." Ah I love that day. It was so fun.

"Wow remind me never to get you mad." Fishy said as he entered the room.

"Too late. You should ask Dusty about that one time I beat up the Mickey Mouse guy." I said.

"So everyone let's go." Dusty said.

We have been walking around forever. Emerald was so tired that I had to carry her and Dusty really should've rented a car.

Right now we're in front of the White House and we were waiting for the group before us to come back.

"Okay then next group come on in." said the tour guide. They went in as I sat down on a bench waiting for them. It's going to be a long three hours.

I looked around and saw some security guards. I think I recognize one of them. He pinned me down before.

He had better not recognize me.

Great he did.

He pointed at me and with all the guards he strolled on up to me and I was soon surrounded.

"I thought we told you never go into the White House ever again." one said. "Um one thing is I'm not even in it and because of the tight security here you should have noticed that." I said.

"Then why are you here." he asked. "My family and friends are here. Why else would I visit?" I asked.

"You know what you're coming with me. I think you're lying and trying to steal something. Come with us or you're going to be hurt." he said.

Oh he did not just threaten me.

I pushed one guy out of the way and started to run. I could hear them following.

They should be protecting the White House and not chasing a girl.

I ran into the White House and ran into Fishy. "Hey you guys if you want to know don't question the herd of guards following me. Well bye then." I said and started to run again.

They looked behind me and saw about two dozen guards running after me.

"Only Sunset could do this." Dusty said shaking his head.

I kept running until I was at a dead end. There was one door there but, it was locked.

"Freeze miss or I will have to shoot." said a voice. I turned around and saw that the guards had caught up to me and one had a gun.

Well I guess I should choose the easy way.

I rammed the door and it fell to the ground. I was in an office and I saw a group of kids on tour.

"Hey kids how are you? Remember stay in school." I said and looked around.

There was a large window and I crashed right through it and kept running. I turned around and saw the guards standing there staring at me with confusion on their faces.

I waved and soon I was at a safe distance.

I was in front of Lincoln's memorial and I saw that it had a kind of creepy look to it.

"Sunset!" yelled John and I looked around.

John and the rest caught up to me and Dusty said "I'm not going to ask. Let's just go in."

Then we walked around to the memorial. This is going to be fun.

(Hey everyone. You all UM have to UH I guess UH I mean UM you all have to UM you know UH UM… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah that's it.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(What is it Lassie? Timmy fell down the well? Because he didn't review? So REVIEW!!!)

Okay so how are we even going to get into this memorial? We don't even know where the lab is located.

At least I don't so why doesn't Dusty tell us already?!

"So Dustaroo where is the lab?" I asked. "One is to never ever call me that again. Two is I don't know." he said.

Great.

"Why don't we look for clues?" Fishy asked. "This sounds like Scooby Doo. How about we talk like normal people but, wait we aren't normal." I said.

I looked around and I saw a sewer thing on the ground a few feet away from us. Is this a clue? No of course not because a sewer would be located here. Wait.

"How about the sewer?" I asked.

"Finally! We can go through with my plan." Dusty said and walked over to the sewer thingy.

Five minutes later he was still pulling on it and it wasn't budging an inch. There were sweat stains under his arms and I would never want to see him work out.

I don't think he ever went into a gym before.

"Let me do it." I said and easily picked it up. I smirked at Dusty and threw the lid away.

"Crap." I said when the lid went crashing through a tree. Sorry tree.

"Okay I go first then Sunset, John, Dusty, Bell, and Emerald." Fishy said. "Oh who made you the leader huh? Because I certainly didn't and I never would." I said.

"Well who voted for you then?" he asked. "Fine who votes for Fishy to be leader?" I asked.

No one raised their hand except Dusty but, I don't really care about his opinion.

"Okay now me." Everyone raised their hands except Dusty. "I win so now you have to go last." I said and jumped down the hole. I caught Em and waited for the rest.

When Fishy came down he glared at me while I stuck out my tongue.

Emerald did the same. Am I like a role model to her? Okay even I don't think I'm a good influence.

We started walking beside all the sewer sludge and then I heard a loud splash behind me.

I turned and saw that Fishy was standing in the sludge and he was really slimy (well slimier than usual) and everyone was laughing.

Emerald seemed to have a really innocent face which seems like she pushed him.

Yep that proves it. I'm a terrible influence.

"Oh this is fine. I'm made for water." Fishy said and stuck his head under the sludge. "I don't think that qualifies as water.

I also saw a dirty diaper in there." I said. Fishy jumped out of the water really fast.

I failed to mention the dirty diaper on his head and it seemed like Dusty did too. Maybe he's going to my side after all. Yes!

"I think this is it." I said. In front of me there was a door that said DANGER! KEEP OUT OR YOU SHALL DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

If that doesn't spell evil to you what does?

"What does it say?" Fishy asked. "Man you should have better eyesight. Why don't you go in first?" I asked.

"There are probably traps there." he argued. "I'll solve the problem scaredy fish." I said and punched the wall.

I created a hole and continued to hit the wall until it collapsed completely.

"Problem solved." I said and went through the wall.

Fishy shrugged and walked through along with the rest of the team. I looked around and saw that if we went through the door we would have been caught by a net.

Well that's better than what was in front of us.

There were lasers and those swinging, sharp metal things.

"What kind of lab is this?" I asked. Everyone else was staring at it with shock in their faces.

"Uh um well this lab doesn't have a lot of Erasers and guards so they use lasers and stuff." Dusty said.

All too late I saw Emerald start to move.

"Em! What are you doing?" I asked. She was running straight to the lasers and before I could move she was in front of them.

She did all these amazing twist and flips and avoided all of them. She was at the swinging thing. She nimbly jumped around it and she was at the other side.

"How did you do that?" I asked filled with awe.

She just started to jump up and down with a goofy smile on her face.

"Fish first." Fishy said and roughly pushed me out of his way. Who put his fin in a twist?

He tried to jump over one laser but, failed instantly. His hair was singed when he walked back to us.

"You guys really have to get back into shape." I said and walked in front of the lasers.

I jumped and twisted away from them and I was in front of the metal thingy. I jumped in front of it and I would have passed it completely except for that stupid mouse.

One of the mice in my back pack fell out and landed on the controls for the swing thing. Did anyone notice that that rhymed? I did.

The swingy thing started to move at rapid speed right towards me. I can't get out in time. Help!

Suddenly the metal stopped moving an inch from my body.

Maybe I have a guardian angel after all. Nope I guess I don't.

I looked up and saw that Em was giggling uncontrollably. Her hand was over a button which read THIS BUTTON STOPS MACHINARY. DO NOT TOUCH.

Well Em definitely touched it.

I ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much. How did you know to do that?" I asked.

"Me smat." she said touching her head. I hugged her again and ruffled her hair.

"That isn't even possible. That machine should've stopped immediately and not speed up." John said. "Well maybe my guardian angel went on strike." I said.

"Okay now what?" I asked. "We keep going." Well okay. This place doesn't seem safe for a child. Heck it doesn't seem safe for me.

I walked on holding Em's hand and we entered another room.

This room is thankfully better than the other one but, not by that much.

The walls were freaky with spikes on them and if you touched one you would instantly start bleeding. The room was really long and there was only one door at the way other end of the room.

This room spells death trap to me.

I looked at the ground and saw that every once in a while there was a symbol of a fancy s on the ground.

My spidery senses are tingling. Or should I say wolf senses. Any way I don't think we should step on the s.

"Don't step on the s." I said to the group.

"No thanks." Fishy said and immediately stepped on an s. What is wrong with that boy?

I heard a loud groaning sound and the walls seemed to move. But they were actually moving. Closing in on us. I'm really glad I'm not claustrophobic.

"What is wrong with these people?!" I yelled. This place is like from an old movie.

Well here comes the hero. Indiana Sunset to the rescue!

I grabbed Emerald and started to frantically run towards the door. Everyone made it but I saw that Dusty was still half way here.

And the walls were coming in closer.

Well I guess my dream is finally coming. Wait I guess I shouldn't just let him die. Conscience now you show up? You had better leave after this.

I sighed and ran towards Dusty. I was tugging him along when I felt the walls on both my shoulders.

Maybe I could do something but, it will hurt. My hand was at a weak spot on the wall so I punched as hard as I could.

The wall broke instantly and I moved at like hyper speed or something finishing off the other wall and carrying Dusty back to the group.

Man I was huffing and puffing. I was never this tired after exercising for a while.

"That was like five seconds. No one could ever move that fast. Sometimes I couldn't even see you. How did you get so fast?" John asked.

I shrugged because I truly didn't know.

There had better not be any more surprises behind this door or someone will die.

I opened the door and I was going to look around sneakily when Fishy pushed me into the room.

Okay that does it.

I grabbed Fishy's shirt collar and lifted him up. "I'm the leader at this moment so you obey me or you will get hurt." I said and let him drop.

I looked around and saw that there weren't any traps here. Thank God.

The room was a plain office room and there was a desk. Oh crap. Someone's sitting in it. I don't think he heard us because he was still looking at his work.

I walked up to him and was about to hit him hard enough to knock him out when he said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then he looked up.

He had like half a human face and the other half was a robot.

I guess he was thinking that I was going to run away screaming or at least faint but, I did the opposite.

I started to laugh.

"No offense dude but, actually with offense actually you're really ugly. And look at your robot eye. It's like glowing." I said.

As I waved my hand over his eye he grabbed my hand in a death grip.

"Laughing in the face of danger. Really brave but, also really stupid." he said. "You have no idea." I said.

Then he looked at my friends.

"A team of rejects. They fit with you." he said. "Thank you. I've been told." I said. Then he looked at Fishy.

"Why is that young fish boy wearing a dirty diaper on his head?" he asked.

I burst out laughing as Fishy touched the top of his head and pulled his hand away instantly. Then he was forced to touch it to fling it away.

"Oh sorry about him. He just needs a diaper. He's so dumb that he can't use a real toilet." I said. "Hey!" Fishy yelled.

"See he thinks he's a horse and he loves hay." I said. The man looked back at me.

"Now I will dispose of you instantly if you don't agree to my terms." "Did I ever listen to rules before?" I asked.

"I thought you would say that." he said and lifted his arm.

He had a robot hand and he pressed a button on it. I heard a clicking sound and the hand started to extend lightning fast. Straight towards Emerald.

His hand gripped her throat and she started to choke.

"Emerald!" I screamed and anger filled me.

I started to move and everything looked like it was in slow motion. I was the only one moving at a regular speed.

I ran towards Em and gripped the hand around her throat. I ripped it off with my teeth and ran back towards the man.

I punched him so hard I saw a dent in the metal part of his head. He fainted or died for all I know or care.

I faced the others with the hand still in my mouth.

To them they saw Emerald choking one second and the next I gripped the hand and then a second later I was facing them.

I spit out the hand and said "hi guys. Why weren't you guys moving?"

"Uh Sunset we couldn't move. Three seconds passed while you did all that. I think you got like super speed or something. Maybe it only activates when you really need it." Dusty said.

"Okay so what should we do now?" I asked. "Look through all these folders and stuff." Dusty said.

Everyone got right to work and I grabbed a pile of folders. Skimming I found one folder which held a lot of shock for me. It read _Ansuthiti._

_Ansuthiti was the one who started the schools in the first place. She was an ordinary scientist who had one child. Then she accidently poured some DNA on her baby. It was wolf DNA. She instantly washed the little girl thoroughly and nothing seemed strange. Except when the baby's plain brown hair turned into golden hair and her blue eyes turned golden. The baby grew very fast and then the baby became very mad. She changed into a wolf and when Ansuthiti calmed her down she became a human again. Ansuthiti shared her discovery to the other scientists and that started the schools. Then Ansuthiti was a fun, child loving parent and never wanted harm to children. But the other scientists stole children and Ansuthiti never knew. Until she walked in on an Eraser punishing an avian girl. She tried to stop us all but, she never could. We had to kill her and her daughter. People have been thinking that her spirit still haunts them and we think that Ansuthiti's daughter may be in the body of Subject Wolf3. She may be the reason that she acts the way she is and that Ansuthiti may answer her calls._

Oh my God! Ansuthiti worked for the school. Her daughter might be inside my spirit, and she was the one who created the schools.

This can't be right. But, is it true or not?

(Oh man Lassie. You say that two hundred kids are down in wells because they didn't review? Then we have to send a warning to everyone to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Hey kid! Get off my lawn you hippie boy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Cough cough. Also sorry about not writing the other day. My stupid computer broke. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!)

I can't believe Ansuthiti never told me this before.

Oh she is going to get it now. But wait a second. Here's a file. It says _Fishy. _Well not really because that isn't his real name but, who cares?

_We were told to design a assassin and a killer for the school. We were supposed to use shark,tiger,and bird DNA on the baby that we stole. But one scientist accidentally gave him plain old guppy DNA. He wasn't fired but, then he eventually was because of his mishap with John Johnson. The fish boy was supposed to be killed that day but, the kindhearted Dusty decided to let him live. But the boy was forced into an agreement. Fish boy was supposed to become the best fighter while Dusty took care of him. Dusty made the boy like his own son and completely ignored his other life with his wife. Then when Dusty quit the lab for unknown reasons the boy was left alone. Fishy was so upset about Dusty leaving that he started to hate everything. Especially Dusty. Fishy soon became the best fighter in the whole United states. No one knew that a simple, pathetic guppy could ever accomplish that._

Okay now I hate Dusty even more.

Then again Fishy was the one who caught Dusty's attention. He was the one who made Dusty ignore his own family. He made Dusty love him more than me.

I will kill him!

But shouldn't you take out your anger on a pillow or an inanimate object? I thought I told you conscience to go away!

Anyway I just don't roll that way so deal with it!

I don't care if people find us right now and kill Dusty. Actually I would be pretty happy.

"Dusty! You abandoned me for Fishy!" I screamed. This may be the part when people can't understand me.

Sometimes when I get really mad I start to scream in Italian than punching people. Weird thing but, it's better than punching somebody.

"_Stupido, sciocco ignorante! Non mi importa se ilvostro mio padre io ti uccidero. Hai abbandonato per Fishy in modo da pagare. Lei ha fatto la mamma il modo in cui e cosi ora ti odio, proprio come lei ti odia. Lo sapevate che ogni notte piange se stressa per dormire e poi comincia a gridare nel sonno?"_

_(_You stupid ignorant fool! I don't care if your my father I will kill you. You abandoned me for Fishy so you will pay. You made mom the way she is so now I hate you just like she hates you. Did you know that every night she cries herself to sleep and then she starts to scream in her sleep?)

"Okay I have no idea what you just said." Dusty said.

"Well all you need to understand is this. I hate you and you ignored mom and me all for stupid Fishy. I would actually help mom by killing you.

And you Fishy. You know how you felt when Dusty abandoned you? Well I felt that for fourteen years and you should be glad he paid attention to you.

I will never speak to you Dusty ever again. Look at this picture." I said.

I started to rummage through my bag until I found my wallet.

Inside it was a picture of my mom crying the day Dusty left. She took the photo and gave it to me so I will always remember what he did to her.

And I will always remember it. Always.

I thrust the picture in his face and watched in enjoyment as I saw his emotions.

First it was anger at me, then sadness, guilt, and a ton of pain.

I don't regret it. He deserves it and for once my conscience didn't speak up. Okay thank God.

"Why do you have this?" he asked. I didn't answer him because of my vow and maybe I shouldn't have so I could tell him off.

"Tell me now!" he yelled and slapped me.

I stood in stunned silence and then stared at him with murder in my eyes.

"Your going to get in now." I heard John say but, I didn't pay attention.

My vision was blacking out and the corners of my vision was red. All I could see was Dusty and he is so dead.

I grabbed him by the collar and easily lifted him up. And that's saying a lot because he's fat.

"Listen hear father dear. Your not my father and you never will be. I will kill you one day and I will enjoy your blood on my hands.

Trust me I will make it as painful as possible. Mark my words. Mark them!" I yelled and threw him against the wall.

Man I am definitely sounding like Night.

I turned away from him and looked for something to destroy. I changed into a wolf.

I howled as loudly as I could and jumped on, ripped, and bit. Soon the room was destroyed and there was a circle around the team so they weren't hurt.

But this wasn't enough.

The blood lust is controlling me and I don't think it can stop.

I broke right threw the wall and I kept smashing and breaking things until was finally outside.

I was out in a park in public as a blood thirsty raving wolf. This can't be good.

I snarled as loudly as I could and everyone turned to look. To them I was a huge beast foaming at the mouth and my eyes were completely red.

I began to kill.

I broke trees and I found a rabbit sitting innocently nibbling on grass.

I felt no regret.

I ripped it's head off and opened its stomach. I saw an animal control guy walk up to me with a giant net. Like that could restrain me.

I knocked the net out of his hand and broke it into two pieces.

I ran out into the night.

(John's POV)

I can't believe what I just saw. Heck I don't even know what I saw.

Sunset was so mad. She was yelling in Italian straight at Dusty and I'm really glad that I never studied Italian.

I think they were some colorful words in her little speech but, what did I know?

Then she flung Dusty across the room and I looked straight into her eyes. Instead of the regular gold and slightly angry eyes I saw blood red eyes and she looked like a monster.

You should never judge a book by its cover but I think inside her mind was exactly what I was seeing.

Then she became a wolf.

She looked like a monster more than ever. Her eyes were completely red by now and she looked like she had rabies.

She was not an attractive lady at that moment.

Never ever let Sunset know I thought that.

She was destroying everything in sight and then she crashed right through the building and out into the night.

I think the head lines in the newspapers would say a beast killed about a dozen people.

This can't be good.

Before I could run off after her and try to prevent some murders but, probably cause my own I saw the paper that Sunset was looking at.

Then I knew why she was so mad at Dusty.

Too bad he was unconscious. I don't care if he was dead because he should have been dead years ago.

Well I could just be mad at Fishy. Isn't that a good alternative?

"Man she is so crazy. I don't know what you see in her man." Fishy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and turned on him.

"She is not crazy. Dusty is! You know how Dusty was like a father to you? Well he was supposed to be like that for Sunset.

He forgot all about her and his own wife just for you. And Sunset was left with a brokenhearted mother who hated her daughter and no memories of her father.

Your "father" destroyed this woman and look at what happened to her." I said and shoved Sunset's picture in his face.

I watched in enjoyment when I saw his emotions.

There was so much guilt and sadness that I almost felt regret for showing him the picture.

But then again my conscience is gone right now but, I hope it will come back. Someone needs to have a calm head around Sunset.

I wonder where it goes when its not with me.

"Oh man. I didn't know that Dusty had a wife or even kids for that matter. I destroyed her life by taking her dad away.

I can't believe it. I felt anger and sadness at Dusty when he left but, I can't imagine feeling that my whole life. I have to make it up to her." Fishy said.

"You can by helping us find her and make sure she doesn't murder anyone." I said.

He nodded and we got our team assembled. I would have been glad leaving Dusty to

die on the ground but Bell made us take him.

During all this Emerald was crying really hard. I don't know why though.

"Her emotions were so sad. Then angry. Nevew felt that befowe. Why she feel like that?" Emerald asked.

"Because of Dusty." I said. Then I saw Em bite Dusty on his finger so hard I thought she went to the bone but, I don't really care.

I stepped through the hole Sunset made and looked around at the park. Ground was pulled up everywhere and I saw a straight line of fallen trees.

"I think she went that way." Fishy said. "No dip Sherlock." I said and saw a lady trying to fix papers that were scattered everywhere.

"Miss if you don't mind my asking what happened here?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't heard? Well I was sitting on a bench over there which is now destroyed as I did some work for my job.

Then suddenly we all heard yelling and howling from that building right over there.

So we all turned to look over there when we heard a sound like walls crashing down to the ground. And then you see that gaping hole in the wall?

Well a huge animal made it. It crashed right through it and stared at it. It was golden and kind of looked like a wolf. Except it's eyes.

They were blood red and I could swear that I saw anger in them. And this animal was strong. It knocked down trees but, avoided all the humans. (whew)

I finally had enough sense to call animal control. I decided to follow the animal. It was foaming at the mouth when I found it and its muzzle was red.

I soon found out why.

I saw a torn up bunny rabbit lying dead on the ground. Finally animal control came and they tried to capture the animal.

But I could swear that there was something human about the animal.

Instead of straight out killing the poor man it snapped the net right in two. Like it knew that it didn't have to kill the man.

Then the animal ran off south ward towards this huge lake and right now a couple of hunters are chasing it." the lady said.

Well at least Sunset didn't kill anyone.

After thanking the lady I said to the team "let's go find Sunset." Then we headed to all the fallen trees.

I looked at the sky and begged in my mind "Sunset please be all right."

(Sunset POV)

I was still running through the forest and it was cold. Even my coat couldn't protect me from the icy winds.

I don't know what to do. I think the blood lust is finally going away and the anger is being replaced by exhaustion.

I don't know how much longer I can take all this.

Finally exhaustion beat me and I found a big clearing and dropped to the ground. I curled up and I fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't even notice turning into a human and the freezing cold and what's worse? I had no clothes.

This sucks.

In my weakened and frozen state I thought I felt something warm drape over me and I think I might have heard John's voice.

Oh I love him so and he had better be okay if I don't survive the night.

(Kid I need you to give me a sponge bath and to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Yo yo yo! Let's raise the roof off this place and you all had better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Man it's like sooo cold right now!

I think I'm on the verge of consciousness and I can't really wake up right now. But I can hear voices. Let's see if people are talking smack about me so I can beat them up.

"Is she going to wake up any time soon?" asked a voice. "She should be waking up any second. You all should be glad that I learned to use some medicine at the school."

I think that was Dusty. Wait a second. Why am I so cold? And why do I feel like I should hate Dusty?

"She went really berserk while you were unconscious Dusty. I mean her eyes were like blood red and I think she has rabies."

That was Fishy. And I do not have rabies! I will kill him one day.

What's this feeling? Then I felt like a mental slap and I remembered all that happened yesterday. At least I hope it was yesterday.

"I do not have rabies!" I yelled and snapped my eyes open as I sat up. I looked around.

I was on a bed with (thankfully) a blanket on me and I was looking at the team. John had a worried look on his face, Fishy had a bored face, Bell was staring at Fishy with a look (either there is something going on there or I'm not a girl. And I am a girl! Jeez.)

Emerald had a anxious and happy face while Dusty had a barely concerned face.

I happily noted that he had a rather large bandage on his face.

"Why is it so freaking cold in here?" I said.

"Well she's back to normal all right." Fishy said and I glared at him. "Well you have a small case of hypothermia but, I suspect that you will have a rather terrible cold." Dusty said.

"Crap! My colds are real bad. I mean it and I'm not overreacting. My mom always said that I was faking my cold and always made me go to school where I made everyone else sick.

I get a really high fever and I lose my voice." I said.

"Then it's not a bad thing after all." Fishy said. I turned to punch him but, I was stopped by a series of harsh coughing.

"At least there's no blood." I said looking at my hand. Not like last time when I coughed right on a kids face and there was blood on his face and at least my mom let me stay home after that.

I then sneezed really loudly and my head snapped right against the wall. "Okay ow." I whispered harshly as I rubbed my head.

"This is going to be nice couple days watching you face torture." Fishy said.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but nothing came out. I tried again and still nothing. "Darn it!" I mouthed.

Stage 1 has commenced. Losing the voice.

"Oh yes! Thank you god." Fishy said. I glared and grabbed a clock from the bed side table and threw it at his head.

It struck home and he ran out of the room before I could throw the lamp.

"Here Sunset. You can use this to write with." John said and handed me a pen and some paper.

I wrote "I will kill that stupid guppy. Can you please get Dusty out of the room before I kill him?"

"Uh Sunset I can't really identify what you wrote here? Where did you learn to write?" asked John.

"JUST EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" I wrote and I think John actually got the message and he ushered everyone out.

What to do when I'm all alone?

Then I saw John's back pack on the floor. I wonder what's in here? I picked it up and inside I saw a couple bombs, some school stuff like an Algebra 5 (he is such a geek), and what looks like a diary. I wonder what secrets he has in there.

"I have no idea what day it is but, who cares. (He has such girlie writing) \Well after Sunset was asleep for I think like two days I decided to think about her. (This will be good) You see she is an exceedingly beautiful woman and I love her dear to my heart. I can't think of anything wrong about my Sunset. Except maybe her temper.. I think she might actually kill someone someday (I will never kill anyone! I will have to kill him for that.) I can't really believe that she actually got banned from all those places and I think her tough girl is just an act. (It is no act!) She is very beautiful and I think I can get lost in her eyes. If I had to think of a million good things about her I would write a billion. Maybe I should start right now. 1 Her golden eyes. 2-"

Then his list ended when John stormed into the room. "Why do you have this?" he asked snatching the paper from the hands.

Before I could speak I started to cough. Great. This one is even worse and I can't breathe.

When it finally stopped I looked at my hand. Yep there's blood.

I'm on stage 2. Coughing up blood.

"Well you should just get some rest now Sunset. Emerald also wants you to read this and she thinks you will like the defying her family's wishes part." John said.

He handed me Romeo and Juliet. Sigh I do love that part. In the middle of the book I started to feel really hot. Then cold. Then hot,cold,hot,cold. It continued on and on.

I grabbed a thermometer during a cold part and sat shaking when I read the temperature.

104 degrees. Well it's not as high as I usually get.

Stage 3. A really high temperature. Today is just great.

I think the cold is finally drawing to an end. Nothing is happening and I don't feel hot or cold. Wait. This is the part when I-

"Ahchoo!" I yelled.

It's like a stupid hurricane. I feel the calm of the storm when BAM! It goes straight back into it.

Stage 4. Sneezing.

I really hate this phase. After sneezing about a hundred times without anyone saying bless you I fell asleep.

Stage 5. Really strange dreams. Great.

_I was in a forest. Not this dream again. But it was different. Really different. I was a wolf in a clearing. Actually I was a wolf pup and I was looking at a pack of wolves. In the middle of the clearing were all the wolf cubs playing. I wasn't with them. My stupid pelt made them all hate me. Why did the elements have to give me a golden pelt. I was always treated differently by adults and the cubs. To the adults I was considered fragile and I think royalty because of the color of my pelt. To the cubs I was the stupid cub with the gold pelt who was stuck up and only cared about herself. Well they never saw me when I snuck away from the pack and ran free in the forest. I never told anyone that I can choose between life and death and make either one happen. All I have to do is howl softly and think about something and it happens. I sometimes saw a dead bush and brought it to life. I once saw a deer while I was really hungry. I let it die and I made it seem like one of the adults killed it after I took a chunk from its leg for myself. In present time an adult came up to me. She was the Elder of the pack and everyone listened to her. "Why aren't you with them now Little Sun?" she asked me. "I'm not allowed near them because the adults think they can kill me. As if because none of them could knock down a tree. Oh sorry Elder. I didn't mean to speak like that." I said. "Oh you have no control of your mouth. Neither did I as a cub. Well let me tell you something Little Sun. I know of your powers and others would kill to have your powers. That's why the adults are so concerned of you. It was prophecised by the spirits themselves that you would save us all. But others want to kill the humans and some are actually plotting to kill you. I can't tell you who because you are meant to solve all this on your own. I must go now and you must never tell any one about this or your powers. You must know that you have a great destiny and nothing will change that." Then the Elder left. What did she mean?_

Then the dream changed to one in the future and I was sucked in.

_Its been a few moons (months) since the Elder spoke to me. Nothing much changed except for the humans coming closer and closer to the camp. Then they invaded. I was lying down watching the pups get to learn how to hunt. Everyone thinks I'm too fragile to hunt. I truly hate my life and sometimes I wish that I want to die. And I think my wish is finally coming true._

_I heard a noise at the edge of the clearing and I tilted my head towards it. I heard a warning howl and then the humans entered. There were five of them carrying huge metal things (guns) and they looked at us with surprise. They obviously didn't know we were there. Then one finally got over his shock and pointed a metal thing at our Alpha. No one knew what he was doing when I heard a loud bang. It burned my ears and something inside of me seemed to open up and bloom. Anger filled me as I saw the blood come out of the Alphas chest. How dare these humans hurt our leader! They will die. Suddenly I was yelling at the humans but, I wasn't speaking right. Foreign words slipped off my tongue and no one seemed to understand what I was saying. Except the humans. "You tried to kill my Alpha so I will kill you. I call on the elements earth, air, fire, water to come to me and fill me." This voice wasn't mine. What's happening? Something inside of me shifted. I saw colors in front of me flying free. Green for earth, white for air, red for fire, and blue for water. They formed together into a golden ball of light and then the ball flung itself into me. A beautiful feeling entered me and I felt all powerful. I said in human tongue "fire shall burn you, the earth shall shake under your feet, water shall drown you, and air will push you far far away. Go now and never come back or you shall face your doom." I said and the hunters bolted faster than the wind. I turned to the pack. "Get out of here you freak. You belong to the humans." rasped the Alpha female. I stared at the pack with sadness. I will never be accepted. I should just let the Alpha die. But I know that I am still pack. I let him live. The bleeding stopped and before he could say anything I left forever more. I shall wander the earth alone forever letting good live while evil die. I'm no cub any more. I am magic._

_The dream changed once more._

_I was looking upon an earth. A destroyed earth. I was a human but, with no body. I was a spirit left alone on the earth. But everything was wrong. Nothing lived. Animals, plants, everything was gone. Nothing was here. No water, earth, fire, and air. Nothing except my spirit. This is what would have happened if I didn't have the DNA in me. The scientists would try to save the world by destroying half the worlds population but, they destroyed every living thing. I would have died along with all the rest but, my spirit would never go to rest. I would stay here on the earth haunting. I would be alone for all of eternity._

_Then the dreams ended._

I bolted straight up in bed staring wildly around.

Sweat matted my head and the covers were lying on the floor. What just happened?

The dreams were never like that before. I was never a wolf or a spirit. Usually I was lying on a beach drinking from a coconut. Now this was different.

I actually felt the pain of the others. Little Sun's pain of leaving the pack to be alone forevermore. And the spirits guilt to be all alone.

Oh man I hope I never feel that anymore.

Then I heard a crashing sound.

I looked up and saw Erasers flood the room. "Before you can yell for help from your little buddies we made sure that they can't hear you. So why don't you plead for mercy runt?" asked one.

Before I could write down anything a large coughing fit filled me. I coughed and coughed until the Erasers thought I was dying.

Finally I stopped coughing and the lead Eraser grabbed my hand. There was blood on it.

Why does that phase keep coming?

I grabbed the pen and paper and wrote "Shouldn't you guys know by now that I will never ever give up?"

"Oh we know that. So what happened to you this time little sun?" he asked.

Did he just call me Little Sun? He can't know can he? Then Little Suns feelings filled me once again.

Except these over me.

I felt sadness. So much sadness and hurt. It made it seem like I was dying. All this happened to a little pup. No one deserves all this sadness.

I hunched over as tears filled me and something else filled me. Like a spirit.

Then I wasn't in my body.

I was outside of it watching myself and I began to move. But I wasn't doing that.

I saw something in the center of me. I saw a little pup there howling mournfully. Little Sun's spirit has possessed me.

Suddenly my body and voice was howling. The Erasers just stood there not knowing what was happening.

"I was supposed to die but, was left to wander the earth alone forevermore. Now I can finally be at rest.

I should probably help the girl right now because I am in her body. She actually experienced my own self so I guess it's the least I can do.

So air I ask of you to blow all these beings far away. Earth make sure they keep walking. Water never help them. And you fire make sure every step they take make them feel like they are burning."

Said myself. I saw the elements once more swirl into the golden color and fill me.

Golden light filled the room and then the Erasers were gone. _"I will always be with you Sunset. A part of me is left inside of you never to leave. Goodbye and remember that I also love you like a little sister. I also helped with your sickness a little. Good luck Little Sun." she said._

Then I was sucked back into my body.

"Wow." I breathed.

Hey I can speak. I jumped out of the bed and pulled on some clothes that were on the floor. Then I looked out the door.

I saw some Erasers standing there like they were waiting for the group that came in here come out with me crying.

Well they aren't.

The door burst open and the team came in. "What happened? We just heard a lot of noise." Dusty said.

"No time. We have to get out of here. Erasers are waiting." I said. I grabbed John and pulled him out of the hotel through the back door.

Now how do we leave?

"Uh I think we need a car. Anyone have an idea?" asked Dusty running up behind us.

Unexplainable energy filled me and I waved my hand up in the air.

Maybe this is the part Little Sun left me.

"We should hot wire a car." I said. "Do you know how to do that?" Dusty asked. "Yep I learned on the internet. Let's take that big black car." I said and ran to the one I said.

Slipping under it I pulled a few wires and we were in. "Let's go." I said and Dusty took off.

(Yo yo yo! Let's turn up the music and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Marco! Polo! Marco! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

So here we all are. In a hot wired car driving away from Erasers. Whee.

I can't believe the police haven't found us yet. Also Dusty is speeding like a lot. He should get his license away so I can drive.

Then again I am a pretty bad driver. Once when I was I think ten I hot wired my moms car and started to drive. Soon I heard a police siren so I did what people do on T.V. I drove faster. Finally the car ran out of gas and I was pushed out of the car. Since you guys know me I obviously didn't go down without a fight. I kicked and punched the police officer so he had to use pepper spray on me. He missed my eyes but, I was still mad. I grabbed the can and sprayed him straight in the eyes. He called back up and I was finally taken down. The police officer did have a broken arm and rib while I was grounded for a week.

I love good memories.

"Why do we even have solitaire? It's so boring." I said playing the game. "It's for lonely people. It would obviously be boring." John said.

"True." I went back to playing but, I couldn't find the queen of hearts. "I hate this game!" I yelled and ripped the cards apart.

"So Dustarina where are we going?" I asked. "I thought we already had this talk. No calling me nick names. And I don't know. Can you be any more annoying?" Dusty asked.

"Sure. Dusty Fishy keeps poking me! Bell won't stop talking. John keeps touching me and Emerald is on my side! Where are we going? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I asked.

I think Dusty finally lost his sanity the third time.

"Be quiet!" he yelled. I didn't know he had that in him.

"Look I have a deal with you. You can drive for a little bit as long as you don't say a word." Dusty said.

Sweet!

We pulled over and I got in the drivers seat. Okay I have no idea what these buttons mean. Sigh. It's hard to be fourteen.

Well time to make the most of it.

I started the car and I started driving. So far I haven't run over anyone. Yet.

"Sunset slow down." Dusty said. I looked in the back mirror and saw everyone staring with scared eyes.

I wasn't going that fast. Was I? Great I was. I was about one hundred and ten miles per hour in a fifty zone.

I heard sirens behind me. Finally they got here. They should take this inexperienced driver off the road.

Wait. The driver is me. Crap!

"Sunset pull over." John yelled. "No worries. I was in a situation like this before." I said and looked down.

Okay now all I have to do is... speed up!

I accelerated as far as the pedal could go and we zoomed forward.

I heard more sirens chasing us. Sweet a high speed chase. This is going to be fun. We were headed towards a city and I really don't want to run someone over.

So I ran off the road towards a pretty meadow. "Sunset you have to stop the car." Dusty said.

"Chill dude. I can handle this. Here you can get out here." I said pulling into some trees.

We all climbed out of the car and Dusty glared at me.

"What? I didn't do anything." I said trying to look innocent. It didn't work. Before Dusty yelled John said "I think we have people in pursuit."

Crap! Wait I think I'm hatching an idea.

"Guys hide in the trees. I'll lead them away." I said and pushed Fishy right into a tree.

When they were successfully hidden the police officers found us. Here comes another chase.

"Hey you freaks. You have to catch me!" I yelled as they stared at me.

I started running as fast as I could and I heard them following. They will never catch up. Little Sun's spirit filled me again and I moved even more faster.

I stumbled onto a clearing with a large water fall. There were a ton of rocks here and they were soaking wet.

Well this will make it slightly hard.

I had to wait for like twenty minutes standing next to one of the rocks until the police officers finally caught up to me.

"You guys should really stop eating all those donuts. I mean look at you. Wheezing and puffing while I stand without a drop of sweat on me. Watch this." I said.

I nimbly jumped onto rock after rock always not slipping. I flipped and I even did a cartwheel. I love my strength.

I looked down on top of the water fall and the police officers were staring at me.

I looked around and threw a small rock down to the ground. I heard a large groaning sound and a rock fell onto a larger rock.

Soon a large boulder was coming straight towards the police officers. Hero time.

"Element of earth I ask of you to stop these rocks!" I yelled into the sky. I felt light headed as I saw a green light head straight towards the rock slide.

The ground shot up and caught all the rocks.

"Your welcome!" I yelled to their shocked faces. I feel a little woozy. I should step away from the cliff.

I stepped backwards but, I actually stepped forward.

I stepped right off the cliff and I fell towards my doom. Well I won't die let me assure you. I always pull through.

Don't you remember that I have wings?

I snapped open my wings and flew towards the sky. "See you later losers!" I yelled and flew faster. I should really change Little Sun's spirit. It caused me so much trouble.

I flew free and started to think of that one time about this bird.

You see when I was ten after being grounded for a week I ran into the woods. I always understood death but, I never saw it before. Until I saw that bird. It was a beautiful raven with glossy feathers. It was the most glorious thing I ever saw. Except for its head. The head was twisted and you could see the bone. The bird was dead. I cried when I saw it and stroked its feathers. I wanted it to live so bad. Then something shifted inside of me and I saw the bird move. It opened its eyes and looked at me. They were a golden color and they glowed. The bird soon flew away and I sometimes saw it at home while I looked out the window. It always stared at me unblinking.

I wonder what happened to it after I left.

Then I felt something shift inside of me once again. Am I going to heal something again? No wait this is something different.

Then I lost all my sight.

What's happening?! Suddenly I could see again but everything was wrong.

All the colors and shapes looked different. The colors were much more advanced and it looked like I could see the life in things.

Also my eyesight got a lot better and it's even better when I was a wolf.

I have a million questions but, I'll just ask one. Where the heck am I?

Instead of being in a forest I was in the mountains flying. I looked at myself but, I don't think I was in the correct body.

Well this isn't that strange. I have like two spirits inside me. This isn't much a change.

I looked smaller. Different. Instead of golden wings I had sleek black wings. Why does this seem so familiar?

Because I'm seeing through the eyes of the raven I healed!

Okay now this is weird. Maybe my soul or whatever was connected into the ravens. This is so weird but, slightly better than having wings or turning into a wolf.

Maybe I could communicate with the raven. "Hi raven. Uh what's your name and how can I do this?" I asked in my mind.

"_My name is Nightwing. (Duh) I truly don't know how all this is happening but, I feel we are both connected somehow. I thank you for saving my life. I will give you my eternal servitude." _I heard the voice in my mind.

"No no. I can't let you do that." "W_ell can I accompany you and be your companion during your journey?" she asked._

"Well okay. How far are you from me?" I asked. "_I can arrive in an hour. I hope to see you again dear friend. Good bye."_ "Bye."

And then I departed from her eyes and into my own.

Crap! I was falling to the ground. I snapped open my wings and landed softly on the ground. At least I lived.

I sat down on a rock and waited. A few minutes later I was bored out of my mind. I'm so bored. Why don't you play a game? Oh man I think I'm growing insane.

Finally I sunk into my mind and suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. "Ahh!" I screamed and jumped up.

"_Do not worry friend. It is just me. Should we head back to your friends?" _asked Nightwing.

I nodded and opened my wings.

We flew silently until I spotted the car still hidden in the trees. I landed and Nightwing went back onto my shoulder.

"Guys! Where are you?" I asked. I heard a rustling sound and the group came out of the trees. "Where were you Sunset? We've been looking for two hours. And why is there a crow on your back?" Fishy asked.

"_I am not a crow! How dare you call me one of those disgusting beings? I ought to peck your eyes out!"_ Nightwing said rustling her feathers.

"Don't worry. He's too stupid to know anything. Besides I hate him too." I said aloud.

The group stared at me with confused expressions. "Uh did Sunset finally lose her mind?" Fishy asked.

I growled and smacked his arm.

"No. I was talking to Nightwing. And she is a raven not a crow. She already hates you so why bother saying sorry." I said.

"You talked to a bird?" he asked obviously thinking that I'm crazy but, I guess I am.

"Yes we have a connection. You got a problem with that?" I asked. He quickly shook his head. I am going to kill him one day.

"Birdie cute." Emerald said petting the bird. Can you actually pet a bird? I thought Nightwing was going to snap at Em but, instead she made little noises full of joy.

Em was probably feeling her feelings and she started to giggle.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Well since we are now criminals we have to flee the country." Dusty said.

"Sweet. I always wanted a true criminal record. Well if you don't count breaking a ton of arms and legs and giving people nightmares for the rest of their lives." I said.

They stared at me.

"What? I have a temper. You should be glad that I admit it and that I'm not in denial." I said.

"Yeah this is sooo much better." Fishy said and I hit him again.

"_Miss Sunset. We have a problem. I can see police officers coming closer to us."_ Nightwing said.

"Okay why don't you fly towards them and distract them while we escape?" I asked. Nightwing. She nodded and took off.

"Okay guys we have to use our getaway car to get away. So let's go!" I said. "I'm driving." Dusty said. Everyone seemed glad about that.

Well I wasn't!

I hopped into the car and sat next to John because Fishy took shotgun. Doesn't he know I have permanent reservations for it?

As we drove away I heard some pain filled shrieks and I think Nightwing poked at a few eyes.

I am so tired and John must have seen it in my eyes because he pointed his shoulder towards me.

Now being the person I am I didn't know what he meant. "You can rest your head on my shoulder." he said and I did it.

I am the muscle while John is the brain. Well that sounds the wrong way doesn't it?

I fell asleep and I didn't notice John stroke my hair and kiss my forehead. I think he's actually learning. Well he is a smart boy.

I woke up when Dusty hit a rather large bump and my head hit the ceiling of the car. I think I grew some.

Sleep does that to you so all you short people sleep more.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well we ran out of gas probably from your speeding. I'm just pulling onto a gas place. Don't get out Sunset because they might just recognize you." Dusty said.

They probably will because the news was on and there was a story on about me. Yes! I'm news worthy one again.

Because of my wolf hearing I could hear the reporter.

"I'm standing here where there was a high speed chase earlier. This morning there was a car speeding at abnormal speeds in a stolen car. The police used the sirens to get the driver to stop. Instead the driver sped up and a high speed chase started. The driver veered off the road and we suspect there may be kidnapped people in there. The car was soon hidden in the trees and the car stopped. The possible kidnapped people came out and hid as the driver faced the police officers. Instead of an older man there it was actually a young woman who came out and she looked about fourteen. She taunted the officers and took off. She ran surprisingly fast and no girl could run that fast. We suspect something strange about her. She reached a water fall where a couple of people drowned because of the slippery rocks. She waited until the police officers came and she taunted again. Then she started to climb up the rocks. No human could do flips on them until she reached the top. There she stood staring at the police officers who were shocked. Suddenly a rock slide started and a large boulder came straight at the officers. They would have been killed until a miracle happened. The girl yelled something about earth and then the ground moved and captured the boulder and it stopped right in front of the officers. We have no idea what happened but we think the girl is involved. Then the girl fell off the cliff straight towards her doom. The officers say that wings shot out of her back and she flew away. We don't know what happened but, an officer recognized the girl from saving a young boy from a fire. We don't know who she is but we know what she is. A hero. Back to you Bob."

Sweet I am a hero!

Well at least I get some credit for all the hard work I do.

Dusty came back and we started to drive once again. I fell asleep on John and he lightly kissed my lips.

I fell asleep smiling.

(Marco Polo says that you all had better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

This car ride is soooo long! I mean it's like six hours.

I have nothing to do and it's not like I can kiss John at all when Dusty is glaring at us in the front seat. That takes away all the fun!

Besides Emerald is asleep probably because of my bored feelings. No one else is talking so I should make some noise.

I reached between the seats turned on the radio to rock and roll and made it really loud.

It was so loud that Dusty veered a little and a car honked at us.

"What's with all the noise?!" Dusty yelled. "I am sooo bored." "Then why don't you talk to yourself and not bother me." he said.

"Okay. Why aren't we flying? I mean it would be so much faster flying. I could just fly on my own with my wings and it would be much faster. Then I wouldn't have to be stuck here. You all should be glad that I'm not car sick. I could develop that right now because we've been in here so long. And I am claustrophobic so this is pretty bad. Maybe it comes from the bird DNA. I don't know. Oh god the claustrophobia is kicking in. The walls! They're closing in! Help! Help me please!" I ranted.

"Okay that's enough." Dusty said. Took him long enough.

I looked down at my watch and saw that only five minutes passed. Ugh!

Suddenly I heard a tapping sound on the window and I saw Nightwing flying beside the car.

"_Hello miss. Can I come in? My wings are awfully tired." she said. _"Sure." I said and opened the window. She flew in and since we didn't have any space she sat on my lap.

"_If you wish to know a storm is coming." Nightwing said. _"Crap! I hate thunder." I said.

"_Do not worry. The storm isn't that powerful and we'll reach the large water fall soon." she said. _"What do you mean?" _"Didn't you know that we are going to um what do you humans call it? Oh the Niagara Falls._

_We passed the um Canadian border about twenty minutes ago." she said._

If I had any water in my mouth I would have spat it out.

"We're in Canada?! I love Canada. Especially the meat. It always tastes amazing." I said. Canada is truly amazing to me. The fresh air and they have a lot of of wolves.

"Uh yeah we're in Canada. We're going to Niagara Falls to hack into some of the Schools computers. They say plans about the future."

"Maybe they'll say when you die. It would be good to know when I kill you." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Okay I think we're here." Dusty said. No dip Sherlock. I could see the falls from here.

I'm sad to say that I don't have a criminal record in Canada. But I did once hurt a Canadian football player. You see I went to this one game with one of my guy friends and he just really wanted an autograph from the world famous Canadian football player. So I had to wait two hours in line with him until he was at front. Then the football player flirted with me. So I politely told him no and he told me off. He told me I wasn't strong enough to be with him. So I kicked him in the shins and punched him. I was stuck in a jail cell for I think a day. I love memories of hurting people.

We all piled out of the car and I stretched my legs and they cracked.

I don't think they're supposed to do that until I'm like thirty.

"Okay the lab is somewhere around the falls. How about we all split up and look for it." Dusty said and I grabbed John's hand.

I have a feeling that we'll split up together a lot and that's definitely fine with me.

I pulled him towards the balcony that had a railing on it. I guess they finally got tired of people falling down the waterfall in barrels.

"So John let's talk." I said. That either means some girl wants to break up with you or they want to talk about their feelings.

Neither are good.

"I am so not breaking up with you so you better stop thinking that. You see these falls are like a romantic spot. Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked.

"Oh you want to um kiss." he said uncertainly. I nodded and kissed him.

He kissed back.

Suddenly someone just had to ruin our romantic scene. I'm going to bust some heads soon.

"Um sorry to interrupt your little uh session but, I know you. Do you remember me?" asked a deep voice.

I knew that voice anywhere. It was that football player!

Why do they always find me?

I turned and saw him standing there glaring at me. "Hi I remember you. So hows your leg going? I heard you had to stop playing football for like a month after I kicked you."

I said. "Sunset what's going on?" John asked. "Oh you already know my temper." I said reassuring him.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that restraining order against you." he said.

How could I forget. I was forced to go to court and no one believed that an adult football player flirted with a thirteen year old girl. I couldn't go one hundred feet near him.

"Your violating it right now. I suggest that you leave now." he said.

"What? Your bodyguards are going to beat up a girl?" I asked. "No but they will take you to the police box."

Well I didn't really want a lot of trouble so I had to go with them.

Twenty minutes later I was locked in a really small jail cell.

The football player dismissed everyone from the room and confronted me. "I will let you get out of here if you come with me for one night." he said.

"Okay that's like so wrong." I said and grabbed two bars of the cell.

"This is your face now. And let me show you what it will look like after I'm done with you." I said. "Like a girl could even move those bars. Those are made of one of the toughest metals in the world." he said.

Okay that just got me really mad.

I gripped the bars and pulled with all my might. Instead of bending some enough to get me out of this stink hole the whole wall fell to the ground.

"Whoops." I said.

The player had a really scared face right now but, then he remembered something.

"Well I think you will be too busy saving your little boyfriend from my friends to hurt me." he said.

"You wouldn't." I said my voice threateningly low.

"Oh I already did." he said. Now this sent me into a rage. I leapt at him and his head smashed into the wall.

He fell to the ground unconscious. But I wasn't done yet. I kicked him in a very special place.

I don't think he'll ever have kids.

I ran out the door and turned the corner. There stood John surrounded by the body guards.

He wasn't hurt yet and the by standers were too scared to intervene.

Once again Sunset to the rescue.

I punched everyone of the bodyguards and they were all down to the ground but, one or two got me a good hit to the face.

I'm bleeding and my nose really hurts. I think they broke it.

'Well now I have a criminal record in Canada." I said and heard a few people run up to us.

"Guys! We found some of the plans." I heard Fishy and Bell behind us.

Then I heard more shouts.

I turned and saw that the T.V was on in one of the rooms and the news report about me was on. How does news travel so fast?

Apparently they have my picture now and just my luck people have recognized me. This adds to more trouble in one day.

Wait here's one more thing.

I heard even louder shouts. I turned and saw that Erasers were coming towards us. I guess they looked at the security cameras around this place.

They were blocking us at all sides except for the ledge on Niagara Falls.

Well I guess I have to do this.

"Guys water fall now!" I yelled and ran towards the falls. Oh please don't kill me. Then I hopped off the ledge and to the water below.

I was falling too fast to snap open my wings and I fell to my possible doom. Then another bad thing happened.

Today is just not my day.

I was sucked into Nightwings eyes and now I can't do anything in my real body. I will probably drown.

Nightwing was next to some woods where she said she was going to find some food. She was looking around frantically. She could sense that I was in danger. Then she had another vision.

Nightwing can have visions of the future, the past, and the present.

This time it was the future.

_I was there crying as bodies were literally falling from the sky. I was the only one alive in the clearing. I looked around and I saw the bodies of Dusty but, I'm not really sad about that. I also saw John's body. The guilt. Oh the horrible guilt!_

_It was eating me away slowly reducing me to nothing._

"_This is all my fault. I could have saved them but, now they are dead. Why can't I just die!" I yelled to the sky._

"_Because I won't let you." said a voice. I turned around and saw Night was there staring at me._

"_Oh sorry Night honey. I thought you were out hunting." I said. Did I just call him honey?_

"_So this is what you do when I'm gone. Well I guess I will have to teach you a lesson." he said and strode up to me. He caressed my cheek and why am I allowing this? This will probably be in my nightmares and I might just throw up. Then before I could do anything he slapped me right across my face. I just stood there letting the tears fall freely._

_Why am I not fighting back? I guess I can't feel the pain because the guilt is too much._

"_Come on my love. Let's go back home and I'll teach you another lesson by the bed?" he said and I let him lead me towards a large wooden house at the edge of the clearing._

The vision ended but, as quick as it started another came.

_This person I could tell wasn't me. She wasn't me at all. I could tell by her spirit. She looked just like me but, she was weak._

_She cared about every little living thing. How is she allowed to look like me?_

_She turned in the little house she was in and she sighed in relief. "Jake sweety why are you here so late?" she asked._

_I saw a guy who looked just like Night but, he had pure black eyes. He looked like he was uncaring to every thing. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Julianne. I was distracted at work. We had to you know experiment on more humans. I had to help distract your mother from finding out about what we do. You know you will never tell right?" he asked._

"_You know I don't even know what you do barely. I know you get children but, you say you always take them back to their own families to live a seemingly normal life._

_You have to tell my mother Ansuthiti soon." she said. I know who this is! This is Ansuthiti's daughter. Why is Nightwing seeing a vision of her?_

_Then the vision changed to one a little bit into the future of Julianne._

_She was walking down the halls of the school trying to convince her mother to stop walking. Jake was stuck helping the scientists and she was supposed to stop mother from coming in._

"_Honey I want to talk about Jake. He isn't right for you. I have to admit this secret I was told to keep from you. I walked in on Jake cheating on you for someone else."_

_Ansuthiti said. Jake was cheating on her?!_

_Julianne's never hurt a fly rule broke in a flash. She lashed out at the wall next to her and it crumpled to the ground._

_Inside the room Julianne revealed was Jake standing there hurting an avian girl. She stood in shock and so did Ansuthiti._

_Her anger welled up again and she attacked Jake. _

_She loved him too much to kill him but, she did hurt him a lot._

_She destroyed the school as a wolf but, then someone trapped her in a cage._

_Julianne was forced to watch her mother and the scientists argue about the schools and how they treated the children._

_She was forced to watch her mother be torn into bits by an Eraser just because she threatened to reveal their secret._

_Julianne was so angry that she broke the cage and ran away. She vowed to sick revenge on the schools and Jake for destroying her heart and mother._

_Julianne killed herself._

I was ripped out of the vision and I was back in Night wings eyes.

She knew that I was in trouble so she was flying straight towards the falls.

She reached the falls just in time to see my motionless body hit the water.

The pain hurt so much that I was back in my own body and I will have bruises all along the left side of my body in the morning. If I survive till then.

I tried to swim but, you all know I can't.

I was sinking into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen and my last thought was water protect me.

Then I fainted.

(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(If you don't review I'll bring round my bat. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

You know maybe I should never go near water. I always seem to faint.

I was having the regular dream again.

_I was running in the forest as a wolf. Beside me was John and we were running through a forest. I decided to look at my surroundings._

_The forest was on a mountain but, everything was dead. Like in that other dream. I saw what looked like smoke but was actually fog in the air._

_I could barely see. Why do these mountains seem familiar?_

_Then the helicopter came and John was once again shot in the back. I used the elements on the shooter who was Night but, all I did was nothing. _

_I just wanted to die!_

The dream ended and I went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

(John POV)

When Sunset said to jump off the ledge I did what she said. I think I will do anything she asks me to do.

It's like I'm under her magic spell. And that spell was love.

I hit the water with a large splash and I easily found the surface. I didn't mention that I was on the swim team back at school to Sunset. If I wasn't so smart swimming would have been my college goal. Though I actually hated swimming. I was only on it because my parents forced me to. I was made fun of when I wore my Speedo's and all I wanted to do was die of embarrassment. But that never happened.

Any way I looked frantically around for Sunset but, I couldn't find her. Everyone else were okay.

I ducked under water and searched. I couldn't find her.

Oh I can't let her drown! Maybe the wind could help me.

Wind I ask of you to lead me to Sunset once again.

Something inside of me shifted and I felt wind swirl around me. Okay since I'm under water there can't be air under here. But wind was still here.

I let it lead me deeper under water and it filled my lungs when I ran out of air. There at the bottom was Sunset.

She was lying on the ground motionless. If she wasn't possibly dead I would have stared and stared at her never ending beauty.

I sound like a love sick puppy but, maybe I have dog DNA in me. I don't know.

I swam towards her and looked to see if she was breathing. Her chest wasn't rising but I heard air come into her open mouth.

Maybe she called on wind to help her.

My strength was ebbing away and I could never reach the surface world. Sunset would stay here forevermore if I don't help her.

But how?

"Please Ansuthiti send me strength to help Sunset live. I will do anything." I asked in my mind.

Surprisingly I heard a voice in the back of my mind. "_Will you sacrifice a part of you for her?" Ansuthiti asked._

"Yes yes I will." I pleaded. "_Then will you risk your humanity?"_ "Anything. I love her with all my heart."

I wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying because I think I was becoming hysterical.

"_So be it."_ Then I heard a tearing sound.

I felt such a horrible pain inside and out. It felt like I was attacked by Sunset in wolf form when she was really angry.

The pain focused mostly on my back. My eyesight was barely there and I was going back and forth between consciousness.

Then strength filled me and I picked up Sunset. I didn't pay attention to the change in me inside and out.

I broke through the surface and carried Sunset to the waters edge and hauled her out of the water and onto solid ground.

I lied on my back exhausted and waited for Sunset to wake up. She wasn't waking up any time soon so I decided to focus on the changes that happened to me.

My eyesight was definitely changed. I could barely see and before the change I had perfect eyesight.

My hearing was much more advanced and I could practically see what was in front of me.

I decided to see my reflection and let me tell you that I was shocked.

Let's start with my eyes. Instead of the usual green color they were a almost pitch black but, they still showed emotion.

My hair had black streaks through it and it looked pretty cool.

I felt stronger and faster. Then I looked at my back.

So this is what caused me so much pain. I had black leathery wings on my back. Okay what DNA is in me?

I have bat DNA!

So freaking cool! Hopefully I won't want to eat bugs. I saw one on the ground but, all I felt was the shock still inside me.

Oh thank god. Sunset's waking up. Hopefully she won't hate the new me. Please don't hate me.

(Sunset POV)

I was waking up and my left side ached. I snapped open my eyes when I felt someone breathing on me.

I don't think I'm in heaven.

I stared into pitch black eyes and I couldn't recognize the person in front of me.

"Get away from me you freak!" I yelled and tried to sit up. I couldn't and the person held my arm as I wobbled a bit.

I took a closer look at the freak in front of me.

He had blond hair with pitch black streaks in it. He looked really familiar and then I saw the emotion in his pitch black eyes.

It was love. So strong that it looked exactly like John's when he looked at me. I stared deeper into his eyes and suddenly a light bulb in my head light up.

"John? What happened to you?" I asked. I can't believe it's him.

"Yes it's me. I sacrificed my humanity to save you. I think the DNA inside me activated when this happened. I have bat DNA. I understand if you hate me." he said.

"Hate you? I would never. You practically sacrificed your life for me. I love you no matter what and I love you for who you are and not what you are.

Just look at me. I'm part wolf and bird and you still love me." I said.

His eyes watered and so did mine. I hugged him and kissed him and he did the same.

I guess we're passed our awkward phase.

"If I must interrupt this touching moment I think we have to leave now." said Dusty. Okay now I really hate him.

"The Erasers are coming and I brought the car down here. We have to come now. Nice hair and wings John. So you have bat DNA. Nice." he said.

I looked at John and indeed there were wings on his back.

"Let me tell you your wings are not ugly. They look pretty cool and so does your hair.

So let's just go now." I said.

I hopped up and wobbled again. Man why does my face hurt so much. It's not like I did a face plant into the water. Did I?

I looked into the water and gasped at my reflection.

My face was bruised and I had a wicked black eye. I could barely open it. And it hurts. "Okay my eye hurts a lot." I said lightly touching it.

"No time caring about your face. We have to go now." Dusty said.

'I'm a girl. There's always time to check my self." I said and I held onto John as we ran away.

I opened the car door and my arm just happened to hit the car door. It was already hurting and this just made it double in pain.

I gasped in shock and held my arm tenderly to my chest.

I think falling into the water broke it.

As we peeled out away from Niagara Falls I saw some ambulances. Took them long enough to get here to find a possibly drowned girl.

Then I saw a man in a stretcher. They didn't come for me. They came for that football player. I would have been glad if he just plain old died.

Well I never seem to get my wish.

One good thing about Fishy and I think it's his only good thing is that he knows some thing of healing things like a broken bone.

The only reason that he made a sling for my arm was because Dusty yelled at him. I wonder why?

We stopped at a hotel and I was successfully hidden from the check in guy and now I'm lying on a bed with Nightwing sleeping on the bedpost. Ghost was sleeping on my lap.

I would have gladly gotten up because my legs are asleep but, let's see Fishy's orders.

"You can't get up at all unless you have to go to the bathroom. John will be your slave and he will hate it. Remember don't move." he said.

"But-" I was caught off when he pointed at me and said "stay." "I am not a-" he kept pointing until I decided to just sit there.

And now John's my slave. That's good for me but, bad for him.

"John can I have a mouse? Can you get me my book? Can you get me your I pod? Why don't you fluff my pillow?" I asked all these questions.

I wouldn't have tortured John but, Fishy gave me twenty bucks to. I would do a lot of things for money but, not bad things.

I think John finally snapped.

"Okay will you shut up?! I am tired of you nagging me. Now will you let me sleep?" he yelled at me.

"Good job John. You finally passed the test. I thought you said your really smart. You finally stood up for yourself. You now have twenty bucks." I said handing him the money.

"So I can go to sleep?" he asked. I nodded and he plopped onto the bed beside me.

In a matter of seconds he was asleep and snoring like a train. But how would I know what a train sounds like? I never went on one. I'm not old.

I couldn't really get up so I listened to Bell talking to herself.

Wait a second. She isn't talking to herself. She's talking to someone else. And it was Fishy. Why is she even talking to him? He's a stupid fish boy.

Like the good person I am I eaves dropped on them.

"Fishy I have to tell you something." she said. "Call me Mat." he said. Why did he choose the name Mat?

"Okay Mat ever since I saw you the first time I felt like electricity. Like I was connected to you. I never experienced that feeling before. All I ever felt was pain and sadness so this was a large change. I thought it was a simple crush and Sunset thought that too but, this felt much deeper than that. When I looked at John I saw this look in his eyes as he stared at Sunset. So I looked into his mind. He felt the same feelings for Sunset as I do to you. I now know what that feeling is. It's love. I don't know why or how but, I love you Mat. With all my heart." Bell said.

Okay just wait one second. Bell loves Fishy?! Okay this is so wrong.

I don't want Bell to feel hurt but, I want Fishy to reject her.

But he did the exact opposite.

"Bell I felt the same since my eyes connected with yours. I just blocked my mind from yours because I thought you would reject me. But this is the exact truth. I love you Bell and I don't care if Sunset or Dusty objects. I love you. With all my heart." Fishy said.

Then I heard them lean forward and kiss.

Oh I am not allowing this.

I shot up the bed and ignored my arms pain. I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked to Bells room.

Once there I tried to open the door as quietly as I could but, the lock was on. I guess I have to forget about my quiet attack.

I held my leg up and kicked the door in. I stared into the faces of Fishy and Bell kissing.

They were too shocked to move but then after the shock they leapt away from each other.

"Okay let me tell you. This is all wrong. Even if you guys love each other Fishy is way too old. He's like fifteen while you Bell are ten. I won't allow it." I said.

"You eaves dropped on our conversation!" Bell accused.

"Well it wasn't that hard to hear you guys kiss. I mean could you not hear it? And besides you should have read my mind to see if I was awake." I said.

"You can't keep us away from each other." Fishy said. "Oh I have ways." I said and grabbed his arm.

I saw Bell's hand flash towards my face but, I was too slow to fully avoid the attack.

Her hand slapped down on my broken arm. Hard. We avians have a lot of strength and I think she broke my arm again.

I shouted in pain and slapped Bell.

"Oh you didn't go there." she said. "But I did." I said. Then she leaped onto me and pinned me to the ground.

Big mistake.

I flipped her over and now she was pinned down. This got Fishy mad. He grabbed me by the waist and hauled me off Bell.

He tried to hit me again and again but, I always dodged.

He may be good at fighting but, I'm faster and stronger. I kept hitting Fishy and I didn't notice when Bell got up and climbed on my back.

She pulled my hair and covered my eyes.

Since I had good hearing I could still dodge Fishy and try to throw Bell off me. Suddenly Bell got off me and I chanced a look behind me.

I saw John holding Bell to the wall and holding her down.

Fishy took this distraction to hit me and I reeled back. Now he has me angry. I shifted into a wolf and slammed him into the wall.

I held him on the throat but, not enough to kill him. Bell was screaming as loud as she could and I'm surprised that the guests aren't trying to get in.

But someone else did.

"Everyone stop fighting!" yelled Dusty when he came through the door way. He stared at the scene in front of him with shock.

I was holding Fishy by the throat as a wolf and John held Bell to the wall.

Dusty finally got over his shock and he yelled "get off each other now or you will get hurt."

Like he could hurt us.

When he saw that we didn't move he pulled out a gun. How did he get one of those?

We all leaped away and stared at Dusty.

We're in a lot of trouble now. Gulp.

( Yes my bat can smash your head in so run boy and you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

("Nothing is as it seems to be so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Quote by me. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

So now a gun is pointed at me. This may be the worst day ever.

Except I did get to punch Fishy. Now that was fun.

"Okay Sunset I want you to slowly get off Fishy and let go of his throat." That isn't what a normal father says to his normal daughter is it?

I growled and I gave Dusty a look that said "what if I don't?" "Oh I'll show you what I'll do." he said and shot the gun at my broken leg.

This hurt a lot more than a broken bone.

I howled and Dusty came towards me. "You caused me so much distress. You see all these gray hairs on my head (how could you not?) well you caused most of them. I only cared about your mother because of you. I was the one who gave you the DNA because I was the one injected with it! I left you because the schools would catch on and kill you. Also I found out that your mother was cheating on me the hard way. Her crying was probably an act so you wouldn't take an interest in men. Like that worked. I love you Sunset and I want to hate you but, a little part of me hates you but, not all of me. But now I know why I hate you. I will still be on the team with you but, I won't speak to you. And it's true I wish you were never born." Dusty said.

This little speech broke my heart.

Instead of feeling rage like I normally do as a coping mechanism I showed sadness.

Tears actually flowed from my eyes (how can that happen as a wolf?) and I whimpered. I jerked Fishy away and John instantly let go of Bell.

I growled at Dusty and John spoke for me "we are leaving. Good luck dying from the school old man. We are out."

I ran into my room and shifted into a human and tugged on some clothes. I grabbed everything I brought with me and I woke up Emerald, Ghost, and Nightwing. Then we left.

As we walked out of the hotel I asked John "where are we going?" "I don't know but, why don't' we go to New York? We need some happiness and what better place than the city of pollution?"

"Sweet but let's try a new way of going there." I said.

He gave me a questioning look. "We fly." I said. I mean it's so obvious. We both have wings and we can both fly (well I hope John's instincts tell him how.)

"Okay but how do I fly?" John asked.

Typical of men to be so clueless. That's what woman are for.

"Okay you first let your wings out and let your instincts take over." I said and John slid his wings out.

After a couple minutes he finally got the hang of it and we flew in the sky.

After an hour my head was starting to get woozy but, I don't know why. It's like when I lose a lot of blood.

My arm was stinging a little so I looked at my arm.

Crap! I forgot about my broken arm with the bullet. "John I think we should stop now." I said and tried to stay conscious.

"What's wrong?" "My um arm." I said and suddenly my wings stopped working. Good thing my arms were still working or I would have dropped Emerald and that can't be good.

I fell straight towards an empty road and it will hurt a lot to fall on some concrete.

"Sunset!" John gasped and flew down towards me. He can't carry me and Ghost at the same time. Who will he drop?

Then I fainted and stumbled once more on the land of dreams. I'm really starting to hate this place.

_I was looking in someone's house and no one had better be going to the bathroom or anything. But this was different. Instead of the past or the future the dream was in the present. This is new. The house was an ordinary house with some ordinary people making ordinary noises like kicking and screaming. Wait that's not normal! My spirit or dream body or whatever moved into the room with the screaming. Inside I saw a beautiful woman lying on the floor with a bleeding nose and a couple of bruises along her jaw line. How did that happen? Here comes the answer. I saw a huge man looming over the woman. He kicked her in the stomach again and again. "You never give me what I want! Ever! So you will pay. You never got rid of that stupid kid who you got from your old husband. Well I'm your new husband and I say that kid goes now! I don't care if he lives or dies. I just want him gone." the man yelled. The woman finally said something. "Please don't hurt Tommy. I will give you what you want just don't hurt him." she said and looked at a corner. Crouching there was a little boy scared out of his mind staring at his mother. "Good now put some make up on to cover the bruises and have some fun with your friends. But remember to come back or little Tommy will get hurt. Never tell anyone this. You got that?" asked the man. The woman nodded and rushed towards a bedroom. I felt a tugging and as I was about to be pulled out of my dream when the man looked right at where I was. I spat on him and I went out of the house. When I was gone the man wiped away spit that was on his cheek wondering where the heck did that come from._

Okay that dream was just terrible.

Who would do that to a poor woman? Well definitely that guy. I have a feeling that that wasn't a plain old dream.

I think that was happening right now.

I think I'm supposed to help this woman but, how?

"Sunset? Sunset? Wake up please." said a desperate plea toward me. It sounded like Johns voice and I snapped open my eyes.

A voice slid into my mind and I knew how to help the woman. I was going to find her and take down her husband. A name went out my mouth.

"Lucy Woods in New Your City."

From what I heard from John was that when I was unconscious and he was trying to find a place to put Ghost when Nightwing offered a deal.

Well she didn't exactly offer.

She just took Ghost in her beak and she sagged from his weight but, managed to fly still.

John with his hands free grabbed me and we floated safely to the ground.

For the past twenty minutes he was trying to wake me up. "There now your arm is slightly as good as new. I think being part human and such your healing time will be cut in half. So who is that lady you just said?" John asked.

"One thing is that won't be enough time because this is my punching arm." I said looking at it.

John was watching Fishy when he fixed my arm so after painfully getting the bullet out he dressed the wound and covered it with a part of his shirt.

He's finally strong enough to rip a shirt in half. I'm still stronger than him though.

Then he put my arm in a sling and I was lying down with my head in John's lap.

"Well I was having a dream. Let's call it a prophetic dream. I saw a woman being hurt by her husband and that he would kill the woman's son if she didn't do what she said.

So I- I mean we are going to help her by beating the crap out of the husband.

I also know her name but, not where she's located except for New York City." I said. "Okay but, I still don't want you taking on this man. It's too dangerous." John said.

I looked into his eyes and we both burst out laughing.

"Okay ribs. They're burning. We have to stop laughing." I said and we finally started to stop laughing.

Until we looked at Emerald.

She was sitting on her head trying to reach her toes and her small dress was the wrong way.

We burst out laughing again and we fell asleep smiling.

The next two days consisted of flying and taking stops to eat. And of course Emerald's and Ghost's constant stops to go to the bathroom.

At least they agree on one thing.

I had to fly far away from John because every time I went near him Emerald started to hiss and growl at Ghost.

Ghost honestly didn't know why she hated him but, decided to hate her too. I kept hearing his voice complaining about Em.

We finally stopped at New York and we decided to look for a phone book on Lucy Woods.

We finally located one at a mall where we had to leave Nightwing and Ghost outside because the stupid place had a rule against dogs.

Well they have a rule about not smoking but I saw about a dozen people doing it.

Let me tell you kids. Never smoke or you will die. You will DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Finally." I said and ran towards a public phone with a phone book. But then a hand caught my unhurt arm.

I turned and saw some guy with a freaky make over and looked like he was a ray of sunshine.

I'm betting twenty bucks that's he's gay (no offense to all the gay guys. You rock!)

"Oh sweetie. You look like you need a makeover." he said. I looked uneasily at John. "I do?" I asked.

"Yes you do. Those clothes are like so last year. And your hair. I mean did you brush it at all?" the guy asked.

My arm twitched and I really wanted to punch the guy.

I think John finally noticed and he stepped between me and the guy. "Sorry sir but, we're trying to look for someone." he said.

"Oh that phone book is like five years old. You won't be able to find anyone. But at the salon we have a lot of gossipers who probably heard who you're looking for." the guy said.

"Well alright." I said and the man squealed. He actually squealed!

He tugged on my arm and he pulled along John and we arrived in a huge salon.

I heard the man say to John "you know you will have to pay." before I was whisked away by some lady.

She fixed up my hair and I finally persuaded her not to put blue streaks in my hair.

"But they will look so good with your eyes." she said. Uh no they won't. I was now in the place with those big machines that are placed over your heads.

There were a lot of woman gossiping and the rest of them were crowding around Emerald saying how cute she was with the cute little "fake" cat ears.

I tapped on the shoulder of one lady who seemed to be the leader of gossiping and she turned towards me.

"Um miss Do you know where I can locate a Miss Lucy Woods?" I asked.

"Ooo. You want to find her or her husband? He is like the one man everyone wants. He is so handsome I break into a sweat whenever I see him. He is just great.

But he sadly chose Lucy who was always so quiet and quaint. There's nothing extravagant about her like me. I'm everything a man wants."

No she is not. She had like a million crow's feet and she was kind of pudgy around the edges.

"So you want to find her. Well here's the address. And let me say those are lovely contacts you are wearing." Then she went back to gossiping and I held a piece of paper with the address.

Stump Road 4367. This will be so easy.

Then I was taken away to try on some clothes and the sales lady was extra careful with my arm so she doesn't get any lawsuits.

I finally was allowed to get out of the salon and wait for John. Why do men take longer than girls?

I looked down at myself to see what happened to me.

I had on a short shirt which showed my stomach a bit and my hair was curled a bit. I also had on a pair of dark jeans.

"Hello pretty lady. Do you want to come on a date with me?" asked some guy.

"No." I said bluntly. I didn't even bother looking up. He suddenly gripped my chin and I was forced to meet his eyes.

"Come on. You know you want to." he said. "No I don't." I said and punched him with my good arm.

I guess I can hit with this one. I looked away from the guy who was running away crying. Serves him right.

I finally saw John and he looked _**fine.**_

He had on some dark clothes but, he didn't look Goth. He looked really handsome. I whistled low and of course his ears picked it up.

"So how do I look?" he asked. Before I could answer Emerald ran up to me and I said "aw you look so cute Em." I said looking at her.

She had on a new little dress and she looked so cute but, I did hear a fuss when the ladies wanted to take off her "fake" cat ears.

"Oh you look cute too John." I said and looked at him.

He kept staring. And staring. And staring. I guess he saw my outfit. I snapped my fingers in his face and said "I got the address." I said.

"Sweet. So let's go." he said and we left the mall.

John hesitantly held out his thumb but, no taxi's came. "John John John. You have much to learn." I said.

I held out my thumb and yelled with all my might "TAXI!!!!!!!!!" My bark is worse than my bite. But maybe not.

A couple of taxi's quickly zoomed in front of us and I pulled John into the nearest one.

"Hi sir I'm wondering if you can take us to Stump Road 4367." I asked with my sweetest voice.

"Sure if you have the right money." he said.

I held out a few twenty's. His eyes lit up and we drove towards Lucy's address. I think this is one of those guys who paint their car yellow and slap on a sign that said taxi because he drove terribly.

Well not as bad as me but, still.

We finally stopped at a vacant street with only like three houses. Two seemed abandoned but, the third had on a light. The third was Lucy's house.

We handed the guy the money and we were left alone.

I pulled John behind some bushes and stared at the house wishing I could look in.

Something shifted inside of me and I was suddenly in my dream body or whatever and I was in the house.

_The husband was yelling at Lucy again. "What do you mean about that girl?!" he yelled at where Lucy crouched on the couch. "W-Well I was going to the salon to get ready for tonight like you said when I was told about this family. A girl with golden hair, a guy her age, and a little girl with fake cat ears. The girl kept questioning Bertha about where I was and what my address was. Bertha thought there was something wrong with the girl like she even thought she saw hunger in the girl's eyes when she saw a pet store. Bertha was scared so she just gave the address to the girl. I don't know why she was there asking about me. I never met a golden haired girl and I certainly never told her anything." Lucy said. "I still don't believe you but, you better go upstairs right now and get ready for bed. And one more thing." the man said and slapped her right on the face. Anger filled me and I was back in my regular body._

"I can't take it anymore. We have to go in now before he seriously hurts her." I said.

John nodded and I slammed into a window straight into the house and John followed me.

(Don't judge a summary by what it says. So read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Quote by me so you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(The pain! h the horrible pain you all cause me when you don't review. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I was breaking into a house along with John. This never gets old.

See once when I was about eight I was getting a rebellious spirit so I learned on the internet how to break into a house. So I waited until my neighbors went away on vacation and entered their house. I watched T.V and ate their food when my mother discovered someone in their house when they're supposed to be on vaca. So she called the police and they entered the house. I was so scared when they pointed their guns at me so I reacted with instinct. I kicked one in a private spot and plucked the gun from his hands. I threatened the other police officer with it but, I didn't realize the third one until he tackled me to the ground. I was grounded for a month.

I love memories.

We landed on the floor in front of the man. I decided to play like a police officer. "Sir you need to step away from the woman or you will get hurt.

My name is Officer Sonny and I'm an undercover cop. You shall be arrested for the abuse you put on this young lady." I said.

"You are not an officer. Your too young." the man said disbelieving. "We are young because who would think that kids are cops?" I asked.

"Like you can hurt me." Oh I can.

He lunged at me and I quickly dodged. While his back was turned I grabbed his arm and flipped him unto his back.

He landed hard on the floor and he gasped in surprise.

"You were just lucky." he gasped out. Yeah just keep believing that. I held onto his arm tighter and kept flipping him left and right until he fainted.

"How did you find out?" Lucy asked. "It was pretty simple. You see my um bird has a camera on her uh foot.

We sent her out to look for I guess crimes and she happened to find your house. Where's your phone?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you have a cell phone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why would kids have a cell phone with 911 on speed dial?" I asked and she pointed me to a phone.

"Hello police? Yeah I would like you to come to Stump Road 4367. There have been some injuries and a woman was threatened by her husband that he would kill her child. Thank you." I said.

I guess Lucy heard the phone call and bombarded me with questions.

"Why didn't you tell them that you two are undercover cops?" she asked. "We are so undercover that the police don't even know." I said lying.

She obviously didn't believe me but, she let it go.

I sat down on the couch and waited for the police. Then I heard a voice whisper in my mind.

"_I'm proud of you. You helped a poor woman and destroyed an evil man. I'm so proud." _It was Ansuthiti!

"Oh man Ansuthiti I missed you so much. Wait a second. You worked for the schools? You created the schools?!" I asked angrily in my mind.

"_I was to tell you." _she said and I heard guilt in her voice.

"Oh yeah when then?" I asked out loud. Lucy looked over at me and thought I was crazy but, John pointed at Emerald and Tommy playing.

"You wike cats?" Em asked. "I hate em." he said. Emerald instantly started hissing and backing away but, then I remembered Ansuthiti.

"_I was going to tell you when you were ready. Here I'll show you a vision of what happened." she said._

Then I saw a vision.

_I saw a beautiful young woman holding a child to her hip. The woman had light golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. She stared at her child with so much love that it reminded me strangely of Ansuthiti. It was Ansuthiti! She set her child down next to a table full of chemicals. Not a good place to put a baby. Trust me. Ansuthiti grabbed some vials and mixed in some golden fur which I guess was wolf fur in a glowing green substance. It instantly turned white and started to bubble and Ansuthiti obviously thought it would explode. But it didn't. She stared in amazement at it and shouted "the wolf DNA has worked!" she didn't pay attention to the baby when she reached up and touched her mother's arm. Ansuthiti was so shocked that her hands slipped from the vial. It fell and most of it fell on the baby. Ansuthiti didn't notice a small scratch on the baby and the fluid which entered the wound. Ansuthiti instantly washed the child and observed her behavior but, nothing happened. Then she saw the baby's hair turn golden and her eyes too. Then when Ansuthiti was pondering what has happened to her daughter she accidentally poured some hot milk on her daughter. She screamed and anger filled her. She turned into a little pup. Ansuthiti screamed and that seemed to make the baby more upset. Ansuthiti finally got her to calm down and she turned back into a human. She instantly showed the scientists what happened. She started the schools and I already know what happened at the end._

"Oh Ansuthiti I didn't know. You must have felt terrible when all that happened." I thought. "_Yes I did. Now all I want to do is forget. I think the police are coming." she said._

I heard the sirens coming closer.

I got up and picked up Emerald. "If anyone wants to know I'm your cousin visiting with my boyfriend and little sister." I said to Lucy.

Before she could object the police stormed into the house.

They were all shocked to see a huge bleeding man there surrounded by young people who couldn't have done it.

I smiled until I remembered to be sad. I stepped on my own foot and brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh it was terrible officers. I was just visiting my cousin Lucy.

You see my parents never liked Lucy's parents but, all I wanted to do is learn more about her. So I bought a plane ticket with my own money and flew here.

My boyfriend wanted me to be safe so he told my parents what I intended to do.

They understood my curiosity for her so they let me go here with my boyfriend and my little sister.

So I came into the house and saw Lucy's husband kicking her and telling her to do what he says or her son Tommy would get hurt.

I was so horrified that I reacted upon instinct. I beat him up until he fainted and then I called you guys." I said finishing my fake sob story.

"Do you expect us to believe that you took on a man twice your size and beat him up?" asked one. "I did and just ask him." I said pointing to the man who was starting to wake up.

He glared at everyone in the room and then he saw me. "Get her away from me!" he yelled trying to run away.

I so caused him to have nightmares for the rest of his life. Sweet.

The police officer shrugged and we all drove to the police station. We finally got done with the paperwork which took like three hours and we were released back to Lucy's house.

"I can't thank you guys enough for what you have done for me. You saved mine and Tommy's lives." she said.

"Oh it was nothing and remember to never tell anyone about who we truly are." John said. He hasn't talked a lot the whole day.

"Hey. I remember you two. I saw you on the Canadian news." Lucy said.

"I have an evil twin sister. That was probably her." I lied but, she turned on the T.V. There was still a news report on what happened at Niagara Falls.

"This has been a very strange day at Niagara Falls. The hero and criminal mystery girl was seen at Niagara Falls. We have footage of her kissing an unknown boy and then she was taken into the small jail cell by a famous football player. We talked to him and he said that the girl broke his shin and that there was a restraining order against her. She apparently hurt him enough to be pulled away by an ambulance. She then knocked out all of the football player's professional body guards. We have no idea how she could do that. Then everyone saw the news report of her stealing a car and were planning to mob her. Huge men came running towards the girl and her friends. All of them jumped off the waterfall and to their doom. We thought they would all die but, a security camera caught them driving away in a hurry. We have no idea what has happened to the girl and back to you Biff."

I don't like the name Biff. It just sounds so funny. No offense to all the Biffs out there.

"How did you survive all that?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't see anything." I said waving my arms around and we raced out of the house. John had his arm around me as we walked away and I sighed.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Well we can go to a hotel. How about a really fancy one. I can use my credit cards." John said.

"You know a girl would just want you for your money but, I love you for who you are. And maybe a bit for the money." I said laughing.

John slapped my arm lightly and we finally made it down town.

"This place seems good." I said. We were in front of a large hotel. There were fountains outside of it and it looked gorgeous.

We walked in and the check in guy questioned us.

"Aren't you two too young to have rented a room in the Montageiri?" he asked. "One thing is that he already graduated from college and second is that we're brother and sister so we aren't doing anything." I said.

I always seem to be lying but, let me tell you kids. Never Lie. EVER!!!!!!!

"Which credit card shall I use?" John asked flashing all of his credit cards. "Did you two steal those?" he asked.

"Okay look here buddy. You stop questioning us and take our money. Take it or leave it bub." I said.

I guess he left it.

"Security!" the check in guy yelled and we were dragged out. "You will rue this day. Here why don't you start ruing now?" I said and kicked in a statue.

Before a body guard could push me off the property I spit in their faces and walked away with some dignity.

"What's plan B?" I asked. John shrugged. What do we do now in the city that never sleeps?

My head started to pound and I was sucked into another vision. Just great.

_I was in a hotel room and it seemed very familiar. It was in one of the Montageiri's suites. A woman was there and she seemed very wealthy because I could see like a hundred pieces of jewelry on the bedside table. At least she took them off. I heard a window open and a burglar slipped into the room. He motioned down below and more burglars came into the room. They all gathered around the rich lady. There were about six of them. Instead of hurting the lady they stole all her jewelry and stole out of the hotel. The last one accidentally slammed the window shut and the woman woke up. She blurrily looked around and after like thirty minutes finally realized that her mountain of jewelry was missing. She opened up her phone and called 911. I was then sucked out of the vision._

"Sunset? Are you alright? Did you have another vision?" asked John as he stood in front of me with worry on his face.

I guess I stopped walking and I just stood there staring blankly into space.

"Oh yeah I am. I guess the hotel has to stop ruing now. A burglary came from the hotel. I think we have to stop the robbers. Nightwing can you go scout for the men?" I asked.

"_Yes Miss Sunset. I shall go now."_ she said and flew away.

Five seconds later she flew back and gave me her information. "_I saw six people coming in this direction holding a couple of bags. Het ready to fight milady." she said._

"Thank you Nightwing." I said and turned to John.

"Get ready to use your bat strength. We have to beat up six burglars." I said. He nodded and saluted me. Laughing I turned my attention to the street.

I saw a group of people running towards us and I stepped in front of them.

"Hi. Will you please unhand those bags so I can call the police?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Oh so the little lady wants some fun huh. Well no calling the police little lady and you can join me and my friends back at the apartment." one said.

"Okay ew. Let go of the bags or I will have to hurt you." I said.

"Like you can hurt me." he said. I smiled evilly and kicked him hard in the stomach. He flew backwards and I heard a few ribs crack.

The other five ran up at me and I repeatedly punched and kicked.

One grabbed my broken arm and it twisted.

I howled in pain and bit his arm straight to the bone. All the men were knocked out except for one. He was running away with a bag.

I really didn't want to chase any one so I said "Ghost please retrieve the man." Ghost who was growling at one of the men stared at me.

"_Yes I can finally hurt someone." _he said and chased the man.

Ghost bit hard on the man's butt and I heard his yelp of pain from here. Ghost trotted up to us holding the man who was holding the bag.

Ghost has some strength. "Good job Ghost." I said patting his head.

I heard some shouting up ahead and I looked up.

Some lady must have witnessed what happened and she was calling the police. Great now I have to fake another sob story.

I heard police sirens and they came here. I saw the same police officer come out of a cop car and he looked shocked to see me again.

"Nice to see you again." I said nodding towards him.

"Okay miss what happened this time?" he asked. "Oh after helping my cousin out we decided to hit the town and we ended up walking around these streets.

We saw these men running towards us carrying all these bags. So I got out my phone because I thought they stole some stuff.

Right when I was about to call one man reached us and plucked the phone out of my hand. He threw it down the sewer.

He taunted me and wanted me to come back with his little friends.

So I acted on instinct again. I hurt all of them and my dog here Ghost got the last one who was running away." I said.

"So you want me to believe that you took on six men twice your size?" he asked. "Well I get dangerous when I get angry." I said.

The officer looked at John and he nodded quickly. Maybe I should take anger management classes. Naw.

We once again had to go through paper work but, one good thing is that we were allowed a free nights stay at the hotel.

I snuggled up in the biggest suite and fell asleep.

Suites are so sweet.

(This pain you caused me. You shall rue the day so you should REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Ghost, ghost come out and play. But don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I just love this hotel. It makes me feel like a princess but, don't tell John that.

There are huge fluffy robes which I put on after taking a much needed shower. You know I can never relax. Right now I'm on a huge bed trying to think about what to do today.

"Sunset sometimes you can be way too serious. Relax. How about we hit the town while we leave these three." John said coming up to me.

"Do you think they will be okay while we're gone?" I asked.

"Okay one is super smart while the other is a dog who can bite. We also have a look out bird." he said.

"Ghost is not a dog but, okay. I'll just change." I said.

Changing clothes I gathered everyone up. "Okay John and I will be going around the town while you three will stay here. No leaving town and no destroying the hotel. You have to wait until we come back. Okay?" I explained.

They all nodded and John and I left.

I really hope they don't get into any trouble.

(Nightwing POV)

I was hopping on one talon to another. I think the little one uh Emerald is planning something.

"Come doggy. We leave." she said to the wolf pup.

"_But we cannot leave. Sunset said we can't. Do you wish to get us all in trouble?" I asked._ Emerald hasn't told anyone that she could understand us because she really couldn't speak.

"Please birdie. Please?" she asked giving me wide eyes. I can never resist.

I waved my wing and she squealed. She tugged me and I jumped onto her shoulder. Since she was too short I had to open the door.

We rode down the elevator and we went into a huge lobby.

This place was more crowded than last night. More people were trying to scam the rich people out of their money.

Why are humans so stupid? I watched as a man lost about one thousand dollars.

No one was questioning the girl with a raven on her shoulder and a wolf beside her because New York was full of freaks.

Emerald came up to a guy who was trying to guess which cup held the ball. Emerald tugged on the man's sleeve and when he looked at her she pointed to the left blue cup.

Thinking that he was going to lose anyway he took her advice. Inside the cup was the ball.

Emerald kept laughing and pointing at the balls. Then the man won more than five thousand dollars.

"Come with me girl. I want to show you to some friends I have." the guy said. Emerald didn't suspect a thing and took his hand and he led her out of the hotel.

This can't be good. How am I going to tell Sunset what's happening?

(Sunset POV)

Ugh I really hate buses. We were riding to who knows where in a stinky old bus. Why couldn't we take a taxi? Because they couldn't accept John's credit cards.

So we're stuck here.

We finally decided to stop at this one entertainment building hoping for some entertainment. These people have better get some good names.

There was a magician on so we went to watch it.

I hate magicians. It all happened on my sixth birthday. My mom decided I was finally worthy to have a birthday party so she decided to hire a crappy magician. He wanted to saw someone in half and since I was the birthday girl I was chosen. When I saw the rubber saw coming down at me I panicked. I thought he was trying to kill me. I screamed and punched him straight on the face. I took the rubber saw and proceeded to keep hitting him with it until I got his hat. Then I tried stuffing it down his throat. This man actually slapped me. Who slaps a kid? I screamed again and kicked him and broke his arm. The parents finally had to pull me off him and he said that I would rue the day. I haven't yet but maybe it would happen today.

This magician was pretty good and I clapped my hands when I saw him pull a rabbit out of his hat.

Then he made me really hungry and I stared and stared at the little but, yummy rabbit.

"Can I have a volunteer to practice some of their own magic? How about the pretty lady with the golden hair." he said pointing at me.

I got up and then I saw the sawing table. No way am I ever going into one of those things.

"No worries miss. You won't get hurt." he said and I reluctantly got in.

But you will get hurt.

He slapped down the top and he got out a saw. It was a real one! Oh he is never coming out of this place alive.

I screamed and smashed through the table thingy.

"You won't kill me!" I screamed and pinned him to the floor. "I'll show you all real magic." I said after knocking the guy out.

Everyone in the audience was speechless because they never expected that.

"Okay you see this saw. Well I am a regular girl (Not!) and I could never ever break this. But watch." I said and broke the saw.

I bowed and decided to try something new.

"Element fire come before me and let me control you." I whispered. Everyone gasped when they saw a flame appear in front of me.

They kept searching for a lighter or something but, they couldn't find one.

"Watch this and prepare to be amazed." I said and plunged my hand into the fire. Obviously I didn't get hurt but the audience gasped.

I waved the fire around and around until I was bored. Maybe the school should have given me a larger attention span.

"Thank you and good night." I said bowing with the fire still on my hand.

Bad idea.

The fire hit the huge red curtains and they were really flammable. Who buys flammable curtains anyway? They will just catch on fire so what's the point of them?

"Oh crap." I said and tried to beat the fire away.

"Element of fire I ask of you to fade back." I said. "_I'm sorry Sunset but, you have to fix this mess yourself. You shouldn't have been this loose with your powers." _I heard Ansuthiti say.

"Crap. Everyone get out now!" I yelled. They all started screaming and running to the door.

I picked up the unconscious man and I ran outside with John. This can't get much worse.

I wonder how the others are doing.

(Nightwing POV)

The man was leading us to a large building.

"_I don't trust this man Emerald. I think he may be working for that place um the school." I said._

She turned to me and hushed me with her finger.

I saw a sign near the building which said Animal Testing Facility. This is so a bad idea.

What does a bird do when it wants to get away? It pecks. My beak is really hard and I flew straight into the air and positioned myself so I was aiming at the man's eye.

I flew straight towards him and I hit his eye as hard as I could. He screamed and he batted my head and I fell to the ground.

This brought along a flashback to when I was hurt.

_I was flying through the forest as the sky's enemy. I preyed on the animals in the sky and they all knew this was my territory. That was before that stupid golden eagle arrived. We reached an agreement to share half the forest but, soon he became greedy. I had a mate and one night he went to go hunt for me since I was caring for our eggs. I loved my mate so and I was worried when he never came back. So I flew out and finally found his body on the golden eagle's territory ripped to pieces. I saw that part of him was eaten and that meant that the eagle killed him. Fearing for my eggs and I flew back to my tree and found all of them crushed. And my heart died. I cried into the sky and that was what lured Sunset into the forest in the first place. While I was crying in anguish the eagle snuck up on me and attacked me from behind. He twisted my head and I died instantly but, before the bird could eat me he heard Sunset walking towards us and flew away. Sunset gasped when she saw my body. She touched me lightly and I felt my spirit being tugged back into my body and all I saw was a golden light. Sunset never knew that her magic saved me. She can heal something she cares about and even bring things back to life. But she never knew. I opened my eyes and saw Sunset staring at me with worry in her eyes. I was always scared of humans so I flew away wondering why I was moving and breathing. I prepared to leave the forest forever but, my spirit was forever connected towards Sunset's and nothing could make me leave. Even the eagle. It came back to my territory and saw me living and eating a mouse. He overcame his shock and raced towards me but all I wanted to do was kill him. My beak felt funny and I looked down at it. It was bigger and stronger and I looked at my talons. They changed too. I charged towards the eagle and I felt his blood in my mouth when he fell to the ground dead. From then on I watched Sunset and followed her when she left with Night and Dusty._

My hardened beak kept attacking the man when I saw Ghost joining in. I think Emerald finally got enough sense and started to scream.

The man fainted from blood loss and out of the kindness of my heart I let him live.

"_We're going to be in so much trouble when Sunset finds out." _Ghost whimpered.

"_I think they heard us." I said. _Erasers were running towards us and Emerald let out a threatening hiss. Like the Erasers will ever take her seriously.

"Wun!" Em screamed and I flew towards the face of an Eraser but, then I saw the tazer he was aiming at me.

I flew harder with Emerald and Ghost while the Erasers.

I wonder if Sunset and John are having this much trouble.

(Sunset POV)

I ran out of the building and carelessly let go of the man's body near a sewer. He landed in a huge dirty puddle and I couldn't care less.

"John how about we just go." I said. He gave me a look which said ya think.

Well I do think just rarely.

We ran away and I saw the last bit of the entertainment building burst into flames. Well that building did serve its purpose. I was entertained.

"Let's never do that again." I said plopping down on a park bench. John once again gave me the ya think look.

"Your face will freeze like that." I said and he looked away. "Should we go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Why don't we go into that crowd of kids and see how many will flirt with us. We count how many and whoever has the most will win." John suggested.

"How about how many I punch?" I asked. My good arm feels like punching.

"Yeah count that much too." John said and we walked to a huge crowd of people just hanging out.

"Hey babe want to hang out with me tonight?" asked some guy who thinks he's hip because he's wearing gangster clothes. Well he is so not hip.

"No thank you." I said. Well that was one.

Ten more asked me out and I kindly denied them until a jock came up to me. "Come out with me little girl?" he asked me.

I said the obvious answer. "No".

"Come on babe. You know you want me." he said grabbing my arm. So I obviously punched him. He fell to the ground crying.

"Hey!" I heard a few shouts and saw that the rest of the football team was pretty mad at me.

"You just punched our star player." One said to me. "Well he isn't that much of an athlete because he couldn't take down one little girl." I taunted.

"Well we'll teach you a lesson little girl." he said. The football team lined up and I guess they all want a turn on how to beat me up.

I guess I have to teach them a lesson.

I punched and licked until like a dozen football players were lying on the ground. I heard one say "I want my mommy." then he started to cry even harder.

These people are so pathetic.

I looked around and saw that the crowd was gone and John was staring at me. "I think I beat you." I said.

He didn't even object and all he did was nod.

Something shifted inside of me and I got another vision.

_I was watching the old team. Dusty, Fishy, and Bell were all trying to sneak into a school somewhere. Well they never paid attention when they went into a sewer. There were cameras all around watching them. An alarm sounded and the old team started to argue whose fault it was until they started to run. These people are so stupid. But their exit was blocked by Erasers and the other way was too. Fishy tried to jump into the sewer water but, an Eraser was faster than him and caught his leg. The Eraser kept holding his leg and ducked his head under the water. I was silently laughing when the Eraser finally felt sorry for Fishy and let him up. Bell tried to use her mind control voice but, she was too panicked to do anything. She just stared at the Erasers trembling slightly. Dusty just stood there doing nothing like always. The Erasers led them into a room with a lot of cages and put them all in one. Even Dusty. I don't think Dusty can fit in the cage and they had to put him into another cage when the small one couldn't close and the cage actually broke. The vision was ending when I saw an Eraser hit Dusty on the back of his head and he was knocked out. I howled with laughter and I think everyone heard me this time. I looked down and saw a hazy mist which was supposed to be my body. "I'm a ghost. I will kill you all and you must remember that I'm watching you. You shall all be cursed and you will never find love and neither will your grand grand children. If you even have any. Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I was out of my vision._

"Hey John do you think that we should save Dusty and the others from the school?" I asked.

"Why are they captured?" he asked. I nodded. "Naw. We should let them suffer for a while. They deserve that at least." he said.

"Yeah your right." Then I heard some screaming coming up the street and I looked at that direction.

I saw a little girl with a dog by her side and a raven flying in the sky. They were running from Erasers.

"What did they do this time?" I asked.

John and I both groaned and ran towards them.

(The ghost is coming to curse you all. To save yourselves and others you must lift the curse by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Right now. Get!)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(HI Remember to review!!!!)

Only the genetic freaks can get into this much trouble. Sadly that's us. Sigh.

"What did you guys do?!" I yelled at them when John and I finally reached them. We continued running and in Nightwing's case flying when Nightwing explained.

"_I'm sorry mistress. We were all tricked. A man came and took um Emerald with him and I had to follow. I attacked the man when we reached this building and he brought his Eraser beings upon us. It truly wasn't my fault. It was Emeralds!" Nightwing said._

"Na uh." Emerald said. I just stared at her.

"You can understand Nightwing?" I asked and Em nodded. Great more freaks and freaky powers. Give us a call if you develop any.

"Well we can't just keep running. How about we trick these freaks." John said. Why do we keep saying freaks?

"Okay then. Emerald l I want you to stop running when we reach this corner. The rest of us will separate. When an Eraser grabs you you have to scream as loud as you can." I said to Emerald.

She nodded and we went around the corner.

I walked away from Em with my arm around John's and this would actually be pretty romantic except we are being chased by Erasers.

Ghost ran off to sniff another dog's butt and Nightwing was circling the sky up ahead looking like a vulture.

I tried to nonchalantly look behind me and I saw Emerald trying to act normal. She was walking swinging her arms around and the Erasers were just plain confused.

There were a lot of people in this neighborhood and they were all outside. Our plan should work.

One Eraser finally got over his shock and grabbed Emerald.

She started to scream and I actually flinched because it was so loud. Everyone turned their attention to her and Emerald yelled "hep me!"

Deciding to take action I yelled to the people around me "Om my god. Those men are kidnapping the little girl. What do we do?" I asked loudly.

I guess a guy who was playing baseball with a couple of friends came around to the Eraser with the bat.

The guy swung the bat at the Eraser's head but, the Eraser didn't faint at all. I guess they are really thick headed.

The Eraser grabbed the guy by the throat and started to choke him. I did not mean to bring actual regular people into our problems.

Except he does look kind of weird because of all the zits on his face. They covered everything.

I sighed and let go of John's arm. I miss the warmth.

I walked up to the Eraser and ever so slightly I carefully kicked him right in his private spot.

The Eraser hunched over and I kicked his head hard enough to probably give him a really bad concussion.

I looked behind me and saw the about a dozen Erasers were staring at me.

I think they will all charge at me.

I need a plan. Someone please give me a weapon. Ah ha! Beside me was a guy who got a huge shot gun out of his house and was aiming at the Erasers.

"Give me that." I said shoving the old man out of my way and grabbing the gun. I know I know. I should have more respect for the elders but, tell me that when I actually care!

Instead of shooting with the gun I bent it in half and threw it right at an Eraser's head.

Bull's eye! Why do they call it a bull's eye any way?

I was about to beat up more Erasers when the police finally arrived. "Hey! Aren't you the girl who we were told that controlled fire? You burned down the oldest building in this town. You will have to pay." said an officer pointing at me.

"I have a better idea. I actually have one more trick up my sleeve. You will never take me alive!" I yelled and transformed into a wolf.

I know and once again I know. Reckless behavior. Blah blah blah. Do you honestly believe that I care?

I heard a lot of gasps but, once again I truly don't care. I ran up to Emerald and grabbed the back of her shirt. Making sure I didn't grab any skin I started to run away.

"Get her!" yelled someone as I ran into one of the few woods in this city of pollution. No wonder they will be one of the first to die from global warming.

I felt a soft prick on my butt and turned to look.

There was a tranquilizer dart on my butt! Man this is so embarrassing. No one had better be taking pictures and that means you kid in the back.

The tranquilizer was already taking affect and I won't last longer.

I found an old log behind a tree and stuffed myself in it along with Emerald. I lied down on the ground and I was getting really woozy.

Feeling nauseous I was about to throw up when I fainted.

_I was having a dream again. But this was more like a nightmare. No there wasn't Night or Erasers and definitely not Dusty. Actually there was nothing. All I saw was white and there was nothing surrounding me. Maybe nothing is actually something because if nothing was surrounding me then nothing must be something. Oh my head is aching. I bet I will grow insane. I don't like being in cramped spaces and now I know I will hate white forever. Suddenly I saw something in this entire nothing. But isn't something also nothing and nothing is something. Okay please stop brain! Can't I ever have a deep dreamless sleep? Huge unseeing eyes lay in front of me. "Hello? Hi I'm wondering if you can get me out of this place full of nothing. But then again if this place is full of nothing doesn't that mean that it's something. Crap! I'm doing it again." I said aloud and my voice echoed across the room. The eyes just kept stating at me unblinking. "The prophecy… Only you… save us… We need… We will… die… help us… Help… please… Sun sets… but… also rises… save us all." Voices kept going in my head whispering words and I think I'm going mad. "I can only help you if you let me out of this joint." I said. My response made them grow louder. Voices swarmed mingling into something I couldn't understand. Make it stop! My head is pounding. I feel like it will explode. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell to the ground eyes streaming with tears._

"Sunset. Wake up." said a soft cooing voice. "Stop the voices. They're killing me." I said.

"She's been talking whack all day. I mean the nothing is something and then she screamed really loudly." said a voice and it sounded like John.

"You know I read on the internet that sometimes when people are asleep they sketch out their dreams." said an unknown voice.

"By the way thanks man for letting us stay here." John said.

Okay where the heck am I?

I felt someone slide something into my hand and it felt like a piece of paper and a pencil and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Surrounding me was a blue light. Everything was glowing softly with the blue light and it all looked like a dream. Then again this is a dream so what do I have to lose? I was in a room with mirrors all around me. Then a bright light landed in front of me. It was green and I felt something ancient inside my heart and soul. "I am earth which lives forever. I destroy and revive. I am inside you forever more." said a deep gravelly voice in my mind. The green light disappeared and a red light appeared in front of me. "I am fire. I am alive and keep others alive. I burn and warm all within a touch. I am inside you forever more." said a bright vibrant voice. The red light vanished and I saw a blue light in front of me. "I am water. I bathe and cleanse. I heal and soothe. But I am also evil. I drown and kill. I am inside you forever more." said a kind and soothing voice. The blue light was gone and was soon replaced by a white light. "I am wind. I blow softly and I blow fiercely. I keep others cool while I keep other warm. I can be anything you wish. I am inside you forever more." said a whispery breathy voice. Then all the lights were in front of me spinning around in a circle. Suddenly they snapped together and I saw a golden light. "We are inside you forever more." said the voices combined into a loud voice. Then the golden light twirled once more and rushed inside me. I feel all powerful. I can destroy anything and nothing will ever kill me. "Power must never go inside your head." said a voice and I woke up finally._

"Weird dream." I said and opened my eyes. I groaned when I saw a light right in front of my eyes.

"Sunset you're finally awake." John said and I saw him get in front of me. I looked down and saw unfamiliar clothes on me and I was on a bed.

"Where the heck am I?!" I yelled lurching up.

"Oh after you blacked out the police kept trying to find you but, then they were forced to eventually end their search. I let wind lead me to where you were passed out thankfully still in wolf form. I couldn't very well carry you some place so I asked Nightwing to go to Lucy Wood's house.

Lucy felt that she had to follow Nightwing who appeared by her window so she followed her until they reached me.

I was told to turn away and when I was allowed to look at you you were in your human form with some clothes on.

I have no idea how Lucy turned you into a human.

We had to carry you to her house and here you are. We also were forced to tell Lucy our secret but, she promised to never say a word." John said.

I looked down and saw a pencil and a piece of paper beside me.

There were actual pictures on it. I looked and the drawings were really good. It looked exactly like my dream. Wait a second.

I drew this in my sleep! I'm a terrible artist and this looked like a professional. I saw the room with the mirrors and I drew four balls of light surrounding me.

It looked pretty good and no I am not bragging!

"Hey you're finally awake Sunset. And don't worry about the secret. I won't tell a living soul. Emerald here has caught you a warm mouse." said Lucy who came in through a door.

She was holding a tray with a few mice on it and Lucy gingerly handed me one. Well look who's squeamish. I can't afford to be because this is the only food I can eat.

"Thanks." I said before practically inhaling the mice.

"Oh and thanks for ruining our cover. Look at the newscast." John said and turned on the T.V to the news.

Man I am featured here a lot. They must really love me. Or hate me which ever you choose.

"_I am standing here at the remains of the entertainment building. This beloved building was burned down two days ago by a huge fire. The police would have called it arson fire but, we have witnesses who say it was caused by magic. Inside the building was a magician show by the famous Abra Dohini. He was going to perform the sawing you in half trick when he picked on a familiar golden haired girl from the crowd. When the girl saw the real saw coming down at her she screamed and broke through the box. She tried to choke the man with his hat and managed to knock him out. The girl turned to the audience who were shocked in their seats. She bent the saw which a regular girl could never do. Then she started a fire before their very eyes and plunged her hand into it. Her hand was not burned and she performed some tricks with it until the fire hit the curtains. A huge fire started and the girl came out carrying the knocked out magician in her arms. She dumped him into a puddle and left with a boy of about sixteen._

_Then later this day she was seem walking along a street with the guys arm around hers when she started to scream at a man who was kidnapping a little girl. The man had friends who were huge and the man was holding the girls shoulder who was screaming loudly. A young boy swung at the man with his steel baseball bat and hit him straight on the head. Instead of fainting the guy started to choke the boy. The girl kicked the man in the head and he fell to the ground dropping the boy. An elderly man came out carrying a large shot gun and the girl stole it from his hands. Instead of shooting the men the girl bent the gun in half and threw it at the group. Police finally came and the girl was told to stop. Instead the girl was a girl one second but, right where she was standing was a huge wolf. The wolf was golden and had a human look in its eyes. No one knows if the girl turned into the wolf or not. The wolf/girl picked up the girl in her mouth and ran into a small wood area. The police shot a tranquilizer dart at the wolf and searched for the wolf and the girl. They searched all day but, they finally had to give up. That's all Jim."_

I just love being in the news. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Sweet. So what's the problem?" I asked. "Uh we just blew our cover. Actually you blew it." John said.

"Fine blame me but, it was actually Emeralds fault for going with the man in the first place." I said.

"Why don't we just blame Nightwing for not telling Emerald to stay away for the man?" John argued back.

"How about we blame Dusty? He's the cause of everything. Let's see. Was it my fault for breaking the cookie jar? No because it was Dusty's fault. See how easy it is." I said.

John had to agree with me this time.

"Okay why don't you two kiss and make up and we can come downstairs to talk all this over." Lucy said and left us alone.

I don't think an adult should leave two hormonal teens alone in a room together.

I shrugged and got up. Oh man not the nauseous feeling again. It wasn't enough to make me throw up but, it was enough to make me feel crappy.

I rubbed a sore spot on my butt where the dart went through and once again I'm glad the news cast doesn't have a picture of me as a wolf with the dart on me.

I walked down to the table and sat down watching Emerald and Tommy playing together. They looked pretty cute.

I saw some of those learning cards for kids and picked them up. I guess I can quiz Emerald on them for some entertainment after the entertainment burned down.

Don't blame me. Blame Dusty for all your problems. Remember you didn't break into the bank. It was Dusty's fault.

"Em how do you spell cat?" I asked. "C-a-t." Well duh she would know that. She's part cat for goodness sake.

I went through all the cards and Emerald went through them flawlessly except for the dog one. She refused to say it at all.

"Okay Emerald how do you spell Mississippi?" I asked. She once again figured it out.

I saw an algebra book on the counter for college students and opened it to a random page. Yep this is perfect. I don't understand any of this.

"Em solve all the problems on this page." I said handing the book to Em. She fell to the ground carrying the huge book and worked through all the problems.

"John I just remembered something. Dusty, Bell, and Fishy were all captured by the school. Should we save them?" I asked.

"Well we could just let them die but, we could also save other experiments lives and watch the old team suffer and apologize to us a million times." John said sitting beside me.

"Well all right." I said reluctantly. We are off to save the old team. Why do we have to be good? Why can't we just kill them? Sigh.

(Sometimes anger is stronger than anything but, reviews are stronger-Quote by me. So you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

How do you do Madame? Would you like to dance and to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"I still don't know why we're saving the old team any way." I complained.

I was lying down on a bed with a pillow over my head. Like I said, I really don't want to save them. I hate most- wait all of them.

I actually want them to die.

"_You don't honestly believe that." said the angel on my shoulder. _"Look inside my heart and you will see my true feelings." I said in my mind.

"_Oh my you're right." _It said and disappeared. Score one for Sunset! I still think I'm losing my mind.

I was bound to anyway.

"Do you want to just go ahead and save them or not?" John asked. "Ugh. Fine. But where will we find them anyway?" I asked.

In my vision or dream or whatever I didn't really pay attention to the sewers because I was too busy watching Fishy get beat up. I just love that.

"You know I read on the internet that sometimes when you dream about specific places and when you see a map you will know where the place is." said Lucy coming into the room.

"What do you read on the internet and why does it sound crazy?" I asked.

"Oh um well I've been reading things about psychics." Lucy said sheepishly. "Well join the club of freaks. You're always welcome because I am the president because you don't see random people having wings or changing into a wolf." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Anyway I will tell you a story about when I was a kid." Lucy said. "Not one of these stories. Like when I was a kid we had to walk three miles to school. Just kill me and get it over with." I said plugging my ears with the pillow.

Curse this wolf hearing! I can still hear her talk.

"When I was a kid I used to visit my grandmother every day. My mom didn't like her very much but, my grandma persisted that I visit. My grandma taught me all these cute little rhymes and songs which I loved. I still have each and everyone memorized. Finally when I turned thirteen I became very sick. My grandma visited me and gave me a huge and ancient book. She finally told me what she was. She was a psychic. All the rhymes and stuff were actual spells and I asked her why she told them to me. She said that the sickness that I had was really just my magic psychic powers blooming and my body was just adjusting to them. Before my grandma could tell me something my mom overheard us and banned my grandma from the house. My mother didn't have any powers because it always skips a generation. Then my mother was murdered the next day. Everyone said that she fell down the stairs but, I knew that someone killed her. I found a piece of paper that my grandmother wrote for me. She wrote that she was murdered by my husband and that he would play with me until he killed me. I didn't believe her and I still married that stupid freak." she said.

"Hey not all freaks are stupid. Look at Emerald for example. But not me. I have no common sense at all. Ask anyone." I said.

"It's true." John said and I threw the pillow at him.

"Give me back the pillow." I said to John. "Why?" "Because it kept my face warm." I said.

"I know a new way to keep your face warm." John said and kissed me on the lips. "No I don't know that way. Maybe you can refresh my memory." I said and he kissed me again.

I heard a loud cough and I snapped away from John.

"If I must interrupt and I will by the way. Here's a map that I found in the closet. Watch out for the dust." Lucy said handing me a huge map.

I opened it up and a huge cloud of dust flew into my nose.

Curse my wolf smell!

I sneezed really loudly and my head hit the metal part of the bed and I heard a crack. I expected my head to crack open but, it was actually the metal.

"Man I must have a really strong head." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Or maybe your thick headedness." John said quietly.

Bless wolf hearing! I have got to make up my mind about that.

"I heard that." I said and smacked him on the head. "Okay can we please act like adults and just look at the map?" asked an annoyed Lucy.

"We aren't even adults. Cut us and our hormones some slack." I said but, went down to business.

I looked down at the map. It was really old and some of the states had their old names on it. There was even a state wrong. Instead of New Hampshire it said Old Hampshire. What's up with that?

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Okay you have to wave your hand over the map and let it go over the entire map. If you feel a slight tug go along with it. Then you will find the city or state where the old team is." Lucy said repeating what this worn old book said.

I guess it's a book of spells.

John grabbed it and started to look through it while I did what Lucy suggested. I felt a slight tug and followed it.

"Hey Sunset there's a spell in here which lets you control the elements." John said trying to distract my attention.

"Element of air please shut him up for a minute." I murmured and John stopped talking.

My hand stopped over a city near Niagara Falls. The city was called Grand Island. (this is a real place. Look it up if you want to.)

"Sweet we're going to an island." John said and I laughed.

"Okay before we leave do you guys want to take a plane or drive?" Lucy said. "I can drive." I said but, then John shouted "No!" Well I understand that.

"Okay then we can take a plane." Lucy said.

"Wait one second. Did you just say we?" I asked. "Yeah well I'm already involved in this mess and if you leave don't you think the Erasers will get me and hold me for ransom so you can come and save me?" asked Lucy.

"But your no offense weak and human." I said.

"Didn't you hear a word I said about being psychic?" Lucy said. "I was trying not to and now the memory is stored into the darkest part of my brain where it shall never emerge again." I said.

It's true. I can't remember kindergarten through eighth grade except for some basic stuff like the ABC's.

"Well remember it because I'm coming with you. I'm going to buy the plane tickets now." Lucy said and turned on the phone.

"Stomach prepare to take off." I mumbled and my stomach rumbled too. Oh great I rhymed again.

I looked over at Emerald and saw that she had a hat on and holding john's hand. Where did she get the hat?

Oh look another rhyming opportunity. The cat had on a hat holding the bat's hand and a mat. Oh no I'm rhyming! I can't stop. Help me!

We were boarding the airplane with me wearing a hat from the cat (crap!) and I was wearing dark sunglasses.

We stepped through the metal detector thingy and it beeped loudly when I went through it.

"Miss can you please take off any metal things." said a police officer. I looked down at my necklace and saw that there was some metal on it.

No way am I taking it off! This is a perfect time to act like a foreign person.

"_Signore non riesco a capire l'inglese." I said in Italian. (Sir I cannot speak English) _"What? What are you saying?" asked the police officer.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. She can't understand English. She has some things on her teeth for a cavity and it's metal. That's probably what it is." Lucy said coming to my rescue.

"Oh well carry on." he said. "Thank you." I said and slapped a hand over my mouth. The man looked suspiciously at me as I ran away with Lucy.

Once we boarded the plane I started to throw up again and it didn't stop until we arrived at Grand Island.

"This place is so sunny." John said shielding his eyes. I had to hold his hand because he was blind in the sunlight. Not that I minded.

"Well global warming will do that to a place. Soon you will forever be blind." I said and walked faster.

"Can't we just rest on the beach?" John asked.

"Okay you already know my phobia of swimming so forget that idea." I said. "That phobia is actually called an Aquatic phobia." John said.

"Smart aleck." I said. "You don't say that to Emerald." John complained. "That's because she doesn't show it a lot." I said pointing at Em.

She had picked up a rock and was about to put it in her mouth.

"No Emerald!" I yelled and grabbed it from her. "But smells like fat man." Emerald said and I knew instantly who she meant. Dusty.

"Oh excuse me miss. Did you see a balding old, fat man pass by here with a guy with oily hair and has huge bulging eyes like a fish, and a small girl about eleven?" I asked a lady from a fruit stand.

"Oh you mean that odd group? They asked me questions about a girl who looked like you. They wanted to know where she was." she said.

"Yeah I just got separated from them and I've been looking for them all day. Which direction did they go?"

"Oh um that way." she said pointing west. I nodded in thanks to her and we continued on our way.

La la la la. Crap I am going insane. Soon I will think the scary ride at Disney World is actually scary like Dusty said.

After asking about six more people we rounded up on a beach.

"Okay how can there be a sewer drain on the beach?" I asked. "I don't know so let's just enjoy this weather." John said.

I sighed and looked around in my bag. Finding my bikini I went to a changing room and put it on. It's not like I'm going swimming but, I want to get John jealous.

I got out and John kept staring.

"Oh just go look at the beach bunnies." I said. "All I want to look at is you." he said. "Okay that was way cheesy." I said and sat down on a chair.

With John beside me I started to sunbathe and read Romeo and Juliet again. You just got to love this book.

Suddenly I was sucked into another vision by Nightwing.

_She was flying up ahead and she was circling a small circle in the ground. With Nightwing's super bird vision I could see that it was a sewer drain. On the beach. Why the heck is it doing here? Maybe putting sewage into the ocean without anyone knowing but, hello I can see it right here. When Nightwing looked at it a vision was triggered. Why is a no offense plain bird getting these powers?_

_I was looking down inside the sewers. I was travelling down them and I saw some blood that Fishy spilled. I wouldn't mind taking a picture of his broken body with blood pooling out. It would be perfect revenge. But remember kiddies never do revenge or people will do revenge on you and it will keep happening again and again. Do you want to be in that cycle? The sewers finally ended at a huge door with a couple dozen locks and a ton of chains. This will be hard to break in without super human strength. Yay strength! The vision went through the door and I was finally inside. I watched in horror as Erasers carried dead bodies of experiments and I saw some of them hurting barely alive ones. I am really glad I wasn't born in one of these places. I think I never would have grown sarcastic in the cage. That would be such a huge shame. I went into one room where I saw Dusty in a small cage along with Fishy and Bell. Fishy was trying to get out by moving the cage but, all he did was fall to the ground. The loud clattering noise brought an Eraser into the room. Where have I seen those blue bloodshot eyes before? Oh yeah. Night! Night was here and I guess he was on prisoner duty. "Shut up!" he yelled and kicked Fishy's cage. "So I will ask you again. Where is Sunset and how is she?" asked Night. "You know I don't know. Jeez and the last time I saw Sunset was when she had a broken arm and she was running away with John." Dusty said. "That stupid John! He will pay for stealing Sunset from me!" Night yelled. Okay when was I ever Night's. He is so going down. Suddenly I think my spirit body visualized because Night stared right at me. "Ooooo. It is I Sunset. I died because of um blood loss. Yeah that's it. And now I will never be yours and when was I ever yours?" I asked. "You're dead?" Night said in disbelief. "Yeah and look behind you." I said and when Night turned his head I motioned to the old team that I was still alive. "Oh and Night I have something I want to give you before I join the light again." I said. "Yes what is it?" he asked eagerly. Then I spit right into his eye. He started to scream as I disappeared._

"Hey Sunset did you get another vision." John asked looking at me.

"Yeah and you will never believe who is there." I said. I said Night right when he said it. "Okay how do you know?" I asked.

"You were mumbling in your vision about him and it was thankfully about how disgusting he is.

"Remind me to kill him." I said and went back to sunbathing. I don't want to save the old team just yet.

"Hey do you want to join me and my friends in the water?" asked some random guy who popped up in front of me.

"No and go away because I have a boyfriend." I said somehow managing to stay calm. Please tell me it won't last long.

"Oh you will join us no matter who the loser is." he said and picked me up. I'm surprised this guy can pick me up. I mean wolves aren't very big but they weigh a lot. And it's the same for me.

Oh great this is like that drowning thing with my friends again. If you can't remember it please look back into the story.

I panicked again and punched the guy straight on his face. He dropped me and because I was sadly not part cat I didn't land on my feet.

Did I mention this guy is really tall?

"Oh you so going down." he said trying to grab me. I easily dodged and started to run.

I wasn't trying my hardest and I was really far ahead of him. I think this guy is in need of a large shock.

I stopped and turned around. I started to run at top speed and I zoomed past the guy. "See ya later you freak." I yelled at him and sat back down on my chair.

The guy was looking around wondering where I had gone and when he saw me sitting in my chair he gave me a confused look and I just waved at him.

"So do we go in the sewers yet?" asked Lucy who was at the bar getting a tropical martini.

"As soon as you give me the martini." I said making a grab for it. "Did you ever have one of these before?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said and it's true. My mom left one on the counter when she went on her nightly trips to this bar to visit one of her one day boyfriends. I drank it all and I felt really woozy. I wrecked the whole house before passing out on the couch. I got a really bad hang over and my mom blamed me for the wreck of the house. It was actually her fault and you don't see her riding to a mental hospital in a strait jacket mumbling about how crazy she is. How rude!

"Well you're not getting any. Why don't we just go now?" she asked and I got up. Not needing to stretch I located the sewer and we all snuck in with Nightwing scouting away.

We are in.

(Miss before you pay the check you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Ghost come out. Come out and play. Ghost come out. Come out and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!)

We are now in the sewers of doom. Dun dun duuuuuuuuun.

"Oh everyone there are some cameras here so who wants to destroy them?" I asked. No one raised their hands so I had to make Nightwing do it.

We were soon in front of that huge door with all the locks and stuff.

"How shall we do this?" I asked. "Well if you bust down the door they will hear. If I use a bomb they will hear. If we do anything they will hear. So I don't know." John said.

"Let me try something." I said and tried to make my voice sound really loud and that is not hard for me.

"La la la la. Oh what do we have here? A huge door that I so happened to find here in these sewers. Well I might as well open them. I mean what could an innocent girl of about fourteen who is an orphan do to anything. No one will care about what happens to me. I will knock on the door now." I said.

That sounded so fake. Am I right?

I guess the Erasers believed me. They are so dumb. Maybe they should be renamed as Dumbo's. No it doesn't sound as good. Who started that name anyway? The Flock? Okay why do I keep mentioning them?

I heard loud stomping and I heard locks turning and a key went through some of the chains.

Then an Eraser came through the door anticipating an ordinary teenager. Well he is so wrong.

I quickly hit him on the head and he fell into the water with a loud splash. Is this guy heavier than Dusty?

'Okay let's go in." I said and went through the door.

I don't truly care if the Eraser drowned but, I guess Lucy did. Before she went through the door she hesitantly pulled him out of the water.

She is such a softie. Well she's going to have to learn how to become tougher because she will be seeing a lot of murders.

What a terrible life I have but, somebody has to do it.

I looked around and saw that we were in a hallway and no one was in it. This will be a lot easier.

"Eraser2345 how did the girl go?" asked a booming voice coming from a door. I guess he is terrible at smelling because we are definitely not the Eraser.

I glanced at the group and cleared my throat and tried to make it as low as possible.

"Sup. Yeah I took down the girl. She did put up a heck of a fight." I said and my voice didn't sound right. Like a growl instead of a voice.

"Hey you alright man?" asked the voice.

"That stupid girl kicked me and she was actually pretty strong. I really want to kill her. Why can't we instead of experimenting on her?" I asked.

"Let me see her. A strong girl could be helpful to us." said the voice and a door opened.

I saw an Eraser come out and he stared at us. "Se-"he yelled before I slapped a hand over his mouth. "You will shut up now and I won't kill you. Maybe give you a concussion and that's all." I said and he nodded.

I hit the back of his head and dropped his unconscious body.

"Let's keep moving." I said and continued down this hallway. Man this hallway is really strange. Whenever I move closer to the end it seems to get farther.

Maybe I'm losing my mind.

Suddenly a door opened and there stood Night in front of me. His eyes were blood shot and it seemed like there were dried tears on his face.

I guess he grieved more for me than I thought. It's kind of sweet except for the fact I hate him.

"Surprised? I am. I thought you were dead. At least now I can kill you." he said. "I am dead. I'm a ghost and I'm here to haunt you. Boo!" I said.

"Not fooling me. Do you have any last requests?" he asked. Like he can kill me.

"Oh yeah I have a question. How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I asked. "Wait what?" he asked confused.

"Or how about this. How many seashells did Shelly sell at the seashore?" I asked. "Okay what are you talking about?" he asked mad now.

"Peter piper picked pickled peppers, put putted, picked purple peas, and picked pinky prunes." I said.

'Okay shut up now!" Night yelled. "Ow. My tongue hurts." I said massaging my mouth. "Well my brain hurts. So just shut up now before I hit you." he said.

"Well I really wish for radioactive spit but, this has to do." I said and spat right in his eye.

"Oh you will pay for that!" he yelled and became a half human half Eraser.

"Oh I'm so scared. Well I got another power. It will help me beat you up. Take a swipe at me. Come on I dare you." I said.

He rushed at me and using my super speed I easily dodged him.

"Come on you stupid freak. Even my grandma could beat you. And she's dead." I taunted. He rushed at me again and I dodged again.

I went behind him and before he could move I gave him a wedgie. "Ha hah." I said laughing at him. I can be a really good bully if I want to be. Avoid a golden hair girl at your school at all costs and you had better not make her mad.

I will go kung fu wolfie on you. Hi yah!

"Okay are you resulting to fighting like a high school kid? Fight like a man." he said. "Then what about you? You're acting like a baby.

Just because I don't love you doesn't make you a stupid whiny baby who doesn't get anything he wants." I said.

He is getting mad now.

"Well this is not an ordinary lab. We work especially on hypnotism and I can hypnotize you right now. So come on!" he said and pulled a little mirror out of his pocket.

"Oh you are so gay. Only girls carry mirrors in their pockets." I said.

Then he flipped on a switch and I was suddenly watching a hypnotizing screen. "Duh." I said. Wink wink. "You are now under my control." Night said.

"I am under your control master." I said. Nudge nudge. "Tell me you love me." he said.

"Night I hate you!" I yelled and kicked him straight on his face. He slumped backwards but didn't faint.

"How the heck did you not get affected by the hypnotizing mirror?" he asked spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Maybe I'm smarter than I look. But wait a second I'm not. Maybe Ansuthiti protected me. Did you know she started the schools? Well now she wants me to kill all of you." I said.

"Oh just shot up!" he yelled and punched me on the face.

My head snapped back and it felt like he nearly took my head off. That hurt a lot. "This time you will pay." I said and punched him.

He slid backwards and he fell flat on his butt.

"If I may interrupt but, we will take you now." said a voice behind me and I saw a scientist and about a dozen Erasers behind me. There were some other Erasers who had pinned down John, Emerald, and Lucy.

Ghost and Nightwing were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah right you will. I will kill you. Well let me tell you something. _"I will kill voi ei vostri amici stupidi. Voglio godere il tuo sangue sulle mie mani. Lei non potra mai uccidre me." I said. (_I will kill you and your stupid friends. I will enjoy your blood on my hands. You will never kill me.)

Oh no. I'm mad again.

"Okay what did you just say?" asked the scientist. "Uh I know what she said. I took Italian in high school before I was transformed." said an Eraser and then he told the scientist what I said.

The scientist seemed mad about this and motioned with his hand. All the Erasers jumped at me and I turned into a wolf.

I crouched and growled loudly. Then something shifted inside me.

I saw a bright light enter the room and then it filled everything and all I could see was a blindingly bright light. Okay what the heck is happening?!

Then everything froze. Only I moved. I looked around in confusion and I saw that time was frozen again. Why does this keep happening?

I whined and suddenly my vision blacked out and I was in a vision.

_I was in a temple somewhere. I could see the desert's sand move and I think I'm in Egypt. Oh I love Egypt. I always studied that subject in school. I was in someone's body who was kneeling over a statue. I looked at a small basin of water and saw what I looked like. I had a killer tan which is a plus for being in Egypt. I looked just like I look now except there was black paint over my eyes and nose. I looked like a true Egyptian. I took a closer look at the statue. It looked familiar but, where have I seen it before? Then I started to speak but, it wasn't me speaking. It was in a strange language which I could understand. "Oh Goddess Ansuthiti I ask of you to bring the rain to our land. We haven't had any for weeks and the river is getting tiny. Our herbs are dry and it is almost impossible to heal any one. I ask of you to invoke the element of water to rain down upon us. Also I ask of guidance about Johnathon my true love." I said and bowed deeply to the sculpture. Then I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw my true love Johnathon. "Hello Sita. Are you done praising the Goddess? There is an Elder who has a weakened heart and he needs some herbs." said Johnathon. "How can I heal without any herbs?!" I shouted in frustration. I guess this girl has my temper too. "Calm down Sita. All will be well. The Goddess will soon bring us some water." Johnathon said wiping away my anger. But then it rose again. "But when I ask of you?! When all of us die?! I truly believe that the Goddess isn't answering our prayers. Why do we anyway if she doesn't help us?" I asked frustration filling my body. "You can't doubt the Goddess Sita! Just come with me and we can at least try to heal the Elder." he said. He tried to kiss me but, I pushed him back. "Marriage doesn't work for us laborers. Especially between two healers. We cannot keep our love hidden forever. Soon they will know of the baby when I become large." I said. This girl is having a baby?! She's only fourteen. These people are wacky. Then I felt woozy and I heard a voice inside my mind. Maybe I've been in the sun too long. "Do not fear young Sita. I am to help teach you a lesson. I am allowing you the ability to control water. And you must remember not to give up your faith and that you will soon learn how hard it is to be a Goddess." said the voice. Ansuthiti is in my mind! Something inside me shifted. "Johnathon bring a basin outside. I wish to try something." I said and he grabbed an empty basin. I walked outside into the blazing hot sun. "I ask of you element of water to rain down upon us." I whispered and I felt something shift inside me. I saw heavy rain clouds gather and soon it was raining. "It worked! The Goddess has given me the ability to control water!" I yelled into the sky. I saw the village running around laughing in the rain free. I gulped down the water that fell down the sky and I felt wonderful. How can there be something wrong with this?"_

Then the vision ended and a new one began.

_I was in Eastern Europe and I was in a room playing with my little brother. "Alisa can you please help me?" asked one of my sisters. 'Sure sister." I said laughing and got her doll out from under the small chair. I was starving because we haven't had food in days because we didn't have any money. We were soon to lose the house and then we would be homeless. Everyone else has been starving because the food hasn't been growing because of the earth. We were all playing around having a good time when father came home. "Papa!" I yelled and hugged him. He smiled tiredly at my starving face. "Kids I have bad news. I haven't any money anymore because I lost my job at the fields. They had to fire many people and we have lost the house. After mother died we don't have any more of her money. So pack up all your belongings and we are leaving here to find a new place to live." father said. "No." I mumbled and then my youngest brother the one I loved the most lost it. He screamed and started to sob uncontrollably. "Stop crying Johnny. It will be all right." I said and before I could grab him he ran out of the house. I chased after him and I saw him standing in the middle of the street. There was a crack on the ground that wasn't there before. And it was growing larger by the minute. The ground rumbled and the crack got even larger. It was an earth quake! "Johnny!" I yelled and tried to reach him but the crack blocked me from him. I suddenly felt woozy and I heard a voice inside my mind. Maybe I shouldn't go this long without food. "Sita I am Ansuthiti the Goddess of the elements. I heard your cry of help and I'm here to save you and your brother. I am allowing you to control the element earth to help you. But I am also giving you a lesson. I will show you how hard it is to control at least one element. Now go and save your brother." said the voice. Who is Ansuthiti? Then something inside me shifted and I decided to try something. "Element of earth please stop the crack." I whispered. Suddenly I felt faint but, then I saw the crack stop an inch away from my brother. The crack closed up and Johnny ran towards me hugging my leg crying. I looked at the dead field which used to hold all our food and decided to try another thing. "Earth please give us food." I said and almost instantly I saw plants flowing out of the ground and I ran to a grape vine. Stuffing my mouth I wondered while chewing the grapes what's so bad about this?_

Once again the vision changed.

_I was walking pulling something very heavy. My back and actually my whole body hurt but I was used to it. Being a slave my whole life is something you have to get used to. After my mother died giving birth to me and a father I never knew I was given up to slavery when I was just a baby. I worked in the underground tunnels searching for the coal and right now I was hauling a cart of coal towards the real world instead of this prison underground. The light always burned my eyes whenever I went through the entrance but, I was also used to that. I was slowing down because I was getting weaker because of lack of food. Please let no one notice. I never have good luck and they noticed me. "Slave keep moving forward!" yelled a guard and whipped me on the back. I winced from the pain and tried to move faster. "And you can forget about dinner tonight." he said. Great now I will be even weaker. Keeping my angry thoughts to myself I unloaded the cart and was about to head back down when a hand grabbed me. "Hey Sunny." said a male voice. No one ever called me that because I had no name. Except for John. He was a rich merchant's son who had a kindness to slaves. He took an immediate liking to me and I sometimes suspect it's something more. "Hey Sunny I got you some food." he said and handed me a cup of water and some bread. "Thank you John." I said and wolfed down the food. I looked at the reflection in the water. I was covered in black head to toe and I was definitely not beautiful like the rich ladies. Why would John love me? I smiled at him and rushed down the tunnels. At least I won't faint from hunger. As I went into the tunnels I heard a sort of groaning from up above. I looked up and some dirt fell on my face. Beside me a huge clump of dirt fell to the ground. The roof is collapsing! Before I could run the whole thing fell on top of me and I'm really glad there aren't a lot of rocks in the tunnel. Too bad that I'm suffocating. I tried to scream but all I could manage was a small whimper. Something inside me shifted and I heard a voice in my mind. Maybe the lack of air is affecting my brain. "I am Ansuthiti the Goddess of the Elements. I am here to help you. I am allowing you to control the element of air to save yourself. It will teach you to how hard it is to be in control of one of the elements. Enjoy the love you have while it lasts." said the voice and it disappeared. Thinking I was going to die anyway I asked in my mind "element of air go through my lungs." I felt dizzy for a second and suddenly a breath of air filled my lungs. It worked!_ _I kept breathing in the_ _air and I thought "air create me a path out of this tunnel." I felt woozy again and suddenly saw a path in front of me. I crawled out of the tunnel and breathed in the fresh air. How can this power be so wrong?_

The vision changed for the last time.

_I was in modern time in a large apartment on the top floor. It was night time and I was just about to sleep. I heard mom and dad arguing again and I sighed. Ever since little Jonathan died last summer they've been fighting nonstop. I hope they don't get a divorce. My mother came into the room with tears falling down her face. "Nichole I have to tell you something. Your father and I decided to get a divorce. You shall be staying with your father while I move to grandmas. I'm going now and you must remember that I love you with all my heart." my mother said and kissed my forehead. Tears fell down my face as my worst nightmare came true. My father came into the room with a murderous look on his face. "Out now!" he yelled at my mother and his voice slurred. She took one last glance at me and left forever. My father turned towards me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He likes to hurt people when he's drunk and it's usually me. "Why did you have to kill Jonathan?!" he yelled at me. I didn't kill him. He drowned because dad wasn't watching him. Father slapped me a few times and left the room. He lit a cigarette and fell asleep drinking beer. More tears streamed down my face as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. I woke in the middle of the night smelling smoke. What's going on! I looked around and saw fire surrounding me at all sides. My father must have forgotten to stomp out his cigarette and now I have to pay. I tried to shout for help but, there was too much smoke. Then I heard a voice inside my mind. It must be all this smoke. "I am Ansuthiti the Goddess of the Elements. I am here to save you from the fire and from all your troubles. I am allowing you to control the element of fire to save yourself. I am also teaching you a lesson. I will show you how hard it is to control one element. Good bye young one." said the voice and it disappeared. Thinking I was going to die I tried something. "Element of fire please protect me from getting burned." I said in my mind. I felt dizzy and then the flames finally reached me. I felt no pain. The flames were on me but, they weren't hurting me. I got up from bed and ran out of the apartment when it finally fell to the ground. What's so hard about controlling the elements?_

Finally the visions ended and I was back in my body. Time was still frozen though. Oh my Goddess- I mean God. What just happened?

(The ghost is here to haunt you. The only way to stop it is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**(Introducing the one and only…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

So the time is still frozen around me. Why do I keep having all these life threatening situations? Oh because I'm me. Sigh.

What can be worse than all these visions? That's right! More visions. Let's get started. If you want to know this is sarcasm.

I was sucked once more into a vision.

_I don't think there is anything wrong with my power. My life is perfect with all the food we have now because of the water. After the village ran out of their houses and saw me dancing in the rain they thought I didn't have enough water. But then I told them about controlling the element of water and they asked me to prove it. So I did. I made it rain upon the boy my parents want me to marry but, of course I don't with Johnathon. Then they all praised the Goddess Ansuthiti and then they thought of me as a priestess all because of controlling the element of water. Now I get anything I want like having Johnathon finally marry me. I was perfectly happy with life and I don't know why Ansuthiti said that having this little power can cause a lot of trouble. But I don't see anything wrong with it. Except everyone keeps following me. I have no space at all because they all think because I have this power people will want to kill me. They have a crazy idea that they will find a spell involving witchcraft to suck the power out of me. But I don't even believe in witchcraft. I actually watched a witch be burned upon the stake at the next town over. Sure I felt sympathy but, she deserved it delving in black magic. Then everything changed one day. I was worshipping Ansuthiti and I was telling her how wonderful life has been but, like always I never heard anything. Ever since I got my power she has never spoken to me. I had no prophetic dreams except last night I had a dream about fire. But I still think it was because of watching the witch burn. I got up and washed my hands with the water from the basin when I heard a call. "Sita! Come quick Sita!" I turned and saw Johnathon run into the room wheezing. "Johnathon!" I gasped and ran over to kiss him. His hand blocked the way though as he tried to get the words out. I guess he ran here all the way from the medicine tent. "Sita something terrible has happened. The leader has left candlelight in his room when he fell asleep probably by old age. Anyway the candle fell to the ground and now the whole tent is on fire with the leader in it! You have to come quick with your power." Johnathon said. Oh no! Not the leader. I jumped up and ran towards where a cloud of smoke was in the air. The leader can't die. He can't! We have no heir and if he was to die his awful cousin would have to be the leader. His cousin would surely kill us all and probably kill me first because he thinks I'm using black magic. Well he never saw me crying at the burning of the witches and I never will because I don't care about those stupid black magic users. I finally reached the tent and I saw that it was nearly full of flames. I took a deep breath and asked in my mind "element of water I ask of thee to stop the fire." But nothing happened. I didn't feel woozy, I saw no water, and the fire was definitely not stopping. I tried again and again and I finally heard a voice in my mind. "I'm sorry about this but, I have to teach you a lesson. Your leader would have died anyway from heart failure tomorrow." said Ansuthiti. "No!" I cried and fell to my knees as the tent finally fell to the ground and the fire slowly burned itself out. I saw in the remains of the tent the remains of the leader. I was crying so hard and the leader's cousin finally noticed me. "You! You are truly a witch! You choose to not use your powers and let the leader die. I think you used your powers to make Ansuthiti give you the element of water. You should be burned. Who's with me?" he asked. I heard chants of witch when suddenly I felt rope curl around my hands. "No! It's not true! Ansuthiti took away my powers to teach me a lesson. The leader was to die tomorrow from heart failure anyway." I protested. "I think that if you fire plan didn't work you planned to give the leader a sickness to kill him tomorrow. I bet that's how you know that." the new leader said. I kept protesting as they tied me up and now I stood facing a crowd when I saw Johnathon standing there. I thought he was going to save me but I was wrong. He looked at me with betrayal and sadness. I cried even harder and the flames travelled towards me. I guess I deserve it. Then I closed my eyes forever more._

That was so sad. If I was a human right now I would be crying. Then I was once again sucked into another vision.

_I was once again Alisa and I was chewing on more and more grapes. The families all wondered out of their houses to see what happened of the earthquake when they all saw the food in the fields. They rushed over and started to take what they wanted. Everyone said that it was a miracle but, I kept my secret a secret. No need for anyone to learn about it. So everyone got food and the father once again got his job back. But then all wasn't well. The food which was so ripe and fresh one day but, the next day they were dead and shriveled up. I guess the element of earth doesn't last forever. We were all going to starve and I can't let that happen. But then everyone will know my secret and they will hate me for the gift. That's why all the neighborhood kids hate me because I'm pretty. I don't think so but they do. My mother said when she was alive that they were just jealous of my beauty and didn't truly hate me but, I knew better. No one else faced those sharp looks they give me and when they all try to hurt me. So I just wanted to keep it to myself and not suffer anymore abuse. But I couldn't just let my family die! Especially Johnny. I love him dear to my heart. So I decided to tell my family and only my family my secret. They were all shocked and amazed as I made our very own garden in our living room. We all ate to we were stuffed and we all swore never to tell anyone about this. This meant that we couldn't share the food because they would all wonder where it came from. So I was perfectly content with my new life and I don't think there's anything wrong with my power. I don't think there is a lesson to be told at all. I always walk home from school happy and smiling as I watch the thin faces of the kids without a home. No one questioned why I didn't look thin and starving and I was happy with that. I didn't acknowledge that all around me people were dying from hunger and I was pretty selfish but, what could you do? I didn't even notice when my neighbor and meanest kid at school never show up again while I sat with my family stuff our faces. So I guess I was due to a lesson. One day in summer when the food was supposed to be plentiful but, actually wasn't one of our rare earthquakes came. I was walking home from school with Johnny when I heard a familiar rumbling. I thought it was coming up ahead so I told Johnny to stay right there. So I ran up to where I heard the noise preparing to use my power when I noticed nothing was happening in that direction. I turned back to Johnny thinking that it was all a false alarm when I saw a crack. Heading right for Johnny! "Johnny!" I cried and ran towards him as fast as I could. "Element of earth I ask of you to stop the crack." I said in my mind. But nothing happened. The crack was getting larger and Johnny was crying harder not able to move. I kept trying as the crack was coming closer. Then I heard a voice in the back of my mind. "You have to learn the lesson the hard way. Choose what you have to do. Let Johnny die while you live. Or let Johnny live while you die." said Ansuthiti. Why do I have to do this? I looked at Johnny and then the crack. Without a second thought I leapt in front of Johnny and pushed him out of the way. I fell into the crack to my doom. Well I did deserve it. Then I closed my eyes for the last time._

Great another death. Well the other two visions had better not be as worse. Then I was once again sucked into a vision.

_I was the only survivor from the tunnel collapse without a broken bone. Everyone was astonished that I survived because I told them that I was in the middle of where the tunnel collapsed. John looked so happy when he saw me and hugged me. They were even more astonished about that. Why would a rich merchant's son hug an ordinary slave? Obviously the father didn't approve. He yelled and screamed at us and threatened to kill me because I bewitched his son but, since John's mother was so kindhearted she made sure that I lived. I never became a slave and I now lived at John's house with my own personal slave. I was always kind to my slave but, to the other slaves who had hated me and tried to make my life miserable I punished. I made every little thing they did seem wrong. Like they missed a spot or the soup was too cold. They always got extra whippings because of me. Obviously I made sure that John never witnessed it because of his fondness to all slaves and no one told him about it. Life was perfect for me and I don't think there is nothing wrong with controlling the element of air. So where is the lesson? I think I will learn it today in fact. I was laying in the luxurious bed which I now had doing nothing when I heard a scream. I jumped up and raced down the stairs. I saw in my not so great horror John's father lying on the ground hardly breathing. His wife knelt beside him trying to see what was wrong. John was soon there staring in sorrow at his father. "What's wrong with him mother?" John asked. "Oh I don't know! I think he isn't getting enough air for some reason and the only doctor we know is in the next town over and he's losing a lot of air." she wailed. "I think I know a way to help him." I said and told them about how I can control the element of air. "Then do it Sunny." John said and I took a deep breath. "I ask of thee element of air to fill John's father's lungs with air." I said in my mind. Nothing happened and the father's breath was getting shallower. I kept trying again and again but nothing happened. I finally heard a voice in the back of my mind. "Here is your lesson. You have been hurting innocent slaves who you used to be. You wanted to take your revenge so you gave it to them. So here is your lesson. You have to learn to use your powers wisely. Goodbye." said Ansuthiti. Why is this happening to me?! Oh yeah the slaves. I watched as the father's breathing kept getting slower and slower until it stopped. Tears dripped down my face and not because of John's father's death. It was because of me letting John down. I'm so ashamed and I don't think john will love me anymore. I was right. John stared at me and the anger and grief for his father's death showed in his eyes. He didn't look handsome anymore. He looked like a monster. He then decided to let his anger out on me. "You! You never liked my father so you chose to kill him. I bet you made all that up and gave him a special medicine. I bet you stole it and killed him for his money. You don't love me. You only love me for my money. When my father died I would have inherited the wealth and you would have killed me for the money. You don't care about anyone except yourself. I saw you deliberately make sure one of the slaves get hurt because you're so selfish. Well you're a sick woman. If you want to know I hate you with all my heart. Now get out of our house and never come back. Now!" he yelled at me and I started to sob harder. "John I never did any of-"he cut me off by slapping me hard on the cheek. I lurched to my feet and ran out of the house crying so hard. His words I hate you kept replaying in my mind and I just wanted to die. I reached the large and deep river and I thought of a new idea. I jumped into the freezing water and sunk down. I was running out of air fast but, I don't care. Without John's love I am nothing. Air can't help me now. I guess I deserve it. Then I closed my eyes for the last time._

What is with all these stupid visions? Did anyone notice that most of the lover's names involve John in them? Oh no! I was sucked into the final one.

_The fire was slowly going out along with my father. Good riddance. Then I was horrified with myself. How can I think such a horrible thought? That lesson that I was told probably meant that I would soon be drunk with power and then something bad will happen. But that will never happen. I was sent to live with my mother after the fire and life was okay. It wasn't perfect but, it wasn't bad. It was nice. I never used my power for anything bad except for burning a large hole in this girl's miniskirt because she bad mouthed me. Well I had a good reason to. I helped around the house with the fire like making sure the food isn't burnt or when the heater was broken I made sure the fire kept us warm. Even though I wasn't doing anything bad with my power I think Ansuthiti will still try to teach me a lesson. I was right. I was at home watching T.V when I fell asleep with the lamp on. I awoke to once again smoke. The lamp that was beside me fell over and the plug fell out drawing sparks onto the flammable curtains next to the window. Everything in the room was on fire except for the couch which I was on. I looked wildly around and saw that there were two fire free paths. One led to the door to be safe and the other led to my mother's room. "Element of fire I ask of you to stop this fire within our house." I asked in my mind. But nothing happened. I kept trying and trying but, nothing worked. Is this my lesson? Then I heard a voice in the back of my mind. "Yes this is your lesson. You haven't done anything wrong with your powers but, I want to test you. You have a choice. You can safely walk out of here alive while your mother who is collapsed on the floor dies. Or you can run to your mother's room and safely get her out where you might reach some harm. Please choose the choice which you think is right. Goodbye and good luck." said Ansuthiti. Well this has an obvious answer. I ran to my mother's room and saw her lying on her bed unconscious. I wonder how that happened. I picked her up and looked for a way out. The fire was now at the door and I couldn't go out that way. I saw a large window and I'm really glad that we're on the first floor. I opened the window and hauled my mother out. I was just about to jump out the window when I heard a loud groaning sound. I looked up and then when my attention was away the roof collapsed on me. At least I died bravely. Then I closed my eyes forever more._

Okay finally the visions are over! I mean those were just depressing. At least the visions are finally over.

One good thing is that I might learn from their mistakes and become a selfless person. Naw. I will kill Dusty to keep John safe in a heartbeat.

One bad thing is that time is still frozen. Well I can to some productive things while it is frozen.

I padded over to the Erasers and quickly demolished them. Then I went over to the scientist. He can give us some valuable information so he should live.

At least for now. Mwahahahahaha!

I looked around and saw a coat rack hanging from the wall. Sadly I don't have opposable thumbs for my job.

I found my clothes and changed back into a human and put them on.

With my now thumbs and I picked up the scientist and let his underwear snag on the coat rack. Geeks should be treated like geeks in this fake world right now.

In real life do not beat up the geeks, nerds, and the whatever's. I'm talking to you bullies! Yeah because was a bully ever beat up by a bully? Well it will happen because I'm coming for you.

Okay what do I do now? Ansuthiti said that the time frozen thingy only let's time start with love. Well how do I do that?

Well obviously with someone I love. And you all know that's John. Wait you think it's Dusty? Oh if you believe that then I can turn into a purple monkey. Wait can I?

Making sure that Night was tied up securely because I don't want to kill him just yet I went over to John.

I kissed him on the lips but, nothing happened. Then I felt his lips move.

Yes it worked! I stepped away from John and saw him look around. "So the time froze again? And the only way to start it again was to kiss someone you love? So you love me?" John asked.

This is one smart cookie. Wait if he can turn into a cookie I want to turn into a brownie! I don't care if I can't eat myself I still want to be one! I think I'm still crazy but, when did it ever stop?

"Yes John I love you." I said. "Okay then. Well I love you too Sunset." he said. Well that was easily solved.

"I must interrupt your private moment but, will you let me down?!" asked an annoying nasally voice.

I turned and saw the scientist swinging around from his underpants.

I laughed out loud and John turned to me. "You hung him by his underpants?" he asked. I nodded laughing too hard to answer.

"Well then Dusty fire away with your questions." I said to Dusty who was trying really hard not to laugh at the swinging scientist.

"Yes well are there any experiments on this building?" he asked. "No they all departed when you lot were supposed to die. We took them to another school when I was called to help destroy you lot." said the scientist.

"Dude stop saying lot. Then where's the other school?" I asked. The scientist just made the zipping your lips and throw it away motion.

"Okay that was so lame. Well I guess you have to learn the hard way." I said and walked up to him.

I pulled on his leg and pushed him down and I think it hurt a lot. Then I let go and his head crashed into the ceiling. Thankfully it wasn't enough to make him faint or die.

He started to whimper and rub his head. "It's in the police station down town." he said and I saw a stray tear escape and fall to the floor. So weak.

I let him go and walked to the group.

"Let's go guys." I said and started to lead the way out of here with Dusty by my side. "Does this mean the team is still split up?" Dusty asked.

"Duh! I will never ever be on the same team as you. We will just stay together to free the experiments and be on our merry way far away from each other. And you better not flirt with Lucy or I will break all of your bones." I said in a menacing tone.

Dusty hastily nodded and we exited the building heading our not so merry way to the police station.

I really hope no one notices me or my crime list. As always no such luck.

(**This time on our show the two doctors will finally… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(Hello I am here to tell you that if you don't do as I say you _**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ So you better _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

So we are now stuck with the stupid love birds Fishy who I will kill and Bell the small kid dating a teenager.

Well you can call John and I love birds but, it's not wrong. Sure he's like two years older than me but, still. Is that such a crime?

"How much longer?" I asked as we continued walking. I guess this gas station is farther than we thought.

"Why? Is the great and super strong Sunset actually tired?" asked Dusty in a mocking voice. "No but, looking at you your tired and sweaty." I said eyeing the huge sweat stains on his shirt.

Has he ever been in a gym besides the one in school where he dropped out of because he thought it was too hard?

Well you all know about my bad temper at school. Yes well if you don't know it then how did you get this far in the story? Any way there was this one time in gym there was one of Monica's (snake girl) minions who kept commenting on my looks. That I had contacts and my hair color was so fake. So we were all lifting weights or for the other girls attempting. Monica's friend didn't even try. So while I was lifting my fifty pound weight she tickled my sides which made me drop it on my throat. And let me tell you the people on T.V aren't exaggerating. It hurt. So this obviously made me lose my temper. I stood up and pounced on her and pinned her down putting the whole weight of the weight upon her throat. I was suspended for a week and also grounded for one day. The end.

I just love all these happy for me but, not happy to other people memories. Don't you wish you were one of the people in my memories?

"Are we there yet?" I asked. This weather is so hot when it's supposed to be turning into winter. It's so freaking hot!

"Will you stop with these questions? Just talk to yourself please." Dusty said.

As I opened my mouth to say something John shook his head and said "you have no idea what you just started." Well I don't either. Here comes the chatterbox Sunset just like Nudge. Where does that name keep coming from?

"Why don't we go to the beach? I mean it's so warm right now and the water should be to. Except maybe there may be a cold ocean current from the El Nino so the water would be cold. I mean I hate El Nino's and I know they bring water to deserts and such but, what about the people with too much water? They get a ton of it and it floods a lot of people. On top of that it's cold. The hot ocean water causes a lot of hurricanes too so that's a good point. Why is there science stuck in my head? There was this one science teacher who was so lame. I mean-"

I was cut off when John slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Thank you for this kind science lesson but, I don't think some of us understand what you're saying." he said. I looked at the group.

Emerald was looking around laughing every few seconds for no apparent reason, Fishy was confused and staring at me, Bell was just plain old staring at Fishy with adoration in her eyes and that just makes me sick, John looked like he knew exactly what I was talking about but, was bored, Lucy was actually taking an interest in what I was talking about, and Dusty just looked clueless which makes no sense because he's supposed to be a scientist.

One thing is now I'm still bored but, John still didn't take his hand off my mouth.

Instead of being slightly nice by licking his hand I just bit it. "Ow!" he yelled and rubbed his hand. "Jeez Sunset you made me bleed." John said still rubbing his hand while glaring at me.

"But you still love me." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Yeah and I still don't know why I love such a science geek." John said. Oh no he didn't. "Look who's talking sixteen year old graduate. Well why don't we look at your list of a million things you love about me." I said.

"Ohh." said the group. "That's so romantic." Lucy gushed. Sigh if only her husband was like that. "At least I don't kill people when I lose my temper." John said.

"Ohh." they said again. "At least I can actually hurt someone." I said. "That set off another round of ohhs. This is getting interesting.

"At least I'm not crazy." he said. "At least I can admit that I'm crazy. This is what two crazy people do." I said and kissed him.

He kissed back and I broke it off and said "see. We're both crazy so there." I said sticking my tongue out again.

"Okay all the games should end now. We are here." Dusty said and I looked up. We were in front of a large police station and I don't think it's just meant for this one little island.

"How can they afford all this?" Lucy asked. No one knew except of course John who researched this place while I was packing.

"Grand Island protects the area around it which includes Niagara Falls. So they need a lot of protection because there are a lot of suicide attempts." he said.

"So that means they know about me." I said. I guess I was right because I saw a poster with my face on it.

I tugged it off a lamp post and read it aloud.

_This young girl is charged for stealing a car, running from police officers, possibly kidnapping people, and for stealing a young child. She is claimed crazy because of all the tricks she has done like stopping falling rocks, not being burned by fire, flying away with wings, turning into a wolf, and having super strength. She is on the FBI's most wanted list and if you happen to see her or know any information about her please call us and you may receive an award of five hundred thousand dollars and a chance to be seen on T.V. Remember her picture and she may be dangerous._

"Oh sweet! I am on the FBI's most wanted! That's been my dream. Well ever since all this started. I can't believe I get this huge award. This is so awesome!" I said squealing.

I can't believe this poster! After the paragraph about me there was this terrible picture of me and you can barely see my face.

Who will tell that it's me? "Can we call the police on Sunset so we can take the award?" Fishy asked.

"I'll just tell them that you made me do it because you had a gun fish boy." I said and Fishy snorted.

"Uh guys a police officer is coming out with a gun or two." Lucy said and pointed. I saw an extremely fat guy walking around and was coming towards us.

"Guys act normal and don't look like you know each other." I said and tried to find something to hide my face with. My sunglasses are in my back pack and I could always choose the choice which I will be very happy with.

I grabbed John and kissed him and he decided to play along but, I wasn't really playing. The police officer passed us by with giving us an envious look.

Well he could snag a woman if he let off on the donuts.

Though the man did look suspiciously at the rest of us and I turned a bit to see why.

Fishy was fake whistling while trying to look innocent which always makes you look guilty, Bell, Emerald, and Lucy were all acting like they were sightseeing, and Dusty was just standing there doing nothing and gazing off into the distance.

These guys acting lessons are terrible. Well at least we got off the hook. As soon as the police officer went around the corner I turned on the guys.

"That was the best you could do?! Fishy oh my god Fishy you were the worst while Dusty was a close second. You have to learn that old T.V shows don't work. Could you have looked any guiltier?

Now you Dusty. Did you get stage fright or what? I mean we weren't even on a stage and you looked like you were crazy. But then again you are a crazy old man so what's wrong with acting like who you truly are.

The rest of you were okay with the sightseeing thing but, still. You guys look nothing alike so how could you be related? You should be glad that guy was stupid.

Nice job Nightwing for going on the light poles acting like a regular bird and very good job Ghost for acting like a normal dog peeing on the fire hydrant." I said.

"_Miss Sunset if I may say something. I will never ever go on those light poles again. They were absolutely disgusting and smell like pigeon discarding." _Nightwing said.

Well I can understand that. Oh wait I can't and I won't go up the poles. I knelt down and kept telling Ghost good wolf while rubbing his ears.

"Hey what about me?" John asked.

"For the record you didn't do anything. Also you aren't a wolf Bat Boy." I said shrugging his question off.

"At least call me Bat Man." he protested. "Bat Man didn't even have super powers while you have your own wings." I said.

"Yeah but I make weapons like him." he argued back at me. "This makes you Bat Boy because Bat Man's are more high tech." I said.

"Oh you did not just bad mouth my bombs. They are my life." John said. "I thought I was the center of you universe." I said.

We were about to argue further when Dusty said "stop fighting you two. Let's just go in there."

"You aren't my father so why should I listen to you?" I asked feeling angry. I suddenly felt a wave of calm flood over me and I looked over at Lucy who was mumbling words.

"Are you using your spells on me? Well my anger can beat you magic any day." I said and started to think angry thoughts.

But the calm kept fighting back until I did my big finale. I thought about how much I wanted to kill Night.

Lucy actually stumbled back because of the force of my anger.

"Okay let's just start this. Ladies first." I said to Dusty and gestured to the door. I pulled out my sunglasses and pulled up the hood on my jacket which I don't know why I had on because of all the freaking heat.

Maybe I should add that to my list of how crazy I am.

We all walked in and I walked to the edge of the room trying to act like a bored teenager and not like the FBI's most wanted.

That would be so funny watching like a hundred police officers try to kill me with their guns and they would actually end up dead. Don't I think up of such happy thoughts?

I saw a couch and a newspaper and I decided to act like the spies on those old T.V shows. I sat on the couch and hid my face by covering it with the newspaper.

I non suspiciously which means suspiciously looked up at the two teams. Man I should be able to chew gum because that would have completed the look.

It's so hard being me but, who's complaining? Me! Waa!

I listened in (eaves dropped whatever you want to call it) on their conversation and learned some possible interesting things.

Dusty: I'm here for the kids that were brought here.

Officer front desk guy person: Are you sure? I mean they were brought in by this hairy guy and he told me not to let a balding, fat, old man into this building and no offense or anything but, you match his description perfectly.

Dusty: I do not! How dare you sir. I could take a punch at you right now and then you can see how not to judge a book by its cover.

John: Dusty you have to admit that you can't beat up a five year old. I mean he would just kick you in the shins and you would hobble all the way home crying to your mommy. Even Emerald could beat you up.

Dusty (who is offended but, can't really object because he knows deep within that it's true): Well he obviously meant the other fat, balding, old man then.

Front desk police guy: It was a woman who brought them in. Now before you leave did you ever see this girl in your entire life?

(He held up the terrible picture of me. I was about a second away from running up there and beating the guy up and tearing the paper apart with my teeth.)

Dusty: No I haven't. (Dusty is such a terrible lying. One thing to do when you're lying is not meet the other person's eye and that's what Dusty did. And his eye twitched. A lot.)

Front desk police dude who is obviously stupider than I thought: Well leave now sir or will I have to escort you and your group out?

John: Actually this was a test. We wanted to see if you were smart enough to see through these guys fake uh thing. I will take the children if you will. And I must say where did you lose all that weight and how can I teach little miss fatty over here to cut down? I mean I thought all police officers were supposed to be fat but, you definitely aren't.

Front desk police fat dude: Why sir of course you can have the kids. By the way your friend is a terrible actor.

John: I know but, he's an unpaid intern. What are you going to do?

The keys were handed to John and I waited until they came back with the kids which consisted of about a dozen or two.

"Come on bro. I mean seriously I will like kill myself if I have to like wait any longer." I said in a snobby voice. The front desk guy did hand John a piece of paper before we left.

I looked over and saw the police officers phone number written on it with pink pen. "Okay that is so wrong." I said throwing the paper away.

"What if I wanted to keep it?" John asked. I took one look at John's serious face and burst out laughing and he soon joined in until my sides hurt.

"Once again good job of acting all of you except of course Dusty. I mean I could tell you were lying. Could you Emerald?" I asked.

"He lie." she said and continued to giggle. "Okay fine I am a terrible actor. Ever since the _accident_." Dusty said in a grieved voice.

We just looked at him with bored expressions.

"Don't you want to hear about the _accident?_" he asked. I looked at him and yawned and we all walked away from him. He caught the hood of my jacket and pulled me back. Curse you jackets!

"Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be an actor. It was my biggest dream. Sunset stop yawning! Any way I scored the lead part in my elementary schools play. I was to be the dairy in the food triangle. It was my dream come true. So I got my costume designed from my mother (probably because he couldn't fit in the schools one because he was so fat) and then it was time for the play. I got my sentence down and knew it by heart when I went on the stage. I just stared at the audience forgetting my line. I was so mortified while I stood there for what seemed like hours when it was actually one hour. Then I threw up all over the audience and fled away and hid in my tree house for a whole day." Dusty said.

I was just standing there with my eyes closed half asleep. I forgot whatever he said. And I frankly don't care.

"Sunset wake up!" Dusty yelled at me. "27 is the answer Miss Bore." I said snapping my eyes open.

"Okay now what do we do now?" John asked waking up from his half asleep slumber. "Well we could always push Dusty off a cliff and into a ton of jagged rocks. But for now let's leave Canada and go somewhere with a jungle or something. My dreams feature a forest and mountains not jungles. Besides it will be warmer there." I said.

"So we're going to leave Dusty, Bell, and Fishy here alone and without any money?" John asked.

"What do you think?" I asked and turned towards Fishy and Bell. Fishy was actually on his knees trying to kiss the short Bell who was on her tip toes reaching for him.

"Okay that is just wrong." John said as I made gagging noises. "Let me try something." I said and went over to the wrong couple.

I grabbed Fishy by the back of his shirt and hauled him up away from Bell. I then pushed him into a puddle.

"This is where you belong fish boy." I said and he growled at me. "Dude fish don't growl so why do you think that you can?" I asked and turned back to Dusty.

"So we're leaving you guys all alone without any money. So bye." I said and gathered our group up.

"But we need some money." Dusty protested. "Fine let's tip the fat man." I said and grabbed John's wallet. It is really great to be dating a rich kid. I can steal all his money.

I took out fifty bucks and gave it to Dusty and we walked away.

"Ciao." I said over my shoulder and we left them all alone without a least bit of sympathy.

(This time on the show of Wings and Teeth I am here to tell you an important lesson about life. You have to _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_ To live so _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(Out of all of you here today who will rise to the challenge and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I really don't have one ounce of sympathy for the almost poor old team. Does that mean I'm a heartless jerk? Then again I have to have a heart to love John so who knows?

As we were walking far away from Grand Island I heard a loud jingling sound.

I looked around and I saw nothing but, the sound kept coming and coming. It was starting to really hurt my ears.

I saw John take something out of his pocket and then I realized that it was a cell phone. Man when I thought I was human I usually spent half my day texting my friends. Too bad I forgot mine when we left because I basically forgot everything technological.

I wonder how I haven't gone insane without them. Oh it's because I'm already insane which pretty much makes it okay.

"John all this time you had a cell phone?! I forgot mine and I really wanted one but, all this time you had one?!" I yelled at him while he continued to frown at the phone.

I kind of surprised the call hasn't gone to voice mail because it has been ringing for like a minute or two. If I was the caller I would be turning off the phone by now.

"Just answer it." I said to him. "But it's my mom and dad. I don't want to speak to them." he said disgusted.

"Your house is big enough to have a maid right?" I asked and he nodded. I snatched the phone from his hands and answered it.

"John Johnson's maid speaking." I said. "Oh hi. I didn't know John hired a maid." said a motherly voice. "Oh he had to because he a teenager. You know how they can be."

"Oh don't I know it. John's brother Alexander who is fourteen is so messy I can't stand to go in there with that horrible smell." she said and I laughed with her.

"So anyway can I speak to John please?" she asked. "I'm sorry hon but, he just left to help with some of his do dads and gadget stuff." I said.

I really don't know what John does besides making bombs and I don't really want to say to his mother that he's making bombs to possibly criminals.

"Oh really. Then can you leave him a message for me? Just tell him that I have arranged a family dinner and party at my house in two days and we can't just let our very accomplished son miss out." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Oh he might have an appointment that day." I said stalling.

"Then make sure he cancels it. Also your invited too." she said before rudely hanging up.

"So maid what did she have to say?" asked John snatching the phone back. "Oh just something about a family dinner in two days. You can't miss it by the way now gimme."

I said grabbing the phone back and started to text at breakneck speed to no one at all.

"What?! A family dinner. Oh man what am I going to do?" John asked covering his face with his hands.

"Don't know don't care. Busy texting. Shh." I said concentrating on texting. "Sunset you're going to waste the charging on it." John whined trying to grab it from me.

Without taking my eyes off the screen I avoided his hands and tripped him until he was lagging behind me. "Distract me again and you will fall." I said in a murderous tone.

"So John what's happened between you and your parents?" asked Lucy who actually had some sense to change the topic.

"Well you see my parents always pressured me into studying and such and they were all surprised to see my high grades. They always thought I would end up stupid and in jail just like my older brother. Anyway they kept telling me friends are less important than school so like the kid I was I believed them. I never made any friends and all I did was study. When I graduated from high school my parents were devastated when I didn't go to college but, start my own bomb business and move far away from them. They've always planned on having a family dinner and I guess now they've finally started the dinner. So now we all have to go." John said.

"So sad but, busy texting." I said and we kept walking while John was thinking of some plans.

"Okay I think I have it all figured out. Sunset you are my girlfriend who brought her little sister and dog with us while Lucy could be my maid. You okay with that Sunset?" John asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said and then the cell phone screen went black. I stared at it with my eyes widened and I saw the need to be charged button flash.

"Oh come on! I will kill you phone." I said angrily and I almost thought I saw it start to quiver in fear in my hand. I must be really crazy.

I started to bend the phone dangerously close to breaking point when John finally noticed.

"Sunset stop! It can recharge and I have a mouse that I can give you if you let go of the phone." John said cautiously.

I looked up at him and saw him holding a mouse in his hand. "Me hungry. Give food now." I said and my stomach rumbled loudly.

He just looked at the phone in my hand. I tossed it carelessly at him and snatched the mouse and gulped it down. John just barely caught it before it tumbled to the ground.

"So Sunset my mom and dad live in Vermont and we need to go on a plane to get there. So we need a ride to the airport." John said and I looked around.

Coincidentally I saw a car rental place a block or two away from here. So I really hope I can drive the car.

We rented a car and I said "can I please drive Lucy. Please?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and of course she gave in.

"No!" John and Emerald yelled and Nightwing snatched they keys from my hand. "_Sorry mistress. I don't think we can trust you with a car._" she said.

I perfectly understood but, I did push John out of the way to snag the front seat. "Let's go already." I said and we left.

Lucy is a really careful driver. Well only when we're around other cars and especially police cars. Then when we pass them she goes really fast.

"You guys still think she's better than me?" I asked looking behind me. I saw that they were all gripping the seats tightly but, not as tight as when I was driving. Sigh no one is worse than me. I get to keep the record!

"You're still worse." John said and we arrived in Vermont after a couple hours in the car.

I kept falling asleep and I didn't notice John shaking me awake. "I want my rabbit extra juicy and can you please make sure Night's blood is on it." I mumbled.

"I don't know what goes on in your dreams and I never want to know. But right now we're here." John said and I opened my eyes.

We were in front of a huge house probably funded by all of John's money.

"Fine but, you are still giving me that rabbit." I said and climbed out of the car. Just when I got out a woman rushed out of the house and hugged John while giving him sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Johnny! I missed you so much. I can't believe how much you changed. I really like what you did with your hair. And what has happened to your eyes? Who are these people?"

The woman kept bombarding John with questions as I stared in amusement at all the lipstick smudges on his face.

"Mom you know standing around all that smoke can do stuff to your eyes. Instead of making me just having terrible eyesight my eyes also turned black. These are my friends. I sure Nichole can handle the introductions." John said.

"Yes hi Mrs. Johnson. I'm Nichole uh Ride. I'm John's girlfriend and I brought my little sister along with us. I hope you don't mind but, both my parents are out of town and we couldn't find a baby sitter. My sister is named Emerald and this is our dog Ghost. Once again I'm really sorry about that but we couldn't find a dog sitter either. This is Lucy John's maid also." I said.

"Oh Emerald you are so cute. I love those cute little cat ears. I don't mind at all young girl. Alexander loves dogs and I bet he'll love him." she said.

Just then a boy about my age with brown hair and familiar eyes snuck up on John and hugged him tightly.

"Snot breath you're here!" he said hugging John tighter. "Snot Nose hey there." John said and hugged Alex back.

"So Snot Breath this is your little brother? I think I'll keep that name for you and let me tell you it's a close second to Bat Boy." I said laughing at him.

"Why do you call him Bat Boy?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Oh uh we got in a conversation about who was uh better. Superman or Bat Man. John picked Bat Man so I called him Bat Boy because he just loves him. Also I'm Nichole John's girlfriend." I said.

Alexander turned towards John obviously surprised.

"You snagged this girl. She is way out of your league and I thought you were gay before. I mean you never talked to girls but, then again you never talked to guys either. Nice job bro." he said.

"One thing is little boy I am no property of you brother and I could beat you up. I killed before." I whispered in Alex's ear.

He turned to look at me with an almost frightened look. Their mother didn't notice anything wrong and she just clapped her hands happily. Who can be this happy?

"Well since all of you came a day early or two how about we set the guest rooms up? I bet this weekend will be just great fun!" she said jumping up and down.

I mean seriously who has that much energy? I wonder how many happy pills she took today. Or maybe she just had a lot of sugar. How would I know?

We went inside and I saw a man sitting at a table reading a newspaper. He looked just like an adult version of John. I really hope John doesn't get that big of wrinkles.

"John my boy. How are ya? Man you look different with your eyes and such. Who are these people?" he asked looking at us.

This is definitely John's dad. "Oh um dad this is my um girlfriend Nichole." John mumbled and I saw Mr. Johnson's eyes widen. Why is everyone so surprised about this?

Well I guess it's time to turn on the Sunset charm which consists of niceness until someone makes me mad and usually ends up with a broken arm or two.

I strode up to him and shook his hand. "Hi I'm Nichole Ride. It's a pleasure to meet John's father." I said.

He looked like he was trying to repress my charm but, I think I'm winning. Until he saw Emerald.

"Why do you have a child with you?! Did you two do it?!" yelled Mr. Johnson. John and I looked horrified and John finally managed to mumble "dad we never ever did a thing related to that other than a kiss or two. That's Nichole's sister Emerald."

While John looked extremely embarrassed I was extremely mad. How dare he ever think that! I was shaking with anger as I glared at the father.

"Uh Nichole why don't we look at the house?" John suggested obviously seeing my anger. "Yeah sure." I said and turned away after sending one last glare at the father.

As we walked in the hall John said "I can't believe he said that. You looked like you were about to kill him."

"You know I wouldn't have except maybe if he made me really mad. Like Night. I can't believe I let that _strano _(freak) live. Oh I am so going to kill him." I said.

Suddenly I ran into someone and I jumped back.

"Oh watch where you're going." said a gruff voice and I looked up. I saw a guy in Goth clothes with badly dyed hair looking at me. He had tattoos all over his arms and a couple of face rings.

Then he finally looked at me and really looked at me. "Why hello there pretty lady." he said in a smooth voice still not looking at my face.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." I snapped at him. "Oh she has a little temper. I love girls who are feisty." he said.

"Look here buddy I will kill you if you ever talk like that to me ever again. You have been warned." I growled at him and spat on his shoes.

"Hey bro." he said totally ignoring me now and looking at John. "Hey Tyler." John mumbled again. So John is actually a shy boy. Never knew that about him.

""I'm called Snake remember. So who is this feisty lady?" he asked looking at me again.

"Oh this is Nichole my girlfriend." John mumbled again. One again with this question! I'm really starting to hate it.

"You finally got a girlfriend. Let me tell you a lesson about being a man." Tyler (Snake) said and punched John right in the stomach.

John didn't even flinch because of his new Bat Boy powers but, I reacted.

I pinned Snake against the wall and said "don't beat up John because he can beat you up." I said.

"So your woman is fighting your battles for you. I thought you were less of a wimp than that." Snake gasped out. I got out of my back pack a crow bar because you never know when you're going to be in a fight.

You see when I was a kid you all know I like shopping but, once again I'm not one of those crazy shopping ladies. Anyway I was walking out of a store with all my bags heading towards my mom's car where she was cramming down food into her throat. I decided to take a short cut in a small alley and when I entered it I thought I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded like a man's so I looked for a weapon. I found my trusty crow bar lying on the floor and I picked it up. The man who already saw me get the weapon was running towards me before I could run away. Right when he was about to grab me I swung around and hit him full on in the stomach with the crow bar. All his breath came out and I hit him on the head and he fainted. I called the police and he was arrested and I always carried the crow bar.

"Let me tell you something bub. John is no weak little brother who you can pick on. He is stronger than you and watch him bend my crow bar before I break your neck. And trust me I know how to kill. I already lost count on how many lives I destroyed." I said darkly.

I handed my crow bar to John and whispered "what ever you do do not break my crow bar. It's mine and you will pay if you break it."

John obviously heard me because he gripped the crow bar tighter.

Before Snake's very eyes he watched as his used to be weakling brother bend the bar. Snake was literally shaking and then I bent the bar back to regular shape.

He whipped away faster and I could hear him shouting to his parents about what just happened. Not like they will believe him.

I looked frantically around looking for a spot to hide my crow bar when I saw a crack in a door large enough to hide it.

Then his parents arrived.

"Okay what is happening here? Tyler here said that you two were threatening him with a crow bar." John's father said.

"Why would we ever threaten him? Do you see a crow bar any where?" I asked in an innocent voice. He opened my back pack and looked around and I'm really glad I left my food in the front pocket.

"I don't see a crow bar here son. Have you been smoking again?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"No dad I swear. I'm off that stuff for good." Snake said frantically looking around. He is so lying. I can smell the cigarette smoke hanging off him from here.

That is so disgusting. You kids should solemnly swear that you will never ever smoke. See look I solemnly swear that I will never ever smoke. See it's that easy so you better do it!

"Um Mr. Johnson sir I think I saw a cigarette poking out of his pocket." I said pointing towards it. I just really want to anger John's brothers. I was never good with meeting new people.

"Let me see son." The father said at Snake. "Dad I don't have any with me. I swear." Snake protested and he is obviously lying. He won't look at his father's eyes and he should know by now to always meet their eyes. He's like Dusty except not as fat.

Mr. Johnson glared at Snake and Snake sadly removed from his pockets two whole packs of cigarettes.

"No son how did you get these?" he asked. "Well I um asked Alex to buy me them. There is this crook across the street who sells them to anybody who asks." Snake said.

Oh he is in trouble now.

After being yelled at for about an hour and being sent to his room I lied down on the bed that I shared with Lucy.

Tomorrow I got to the dinner of doom with people who dated me. Dun dun DDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(If you have courage. If you have bravery. If you have the guts of a hundred men (or woman sexist jerk) then come on down here and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's right I'm talking to you wimps. Strong and weak, big or small, crazy or sane, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(I'm so cold. I will freeze to death with nothing to warm me. My last wish is for you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Man last night was so horrible. I mean I tried to sleep but, I was so nervous about the dinner of doom. I mean what the heck is happening to me?

I've never ever been nervous about anything and I wasn't even nervous about my first date. I just kicked the guy in a special place when he made a rude comment to me. I've never been nervous in my life so how did this happen to me?!

So I've been lying on my bed for hours just staring out into space. I've been listening to every little sound in the house. Mrs. and Mr. Johnson did stuff in their bedroom that I will never ever listen to again.

Alexander snores loudly and so does Lucy and that doesn't really help me.

Snake and John must be related because they talked a lot in their sleep. I wonder how I never heard John speak like that before. Maybe because I slept like the dead.

Then again the dead may turn into zombies and actually wake up and kill you by eating your brain. But how would I know?

While John was asleep I heard him say "love", "kill", "Sunset", and I think cheeseburger. I really hope he meant "I will kill hamburger and I love Sunset." I really hope so.

Snake said things like "pain", "Kill", "Nichole", and "cheeseburger". I hope he meant "I will kill and cause pain to a cheeseburger and hi Nichole" But I really think it was "pain that Nichole caused me. I will kill her. I love cheeseburgers!"

What is with the Johnson family and cheeseburgers.

Finally it was seven am. And I stumbled into the shower trying to get the grogginess out of me but, all it did was get a knot out of my back which did kind of help.

I walked downstairs with eyes half closed and I heard Alexander yell "heads up!" and I saw a football heading straight towards me.

Without bothering to look up I caught it in my hand and threw it back to Alexander. While he was rubbing his now sore stomach I sank down in the dining room chair.

"Hello dear do you want some breakfast?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

"No thanks Mrs. Johnson my stomach isn't awake yet." I said. She started to laugh really loudly and I don't see what's so funny about it. When I'm sleepy my funny bone is gone.

"Hey Sun-I mean Nichole. Why are you so tired?" John asked sitting beside me rubbing my back a bit.

"Didn't sleep. Need sleep to live. I'm zombie give me brains." I mumbled and that brought another bout of laughter from the wife.

"Oh you're so funny Nichole. No wonder your John's girlfriend." she said laughing.

"No affection at the table." Mr. Johnson said coming into the room carrying a newspaper. All John was doing was rubbing my back.

"At least we're not doing what you did last night." I mumbled too quietly for everyone except John to hear. He just looked at me surprised and turned to glare at his parents.

"So who else is coming?" John asked trying to make conversation. He was not succeeding with me.

"Oh just the neighbor kids and oh your grandparents. They will be so proud that their biggest achiever has come back for a day or two. Maybe a week." she said looking hopefully at John.

"I'm sorry mom but, I have to go visit the um president of an uh company in two days." John lied.

He is such a terrible liar. I can't believe his mother can't buy a lie when she had to raise three teenagers. Well it goes to show you that she is not a very good mother.

After excusing myself to the bathroom to eat my rabbit I was directed to a couch in the huge living room and Mrs. Johnson brought out a huge photo album.

"Nichole dear do you want to see all these cute little photos of John as a baby?" she asked. Before I could answer she dumped the book onto the table.

It was huge! "Why Mrs. Johnson I would love to." I said and she opened the book. The first picture I saw was a very newborn John.

"Aww. He's so cute as a kid." I said and she cooed at the picture. We were half way through the book when John decided to figure out what all the squealing was about.

We were looking at a picture of a young John covered in mud without any clothes on.

I burst out laughing and John ran up to see what picture I was looking at. He grabbed the book and yelled at his mother "how many times have I told you to never show guests these pictures?!"

"This one time thank you very much. By the way Nichole seemed to enjoy them unlike you." she said and walked out of the room.

"I am going to burn these." John said glaring at the pictures.

"What have they ever done to you? Well besides that they just embarrassed you in front of me." I said.

He just shook his head and then it was lunch. It was just an ordinary lunch. Well not really. Snake was glaring at me the whole time probably plotting ways to kill me. Though I did see fear in his eyes. Alexander was really hyper but, whenever I talked to him he became really shy. Look who has a little crush.

The rest of us were acting sort of normal with me pretending to eat but, really stuffing it down Ghost's throat and I'm really glad he likes human food.

Emerald was laughing the whole time and getting spoiled by Mrs. Johnson. "I don't mean to be rude but, shouldn't you stop giving her all those sugary treats?" I asked.

"Oh but she's so cute I want to pinch her little chubby cheeks. And look at those cat ears. Oh I'm in love with them." she said giving Em another piece of candy.

I think she's going to explode. At least she doesn't have the ability to purr or we would be in trouble.

I looked out the window and saw Nightwing looking at me with frightened eyes. Then I got my excuse. "_Mama I have to go to the bathroom and I don't think these people want me to go on their carpets." _Ghost said.

Whispering quietly I said to Ghost in wolf "ok I'll tell them but, make sure you hold it in. We really don't need a law suit."

I got up and said to the Johnsons "I have to take Ghost to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." "Oh don't worry dear. How do you know that he needs to go?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"I have a way with dogs." I said staring into her eyes. She didn't once suspect that I was lying because I have a way with wolves not dogs.

I smirked at John and went outside. We were surrounded by wilderness and I'm thinking that there won't be a whole lot of neighborhood kids coming.

"_Miss Sunset. I just had a vision. You must see it." _said Nightwing flying onto my shoulder.

My vision automatically switched to hers and she replayed a vision to me.

_It was actually me this time starring in the vision. Not anyone else but, me. Yay! Any way this vision was in the future. I was all alone crying and that's pretty much impossible because I'm always surrounded by our little group and I only cry when I'm really upset. The me in the vision looked a few years older than me and I was dressed in black. I really hope they aren't for mourning and I'm just going through a dark phase. I walked into a cemetery heading towards a small circle of graves. Man I really hope I'm not in mourning clothes. I noticed that I was carrying flowers and I placed them down beside a grave. I saw only a name but, no date. __**John Johnson**__. He's dead?! Why does this keep happening in my visions? Then I saw the other names __**Emerald Ride (**__I guess they had to give her my last name),__** Lucy Woods, Nichole Ride.**__ Why does it say that I'm dead when I'm right here alive?! "I'm so sorry that I let you guys down. It was my entire fault and now you're dead because of it. I truly wanted to die but, I never could. You all know how I never die and all I have to show for it is a crippled leg while you all died. I miss you so much and how much I wish to die. Ansuthiti isn't talking to me again and now Ghost and Nightwing are dead. I have no one and I fear they are getting closer. They will make me lose my memory and I will forget you guys. I don't ever want to lose you guys again!" I said falling to the ground on my knees crying even louder. Then I heard a faint rustling and I looked up in fear. There stood an older and uglier Night standing there with an evil grin upon his face. "Just kill me now! Please I want to die!" I cried and Night looked uncertain. I saw a gun in his hand but, I don't know if he wants to kill me. "All my life well most of it I wanted to feel your blood flow through my hands. The other is that I always wanted to kiss you. I think I'll choose the second one." he said and then looked at the gun and me who was waiting to die. "Then again." he said and I heard a gunshot when I felt burning pain flow through me. I fell to the ground free at last._

"Okay that actually hurt." I said resting on the ground. My chest hurts right now and as I got up I almost fell over again.

"_Sorry miss. I didn't mean to cause you any real harm." _Nightwing said. "It's all right. Thank you for showing me that. I think I should go inside now." I said and giving Nightwing one more pat I grabbed Ghost and made my way back inside.

I didn't realize that I was limping until I was almost through the door. I looked down and saw that my leg was perfectly wrong but, I couldn't actually walk on it.

Man my dreams are really becoming real. If only I couldn't dream. That would be the life.

I went through the door and made sure I avoided walking on my hurt foot as best as I could and walked into my room where John was waiting.

"So what happened and why are you limping?" John asked and I explained the whole story to him.

"Man what is up with the visions? They're becoming even more real and do you think what you saw will actually come true?" John asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe if I know what might happen in the vision won't come true. Or it will make it even more real. Now rub my foot." I said shoving it in his face.

"Why do I have to?" John whined. "Because I'll bring Burt on you." I said. He gave me a questioning look so I said "you know the crow bar I have in my back pack? Well I decided to give it a name so I now own a mister Burt. And remember rub my foot or I'll sick Burt on you." I said and John started to rub my foot.

Mrs. Johnson walked into the room and saw John rubbing my foot while I was reading _**Romeo and Juliet**_ for like the hundredth time.

"How did you get him to rub your feet? Even my husband won't do that for me and I have to beg him for hours until he finally gives up when I tell him I'll give him food." she said.

"I bet that's not all you tell him." I mumbled under my breath and John obviously heard me as he turned to look at me surprised again.

"Any way Nichole dear the dinner is in an hour and I want to work wonders on your hair." Mrs. Johnson said and dragged me off into her room.

It was going to be a very formal dinner so I was forced to wear a dress. Like I told you a million times (actually once or twice) I hate dresses.

She made me wear this midnight blue dress which did make me look wonderful but, I still hate it. She actually fixed my hair into something good when I thought she would make it look pretty bad because she never raised any girls.

I was finally allowed out of her bedroom when the guests finally came. I never got to see John until I was escorted to the dinner table.

Why does this slightly remind me of a wedding?

"Hey John." I said and plopped down beside him. "Man Sunset you look beautiful." he said and stared deeply into my eyes. "Well you know how I hate dresses and you better not recommend them." I said and he kissed me.

Only once because I heard Mr. Johnson give a warning growl and I turned away fast and looked at the other guests.

I saw an old couple in the back giving me looks of disgust for some reason and I saw like three kids who were about my age playing with Alexander.

Snake was just plain old glaring at me but, I saw this look in his eyes but, I don't know what exactly it was.

"Everyone it's time for dinner. I would like to welcome John who has come back along with his maid and girlfriend who brought who sister." Mr. Johnson said.

Then they brought out the food.

Man if I was a pure human I would be in heaven. There was lightly roasted everything and all these cute little finger sandwiches and they were so cute.

"How would you like your steak Nichole?" Mr. Johnson asked me. Figuring it wouldn't hurt that much I said "rare please."

Now everyone was surprised because they thought the girl I looked like would hate steak and just eat a salad. How many times do people judge others by their looks?

"So Johnny my little grown up grandson how has business been going?" asked John's grandpa. "Oh um pretty well I guess. I have an um appointment with an um president of a company." John lied.

"John John John." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose. I guess his grandparents also recognized the lie so I guess I have to make sure they believed it.

"Actually it's been pretty slow and the president of the machine company might actually give John here a lot of money to help them out because they're in a rut you see. So who better than to call John?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement and the grandma asked me a question. "How did you and our John meet?" Well I guess another lie is an order.

"Oh well I'm a daughter of a well known business man who sometimes works with John on some big projects. When I first met John I hated him. I was jealous of all the success he has made at such a young age and I thought he was smarter than me. But then I was forced to wait with him while my dad had to go to the bathroom and that took a long time. So John and I started talking and when I looked deep into his eyes I knew that I was in love. So John and I became fast friends and then he asked me on a date. We've been girlfriend and boyfriend ever since." I said.

"Aww. That's so sweet. So what's your side of the story?" Mrs. Johnson said. This lie is not going to end well.

"Well when I met Nichole here I had a bit of a crush on her because she's so beautiful but, I thought that she was going to be a snob rich girl who only cares about her hair and such. I also thought that she would be way out of my league. So I just kept quiet around her but, sometimes watching her to see if she like me or not. By what she just said I soon learned that she hated me and I was discouraged. Then that one night which was the second best night of my life we started to talk to each other and learn more about ourselves. I learned that Nichole here isn't afraid to get dirty and has a nasty temper. So we became friends and then I finally got enough courage to ask her out and I was so surprised when she said yes. I almost fainted right there. So I asked her to be my girlfriend after our third date and once again I was so surprised when she said yes. And here we are now." John said.

It was an actually good lie if I do say so myself.

"Steaks are done." Mr. Johnson said and he handed me my steak. It looked okay to eat and I took a small bite out of it. I'm not throwing up yet so it must be okay.

Half way through the steak I started to feel sick and tried to ignore it. Until my stomach flipped and I stood up.

"Oh man. Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." I said and hastily ran to the bathroom. After throwing up for a bit I decided to listen in on everyone's conversation.

"Why did she get a rare steak?" asked Mr. Johnson. "I don't really know dad. She likes her food well done but, maybe she wanted to try something new. I guess she has a weak stomach." John said.

His lying is actually getting better. It's a miracle!

"John I don't think she's right for you. You should break up with her." his grandma said. Everyone else agreed.

"What's so wrong about Nichole?" he asked offended. "Well she like you said has a nasty temper and I would have thought you wanted a nice girl." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Well mother let me tell you something. You don't control my life and I can do anything I want." John yelled at them.

They were all pretty surprised about his outburst. "See you never acted like this before. She is a terrible influence to you. I am forbidding you to ever see her again!" Mr. Johnson said in his I'm in charge voice.

"No I will never let her go. Because I love her and if you make me break her heart you would be breaking mine." John said and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was stunned and I was pretty happy. Well now we can go away from his parents for a while.

After changing from the dress into my regular clothes I snuck back into my room and saw the team there packed and ready to go.

"Well that was a disaster." John said to me. "Yeah I heard. But thank you for saying that you loved me in front of your parents. And you finally stood up for yourself. That's a really good thing." I said patting him on his back.

"We go now?" Emerald asked. "Yes we can go now Em." I said and we snuck out of the house into the night after I broke a window soundlessly. And if you have ever broken a window you would know how loud it is.

(No! My toes they're black. I will have to saw them off. The only way to make them their nice rosy red color is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(I see the light. I must go to the light. Why can't I go? Because I need more people to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Man I really need some sleep. We have been running for a few hours and I'm definitely not tired but, Lucy is. Well my body isn't tired but, my brain is.

I can't even think! We need to find a place to rest and fast. Hopefully John will have learned enough from me to see signs that I'm tired. Let's see. Dark circles under my eyes. Check. Me glaring at him the whole time. Check. And me almost throwing my watch at him. Check.

"John can we stop now?" I asked shoving the watch in his face.

"Come on Sunset just a few more hours." John said. His eyes were bright and he was full of energy. I want what he had for breakfast.

I lightly put Emerald on the ground because I was carrying her because she fell asleep.

I went in front of John and picked him up by his collar and said "we rest now or you die. Got that?" I asked and he hastily nodded. I let him go and clapped my hands loudly.

"Okay we need a camp started while we have daylight. John since you were probably stupid enough to join Boy Scouts you start the fire. Lucy you gather fire wood for John while I supervise." I said.

"Why do you have to do nothing while we do everything?" John asked glaring at me. "Because I am the awesomest and get to work maggots!" I yelled.

John and Lucy stalked off mumbling to themselves and I sat on the ground beside Emerald. She was surprisingly still asleep and I know that you should never wake a sleeping cat. Ever.

So I decided to supervise them and boy did they need my help.

Lucy couldn't get any branches off the trees while John kept striking sticks and whatever to try to start a fire but, I didn't see anything especially one little spark.

Well I guess I have to get off my lazy butt to help them. I hope they appreciate what I'm doing for them.

I went over to Lucy who was trying to bend a small stick but, having no luck. Man humans are so weak. I saw a thick branch way over my head and decided to get it.

I jumped up the tree and I was really good at climbing trees and I didn't think wolves could go up a tree.

Lucy stared in amazement as I reached the branch and easily broke it off. I jumped back to the ground and proceeded to break it into pieces and walked over to John.

He still was having no success so I just shoved him out of the way and stood in front of my new pile of sticks. Well I'm no Boy Scout so I'll see what I can do.

"Element of fire I ask of you to light these branches into a huge warm blaze." I asked in my mind.

I felt a little woozy and a flame came out of my hand. I touched my hand to the wood and all the branches burst into flames.

"And that is how you do it little friends. Now none of you had better not wake me up or I will kill you." I said and laid down 0n my back pack.

I fell asleep in an instant and I started to dream.

_This was thank God a good dream. Nothing bad was happening and I thank my lucky stars for that. I was on a beach and it was beautiful. The waves were magnificent to look at and as I looked around the huge beach I saw that it was totally empty except for me. I have my own private beach. "E qui con il mouse perdere. Spero che tu stia godendo la giornata." (Here is your mouse miss. I hope you are enjoying your day) Said an unknown voice and I looked up. There stood my very own Italian waiter holding a silver platter with a mouse on it! Oh yeah! "Grazie. Che saranno tutti di oggi." (Thank you. That will be all today) I said and the waiter disappeared leaving the mouse there on my hand. I wanted to keep that silver platter! What can be better than this? Oh it just happened. I am really glad that I didn't ask what worse can happen. There rubbing my feet was John. He was wearing a swim suit and let me tell you he was definitely __**fine.**__ "Sunset my love I just want to tell you that I will love you forever and nothing will change that." he said and kissed me. I kissed him back and he said "do you wish to watch the burning?" What's a burning? "Okay John." I said and suddenly before me I saw an Eraser John wearing a frilly tutu and he was so ugly that it was funny. I burst out laughing and this is what you call entertainment. "Let the burning begin." John said and I saw a huge bonfire sitting there in front of us. The flames were a perfect shade of blue because of the sea water. An unknown force pushed Night right into the fire and now I get to see him die! My wish has finally come true! Oh I feel total bliss. Nothing can ruin this for me._

Then I was woken up. "Whoever woke me up will die." I growled and my voice was so scary that I even scared myself.

"Um Sunset I'm really sorry about waking you up but, a storm has started." John said and I finally noticed that it was raining hard.

"So who cares? Now don't disturb me I want to go to my beach." I said and closed my eyes again. "But Sunset there's thunder and lightning and I know how much you hate it." John said still scared about my first words.

My eyes snapped open and I heard a loud rumble of thunder and it sounded really close. Without a second thought I let out a blood curdling scream.

Now this time I even scared myself even more. I thought I saw the trees shaking from the loudness of my voice but, it was just the wind. But John was shaking.

Man he was right next to me when I screamed. I bet it hurt a lot especially with his bat hearing.

Here comes another memory. I was always told as a kid for having such a loud voice. They called me Loud Girl for a while until I lost my temper and broke someone's leg by pushing him out of a tree. It all started when I was playing in the park with some friends. My ball went out into the forest somewhere and of course without my mother noticing I went after it. As I went deeper into the trees a large shadow of a man fell over me. Before I could scream in terror I just saw a smiling man holding my ball. "I found your ball little girl." he said and handed it to me. I smiled to him and picked the ball up. "Come with me girlie." he said and grabbed my arm. I let out the most blood curdling scream you ever heard and I saw a flock of birds take off. Parents flooded into the forest and found a stunned man holding the arm of a small girl. I was directed to the play ground where my mom was still sitting doing her nails not noticing anything. Everyone called me Scream Girl and Scaredy Pants until I climbed up a tree to hide from it all. A partially mean boy climbed up with me and kept poking me waiting until I screamed. All I did was lose my temper and growl at him until he stopped poking me. But I wasn't done yet. I pushed him out of the tree and he broke his leg and I just made it worse by falling right on the broken leg. I was grounded for a week.

"How many times do I have to say to not wake me up? I am going to stay here." I said to John and looked out into the raining sky.

He just sighed and started to pack up the stuff.

I was about to fall asleep when I saw one rather bright and close lightning streak fall from the sky and it seemed like it was about to hit me when it hit the tree beside me.

"I'm up all ready!" I screamed at the sky and jumped up. "Come on Sunset." John said yelling over the wind.

I was about to gladly run away from the forest when I heard a voice in my mind. "_Hello Sunset. I just wanted to tell you that there is a cabin out here in the woods and an elderly couple is sleeping in it. The fire from the lightning is heading straight for them." said Ansuthiti._

"Then I'll just use the elements on the fire." I said aloud and John looked over at me like I was crazy or something.

"_Sorry dear but, I took away the elements from you to give you a test. If you don't save the couple they will die." Ansuthiti said._

"Well how will I do that?!" I screamed at the sky and John once again stared at me.

I hastily explained the situation and then we both ran into the trees carefully avoiding the fire and we found a small cabin. And it was all wood. This won't help us at all.

"How do we stop this fire?" I asked. "I don't know. Do you remember anything from school which could help us at all?" John asked.

We stared into space travelling through our memories and our faces brightened at the same time.

"We fight fire with fire." We said at the same time. Well John said it but, I was suggesting to let the fire carry on but, get the old couple out of the cabin.

"Fine your way is better." I said and John grinned.

"How do we start the fire?" I asked. "Um we can use stuff from the cabin." John suggested. I nodded and John tried to open the door but, of course it was locked.

I pushed him out of the way still mad about him waking me up and kicked the door down. I love being the muscle of the group.

I made a lot of noise and I wasn't surprised to see an elderly couple walk into the room carrying a gun.

"Hello miss and mister. There is a fire heading right towards the cabin and you need to get safely out of the house. My partner John will help you. So where is your gasoline?" I asked them.

They were too shocked to object and I grabbed the huge container of gasoline. "Remember Sunset do not use all of the gasoline." John said and I waved him off.

I ran outside and saw that the fire was getting closer. I made a huge pile of sticks and threw some gasoline in it. I accidentally let go of the can and it all poured out on the sticks.

What harm can it do?

I ran a safe distance away and threw the lit match into the gasoline filled sticks. I heard a huge BOOM! And I was blown back. My head hit the log cabin and I looked at the fire.

The fire I started was huge and much bigger than the other.

I saw too late that I left a small trail of gasoline which followed me here to this spot. The fire touched the start of the trail and it was coming faster and faster to me.

"See Ansuthiti! You should never teach me lessons. At least I saved the old couple and John. I am not afraid to die." I said in my mind.

I closed my eyes and awaited the feeling of burning pain upon me but, nothing happened.

I opened then hesitantly almost expecting to see the flames reach me right then but, what I saw was really bizarre. There was a huge golden shield surrounding me.

Where did this come and why did it save me? The flames kept leaping out at the shield but, nothing happened to the shield.

The first fire was gone from my little experiment and all that was left was this fire.

Soon the fire became weaker and weaker until it finally died out and the shield disappeared.

"_Hello again Sunset. I see that you almost died from the fire. Well I didn't give any specifics that you had to save yourself but, you did save the elderly couple. They are a little stunned though and John is awfully worried about you. I'm proud of you that you saved them and that John actually talked you out of your idea. There was another log cabin after this one and the people inside would have died if you went on with your idea. Any way I have decided to give you some more protection. I have left a ring behind for you to find. I shall not tell you what it can do to save you because you have to figure it out. Goodbye Sunset and good luck." Ansuthiti said._

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked around for the ring. I didn't see anything that looked remotely like a ring except this little patch of fire on the ground.

I thought all the fire went out. Deciding to act like Nancy Drew I went up to the patch of fire and was about to stamp my foot on it when I realized that it wasn't fire at all.

It was the ring!

The ring was a golden band and on it was a medium sized stone. The stone was the color of fire and it actually glowed. If you looked at it long enough it seemed like you were looking at flames moving.

I picked up the ring and it was warm to the touch. It wasn't hot enough to burn you and I'm pretty thankful for that.

I slipped it onto my ring finger and it fit perfectly. Like it was made for me. Then again it was made for me by Ansuthiti.

"Sunset! Are you alive?!" yelled a familiar voice. "John? I'm alive if you want to know. Burned a bit here or there but, otherwise I'm good except for being a little hungry."

I yelled back at him. I heard running footsteps and without warning John's arms circled around me for a bone crushing hug.

If it was me hugging him there would be actual bones crushed but, John just made it hard to breathe.

"Oh Sunset I thought you were dead. I thought I told you not to set the whole can on fire!" John yelled at me.

Man men and their mood changes. Well now he just made me mad. And no one especially people I hate like me when I'm mad.

"I didn't do anything! The can slipped from my fingers and there wasn't anything I could do to stop the gasoline from going on the sticks. And you should thank Ansuthiti once in a while because she saved my life. Also you know girls like to be told about something new about their appearance like their clothes or their hair. But you didn't even notice this ring that Ansuthiti gave me!" I yelled at John and shoved the ring in his face.

When it touched his cheek the ring suddenly started to glow even brighter and it seemed like the flames were dancing round and round.

Without warning a huge flash of light came and then when I could see again John wasn't in front of me anymore.

I looked around and saw him lying on the ground blown back. "Oh man John. I'm so sorry. I don't even know what just happened." I said and crouched in front of him.

But John was unconscious and I saw a bad burn mark on his cheek. It was I think a third degree burn and it was swelling pretty fast.

I'm no doctor! How can I fix John? Lucy is the healer with all the witch medicine and I don't know a thing about medicine. I knew I should have taken that health class but, no I thought teachers should never talk about the facts of life.

Man I'm so stupid! But the burn isn't the only injury John had. As I tried to move him as gently as possible his hand fell off his stomach and hit the ground.

John let out a yell and shocked I gently put his hand back on top of him. I guess when he flew backwards he landed on his hand and broke it.

I also don't know a thing about broken bones! Where is Lucy when you need her? Oh yeah she can't come because we are out in a forest while she is sitting with Emerald waiting for us to come back. Well that won't happen!

"Oh John I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really sorry. You know I can't help my temper and I guess the ring reacted to my anger. I'm really sorry and I just wish I was the one who was hurt. John I don't know what to do!" I cried out and my hand stroked his face carefully.

Now his bone will probably not heal correctly when his mutant healing powers kick in and now he won't be able to finish the _**One Million Things I Love about Sunset**_ list he made. And it's my entire fault.

A tear slipped out and I was actually kind of surprised. I mean I never cry and I didn't even cry at the funeral of my uncle. He was the father I never had and I was terribly upset when he died but, I never cried.

But here I am crying in front of an unconscious John and I'm really glad he can't see this.

One single tear fell on my ring and it started to glow softly. I looked down at it and saw that the fire color was getting lighter.

I saw a flash of light and I was suddenly very dizzy. I looked at the ring again when the light finally dimmed and I was surprised by what I saw.

Instead of a red color the stone on the ring was a light blue. A soft blue light radiated from it and it looked like little rivers of water flowed on it.

The fire within the stone has turned into water. This is very cool and if I wasn't sad about John getting hurt because of me I would have been whooping in amazement.

An idea popped inside my head and I looked at the ring again.

I put the ring down on John's broken hand as lightly as I could and willed for the magic inside of it to heal John.

The ring glowed again and I saw John's burn on his cheek quickly dissolve into nothing and he twitched his hand a little.

The ring was changed once again. The fire had come back but, the water was still there. They swirled together and it still glowed.

"Hey Sunset what just happened?" John asked in a weak voice as he opened his eyes.

"Nothing John. I'm just glad your okay." I said and hugged him. As he got weakly back on his feet I put my arm around his shoulder to support him and said "how about we just go?" He nodded and we left to find Lucy and Emerald.

(The only way to pass through thee gates is to find those worthy of reviewing. So find the people to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(The movie _**Review or Die **_is the biggest hit around and it reminds all of you that you must REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Oh no! I think I'm getting a cold and you all know how that goes. You would think that the fire would have warmed me up but, sadly it didn't.

We were hiding in a small abandoned shed which for John and I was conveniently placed in the middle of the forest.

I could hear the fire sirens from here and I kept wincing and sometimes whimpering whenever I heard thunder rumble up ahead.

"John I think we should find a place that's actually warm or something because I think I'm getting a cold." I said sniffling for good measure.

"Not another cold. I mean didn't they learn from last time that colds do not suit you? Well sadly there isn't a place that we can stay in the middle of the freaking forest." John said. Well someone is in a bad mood.

I sighed and placed my elbows hard on John's back because that's how crowded it was in here. He winced and I asked "now can we go?"

He shook his head and I sighed louder. What is the point in waiting in the shed? I bet that old couple thought we were guardian angels or something.

"Hey you have all the magical powers. Why can't you just make us a place to stay like a tree house or something? It would be much better than this place." John said and I could practically see the sarcasm from his voice. Maybe I am a bad influence on people.

But then again John did give me a good idea. I will have to make John the first smartest person in the group but, what about Emerald?

"You know I will just have to nominate you as the smartest person in the group for that terrific idea but, it wouldn't be fair for Emerald now would it?" I asked to John's unamused face and I just grinned at him.

Inside my mind I asked "Ansuthiti I ask of thee to let me use the elements. Element of earth I ask of you to build us a shelter that is at least bigger than this dump. Let it be temporary please. Element water I ask of you to supply us with a decent amount of you for the time being. Fire I ask of you to keep the shelter and us warm for awhile. Air I ask of you to help the other elements get the supplies they need. I thank thee elements."

I felt really woozy and I almost puked all over John but, it means that I have the elements back!

I heard a loud noise outside like I don't know like a construction worker and I'm kind of surprised no one could hear it.

I poked my head out of the shed and gasped a loud. I saw wood flying all over the place from fallen trees and they all circled around a huge tree which wasn't there when we got here. Wind swirled all around and the rain had thankfully stopped.

I stuck my head back in and said "thank you John for your wonderful idea. We shall have a new place to stay for the time being. Please wait until I don't feel like throwing up on you." I said and waited. I hope earth went easy on us and got us a nice place to stay.

The woozy feeling finally stopped and I pushed John out the door and we stared at the tree house. "Wow." we said in awe. Standing before us in that huge tree was a magnificent house and it looked positively beautiful. There was smoke coming out of the chimney (probably from the fire) and the house looked just like a mansion.

I ran up to the tree and like magic (which it definitely was) a vine came down from the tree and stood before me. I wrapped my hand around it and without warning it tugged me up. I'm really glad I held on tight. I let go of the vine and walked into the house.

It was so beautiful like a dream. The room was bare but, there were carvings all along the walls. Man Ansuthiti must really like us. The carvings showed the elements at work. But why would they hurt innocent people? I let my hand run over a carving which showed a tidal wave coming down upon a huge city full of people.

Suddenly I felt a tearing and I was torn out of my body and I was sucked into the carving.

_I was in a busy city and everyone was rushing to get to work. Man this city is full of adults. I don't see any kids at all but, if there were they probably would get walked all over from the men in suits. I was in my invisible spirit body and some people kept going right through me. It was very rude and it felt kind of funny. But I did get some revenge because whenever people passed through me they shivered. I looked up and saw that huge clouds were coming over the city and heavy rain was about to fall upon the city. Why would the elements punish such an innocent city? Suddenly I heard a voice in my mind and it sounded like Ansuthiti. "_Look to your left." _she said and then the voice disappeared. I looked that direction and almost gasped aloud. All along the streets there were homeless, starving people. I saw some who were crying out loud for food but, they couldn't move because they were so weak. One man who could actually move was begging at people to fill his little tin cup with money. But most of them were so cruel. I saw one business man about to put a fifty dollar bill into the cup. At least some people are nice in this city. But once again I was proven wrong. The man snatched his hand away with the fifty dollar bill in it and walked away with the guy staring at him with sadness in his eyes. I spat in the man's eye and the spit was at least visible because the man kept rubbing his eye furiously. This city is so terrible! I started to look back at the freezing people lying in the streets when the rain started to fall down from the sky and the droplets went right through me. I want to go to the sea to see the tidal wave destroy such a terrible city but, how will I get there? Suddenly my spirit body was flung forward and I found myself standing on a crowed beach facing the sea. Sweet I can tell my spirit body where I want to go. I want to go to Paris! Darn I can't. I saw wave after wave from the sea get bigger and soon they were higher than a building. I heard terror filled screams come and I wasn't cruel enough to laugh but, I just stared without doing anything. Soon the biggest wave yet came heading towards the sea and multiple people passed right through me trying to get away. A fish fell from the sky and landed right in my hands. Well you need food to go along with entertainment. The wave came down upon the city and the terror filled screams silenced. The wave splashed down on me and was I was swept away and out of my spirit body back to the tree house._

"Sunset are you all right?" John asked shaking me. "Yeah yeah. Stop shaking me. By the way make sure I don't touch any of these carvings. That's a heads up by the way." I said and I started to explore the house.

I went into one of the multiple rooms and saw a bed in the middle of the empty room. How the heck did the elements get a bed? (In a city close to the forest a family was robbed of their beds) Under the covers were two lumps.

Not scared I walked up to the bed and carefully peeled the covers off and saw that Lucy and Emerald sleeping curled up against each other. Now how did they get here?

I walked into another room and gasped in amazement. One of my multiple dreams has come true. Oh thank you elements! I rushed forward and took a closer look. Right before me was a large hole cut in the wood and inside it was clear, steaming hot water. Oh how much I wished for a nice warm bath!

I squealed and John came into the room to see if I was in trouble. Man this guy is so high strung. "What is it Sunset?" he asked coming up behind me.

"Get out of here now John. I want to take a much needed bath. Maybe the warmth from the water will take away my cold." I said trying to push him out of the room.

"You know how people say that you get a cold from the cold is just an old wives tale." John said. "Then you're an old wife. Also I heard that to starve a cold you get the person a lot of food. Now get me some food." I said and finally pushed him out.

I closed the heavy wooden door successfully avoiding all the carvings. I took off my clothes and sank down into the bath. Oh my god this feels so good. I sank down further and holding my breath I put my head under water.

I shot back up when I felt something touch my toe. Now what is this hard object? Holding my breath again I went under water and reached down. I grabbed whatever was touching my foot and reemerged.

I looked at the object in my hand and let me tell you it was beautiful. It was another ring with a golden band and a perfect circle stone. It was just like my fire and water ring but, the colors were different. It had swirls of green and white.

They represented earth and air. Well thank you Ansuthiti for another of your gifts. I put the ring on my other ring finger and once again it fit perfectly and glowed softly.

I stayed in the bath for a good thirty minutes and let me tell you it felt so good. Without warning the door burst open and someone entered the room. Not really wanting John to see me like this I quickly turned into a wolf.

But instead of John standing there it was Lucy staring at me with embarrassment and amusement on her face. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Sunset. John said you were asleep but, I thought that you would be done by now. Did you know that you look like a drowned rat?" Lucy asked.

I looked behind me and saw that my wolf body was soaking wet and I actually did look like a wet rat. I grinned evilly at Lucy and she seemed to finally understand. "Oh no you don't." she said backing up.

I shook myself with all my might and Lucy squealed loudly. I looked triumphly at her and I think she was plotting revenge when John came into the room. What better way to cause revenge than to do it on another person?

"What is going on?" John asked and looked at the soaking wet wolf (me) and a soaking wet Lucy and he burst out laughing. I shared a secret glance at Lucy and went back into the bath.

When I came back up John I think finally realized what was going to happen to him. "Oh uh Sunset your um food is ready." John stammered and tried to run out of the room but, Lucy shut the door. She gripped his shoulders with all her might (which isn't a lot) and once again I shook myself with all my might.

John screamed like a little girl but, it wasn't John. It was Emerald and I didn't notice her get in the room. She obviously didn't like water and John burst out laughing all over again.

Emerald was hissing loudly and her hair was standing on end. Poor wet cat girl. She looked really funny and I did a wolf laugh.

Oh no I think John is getting revenge on me. He picked up a towel that was on the floor. I wonder how that got there. (A man in the city was getting out of the shower but, he couldn't find his towel.) "Here Sunset let me dry you off." he said in a voice that should only be used on animals.

I growled at him but, he took no notice of my warning and dried me off. When he was done he burst out laughing at me and I flattened my ears. Why is he laughing at me?

I looked behind me and saw that all of my fur was poofy and Emerald and Lucy burst out laughing too. I growled threatenly at them and they finally noticed my warning.

They ran out of the room and Lucy left me some clothes. I turned into a human and put on the clothes. I wandered around the room and looked at some of the carvings. There was this one that didn't make any sense. It was just a small piece of wood and the rest of the carving was covered in mud.

Hesitantly I touched the carving but, nothing happened. No visions or anything. Taking that as a good sign I wiped off the rest of the mud and looked at the carving.

Too late did I realize before I could pull back my hand that the piece of wood was connected to something. The wood was actually a handle to a very large knife covered with blood. I was sucked into yet another vision.

_I was in a little girl's room and I looked around. The room was covered in pink and it definitely wasn't my color. I was about to be sick from all the pink when I heard a noise. I looked into a corner and saw a little girl hidden by a big doll house. She was playing with the dolls and looked like she didn't have a care in the world. She kept laughing when she heard a loud knock on the door. She kept playing with the dolls thinking that her mother would answer the door. Sure enough I heard the door slam to the wall hard and the girl didn't take any notice to it. But when she heard her mother's loud frightened scream she looked up panicked. She opened her door and slowly making her way down the stairs. I followed the girl closely as she stayed hidden at the last step where she could see everything that was happening. Before me was the girl's mother and the visitor who was knocking on the door. The visitor was a huge man and he was holding a rather large knife. Oh no I know what's going to happen. He held the mother by her throat and kept laughing when he saw her try to breathe. Finally bored with choking her he plunged the knife in the woman's stomach. She let out a muffled scream and the girl stood there shocked. Finally he slit the wife's throat and she crumpled to the ground. I heard a loud banging noise and then a man came into the room. He was obviously the father and someone locked him in his bathroom and when he finally got out he grabbed his big hunting gun. He was about to shoot when he finally saw what had happened. He saw his wife dead on the floor and the man with his knife. The husband stood there in shock and without missing a beat the man slit the husband's throat. During all this the girl was on the verge of crying and if she cried she would wail and the man would kill her. Trying to comfort her I put my hand on her shoulder but, my hand slipped right through her. The girl was finally frightened enough to scream loudly in terror. The man turned around and smiled evilly at the girl. He started to slowly walk towards her and I can't let him kill her. I stood protectively in front of her and I guess I materialized because the man stood there shocked to see me. The girl tried to run away but, I knew the man would just kill her. "Hey lookie here. A guardian angel here to save the day. But your too late because I will kill the girl." he said and his words were slurred a lot. That must mean he's drunk. "Wow I'm so very flattered. You just called me an angel. How sweet of you so now leave before I kill you." I said my voice low. "Oh I think you misunderstood. I'm here to kill the girl and I will gladly kill you." he said and I think it's time to distract him. Motioning for the girl to leave I started to ramble. "You know I'm just really hungry all of a sudden. I think I should go get a cheeseburger or something. I just love the juicy meat but, then again I don't like cows. I mean that like doesn't make any sense because a cow is like a hamburger. I mean like I don't even know any more. I would like die if I ever kill a little baby animal on purpose. And if it was like an accident I would still like kill myself. I can't imagine animals being in like pain. It would just like hurt too much. So why do I like eat meat if I don't like hurting animals. I mean it like doesn't make any sense. You know I-"I was cut off when the man glared at me. I glared darkly back at him and he finally lost it. "Shut up!" he yelled and threw the knife at me. Before I could disappear again it went into my stomach and I fell to the ground. I felt immense pain and I glanced behind me. The girl was gone and she was probably getting help. My spirit body fainted and I went back to my real body._

"What happened to Sunset?" I heard Lucy ask. I was on something nice and soft and I think it's a bed. "I don't know what happened. I was going in the bathroom and saw that she was collapsed on the floor. I carried her in here and saw out of nowhere that her stomach started to bleed." John said.

I felt Lucy lift up my shirt slightly and I actually heard them both wince.

"How did she get such a gruesome wound?" Lucy asked and I heard a quiet voice start to speak. It was Emerald and she said "visions." at least she understands.

Point one for Emerald which means she is still at the top of the smart list of the group. Yay go Emerald.

"What do you mean visions?" John asked and I heard Emerald sigh softly. We both believe that they are all idiots. "She have visions. Too real and hurt bad." Emerald said and Lucy and John tried to piece together the missing pieces.

"You mean Sunset has these visions from the carvings and when she gets hurt by them in the visions she gets hurt in real life?" Lucy asked and Emerald nodded.

Oh it looks like John has some competition on the smart list from Lucy. Score one for Lucy. Then the pain hit me hard and I twitched. I actually screamed from all the pain and I opened my eyes to see the shocked faces of the group.

"Pain- hurts- oh god help me!" I screamed again and twitched even harder. "Man Lucy we need to get her some help. Look at her eyes. They're all glazed over." John said.

No kidding I need help. "Wait what about the ring that healed you?" Lucy asked and John carefully got it off my finger.

"I don't think this is right." John said and Lucy looked at the ring. It was pure black instead of red and blue without any hint of other colors.

The pain hit me again for the second time and I screamed even louder. "It burns!" I shouted and I writhed around on the bed. "I need my spell book." Lucy said and ran out of the room.

John knelt beside me and took my hand in his. "It will be all right Sunset. Oh god I hope you will be alright. You must remember that I love you with all my heart." John said squeezing my hand. I panted even harder as the pain grew even stronger.

I screamed again when Lucy came into the room carrying the heavy spell book. She also brought a bag full of spell stuff and she emptied it all on the floor.

She flipped through the pages of the spell book and finally found the spell she wanted. "Okay um John I need the um golden candle for healing, the large wooden bowl, and um clover, pine needles, and comfrey. Also a lot of the bandages." Lucy said and John got all the stuff.

Lucy pounded the ingredients together and poured the poultice in the wooden bowl while she lights the golden candle. She set it down on the bedside table.

She let the poultice drip slowly onto my stomach. When the first drop touched my wound I screamed again because it burned so much. I could barely breathe as she spread the poultice all around my stomach.

She then looked directly at the wound and held her hands over the candle flame.

"I ask of thee the spirit of Ansuthiti to heal the body your daughter possesses here right now. You need to help her or your daughter's spirit will wander forevermore. Your daughter's new body needs your help and you are the only one who knows how. Blessed be the way to heal and to love. Merry meet and merry part." Lucy said and I saw the candle flame glow brighter and brighter and the light was almost blinding.

I screamed again and fainted crying silently.

(John POV)

I was walking back to the bathroom to see what was taking Sunset so long when I felt a twinge deep in my gut. It seemed like I somehow knew that Sunset was in trouble and was hurt.

I ran towards the bathroom and saw Sunset there slumped on the ground and her breathing seemed pained and shallow. I knelt beside her and my hand touched something sticky.

Almost very afraid I lifted my hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Lucy!" I screamed and picked up Sunset as carefully as I could. I ran into one of the random bedrooms around this place and placed Sunset on the bed. She didn't seem to be conscious yet but, she kept twitching as she frowned deeply.

Lucy ran into the room and lifted part of Sunset's shirt up. There on her stomach was a deep wound that was bleeding heavily and it must have hurt a lot.

How did she get this wound? Suddenly Sunset screamed out loud and I never heard anything so pain filled my entire life. She opened her eyes and I saw that they were glazed over and they looked wildly around.

Oh man Sunset how did this happen? She kept screaming as Emerald explained what happened and I looked at Sunset's ring. It was supposed to be a healing stone but, right now it was pure black. I have a feeling that black means death.

Lucy ran out of the room and I held Sunset's hand as she kept screaming. Lucy came back with her spell book and a bag full of random things. She paged through the book and finally found a healing spell. She crouched down on the floor and made a poultice out of the ingredients from her bag. She then began to pray to Ansuthiti.

As she rubbed the poultice on Sunset's stomach Sunset screamed so loud it almost brought me to tears. The candle started to glow and Sunset fainted.

The glow from the candle floated upward and grew bigger and bigger. It began to take on the shape of a woman and right before my eyes was Ansuthiti bathed in golden light.

"Do not be alarmed young ones. I am here to help this young girl who has helped me in many ways. Like you I cannot stand seeing her hurt. But I need your help to keep Sunset alive and well. You must think about how much you love Sunset and everything good about her." Ansuthiti said.

Without hesitating I thought about how much I loved Sunset. I dug out all the feelings I usually hid deep within my heart. I thought about the kisses we shared, when I held Sunset, when I told her I loved her and when she told me that she loved me.

I thought about the happiness I feel whenever Sunset is around and I started to cry silently.

"Now I want you all to stay quiet while I begin the healing process. I want you all to think about what makes you safe." Ansuthiti said and I knew instantly what that was.

The one and only thing which made me feel safe and happy was Sunset. I thought about holding her close to my heart and I cried even harder as I looked at Sunset. Her face was filled with pain and I looked at the wound on her stomach.

It was getting smaller but, it was still bleeding. Finally it stopped bleeding. It was still a nasty wound but, it was now slightly smaller.

"That is all I could do. Good job and remember never stop loving each other because love is what makes you you. You need love to be free. So love each other forevermore." Ansuthiti said and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Without missing a beat Lucy started to wrap up Sunset's wound and carefully put her shirt over the wound. Sunset was still unconscious but, her face was slightly less pained.

I shall stay by her side and never leave until she is finally healed. I shall not move or eat or sleep until she is well.

And with that vow I sealed it with a kiss on Sunset's lips and saw her mouth turn up with a smile as I stared at her.

Sunset please be okay I beg of you.

(The movie has gotten 4 stars out of 4 so you better watch it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(I reached one hundred thousand words! Thank you everyone! (Except for the people I hate) Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(John POV)

I've been sitting here on a chair next to the bed where Sunset is sleeping for two days. She hasn't woken up or anything yet and all she ever does was mumble in her sleep.

I haven't slept, eaten, or gone to the bathroom and let me tell you I REALLY have to go to the bathroom.

And this chair hurts my butt but, I will not move until Sunset is well. Right now Lucy is looking through the endless supply of food that we have here looking for some herb tea.

I wonder how the food got here. (In a mansion far, far away while a rich family is away a maid looks in the food pantry and found everything gone. She then fainted.)

I really don't like Lucy being worried about Sunset or me but, I will stay by Sunset's side because of my vow.

Today man I am almost bursting but, Sunset still doesn't seem like she will be waking up soon. I decided to listen to her mumbled words. "I hate you. I will kill you. No- don't- I- kill- help me!" then she started to scream loudly.

Lucy ran into the room and said "what happened?" She kept looking around like Erasers or whatever were going to come and snatch her.

"I don't know. She's just dreaming. Or she is having a nightmare. Go back to making the herb tea because I think it's burning." I said and I smelled smoke.

She rushed out of there so fast I could have sworn she was a mutant like me. Sunset seemed to have calmed down a bit but, then she started to talk in a sad and haunted tone.

"No- why- gone- why me- why you- No!" she said and started to cry. I looked at her bandages and saw that she was starting to bleed again. This entire emotional trauma can't do well for her stomach.

She then screamed loudly and her voice was filled with sorry and pain. Lucy ran into the room carrying a cup of tea and once she saw that Sunset was bleeding again she set off to rewrap the bandages.

During all this I just kept staring at Sunset's face. Sunset when will you wake up? Lucy finished and once giving a sorrowful glance at me she left.

I felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me and I felt my eye lids droop farther and farther. Maybe if I just rest them for a little while. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

(Sunset POV)

_I was in the land of dreams. But for me I like to call them nightmares because that's what they keep turning into. I was in an empty field full of bright flowers and the wind rustled through my hair. This was such a peaceful place I don't think anything bad could happen here. There in the middle of the field was a beautiful rock that was glowing softly. Moving like I wasn't touching the ground (which I wasn't because I looked down) and I walked up to the rock. I jumped up onto it and sat there staring mindlessly at the space before me. I felt utterly peaceful and for the first time ever I was truly happy and safe. Darkness fell upon the clearing but, I didn't take any notice because I just thought that a huge cloud covered up the too bright sun. But the darkness continued and it kept growing until all that was left of the clearing that was nice and bright was me and the rock. The pulsating dark kept coming closer and closer to me and I was feeling nauseous. I looked farther into the darkness and saw red eyes staring at me. I quickly averted my gaze and looked to my left. There in the trees were more red eyes. I glanced wildly around and everywhere eyes seemed to follow. I looked down and saw that the rock was now blood red and there was a puddle forming underneath it the color of blood. Then I smelled it. Blood, that horrible and disgusting smell washed over all my senses and all I could smell was the blood. The puddle underneath the rock was blood. My head started to hurt and the pain kept increasing. I felt a pain in my stomach and I twitched on the rock. The pain it burns. Suddenly I saw a shadow at the edge of my vision and soon I saw shadows. The shadows began to take shape as men and woman. _ _I saw a man staring at me with sadness stuck in his eyes. I saw faces that were ripped apart and blood oozing out of their heads and necks. This is so horrible I can't believe it. I saw a solid form come up towards me and I was so frozen I couldn't move. The figure approached me and I couldn't tell who it looked like until the person tilted up my chin and I was staring right into his eyes. I knew that shade of blue and that certain amount of hatred anywhere. It was Night and no matter how hard I wanted to move I couldn't. "No it can't be." I whispered and Night grinned louder. "Oh but it is. You have brushed death so closely we have no choice but, to say that you died and were brought back to life." Night said. "But that's impossible. I don't believe you. Does that make me a zombie? But I don't want to eat your brain so you must not have one. Let me tell you something I hate you and I will kill you." I said and Night just grinned wider. "I was going to help you deal with being alive again but, I choose not to because you were so delightedly rude to me. I will give you some information though. You since you have a connection to the dead now will be able to see ghosts all around you. Ghosts are pathetic creatures that just beg you to help them I don't know say to their children it wasn't their fault or you're turning too fat. I was going to tell you how to block off hearing and seeing them but, now I won't. I guess you should stock up on pain pills because you will have the worst headaches ever. Well bye now." Night said and disappeared from sight. Well that was a relief. But it actually wasn't and no I do not miss him. Just when he disappeared these voices flooded in my mind and the ghosts swarmed all around me. "I don't want to listen! Please just go away! I will kill you again. Just please go!" I said but, the harder I resisted the louder the voices came. My head is burning and I can't think straight. The ghosts were pulling me and pushing me. "Oh god! Help me!" Then I screamed as the pain became greater and I fell to the ground and my head smacked down hard. Everything went dark as the darkness covered me and engulfed me forevermore._

_I was sucked into another dream and I was standing next to a huge river. The water was beautiful and I disrupted the peace and quiet when I jumped into the water. No way would I ever go into a deep river when I can't swim so why am I in here. Instead of swimming or moving at all I sank deeper and deeper underwater. I snapped my eyes open and saw a battle scene surrounding me. I saw dead bodies drowned here and I started to cry silently. The bodies looked so dark and lifeless (well duh) and I could almost feel their sadness. I actually swam over to the bodies and looked at the faces. All were unfamiliar to me and I swam to the last of them. I saw eyes stare straight into my soul and my breathing stopped when I recognized whose body it truly was. It was John's drowned body staring sightlessly in front of me. He's dead and I feel like it was my entire fault. Suddenly I felt the pain from the headache come and I saw the ghosts come towards me again. In the front of the group I was relieved to see John and the rest of the group. But instead of looking at me with kindness and love all I saw from their eyes was hatred. All the other ghost's faces were filled with hatred and they all had murderous looks in their eyes. They looked like they would kill me and I'm pretty sure they would. John raised his hand and pointed at me and the other ghost's mirrored his movements. Then they all started to speak in loud voices which added to my headache. "You. You were the one who caused our deaths. You were the one who should have died not us. But now you are alive while we are dead. But guess what little Sunset? We will kill you and you will never return." they said. "But I didn't. No you are lying. I would never kill you. Why are you gone? Why not me? Why you? I just don't understand. Just kill me please and get rid of all the pain." I said and burst out crying. Then the ghosts started laughing in evil voices and turned into shadows. They swarmed over me and filled my throat. I can't breathe. They are here to kill me and I want it. Goodbye once again. My head burned as I fell to the ground with my heart not beating anymore._

My eyes snapped open and I found out that I was awake. I wasn't dreaming or anything. Oh thank you Ansuthiti. My head hurt and my stomach hurt even worse than that. I looked down and saw that fresh bandages were wrapped around my stomach.

I looked around and saw John sitting on a chair fast asleep. I thought he said something about a vow or whatever but, I can't remember.

I sat up as gingerly as I could and I flinched from the pain of my stomach.

"John. John wake up." I whispered and John just groaned. "Five more minutes Sunset. Wait a second. Sunset your awake!" John said and snapped his eyes open.

When he saw me looking at him he burst into a huge grin and his eyes showed excitement. Until he thought of something and his eyes shadowed over with worry and guilt.

"Sunset you should be lying down." John said and laid me back down. "You know I don't like sitting around all day." I said and grunted a little from the pain.

"I know. I should have stayed awake when you woke up. It's my entire fault for not being with you. It's my entire fault for leaving you in the bathroom all alone." John said filled with guilt.

"No John it wasn't your fault. It was the man in the vision who put a knife through my spirit body. Also it wasn't your fault for falling asleep because everyone needed sleep and you aren't an exception." I said.

"Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt? Does anything hurt at all? Is there anything I can do to help you?" John asked.

My sleepy brain finally processed through all of the questions and I said "I'm fine and my stomach hurts but, I can live through it. Um my head hurts and maybe you can give me a mouse or something because I'm starving." I said.

"Oh Lucy will give you some herbs to help the pain and I will give you a mouse." John said and I saw an almost pained look on his face.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Oh um two days." John said. "So you haven't drunk, eaten, gone to the bathroom, or slept in two whole days? Then go to the bathroom by all means." I said and John was about to bolt up from his chair when I saw something.

Standing directly behind John was a ghost. Instead of sadness on his face like the others in my dreams his faced held in evil look.

This means that those dreams are real! That I died and went back to life. That I can now see ghosts and I don't know how to block off their whiny voices.

"John stay still. Slowly get up and get beside me." I said and John froze. "What is it Sunset? I really have to go to the bathroom." John said.

"There is s-something behind you." I said and John looked really worried now. I never ever stuttered and I especially never stuttered out of fear.

John glanced behind him but, he didn't see anything. "Uh Sunset I don't see anything." he said. "That's because you're blind as a bat. Wait a second." I said and glanced at the ghost.

He seemed to be concentrating really hard on his hands and then I saw a flash of dark light and there before my eyes the ghost turned his hands into a solid but, it did seem to take a lot out of him.

The ghost pulled out his hands and let them grip right on John's throat but, not tightly or anything. All John felt was an itchy feeling.

"Before I squeeze the life out of your love I ask of you to do something for me and I might not kill him." said the ghost and I gasped.

"J-John look at your throat." I said but, he did no such thing. All he did was look at me like I was crazy. "He won't listen. Now I was killed because of those sick experiments the School did upon me. They decided to experiment on adults and chose me. They injected me with bird DNA and look at what happened." the ghost said and pointed at his back.

I looked and saw that he only had one wing and it was small and broken into many pieces. "Yes this is what they did to me. Before I died I listened to their conversations and found out that the creator of the School was a woman named Ansuthiti. Then the Erasers killed me. I wandered the earth looking for information and I found it. I learned that Ansuthiti had a daughter whose spirit went into a girl named Sunset. So I obviously wanted revenge on you because of what they did so here I am. One request I ask of you is to never ever accept Ansuthiti's help ever again." the ghost said.

"I will never do that!" I screamed at him and John looked at me like I was crazy for screaming at empty space.

"I will never abandon Ansuthiti and let me give you the 411. Ansuthiti wanted to destroy the Schools and every wrong doing they did." I said.

"What is with all the screaming?" Lucy asked and came into the room. I saw the ghost's hands grip tighter around John's throat and I think he finally noticed the lack of air.

I sat up and got up from the bed. I could barely feel the pain from my stomach and head as I glared at the ghost. "You get away from John." I said in a scary voice.

"Wait a second. Sunset you can see the ghost?" Lucy asked looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Well duh because I have certain connections with them because I am practically a zombie. How can you see him?" I asked looking at her. "Well duh because I'm psychic." she said. I almost forgot about that because she appeared like a regular human.

"Stop all this chit chat!" yelled the ghost and Lucy and I jumped at the same time. "Why don't you say goodbye to your precious John here." he said.

I looked at John's face and I saw that it was turning purple from lack of air. Then I got like an awesome idea. Like let's go save the world and all that chizz.

"Element of air I ask of you to fill John's lungs." I said aloud and I felt woozy again. John's face seemed to get its rosy color again.

"I guess you can't defeat me when I have the elements on my side." I said and smiled triumphally at him. "But do you control all of the elements?" he asked looking at me.

"Well duh. I control earth, air, water, and fire. That's all dude look it up." I said.

"Oh so you haven't heard about the fifth element from your precious Ansuthiti." he said grinning at me. "Oh you know the element of spirit. The one that you should have but, sadly you don't." he said grinning even wider.

There's a fifth element? Oh come on! I thought my life was complicated enough but, now this had to happen. This is the best day ever.

"Look here buddy I want you to leave now or do I have to force you out?" I asked as kindly as I could.

Without warning the ghost leapt at me and I was pushed backwards. I slammed into the wall and my hand touched a carving.

I heard a familiar tearing sound and I was sucked into yet another vision.

_I was in an animal's body. I was a wolf running through the forest. All I thought were wolf thoughts. I am all alone and I will kill to stay that way. All those around me have betrayed me and I hate them all. I used to live the perfect life. I was the alpha male of my pack and no one challenged my words. But the power went to my head and I abused it. It wasn't my fault I forbid any wolf to eat the same meat as I. I just like eating what I want. Always in winter I didn't care about the starving pups and never took a second glance at them. I stuffed my face with the deer that I made the others wolves keep just for me. They blamed me for the deaths of the young but, I didn't understand it. Who cares about the pups when only the strong could survive? If they died that meant they were weak and we didn't want that. Well I guess I was the only one who did. They banished me from the pack with no good reason and now my brother took the title of alpha male. Curse him and curse him all. I will get my revenge on them someday. But now I should get some deer. Then I smelled something strange. It smelled like a wolf but, it had all these different scents tied into it. Water like a river, earth like the dirt, fire like all those horrible and fascinating forest fires I witnessed, and air like the fresh wind blowing on my face and ruffling my fur. Who in the world smells like that? Then I heard movement behind me and snapped around. Behind me was a golden wolf and that's where that scent came from. The golden fur is supposed to be a legend like that one golden wolf whose name involved the sun or something. "Oh my. Your aura is the color of hatred and that's not a color you wish to be proud of." The she wolf said to me. "How dare you! I ought to kill you right now." I said filled with hatred and anger. Maybe this could be when my revenge starts. I will kill this wolf and when her pack finds her body they will hunt down whoever did this to her. I still smell like my pack so they will die. "I was going to warn you about your future but, I won't now." she said and I stalked off. After hiding in the trees I will follow her scent and kill her. As I formed my evil plans in my mind my foot stepped on something and I howled in pain. On my foot a trap held my foot tight in its iron grip. I squirmed around and tried biting the trap but, it didn't budge. I heard a whooshing sound and looked up. Right in front of me was that she wolf looking at me with amusement on her face. "Well I was going to give you a warning." she said and I growled at her. "Go away she wolf." I growled at her. "What you're going to make me? I would like to see you try when you can't move." she said and I growled at her. We stayed like that until the sun rose to its highest point and my stomach rumbled with hunger. I finally couldn't take it anymore watching the she wolf eat a rabbit to torment me. "Please will you get me out of this trap?" I asked begging to her. "Will you stop feeling such hatred? Will you stop plotting revenge on your pack? Will you travel with me forevermore?" she asked. "Yes, yes, yes so please get me out of here." I pleaded to her. "Well alright." she said and her eyes seemed to glow. "Elements I ask of you to get this trap of this young wolf's foot." she said and I stared at her like she was crazy. Then I felt an easing on my foot and saw the trap lying a few feet away smashed to pieces and I saw that my wound was healed. "Oh thank you miss. What is your name?" I asked her. "My name is Little Sun young Blackshadow." she said. Why does that name sound so familiar? Because she was the not so really legend wolf who could control the elements! "Don't act so surprised Blackshadow. Your aura is already lightening up. I can teach you many things like love. I ask of you to be my mate?" she asked. Well I didn't expect this but; I had to obey this legend. "Yes I will miss." I said and she laughed. "Come. Let's go and I can teach you and this earth to love and care." she said and we walked away and I finally felt truly happy._

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in John's arms. "What happened?" I asked feeling the pain blossom from my wound.

"Oh nothing really except you just collapsed. Lucy explained all about the spirit and the ghost pinned you to the wall. When you touched the carving you just stood there eyes glazed over. I went over to you and you suddenly collapsed. Lucy said that the ghost mysteriously disappeared when you were sucked into the vision." John said.

John helped me lie down on the bed. "Okay then. I really need that herb tea now." I said and right then Lucy came in carrying a steaming cup of tea.

I grabbed it and gulped it down and by the time I finished I tasted it. "Oh man that tastes horrible." I said gagging and John laughed.

I was feeling sleepy and my eyes started to close. "By the way the herbs make you sleepy." Lucy said as I closed my eyes fully.

Well no kidding. Then I slipped off into the land of sleep and this time I didn't have any dreams. Thank Ansuthiti. Now I have to ask her of the element spirit.

(Yeah you are the best! Go reviewers! I thank you and you helped me reach one hundred thousand words! You all rock! Now live up to your name and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Don't cry wolf until you see one and to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Quote by me so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I feel so terrible. It's been two days and so far I think I drank like two gallons of the herb tea that takes away the pain. And let me tell you that the pain is still there.

This tree house was supposed to be temporary so I'm surprised that it's still here. Ansuthiti must be feeling pretty sorry for us.

So now John and Lucy let me walk around and that is such a big relief for me. Except for the fact they only let me walk around the room and that is a short distance.

So right now I slept off the effects of the herb tea and walked up to John who fell asleep keeping watch over me. It's not like I will run out of the room and get hurt. I haven't tried escaping at least not yet. Maybe I should.

John has been really over protective of me. I mean it seemed nice at first but, now it's getting pretty annoying. I mean he always tests my tea to see if it's too hot and follows my every step when I go to the bathroom and I'm really glad he doesn't follow me in.

Maybe I should play a trick on him to make sure he doesn't bother me. But how? Well I should go old school.

I carefully snuck out of the room and saw that Lucy was asleep cuddling with Emerald. Ghost was really bored but, when he saw me his head snapped up and he looked at me.

He let out a loud bark and ran to me nuzzling my leg. "Shh. Be quiet or you will wake them up. We're playing spy so if you want to be my partner in crime you have to be quiet." I said in wolf.

I glanced over at Lucy and to my relief she was still asleep. "_Sorry Sunset. So you are playing spy? I want to play! Can my code name be Black wolf?" Ghost asked._

"Um Ghost you are a white wolf." I said looking at his glossy white fur that shone in the sun. _"So? This is a pretend game so I can be whoever I want to be and that is Black Wolf." he said. _I just love Ghost.

"Okay fine what do you think my code name should be?" I asked and instantly regretted my question. "_Oh I know! You can be Anger Person." _Ghost said. Of course he would say that. Well I am a fairly angry person.

"Okay fine we just need to find some practical joke stuff and we're good to go. You will be my look out person. If John or Lucy wake up you alert me Black Wolf." I said.

Ghost nodded and stood near the door. I walked over to the food pantry and looked around. I saw some of the herb tea and I should have some of that. My stomach is starting to hurt again. Bad Sunset! Or in this case bad Anger Person! That will just send me to sleep.

I picked up all the ketchup bottles and some whipped cream. I was looking for the last ingredient when I heard a yelp.

I turned around and saw Ghost staring at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was supposed to be on watch! "_Oh um I was getting kind of hungry so I came here to get some food." he said._

Well I was hungry too but, I didn't turn my back on him for food. Then again I was getting food but, I didn't turn my back on him.

I heard a noise and both mine and Ghost's heads shot up. I used my super hearing and listened in on Lucy. She was waking up. "Should I go check on Sunset or should I get some food? I'll check up on her first." she mumbled to herself and I looked at Ghost.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were on watch!" I accused. Oh not the puppy dog eyes and let me tell you it's much harder to resist on a dog.

"Oh okay Ghost. You're forgiven. Now go and distract Lucy so I can go in the room." I said. "_What are you supposed to say?" he asked. _"Fine. Please go distract Lucy Black Wolf." I said and he ran out of the room.

I snuck my head out of the room and looked around the corner. I saw Lucy just about to step in my room. "_Lucy! Lucy!" _Ghost said and tugged on Lucy's pant leg.

"What is it Ghost?" she asked and ruffled his fur. Ghost pointed to his stomach and pointed his nose to the pantry room. Right where I was in. Okay Ghost is the worst spy ever. You aren't supposed to lead the enemy to you. You're supposed to lead them away.

Well no one is perfect. Just look at me for instance. I can see ghosts and what better definition for crazy is there?

"Oh so you're hungry boy. Well I just have to check on Sunset and I'll get you some food." Lucy said ruffling Ghosts fur.

"_I just fixed my fur. I will have to fix it all again." said Ghost._ He began to tug On Lucy's pant leg until she almost fell onto the floor. Aw my little puppy is growing up.

"Okay fine. But this had better not be a trick because then I will be angry and you have never seen me angry." Lucy said. It's true I never saw her once get angry and her tone never rises unless she's scared.

She started to make her way in here and I hid in the farthest and darkest corner in the room. Lucy came in and she started to rummage around in the pantry.

"Hey that's weird. All the ketchup and whipped cream is gone. Well no use worrying about it. Man the raw chicken isn't in here. You would think it wouldn't be in the refrigerator because you like it nice and spoiled." Lucy said and turned towards the refrigerator.

Our refrigerator is just a small cooling box that the elements got (cough cough stole cough.) The cooling box was right beside me. So now Lucy will see me and my plan will be ruined.

I looked frantically around and saw a brick which I have no idea where that came from or what we needed it for beside me.

I picked it up and threw it across the room as far as I could and it broke right through the wood and kept flying. I heard a few trees fall down in the path of the Flying Brick.

"What in the world?!" Lucy said and ran to the hole in the wall and she never once saw me. I jumped up and ran out of the room. I ran as fast as my injury could allow and I reached my room.

Until I found another problem I was feeling pretty happy with myself. John was starting to wake up and he was going to see the empty bed. I can't dive into the bed without John seeing.

As if he heard me breathing (which he had) he turned towards me and looked shocked. "Sunset what are you doing out of bed?" he asked in an angry tone.

Without thinking (which I usually do) I gripped the top of two of the whipped cream things and ripped off the tops. A tip for you kids is that you must never play with pressurized air. Remember that because you will see the consequences right here.

I heard a loud whooshing sound and I closed my eyes as I ripped off the tops from the other whipped cream bottles. When that was done with I squirted the ketchup all around.

I finally opened my eyes when the supplies were gone. The room was covered in white and red and I could barely see John except for that he kept shaking with anger.

Before he could yell or scream I said "Lucy I think John exploded." I said and she ran into the room. She took in the sight and it took her about a minute to process it before she burst out laughing.

"How did this happen?" Lucy asked between laughs. "I don't know. John here was just snacking on his shoulder. See you can see all the drool. And then he just exploded." I said and that is such a lie and an unbelievable lie at that so I knew Lucy wouldn't believe it.

"Okay John what really happened?" she asked. John gladly told his story. "You see I fell into a light sleep (tell that to his drool) while my watch was going on. Then I woke up to your scream and trees crashing down on the ground. I looked up and saw that Sunset's bed was empty. So I heard someone's heavy breathing and looked up. There was Sunset carrying bottles of whipped cream and ketchup. Then without warning she sprayed them all over the room. I think you should punish her." John said.

"Oh is that so? Then Sunset you-"I cut off what Lucy was saying when I acted without thinking. I faked fainting and started to fall to the floor.

"Sunset!" John yelled and caught me before I fell to the ground. Sweet they believed my fake little fainting episode. Well not everyone. "Nice try Sunset you aren't getting out that easily." Lucy said and I reluctantly got up.

"Fine you caught me. Boo hoo for me. Well I have one last trick up my sleeve." I said and touched the back of my neck. I know of this pressure point in everyone's bodies that when you pinch it you faint.

I remember the first time I found out about it. I was in class at school and this kid kept bugging me by pulling on my hair and spitting spit balls at the back of my head. This guy really needs to grow up. So after class I made sure the hall way was empty when I pinned the kid against a wall. I accidently hit that one pressure point and he crumpled to the ground. So I had to make up a lie that he was trying to hurt me and I hit his head against the wall so he fainted. After that I used that pressure point thing one more time. There was this really mean sub in my next class who was going to give out a big test that I didn't study for. So I snuck up behind him and pinched the pressure point. He fell to the ground and everyone thought that he didn't sleep and collapsed from exhaustion. We got a new sub that was much nicer thought that we suffered enough trauma that day and we didn't have to take the test.

So I fainted for real this time and I didn't really know what happened when I caused myself to faint but, now I know. It gives you really weird dreams.

_I was in this weird dream land. I was in a pure white room that didn't have anything at all in it. I touched this jacket on the ground and I was sucked into a vision while I was already in a vision. I was watching the life story of a young girl. She was a psychic just like Lucy but, she had a lot more power. She kept it a secret thought and no one found out. Until her parents found her performing a spell. The girl was trying to create money from green paper because her parents needed a lot of money and fast. She was just helping her parents but, they thought she was performing black magic. They took her to a church and she had to wash her entire body in holy water so they would get her to stop practicing evil. Well she never stopped performing magic. She only did it in secret and she was doing one spell in her room when she noticed a small light flashing. She walked up to it and found out that it was a camera directly transmitting the video of her performing magic to her parent's room. So she had to destroy the tape before her parents got home. She got a brick from her basement and went to her parent's room. She broke the T.V with the brick right when her parents came in. They of course thought she was crazy and they were forced to send her to a mental hospital where they tied her up in a strait jacket. She was never crazy but, because of all the isolation and meds she had to take she did eventually become crazy. She wanted this entire trauma in her life to end so she snuck out of her room with a stolen key she brought into the room from her magic that she still used and went into the medicine room. She stole a whole bunch of pills and swallowed all the pills. They found her dead body on the ground and that was the end of the story. I went back into the white room and saw a shape form in front of me. I saw Ansuthiti standing in front of me. "Hello Ansuthiti." I said nodding to her. "Yes hello Sunset my dear. I think you have some questions for me." she said and I nodded again. "Yes I do. I want to know about spirit and if I possess it." I said. "Very well. You see I never taught you about this power because no matter what happens it makes you crazy. It makes you grow evil within you and you always become angry at everything and that includes your loved ones. I thought that along with your temper having spirit wouldn't add up well. So I decided to make sure you never developed it and you know that symbol on your paw when you turn into a wolf? Well that is a mark that shows that you have a spell of protection on you which makes you not be able to have spirit. I also have a tip for you along the road. There will be a lot of ghosts surrounding you especially around the School so I think you should learn this trick. To make sure you don't see or hear the ghosts you must in vision a wall around you like a mental block from a mind reader. That way you can't hear them. I have decided to help you in another way. I have given you another power so you won't feel angry at me for the spirit thing. You see I have given you the power of Touch. Whenever you Touch something you can see a vision about its past like with that strait jacket from the girl. If you don't want to use Touch you just have to put on gloves to cover your fingers. I have given you some. Look at your hands." Ansuthiti said and I looked down. On my hands were gold and black gloves that fit perfectly. You could still see the rings because there were special holes for them. "Wow Ansuthiti. Thank you so much for this power. I will make sure to use this power wisely." I said. "You're welcome. Good bye Sunset and let me tell you your punishment will be a little harsh." she said and disappeared. I was sucked out of the vision._

I didn't want to open my eyes to face my punishment but, I guess I have to. I opened my eyes and I was staring directly into John's.

"Man John back off. And please do something about your breathe." I said pushing him out of the way. "Oh Sunset you are in a heap of trouble. But I have one question for you. Where in the world did you get those gloves?" John asked.

I looked down and there on my hands were the gloves from my vision. "Oh um Ansuthiti gave them to me because I have a new super power. See I can use it right now." I said.

"No time Sunset. You have to receive your punishment from Lucy." John said and I looked around the room. It was perfectly clean and seeing no sweat on John I suspect Lucy used a cleaning spell on this place.

Just then Lucy came into the room. "Hello Sunset I'm glad your awake. Now time for your punishment. You let's see escaped from the room, made Ghost join in on your spy game, stole all the whipped cream and ketchup, used it all on John and the room, and used that fainting trick. Well John and I thought long and hard about your punishment. Oh by the way nice gloves." she said.

I looked down at them and back at her. "Anyway you will not be allowed to leave this room at all and you are not allowed to use John's iPod. The only way to leave this room is going to the bathroom and you can't leave yourself locked in there forever because John will bust the door down. Also you have to after your wound is gone clean the whole tree house." Lucy said.

"Can I make you reconsider?" I asked John and leaned over to kiss him. I don't care if he has smelly human food breath I just want out of all this work.

I looked at him and he was about to say that he thought I suffered enough when Lucy glared at him. He sent me an apologetic glance and mouthed "I'm sorry" Well that didn't work.

So then they left with John on guard making sure I didn't move at all. Well I have nothing to do. My _**Romeo and Juliet**_ book is too far away to reach.

I can't just ask John for it because I think he wouldn't get it for me. Then again I could persuade him again. Then I can't use John's IPod and there is no T.V

Well I can create my own T.V. I slipped off my glove and looked for something to Touch. I found a bug dead on my bedside table and I want to see how they think.

So I reached out and Touched it. "Sunset what are you doing?" John asked before I was sucked into another vision.

_I was a bug and my only thoughts were find food. I was flying outside when I spotted a perfect green leaf to eat. Since it was fall green leaves were a rare treat. I flew towards it and started to nibble on it when a shadow fell over me. I looked up full of fear and saw a huge black raven towering over me. Nightwing had nothing better to do than scare a bug. I looked around scared and tried to fly away but, the bird caught me before I could even move. The bird didn't eat me but, it wanted to play a little cat and mouse. The bird threw me into the air and I tried to fly away again but, I couldn't right myself. Nightwing caught me again but, when she was about to throw me again she got bored. Her short attention span directed her to a squirrel searching for food. So the bird flung me away and dived after the bird. Air rushed around me and I fell through a hole in a wall of the tree house. Ghost was sleeping on the floor after feasting on whipped cream and ketchup. He was breathing noisily out and his breath hit me and I was flying thorough the air again. I was becoming weak and I pounded my wings little by little and went into this room. I saw a girl sleeping on her bed and the scent of blood was on her. I saw suddenly gloves appear on her hands out of the blue. My wings finally gave out when I was flying over a bedside table and I fell to my doom. I hit the table hard and I sadly died._

"Man Sunset will you stop having visions?" John asked shaking me. "Oh what? No I will not because visions are my private own televisions.

Did you know that bugs notice a lot more than they seem? I mean this bug went through so much in its final moments. I also have to punish Nightwing." I said.

I called her name in my mind and she came flying into the room. "_What is it my lady?" she asked. _"Do you recognize this bug?" I asked her.

"_Oh yes he was fun to play with until I found a squirrel. Now that was delicious. I wonder how that bug got in here." _she said looking at the bug.

"Well no more playing with bugs. I mean this bug went through so much and it was just harmlessly looking for food when you showed up. You ruined its whole life." I said.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked bugs so much. How did you learn about its past?" _Nightwing asked. "That doesn't matter anymore. You can leave if you want to." I said and she flew out of the window.

"Well that was weird." John said and I nodded in agreement.

I suddenly felt a woozy feeling and looked around. Why do I feel like the elements are at work? I didn't summon them or anything. Maybe Ansuthiti is trying to tell me something.

I heard a loud groaning sound and I shot up in bed. Something was happening in this tree house. I heard a whispering voice that said "_the elements work here is done for now. Do not fret because you will be safe." _ I think that was Ansuthiti.

The groaning sound got louder and I was suddenly falling through the air. I looked around and saw that the tree house was disappearing. Well there goes our home.

Right before I was going to splat on the forest floor the wind lifted me slowly onto the ground and I looked at John and Lucy. The elements didn't help them.

I guess because I was injured I get special treatment. They hit the ground and I think they're going to get a lot of bruises in the morning.

"Well that ended well. At least now you guys can't ground me." I said smiling at my victory. Well it was short lived.

"When we check into a hotel you will be grounded. Now you John help Sunset walk and Sunset when the pain hurts too much say so and we will rest. Then John can carry you." Lucy said. Well I wouldn't mind that.

"Yeah sure. Let's go and explore the world!" I said in a fake enthusiastic voice. John helped me up and we started walking towards a city.

(Never talk to strangers and the only way to be completely safe is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!- Quote by me so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

(Extra extra! Read all about the kid who REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let that be a lesson for you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Oh I am so bored! We've been walking for a few hours and we still haven't seen a city or anything at all with human activity. So now this walking seems kind of pointless in the dark for crying out loud. Good thing John and I have night vision.

Lucy sadly can't see a thing in the dark. I was walking beside her and saw every root or rock right before she stepped on it and tripped but, I think she deserves this punishment because of the punishment she gave me.

Well all is fair in love and war. See its war between Lucy and me to make up the best punishment and its love between John and me.

"John can you carry me?" I pleaded to him. "Why does your stomach hurt from the wound?" John asked looking really worried. Man he has got to stop his mother hen act.

"Well no but, I'm really tired and I can't just sleep walk and I think my dreams will provide some entertainment for me so I don't become too bored.

"Sorry Sunset but, you have to follow the rules." John said and I huffed out. "I don't always have to." I said and thought about Nightwing.

I was instantly tugged into her eyes while my body stood motionless. Now John won't have a choice but, to carry me.

Nightwing was flying far ahead and she was looking down at a city that is a couple miles away from her. Which means it's like a long while from us.

"_If I may ask you Sunset but, why are you here?" _Nightwing asked me in my mind. "Oh I um this was the only way John could carry me and I thought I might find some entertainment from you." I said and mentally smiled a sheepish smile.

"_Well okay. I do know some entertainment but, it does involve a small detour." Nightwing said. _"Oh sweet I would do anything to be at least semi awake." I said and Nightwing angled her wings away.

"_Well I've been listening in on some of the birds here and they have told me that there is a meeting for the birds around here. Did you know not all birds are mindless beings? Well then again pigeons are though. Let me tell you about some of the things we birds like to acknowledge. First of all the owls rule the meeting because they are the wisest and oldest birds of all. Then there is me and the other ravens because we are royalty and deserve to be at the top. Other birds mingle around and only golden eagles, magpies, and crows are not allowed there. It's because golden eagles kill other birds like me for instance, magpies are for the same reason and once they tried to wipe out all of the species of birds, and lastly the scum crows. Well if you ask me they deserve to die and they are just stupid birds who think every right thing is wrong and that is definitely wrong." Nightwing said._

"Okay one thing I'm totally confused and the other do you know what kind of bird I am judging by my wings?" I asked.

"_Oh sure. I could already smell the bird and obviously the wolf on you when I met you. You are well I think you are a hawk but, I can't tell which one because of the color of your wings. One thing is you are definitely not a golden hawk._

_I think we are almost there." Nightwing said. _I heard a lot of birds and you know the birds that wake you up in the morning? Well they are here too and I would gladly rip them apart.

"_Stop thinking about that because your feelings are affecting mine." Nightwing said. _I shut up immediately and looked at the clearing full of birds.

All birds of every size and shape was here and at the edge of the crowd I could see the rejected birds sitting far away from the others and I guess they wanted to see the meeting.

One snowy white owl flew up to me aka Nightwing. "Hello young traveler. Are you here to listen in on the meeting?" asked the bird. _"Indeed I am. What is this meeting all about?" Nightwing asked._

"Oh yes well it's mostly about the humans. Aren't all meetings about humans? Ha hah! Any way the humans are coming closer and closer to us and they are tearing down all the trees in our beautiful forest. I was also informed there is an odd group of humans coming here. They all except for one smell not like an ordinary human and they have a wolf with them." the owl said.

Nightwing looked anxiously around and said with fake sadness "_Oh dear I do hope they go away soon. When does the meeting start?" _

"Oh right now dear. You can sit next to the other ravens." The owl said and Nightwing flew over to the pitifully small group of ravens. They acknowledged Nightwing but, then ignored her.

"As I call this meeting in order we have a visitor flying in her for the day and night. I hope you all welcome her." said the owl. Everyone's eyes turned towards Nightwing and she shifted uneasily.

"_Hello I am glad to be here and I hope to not cause any trouble. My name is Nightwing and if so you can begin talking." she said._

The owl nodded and said "the prey that we feed on is slowly being demolished by the humans. They are tearing down our homes, our lives, and they even killed us.

We need to do something soon or they will kill us all. We have one definite way to deal with this problem by taking the coward's way out by running away. Does anyone have any other ways we can help each other?" she asked.

A small blue jay fluttered up and I saw her eyes. They were white and they seemed to shine with eagerness. "Yes miss Seer what have you seen?" Snowy Owl asked.

"I had a vision about one of the birds here today. That bird is associated with the strange group of humans coming this way. I was informed that this bird can speak to one human and that human can understand the bird. The humans are not what they seem to be. They are humans on the outside but, inside they are one of us. One has a bat inside while the other has a wolf and an unknown bird inside. Another has our enemy inside the cat. This bird cannot be trusted and that bird is Nightwing!" Seer accused Nightwing of.

Before Nightwing could object I started to speak and I guess I could control her mouth. "That may be so but, one thing is is that Nightwing is not evil!

I mean I am offended that you would say that in front of her. She is not in cahoots with those not humans. Well she is but, they aren't your enemy. I mean I will surely help you by beating up those humans. It will be pretty fun actually." I said.

"Wait a minute what is happening here?! Who are you and why are you speaking out of Nightwing's body?" asked the white owl.

Suddenly Nightwing spoke up before I could cause even more trouble. "_I am sorry miss but, I have another soul inside of me at the moment. She is one of the humans that are in the forest. But I can swear to you upon my raven's honor that I will make sure to help you by getting rid of the humans." she said._

"Well since we really don't know what is happening here you have a two days time to get rid of them. After that you will be killed." White Owl said.

"But she's already dead." I blurted out without thinking. "_I um have to go. Don't worry I will help you." _Nightwing said and hurriedly flew away and towards us.

I got out of Nightwing's body and back into my own.

I was being carried by John and at least that plan worked. Until John noticed that my eyes were open and he carefully set me down. "Thanks a lot John.' I said and looked at the sky.

Nightwing wasn't here yet so I hope the birds didn't chase her down and kill her again. "Oh guys we need to take a detour before we go to the city a few miles up ahead." I said.

"You didn't tell us that a city was up ahead! I mean I am so glad that we don't have to keep walking because I am so tired. Also because of that little trick your grounded for a another week." Lucy said.

Well I guess the war is back on. "Lucy there is a tree root right there." I said pointing to a spot that totally lacked a tree root. She gratefully moved to the left and tripped on a large rock falling into a huge puddle.

"Did I say that there was a big rock there too?" I asked sweetly. "Okay you two stop. Now Sunset what is with this little detour you want us to go to?" John asked frustrated.

"Oh well it is kind of a long story so I will sum it up a little. I was in Nightwing's eyes and there was this meeting for the birds that Nightwing joined in. There is apparently a group of humans running around their forest and let me remind you that's us. Any way humans are destroying the bird's homes and food and they will soon all die. Also they are tearing up such a nice forest. This bird that can see in the future found out that Nightwing was an imposter and I just made it worse by taunting them. Now we have two days to beat up the humans or Nightwing will be killed again." I said.

"Wait a second Nightwing was killed before?" John asked looking confused. "Another long story so I will make it so short you will be like so confused. Nightwing was killed and I brought her to life." I said.

Now John was even more confused. "Okay for one thing I thought that all birds are mindless idiots." Lucy said.

"_I will have you know that not all birds are mindless idiots. Just look at me I can actually speak to you." Nightwing said _landing on my shoulder.

I repeated what she said and Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. "So we have to go and get rid of the humans." Lucy said.

"Yes Lucy we went over that like a million times. So let's go find those humans. I think I can hear the bulldozers from here." I said and listened even harder. Yep I'm not going crazy because I can definitely hear them.

"Fine let's go." Lucy huffed again and we started walking. We finally reached the killing of the trees sight and I was instantly disgusted. I saw machines tearing up the earth and trees falling down. Oh this is bad especially because Earth is getting mad.

"Hey what are you young people doing out here?" asked a loud booming voice and I looked up at the greasy human in front of me. He looked just like any construction worker except he was fatter than most.

"Hello young lady. If I may what is a delicate woman like yourself doing out here in the big bad woods?" asked the man and he had this look in his eye.

"Look here mister I am here to protest your sick molestation to the planet. I probably sound like a hippie but, you don't know me. I eat meat all the time and I fight a lot." I said growling at him.

"It's true she does." John said and I elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh so you four are protestors huh? Well I will let you all off with a warning if you let me talk to the young lady for just one moment." the guy asked.

John looked worried but, I said to him "you know who can cause the most damage." Then he reluctantly left. I turned to the guy and he started to speak.

"Well you see if you want to get off with a warning you can come out to dinner with me and we can go back to my place for a little while." The guy said. I almost threw up right there.

But instead of giving him physical pain I decided to give him mental and emotional pain. I took off my glove and touched his arm as quickly as I could before putting my glove back on. Okay he is really disgusting.

I was sucked into another vision and this power of Touch really let's you learn the dirt about someone.

_The man really is disgusting. I went into his past and it was only like a few weeks ago. He lived in a stinky apartment and it had pizza boxes all over the place and if my spirit body came I would have thrown up and it would probably make this place smell better. I saw him lounging on a couch guzzling a beer while watching mindless T.V. suddenly all the lights flickered and the electricity went out. "Hey Herby what happened to the electricity?" asked a loud voice and in walked a woman. She was beautiful and judging by the rings on both of their hands was that they were married. How can she stand this guy? "I don't know. I thought I paid the bill last month." the guy said and looked at the stack of bills on the counter. There on top was a couple of letters that said URGENT ELECTRICITY WILL GO OUT TOMORROW IF YOU DON'T PAY THE BILL! Well he ignored that all right. But how could you? I mean it was written in big red letters and that is really hard not to notice. "Well this is the last time you don't pay the bills. I am leaving you for good Herby!" yelled the woman and threw her ring at him. She then went into her room and packed all of her stuff and before Herby could say anything she stalked out of the room. Well he did deserve it. The man then kept drinking all of his beer and got another. At work he became an angry fool who mouthed off to anyone who said anything to him. He paid girls to go out on dates with him and they only did it for money. Well I can't blame them._

I was sucked out of the vision to see Herby staring at me. "Are you alright? You just blanked out for a minute. Is it because my offer is too good to be true?" The man asked. Okay I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. This man is way too cocky.

"Okay never in my life will I ever go on a date with you. I bet because of all the money you use to buy girls into going on dates with you is the cause of the electricity bill. Maybe you should have paid that before your wife left you. Also lighten up on the beer and burgers. You're getting way too fat old man." I said.

The guy just stood there shocked staring at me. "How did you know all that?" he asked flabbergasted. Okay who ever says that word anymore? Well I guess because I just said it is me.

"I have my resources." I said. "Well I will make sure you will never repeat any of that ever again." he said and raised his hand like he was going to slap me.

Man he picked such a wrong choice. Before he could even move I grabbed his hand and held it in a death grip. Then I slammed him to the ground where I heard a cracking noise come from his nose.

I heard voices and looked up. Construction workers surrounded me and they all kept mumbling. "Did you just see that? That girl just owned him. About time he learned his lesson. That girl is way too strong."

I grinned at them and let Herby go and brushed myself off. "Okay if you guys are done gawking I have a deal for you. You stop this construction and you won't get hurt." I said.

"Well what is a little girl going to do to us?" asked one guy. "Oh well I can do a lot of things. Hand me that hammer." I said and the guy passed me a huge hammer.

Without breaking a sweat I bent it and the crowd of fat dudes were shocked. "Yeah that's not all I can do. Hand me that screw driver?" I asked and one guy handed me one.

"Now let's pretend I'm aiming at one of your heads right now." I said and threw the screw driver as hard as I could at a machine.

The screw driver went right through the machine and out to the other side. I heard a loud fizzing noise and the whole machine burst into flames. I burst out laughing at their faces.

"Well we can't let you do that lady. Even if you have super human strength you are outnumbered." said one fat guy.

"Like you can take me on. Well I have a couple of secret weapons but, I will show you one right now." I said and in wolf I called "Ghost!" he came running as fast as his little legs could.

Before he came here he was eating the last of the whipped cream so his mouth was covered with it and he looked like he had rabies. When he saw the crowd of construction workers surrounding me he growled and leapt into the middle of the circle joining me.

"Hey girl you should back away as slowly as you can. That wolf is rabid and I think he will kill you at any second." said one guy.

"Like little Ghost could hurt me. Well he can but, he doesn't want to. You see this is one of my many secret weapons and don't call him an it or wolf. Call him Ghost because that's his name." I said and patted Ghosts head.

The guys stared fearfully at Ghost and back at me. "Well we have a hunting gun right in these tool boxes. We can just shoot your pet wolf in the head and he will be dead." one said pointing at a tool box.

"Well here comes secret weapon number two." I said and in my mind I called "Nightwing!" I heard a rustling in the trees and looked up. That sounds bigger than Nightwing. A lot bigger if you know what I mean.

There emerging from the trees were all the birds from the meeting including the rejects. Nightwing was leading them all and she winked at me.

I held up my hand to stop them before they attacked the workers. Well I didn't plan this so let's go along with it.

"You see all these birds? Well you're taking their homes away. All they did was cowering away from you and let you do your work. No offense to you guys. Well not anymore because they have decided to take a stand. They will kill you or at least hurt you a lot so you better leave now and never come back." I said grinning at them.

But this came as a surprise to me. The men kept their ground and stared at me. Well these guys must be stupider than I thought.

"Okay guys or birds fire away!" I yelled and the birds flew down. I ran out of their way and into the trees for cover. The birds released bombs of stuff only made from when you eat a lot. Some of the larger birds pecked at the eyes of the construction workers and they ran away screaming.

Finally there were none left and all that remained was the machines. I took care of that by asking the element of fire to create a huge bon fire and we burned the machines.

The birds thanked me and now I was sitting on John's lap watching the news on a portable T.V. There was a newscast about what happened her.

"Today at the construction site something strange happened. We can't really explain it because no one really knows what happened. We asked one of the construction workers and he gave us a crazy story. He said that a girl came in and threatened them to leave the construction site forever or she would hurt them. They didn't believe her so she used such outrageous strength it blew up a machine. No ordinary girl could ever do that so we don't know if we should believe this story or not. The girl then didn't back down and called out a rabid wolf from the forest and the wolf obeyed her orders. The workers still didn't believe her so she called on a huge group of birds to help her. The birds attacked the workers until they left. There was reporting's of a huge bon fire there which might be the machines. No one believes their story so we have no police investigating the construction site until tomorrow afternoon. Back to you Billy." said the reporter.

"Sweet we once again made the news cover story and were called crazy again." I said and high fived John.

After staring at the blazing fire for a couple more minutes I fell asleep with my head on John's shoulder.

(Extra Extra! The fire at old man Jenkins burned the whole house to fall and made everyone REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

(My name is Review. Go Review. I want to tell you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We have been walking for hours once again. Since what happened at the construction site (it was not my fault! Well maybe it was) so we couldn't go to that city so now we are walking. And walking, walking, walking, I'm so bored!

"I'm so bored. Where are we going?" I asked. I was walking next to John after Lucy had to take one of her five minute breaks. Just because her legs are aching and she has two twisted ankles doesn't mean you have to quit walking.

Well this is good exercises for her and I bet she went down two dress sizes already so it must be good for at least one reason.

"I don't know. If you have a map we can probably find out where the heck we're going." John said and I sighed loudly so he could know how bored I was.

"Wait a second I think I have something that could help us in my trusty bag." I said and sat down on a log. Well we can wait for a few minutes because Lucy was looking for a tree to do her business.

I opened my bag and started rummaging through it. "Okay here's Burt, some math homework that I still don't know why I still have it, _**ROMEO AND JULIET**_ and I think that books is just barely hanging on, a week old mouse that I probably should throw out soon, and here it is." I said.

I pulled out a small bag. "You have a bag within your bag?" John asked looking at it. "Oh yeah but, this bag is just a decoy." I said and opened the bag to take out an even smaller bag.

"Why do you have a decoy bag?" John asked. "Because if you want to be a great spy you have a decoy and I didn't put two bags in here because it would just be too plain confusing so I put the real bag in the decoy bag because no one would suspect you would have anything in your decoy bag." I said. On the decoy bag I even put a sticker on it that said decoy. That's how prepared I am.

"Okay I found the jack pot." I said and pulled out something small from the real bag. I held it out to John and he took a closer look at it. It was a golden compass like the movie but, not really. It had the words _**Maximum Ride **_on it.

"Why does it have some one else's name on it?" John asked. "Oh I took it out of my mom's special drawer. She said it belonged to one of her relatives." I said.

"This compass will only tell us what direction we are in. How can we find a place when we don't even know where we are?" John asked. "Don't worry I always come prepared."

I picked up my decoy bag and opened up a hidden zipper inside. I pulled out a little piece of paper and threw it at John.

"Okay why do you have a hidden compartment in your decoy bag?" John asked looking at the paper. "Because you must always come prepared and expect the unexpected. Now unfold that piece of paper." I said and John grumbled.

He tried to open it but, he couldn't. "Oh give it to me." I said and grabbed it from his hands. I lightly skimmed my hands on the paper and found the edge of tape on it. "Why did you put tape on it? It will just rip the paper." John said.

"Like I said I always come prepared. I know a way to get tape off easily." I said and spat on my palm. I wiped the spit on the tape and the tape easily came off.

"You know you should really stop spitting on stuff." John said. "Why? It's pretty fun and not so disgusting when you get used to it." I said and unfolded the paper.

When I was done I was looking at a huge map that showed the whole United States. "Okay how did you fit that map into that little paper square?" John asked. "It took a really long time. I always come prepared and this map will tell us where to go." I said.

"Yeah but, we still don't know where we are. I don't even know what that city was called that we just left." John said and I sighed. He makes all this so difficult.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I always come prepared?" I asked and rummaged through the big bag and then after dumping everything I went through the side pockets. "Ah ha!" I said and pulled something out.

"Is that your cell phone because I'm surprised you weren't texting on it?" John asked and I slapped his shoulder. "No it's not. I bought it at this outdoor place. It's a mini portable GPS." I said and turned it on.

"Okay why do you have all this stuff in your bag?" John asked. "Well I was going on a camping trip with just my friend Heather and she gets lost all the time. So I had to like get all prepared and stuff and I'm just really glad we had that flea market in our town or I would never have like found this GPS thing and we would have been lost forever without it." I said. "I never want to hear you talk to me like that ever again." John said.

I looked at the GPS and gave it to John. "I have no idea where this says we are and I can't really care." I said. John grabbed it and when he looked at it his eyes lit up. "I take it that you know where we are close to." I said.

John just nodded and looked speechless still and I almost slapped him before he shook himself. "Oh sorry about that. Why is your hand raised like you were about to slap me?" John asked. I just clenched my hand and broke a branch in half.

"Well someone is angry today. Any way I just found out we are right next to my hometown and where my mansion is so we can all relax." John said.

I squealed loudly and I thought I saw a flock of birds fly away in alarm. "Oh thank you thank you! Oh my god this will fell so good. No more boredom and I can use all of your twenty cell phones and the two Jacuzzis in your bathroom. I could kiss you!" I said.

Actually I could so I leaned over and kissed him. I then started putting all my stuff back in the correct bags. We are to keep heading north until we reach the city.

I looked at John and saw that he was staring into space speechless. I didn't surprise him too bad did I? I pinched him and that seemed to snap him out his trance. "I don't have twenty cell phones and two Jacuzzis." John mumbled rubbing his arm.

Oh yeah I bet he has fifty cell phones and ten Jacuzzis. Well I would if I was as rich as he was.

"Hey John don't you think that Lucy should be here by now?" I asked. "Yeah she has been going to the bathroom for a long time now." John said.

"Can I go track her?" I asked. "Fine sure whatever but, meet me back here so we can go back to the city? I will leave you some clothes right here." John said and I nodded gratefully. He I bet is the only boyfriend that leaves you clothes out when you phase into a wolf. Well then again no one can turn into a wolf.

I changed into a wolf and Ghost joined me. "_Where are we going?" he asked. _"To track Lucy and if you want to be a good spy you must be quiet and scare her out of her mind." I said and we took off running.

"Ghost I found her scent!" I yelled and he ran back towards me. We started to stealthily follow her scent and I found out that she was trying really hard to make her trail to be unseen. Well it must be hard because you can see her footprints and I could smell her sweat a mile away.

I finally entered a clearing and gasped quietly. There in the middle of the clearing was Lucy talking to this unknown man. I stared at him and suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

_I was in Lucy's body and it seemed like this was happening a few weeks before we came and saved her from her boyfriend. She was just getting home when the door slammed behind her. "I thought I told you no more late nights!" yelled the husband. "I'm so sorry. I was um hanging out with my friends and we had a little too much to uh drink. We lost sense of time and I'm really sorry." I mumbled to him and I could tell that it was an obvious lie. "Didn't I tell you enough times that you are not allowed to drink anymore?! Remember that you always babble the truth whenever you drink. You could reveal to your little friends about what happens. You don't want to die do you?" he asked and I shook my head hurriedly. "Good then you won't mind this." he said and slapped me. I lost consciousness and fell to the ground. I cannot use my spells on him. I never can anymore because he is my only ticket to freedom. The only way I can finally be with the one I truly love is to be with the horror of a husband until I am finally set free. I woke up and headed to work before my husband could wake up. I entered a small building that was pure black and everything inside featured gloom. "You witch Lucy. You are requested to go to the meeting immediately." said this dark, gloomy guy. I nodded and mumbled my thanks and went to another room. There standing was the man who was talking to Lucy right at this moment. What is going on here? Why did that guy call Lucy a witch unless if he knew about her powers? "Hello darling Lucy. I think we should discuss the matters of that Bestia and when you will finally be released from his hold. You know that the only way you a simple witch can be with one of the School's highest workers is to earn the officials approval. Well the only way you could was being with a Bestia for even the shortest amount of time. No one has ever lasted that long with a Bestia before he kills you so you are remarkable indeed young Lucy Woods. I was told by the officials that you have to stay another year with him and I can see you are barely hanging by a thread with him. As you boss I would say that you have to keep going with him. As your boyfriend I say that I can't stand to see you in pain. I would rather die than witness it. You have to call it off. I don't care if we can't be married. I only want us to be together." the man said. "But Demetri the only way I can be truly happy is to be with you." I said nearly bursting into tears. "I know but, I just can't bare it. I must go away for a little while because I was called down to South America. I can't believe that I am abandoning you but, it has to be so. I can't ignore the official's orders. I just want you to live as long as you can and don't fret if you can't take it anymore with that Bestia. Stay strong and remember that I will always love you." he said. I then burst into tears and kissed him. He kissed back until there was a knock on the door. "Remember that I love you." he whispered in my ear and he snuck me out the back door. I can't believe I have to last one more year with my husband and that Demetri is going away. How will I ever survive?_

I was sucked out of the vision to see Ghost looking at me worriedly. I glanced back at the clearing and saw that Lucy was kissing the man. Okay I can't take this anymore! That man is a guy who works for the school and I bet Lucy will reveal our secrets to him.

I howled in anger and rushed into the clearing. They were both surprised and I took that moment to leap on Demetri and pin him down. I stared at his brown hair and eyes and instead of fear on his face there was only calm.

"Sunset get off of him!" Lucy said trying to pull me off of him. "Never! I can't believe that you betrayed us." I said snarling at her.

Of course she couldn't understand me but, somehow Demetri could. "I think we have a misunderstanding. If you would like to speak rationally with us would you please get off me?" he asked me.

"Oh Demetri." I heard Lucy whisper while she shook her head. Like I will ever listen rationally to anyone. Especially to this freak.

"We do not have a misunderstanding. You work for the school and you left Lucy for your work. That is just sick you are an even worse freak than me." I said and growled at him.

"I did no such thing to her. How do you know?" he asked suspiciously. "Because I do. Now I will listen to what you have to say and if you do anything that angers me like you are a little spy like Lucy I will rip your head off and make Lucy watch." I said and Demetri nodded.

I got off him and he stood up shaking himself off. "Lucy do you have some clothes in your bag for Sunset?" Demetri asked and Lucy handed me a bundle of clothes. I grabbed them and ran into the trees. After changing I went back to them.

"Okay what is the deal?" I asked bluntly. "Oh well you seem to know a pretty big deal about what happened. May I ask how you know?" Demetri asked. "No you may not but, since you took the time to actually say that to me I will answer you. I had a vision about what happened with your leaving and betraying Lucy. Now I may if you like it or not ask you a question. What in Ansuthiti's name is a Bestia?" I asked.

"A vision of the past. Strange indeed but, I guess with your DNA you started to mutate on your own." he said. "No dip Sherlock. I mean hello I can speak to Ansuthiti, control the elements, I have Touch, I can see ghosts, and I don't know what else but, I have it."

"Okay very well. As you may not know Bestia in Italian means beast." he said and I growled again. "I already know what it means. I studied Italian for about four years so I should know which I do. Do you know the answer to this? Quanto legno protebbe un mandrino marmotta se una morsa di legno protebbe di legno." I said.

"I have an idea what you just said. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" he said. "Fine you win. Carry on please." I said. He actually looked shocked that I said please but so am I.

"Okay the Bestia is an animal spirit trapped into a human body. Lucy's old husband had that of a bear inside. Bestia are feared because usually all kill anything they see. So the only way to gain honor is to be with one of them. After I left I learned what I did by leaving Lucy was wrong so I quit the School and came back to find her. But when I came I found out that you were already gone with a golden haired girl who I know now is Sunset. So I followed all the weird news reports about you and eventually found Lucy squatting to go to the bathroom." Demetri said.

"I still don't trust you. Just let me check and I'll get back to you." I said and took of my glove that was strangely on my hands when I became a human again. I touched his arm and was sucked into a vision.

_I was in Demetri's body and he was on a boat in the middle of the sea. "Hello there Demetri how did you ever fall in love with the forbidden love of Lucy?" asked the man sitting beside me. I got a wistful look on my face and said "I fell in love with her when my eyes first landed upon her. She was just so beautiful but, I know that you have to look within a person before you fall in love with her. I didn't care if she was a psychic and not a School worker because all I wanted to do was learn all I wanted to know about her. So she and I became friends and we became much more than that. I realized that she was my soul mate and that we couldn't live without each other. So we decided to have a secret wedding so the officials wouldn't find out but, like they always do they found out the day before the wedding. She had to be married to that Bestia for a year or two before we could finally be married. But I couldn't live with seeing her hurt so I decided to take this trip to think it over." I said and the man nodded. "I understand what you have gone through. What have you decided though?" he asked. "I don't know. I just can't concentrate. I fear that it would be too late when I come back and she would be dead." I said. "You must remember to look within your heart for the answer." he said and left. Who the heck was that man? So I stared at the sea and reached my decision. I would find her and save her no matter what. So the island that we landed on I quit and I didn't glance back once. I came back to Lucy's house and found it abandoned for a few weeks. I asked around and found out that the Bastia was arrested with the help of a golden haired girl. So I looked at the news and saw all these strange news casts about that girl. I found out that it was actually Sunset that one experiment which could help the Schools. I found out the newest news report and it sounded like something Sunset so I followed their tracks and finally happened on a clearing where I saw the beautiful Lucy crouching down by a tree._

"Okay I've seen enough. You're free to go." I said and Demetri actually showed some emotion which was happiness. "Oh thank you Sunset. I must ask of you where is the other one of your group?" asked Demetri.

"Oh I bet he's so worried about me that he will be here in three two one." I said and right on cue John burst into the clearing. "Okay what has happened here and who the heck is this guy?" John asked looking confused.

"Okay I feel really lazy so you Demetri explain all that happened while I talk to Lucy privately." I said and Demetri turned to John. Now it's time to confront Lucy.

"So Lucy do you really love this guy?" I asked. Lucy fidgeted nervously and she said "yes I do with all my heart." "Well I want to tell you to stay away from him or I will kill you like I did with Bell and Fishy but, you guys seem the same age. Also you two are legal adults and he quit his perfect job just for you. That takes a lot of guts so you're forgiven. By the way where is Emerald?" I asked.

Lucy was supposed to be on Emerald duty when she left to go to the bathroom and she took Em with her. But I didn't see Emerald anywhere.

"Oh yeah she is sleeping on that rock over there." Lucy said and pointed at this huge rock. There lay Emerald who was curled up in a ball batting at the air while she dreamed.

"Aw." Both Lucy and I said at the same time and I'm truly surprised by how Emerald slept through all the yelling especially with her cat senses. Well I guess it's true that when cats aren't taking a cat nap they sleep like the dead.

"Okay now that we fixed this whole mess I think we should decide a rule here. I think that you Sunset are not fit to be the leader of the group so I think I should be the leader. Did you see all this trouble you have caused?" asked Demetri.

Oh he did not just question me. Lucy and John had fearful looks on their faces and I was just about to start a yelling match when I got an idea. "Why don't we vote who the leader should be?" I asked.

"Fine. Who votes for Sunset?" Demetri asked. John and I raised our hands. "Sunset you don't count." Lucy pointed out. "If he can make a rule so can I." I growled and she sighed. "Okay for Demetri?" I asked. Lucy and Demetri both raised their hands. "Oh look it's a tie so I think I should be leader so goodbye." I said.

"Wait a second Sunset. I think you will have an extra vote." John said and I looked at what he was pointing at.

He was pointing at Emerald who was just waking up. "Hey Emerald who do you pick for leader? Demetri or me?" I called out to her. "Sun!" she called back as she fell on her back getting off of the rock. I thought cats always landed on their feet.

"Okay now I win thank you very much." I said and Demetri and I shook hands. "You see how fast that passed Sunset? Maybe you shouldn't throw angry fits whenever something like this happens because this was so easy." John suggested. "What do you think my answer is to that?" I asked. He nodded his head and I knew I won again.

We spent the next hour or two finally reaching the town where John lives. We walked up to John's mansion and John gasped when we reached it. I would too if I wasn't so speechless.

John's mansion was burned to the ground and nothing at all remained. John walked up to the ruins and fell to his knees and I could swear that I saw a tear slip out. "The love of my life is destroyed. Gone forever more." John said.

"Ahem." I coughed loudly. John glanced up at me and said "the second love of my life is destroyed forevermore. I will kill whoever did this." John said. "Okay if you ever say anything that involves killing I'm in." I said and put an arm over John's shoulders trying to comfort him.

I guess we have yet another adventure on our hands.

(I like my shakes reviewed not stirred. So you better make it REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

(I will look like this- if you don't review. I will look like this- if you review so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"It's okay John. It's just a house nothing more and nothing less." I said trying to comfort John who was still crouching on his houses ashes. How can someone love a house this much?

"She wasn't just a house. She was the love- the second love of my life. How can I ever forget her?" John asked and scooped up some of the ashes into the palm of his hand. There wasn't a whole lot of stuff in John's house. Just his Jacuzzis, wide screen T.V's, possibly some fancy cars, and who could ever forget the hundreds of cell phones? Oh man I so want this house.

I walked around and looked around at the rummage. There in the middle of a deep pile of ashes lay a fresh white note. I picked it up and read "_**Your boyfriend's house is the least I can do Sunset. Your love or May I say second love of your life will soon die. They will suffer much more pain than that house had. Why don't you just use Touch on this note and maybe you will see what I will do? Yes I know all about it because I've been watching you. And now you will suffer like **_**seeing**_** the love of your life being taken away forevermore. Goodbye my love and I hope you enjoy pain. From: Someone you hate.**_

Okay I know who this is I just have to think. The love of your life that was taken away and that love is probably me. Who could hate me this much and want to kill John? Okay this is so obvious. I'll just give you a little hint. It's Night!

Why would Night go through all this trouble to cause me pain? Sure I bet he could give me physical pain and he can definitely get under my skin but, I guess he wants some emotional pain out of me. But once again how?

I slipped off my glove and touched the paper. I was immediately sucked into a vision that I didn't want to see.

_I was standing in front of a house in my spirit body. Why does this house look so familiar to me? I looked closely at it but, then soon gave up. Until I saw a sign pasted to the mailbox. It said __**"have you seen this girl? She responds to Nichole Ride and she tends to have anger issues. Please call if you see her.**_ _It was a missing sign for me. I took a closer look at the house and saw that it was mine. I remember that dent I caused from hitting the wall when my brother stole my cookie when I was ten. Okay this is also obvious why Night wants to come to my house. He could set it on fire or he could kidnap my family. It was night time when I heard them coming. I turned around and saw a group of Erasers heading to the house. There in the front was Night. "Okay guys we have to do this quietly and pain filled. Also we have to make sure Sunset is here. Sunset where are you? I have a treat for you." Night said waving a mouse around. I growled and spat in his eye and he definitely felt that. "Yep she's here. So follow us Sunset and don't forget to keep your eyes open." Night said and one Eraser knocked on the door. I hear shuffling footsteps and my mom answered the door. She was dressed in sleazy pants and her shirt I will never describe. She was heavily drunk when she opened the door but, she brightened right up when she saw the crowd of handsome men at her door. "Well hello there. What are you handsome men doing at my door at this time of night? Not like I care though." she said. My disappearance certainly didn't affect her. Well I didn't expect much but, for real mom? She's hitting on some guys who are way out of her league. "Actually miss we have some news about your daughter. If we could come in we will tell you what happened." Night said. "Oh why did you have to bring her up? I just really hate her and I would be glad that she was dead. I bet that's what you wanted to tell me. Well look it is barely anything to me. She was just a stupid fling I had with that betrayer of a husband. She took away my beauty and fame and she made me a total disgrace to the neighborhood. I mean she was so ugly people couldn't believe that she came from me. I sometimes don't believe it myself." my mom said. Okay I am so disgusted with her and I truly want to kill her. My mom was a disgrace to the neighborhood not because of her lies about me but, about how she was with the men all around town. She even flirted with men in front of their wives. Everyone hated her included myself. I think Night agreed. "Look miss let us in and we can give you some good news and some bad news." Night said almost growling at her. "Sure as long as the good news is that she is dead." my mother said and moved aside so they could come in. My brother was watching T.V and it was like twelve in the night. When I was a kid I had to go to bed at eight. This is so not fair. The Erasers crowded in the room and Johnny (little bro) didn't take any notice but, he did move a little to the side of the couch. "Now miss I have to tell you that your daughter is dead. She was murdered. Actually she was murdered by me and your next." Night said. "That is a downright lie!" I yelled and I think I materialized because even my brother was shocked. "Yeah that's right look at me. I look like a ghost but, I'm really alive. Oh mom you know I think he's really not kidding that he will kill you. And I'm not a disgrace because you are!" I yelled and my mom became angry. "You will not take that tone with me. Go to your room." she said. "I can just go through the wall. Oh and mom I met dad. Yeah he left us because of a kid who he loved more than you." I said and my mom gasped. "Never expected that did you?" I taunted and her eyes hardened but, I saw a tear escape before she glared at me. She then turned her attention to the Erasers. "I advise that you should leave now." she said. Bad choice because they will never listen. "You should listen to your daughter more. She's actually very smart. Because she knows the truth that we will kill you. We will kill you and rip you to pieces all to destroy little Sunset's heart." Night said. Erasers jumped up and got rope out from their back packs. "Hey don't tie them up!" I protested though I really don't know why. An Eraser started to punch me in the stomach but, I disappeared in the nick of time. "Well since you can't see her we will now gag you. Remember we will keep making you suffer until your daughter comes and get's you. I think that will take a long time." Night said. "Don't forget to take your time." Night said and the vision ended with a laughing Night._

I gasped and focused on my surroundings. John was still on his knees almost successfully trying not to make his tears obvious and I can see them from all the way over here. Lucy was calling the police and Emerald was asleep again. Demetri was standing in front of me.

"What did you see?" he asked. Was it that obvious that I was having a vision? "Oh yeah I'll explain after this." I said and walked up to Lucy. I snatched the phone from her hand and spoke into it. "So there is a house burned down at the Johnson's place?" asked a police officer. "No I meant to say that the house was at Mr. Iwana Peenow. Also wait a second I see a shadow. Help a murderer is after me! Help me!" I said and slammed the phone down.

"The deed is done." I said brushing off my hands. "Okay why did you just do that?" Lucy asked. "Um well I know who it is and we don't want to involve the police. It was actually Night and his buddies who burned down the house. Now they have my mom and brother tied up waiting for me to try and save them." I said.

"Wait one second. Night killed the love- second love of my life? Then I will get my revenge upon him. Also he well you know kidnapped your mom and brother too."John said.

"Yeah there is a problem. I think I should deal with this alone. He is my problem and I don't want you guys to be hurt because of him. I need to take care of him on my own." I said and looked at their faces.

John was the first to speak because everyone else was speechless. "I am never leaving. He is my problem too and we can take him done together." John said. "But Night he um wants to kill you in front of me. If you never come you won't be killed." I said.

"How unselfish. That is actually something that I wouldn't have suspected you to have. I must add that to the list of things that I don't hate about you. But think of the chances you will have. Together we can beat them. We have me a School scientist who has some tricks up his sleeve about Erasers, an accomplished witch who can perform powerful spells, a cat girl who might be able to control emotions, a bat boy who loves you, and then there's you the genetic jackpot. You have all the powers that can save us all." Demetri said.

"You all are willing to sacrifice your very lives for me? Well I guess we can do this. Let's go for it. We are forever known as the Wings and Teeth." I said and we all agreed. I'm surprised that I never thought of that name before.

"Come on Sunset. Let's go defeat Night." John said and we walked off.

"I'm so tired. How long is this ride to the airport?" I asked sighing. We were in a newly stolen car by me and Demetri was driving. "I mean I am so tired and don't you think Emerald should have a curfew or something?" I asked pointing beside me.

There lay Emerald who fell asleep again. "We are almost there. Maybe I should add impatience to the list of things I hate about you." said Demetri and I stuck my tongue at him. "Why don't you fall asleep Sunset?" John asked and I agreed with him.

I put my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep sadly filled with dreams.

_I was running through the forest as a wolf and John ran beside me. "You must fly away Sunset. Hurry before they come!" John yelled at me. I growled in response and ran even faster. I was starting to get tired and that almost never happens. I wonder why. Then I looked down and instead of seeing pure golden fur I saw red fur the color of blood. It was actually blood all over me and I saw a deep wound on my chest. But I will never give up and I will never let them get John. I heard a helicopter go off in the background and I chanced a glance behind me. I saw Night running towards us in full half wolf and half human form and he was carrying a gun in his hand. A helicopter was above him and was slowly lowering a ladder to the ground and I saw a face in the helicopter. It was Dusty and I guess he went to the dark side once again. I tried to run faster but, the blood loss was affecting me. I suddenly heard a gunshot ring around in the mountains and it echoed among the trees. I heard the bullet fly by me and I looked up at John. Before I could push him away I heard a sickening crack and John fell to the ground. A bullet had hit him in the back and I saw him stop breathing. I howled in agony and turned to face Night. Before I die I will take away the murderer of my love. I ran at Night but, just before I could reach him I heard another gunshot and before I could move away a bullet pierced me through the heart and I fell to the ground. I gasped once and pain filled me as everything turned black._

I screamed filled of terror and I felt the car swerve. I felt pain fill my chest as I snapped my eyes open. Everything was blurred because of the tears running freely from my eyes. I gasped for breath as I waited for the pain to go away.

I sobbed onto John's shoulder until the pain finally stopped and all I could feel was a dull throb at the center of my heart. "It's okay Sunset. It was just a dream or should I say a nightmare." John said patting my hair down.

"No it wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was my life." I said and my voice cracked at the end and I buried my face once again into John's shoulder. "Calm down Sunset. We need you to calm down so you can tell us what you dreamed about before I get a ticket from all your screaming." Demetri said.

I sobbed again and kept trying to breathe deep soothing breaths but, it didn't help at all. Suddenly I felt a large wave of calmness and happiness fill me and instantly the fear within me disappeared.

I looked up and glanced at Emerald. She looked even more tired but, she also was filled with happiness. She I guess can control emotions and I smiled at her which made her giggle. I don't know why though because my eyes are all blood shot and my hair must be a mess.

"It's my life because no matter what will happen we will all die at the hands of the School. They were the ones who made my life the nightmare it is. They are the ones who make me fear for my life every day and night and I know that I will never ever feel safe. I will never feel total happiness and I will never become normal. I will always be a freak and everyone will always hate me." I said and I almost cried again but, Emerald made sure I didn't.

"You aren't normal but, no one else is too. Everyone is a freak in their own special way. People have things inside of them that make them imperfect. No one is perfect even the people who seem most like it. The most popular and beautiful girls are usually the worst freaks. I knew this one girl in high school was so popular and everyone thought she was perfect. She never showed anything that made her seem like a freak until one day. I forgot my book bag at school so I ran back inside to get it. I opened my classrooms door and walked in on the most amazing sight. There sat the popular girl holding a light saber and reenacting Star Wars. She was in a club full of nose picking nerds. I never told anyone but, I always knew that miss perfect is actually a bigger freak than I was." Lucy said.

"Well how about the part where I will be killed by the School and that they ruined my life?" I asked. "Well they may have ruined part of your life but, they helped you in a lot of ways. You never imagined that you would travel around the United States and be the news top story. You didn't know you would leap from Niagara Falls or go through the eyes of birds. You never knew that you would meet Ansuthiti and that you would never have all these cool visions. You never knew you would become a wolf and see through its eyes. You never knew you would meet us or form the Wings and Teeth team." John said.

I never would have met John my soul mate, I never would have met Emerald who I loved dear to my heart, I never would have met irritating but, sometimes nice Lucy, and I would never have met and told off Dusty for leaving us.

"So if you had one wish would you wish that none of this would have happened and you became an ordinary girl dating Night?" John asked me. I didn't even need to think about it.

"No I would never trade this life for a seemingly perfect life. Right now I don't have to care about money or about my hair. Even if this life has its ups and down I just wouldn't be me without it." I said and John hugged me.

"Well if all this lovey dovey stuff is over we can finally get out of this cramped car because we're here." Demetri said. "Oh yes and before we leave I must ask I question. Since I'm a girl and care about my hair can I have a hair brush?" I asked and we laughed.

On the plane I didn't risk sleeping I just listened with John to his I pod which I was supposed to be banned from. Also John finally let me listen to one of his sappy songs instead of those heavy metal songs. Why do those screaming words sound the same?

The plane finally touched ground and we started to look for a car. I picked a huge navy green BMW because who would ever think the stealer of fancy cars would take this baby? Yeah I wouldn't either.

I still wasn't allowed to drive and with Lucy's very cautious driving we finally reached my house. Actually we couldn't drive directly into the drive way because then the Erasers would see us and kill us instantly.

We huddled in the car and Nightwing sat on my shoulder listening in on our plan. "Okay so we need some positions and times and such." I said and Demetri produced a piece of paper and a pencil and I have no idea how he got them.

"If I may suggest some positions team leader?" Demetri asked and I nodded my head. "Okay then I think Nightwing should watch the house through the windows but, make sure that the Erasers don't see you because they may recognize you. Now you Ghost can scout around and figure out if there are guards hanging around and find out their schedules.

Lucy and I can question the neighbors about what's happening around here and for your sake ask about the search about you. Now you and John could go out and watch a movie because I think everyone should gather their strength and maybe relieve some of the stress." Demetri said.

His plan was actually pretty good and I liked the part about me and John going on a date. We can at least have some alone time before all heck will be released. "Okay Demetri your plan is good to go except for one problem. Won't people recognize me?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry Lucy has a spell prepared for you that will disguise your face from everyone else and they would never know. It will work only for four hours so don't take any detours." Demetri said and Lucy took out a foul smelling liquid from her bag.

She smeared it all over my face and then wiped it off. I looked at the car mirror and I couldn't see my face at all. "Okay it worked. Go Wings and Teeth!" I said and then we all separated.

John and I went to the movie theater and I made sure no one could see my face because it would look pretty freaky if no one could see a face. We watched the movie and half the time was spent kissing John and the other half was watching this crappy movie.

We walked back to the car and saw that it had a ticket. Who knew that careful little Lucy would park beside a fire hydrant? In the car no one was there and I decided to peak into Nightwing's eyes.

I went into them and saw that she was at the edge of the forest trying to look in but, everywhere she went guards seemed to be under the trees looking everywhere including up. No one ever looks up in the movies.

"_Hello Sunset I haven't been able to look in. There are too many guards and most of the windows are shut. Did you just hear that?" Nightwing asked. _Listening through her ears I heard a deep croaking sound.

"I didn't know we had frogs in this forest completely devoid of streams anywhere near the house." I said. "_No that's a raven calling out in sadness. But I think I recognize that voice but, how. It has that one edge to it that sounds like Blackwing my mate but, he's been dead for a while now. Oh my that is Blackwing!" _Nightwing said and started to fly away.

"Should we be chasing after a bird that could be just a trap?" I asked and Nightwing just ignored me. We finally reached a clearing and there on top of a pine tree was a black raven crying its heart out.

"_Blackwing is that you?" asked Nightwing. _The bird looked up suddenly and when he saw Nightwing he let out a loud happy cry and flew towards Nightwing. He circled her and Nightwing nuzzled her. _"How are you alive? I thought you were killed by that golden eagle." Nightwing asked._

The bird made a series of motions with his wings and I didn't get any sense about them. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and with Nightwing's lungs I asked "dude why don't you talk?!" The bird looked shocked and didn't move.

"_I'm sorry Blackwing you see I have a spirit inside of me and she sometimes loses control. I know it sounds confusing but, I will explain later. Sunset Blackwing cannot speak but, he can show things with his wings. He told me that a golden haired girl saved his life. Can you remember meeting him?" Nightwing asked._

I thought back to the time when I saved Nightwing's life and remembered that I went outside a couple of days before that. I was exploring the woods and I saw a bird fall out of the sky and I heard an anguished cry of a bird up ahead. I looked at the bird and saw that it was dead. I stroked its wings carefully and I felt a woozy feeling inside. I failed to notice the blood stop flowing and then I left the bird and went back home.

"Oh my I remember him. I remember saving his life from that golden eagle. Hi I bet you don't remember me." I said to the bird. He nodded and gave off some more wing motions to Nightwing. "Oh I think I should be leaving you two love birds (do you get it?) alone." I said and departed from her eyes.

I was in the car and saw a flash of white fur scratching the car's door. I opened it and Ghost practically screamed at me "they're gone!" What?!

(Remember to pretty please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

(Jingle bells jingle bells. Jingle all the REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"What do you mean they're gone?!" I practically yelled but, that would be an understatement. I screamed that so loudly I'm pretty surprised the windows didn't crack and break. I bet it was absolute horror to John's ears.

"_You see I was um running around the house calculating the um shift duties when I heard two of them talking. You can see if you want with that Touch thing." Ghost said._

Without responding which must have been pure relief for John's pretty much shattered ears I slipped off my glove and touched Ghost on the forehead. I was immediately sucked into an overly hyper wolf's vision.

_Ghost was running around the house for about the third time. He wasn't tired at all because adrenaline rushed through him and he felt so alive. He couldn't believe that he was actually helping destroy Night. He was never in missions like that and he was barely ever in missions. (Remind me to put Ghost on more missions) He was following a guard who was just getting off his shift when he stopped and gossiped with another Eraser. Man it seems like half humans and half wolf creatures gossip more than girls and guys together. "Hey why are we even protecting this house? It's empty and it is so boring out here without Night raving on and on about how much he hates that girl and then he turns all mushy on us." said one. Aw well if Night get's mushy on me I should accept that he's my soul mate and that I should be with him instead of John. That was sarcasm people and you should know that by now or you wouldn't have gotten this far in the story. "Well Night says that Sunset his one true love will come here looking for her parents so he left with the mother and son. Did you see how much of a skank she was? I mean she was hitting on huge and half wolf men. How can anyone want to flirt with us?" asked one. "You that hurts right here." said the other Eraser thumping a fist over where his heart should be but, he is just a heartless freak. "Yeah well no one cares. Any way Night here wanted us to soften up the Sunset chick so he can finally take her down. Who knew that a girl could do all that? Did you see all those news reports?" Ghost could barely his ears when he heard it so he ran to the front of the house to check on the scents. He didn't even care if the Erasers would see him so he was pretty darn lucky that no one caught him. He started sniffing around the front of the house and he indeed smelled Night's scent. Along with his scent there were a couple of Erasers with him which probably explains the shortage of them around here. Underneath all of those Ghost smelled my mom's and brother's scents along with duct tape. I really hope they let my mom fall to the ground because she really deserves it. Ghost kept sniffing the trail until he was almost in the middle of the road when he saw huge tire tracks on the gravel. He smelled gasoline and a car swirled around with the other scents and the Erasers and everyone else's scents disappeared when he could smell the car. It seems like the driver of the car was in an awful hurry to go somewhere. Night and the Erasers must have stored my mom and brother in here and they took off pretty fast. Ghost then ran all the way to the car to tell me._

I snapped out of the vision to see Ghost looking worriedly at me probably thinking that I was thinking about how bad of a spy he was. How could I ever think that if he got all this information even if it was bad?

"Oh thank you Ghost. You did a pretty darn good job and I think you should go on a lot more missions." I said rubbing his head. Ghost smiled and happiness once again entered his eyes as he wagged his tail harder and harder.

He nodded his head and climbed into the car lying down. Ghost and I didn't really care about the muddy paw prints on the leather seats because it isn't even our car. Okay I will have to think rationally about how to find out where Night went. I have to or I will do something stupid. I can't just go out and kill the lying, jerk, freak, guy I want to kill so much Night.

Okay that's it I am so going after him! But you can't just go randomly searching for him. It isn't like you can get all those Erasers guarding the house to tell you. Well rational part of my brain you just gave me a plan.

"Okay John you stay here. I'll yell out to you if I need backup. Or if I can't yell for you just listen and if you here pain filled shrieks from me and not the Erasers come running." I said and kissed him quickly.

Before he could say anything I jumped out of the car and started running to the house. "Ansuthiti I ask of thee to make sure that when I turn back into a human that I may have my clothes on." I asked in my mind. "_I shall." she said. _

I started running faster and faster and I turned into a wolf. I'm really glad all of our neighbors are inside and if they did see what just happened they probably wouldn't believe what just happened and I couldn't blame them. Half the time I sometimes think that it's a nightmare or a dream.

I heard thunder rumble and lightning rumbled up ahead. Torrents of water fell upon me and I didn't shudder or yelp when I heard the thunder even when it seemed like it would bust my eardrums. The storm actually seemed to give me strength and I think the storm is happening because of all my anger.

With every step I took I thought about how Dusty betrayed me and raised Fishy like his own son while he left me and my mom all alone. I thought about how many times Night tried to kill me and how he kidnapped my mom and brother. I thought about when all those times people thought I was a weakling and that I couldn't beat them up. Well I am about to prove them wrong.

I thought about all the things that made me angry and my anger kept rising and rising when I reached my breaking point when I saw the house. I guess the Erasers saw me coming because a dozen or two were guarding the house. They should have learned by now that nothing will ever stop me.

I howled out in anger and my voice seemed so threatening that some of the Erasers backed away. The others took a step forward. Big mistake. I leapt forward and moved with the super speed I got during high tension moments.

No one laid a finger on me when I ripped off limbs and broke necks. Now only one remained and I spat out an arm facing him. I cannot kill him. I cannot kill him. He will give me valuable information about where they are.

Red flooded through my vision and I could barely think any non murderous thoughts as I stared at the remaining Eraser. Lightning flashed and the sky glowed red as blood. I ran at the Eraser and actually managed to turn into a human when I crashed into him.

I brought him down and pinned him down crushing into his ribs. I thankfully had clothes on and you should remind me to thank Ansuthiti later. "Now before I rip your head off and enjoy your blood running through my hands I have one little question for you. If you answer correctly I won't let you feel as much pain as all these others did. So now where are they?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Who is this they you speak of?" he asked. Oh so he is playing hard to get so I will just play harder. I gripped his arm and started to bend it backwards enjoying the pain that flashed across his face. "Now tell me where that freak Night is before I break your arm." I said.

"I swear I don't know." he said gasping for breath. "Wrong answer." I said and broke his arm. I heard a loud crack as his arm broke and he started screaming pain filled screams. I didn't feel a whole lot of guilt and sympathy because he deserved it.

"Now where are they?" I asked my voice even lower. "I don't know! They never told me anything! There's a map in the kitchen that tell where but, I swear I never looked at it once!" the guy confessed. I weakened my hold on his arm slightly and said "correct answer."

He seemed to think that I was going to release him because he looked pretty relieved. Once again such a big mistake. I took my hands off his arm and when he started to squirm under my weight I grabbed his head and he stopped screaming as I took it off.

I got up and looked around me. Rain was slowly washing the blood away and I wonder what the police will say about all the dead bodies on the ground. When I was thinking about that I heard a sizzling sound from beneath me. I looked down and saw the dead body of the Eraser start to fizzle and in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

I looked at all the other bodies and saw that they were all doing the same. Well I guess the police have nothing else to worry about. I walked towards the house and when I opened the door a flood of memories filled me.

I remembered every good and bad thing that happened in this house and nearly burst out crying. Until I remembered who kidnapped my mom and brother and I instantly hardened once again and walked around the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a huge map spread out on the kitchen table. That guy must have been lying because anyone could see this huge map. I picked it up and looked at it. There was a huge circle and an x around this one name and I instantly remembered it.

It all made sense now. The smoky mountains in the dreams and the forests running around them. Night took my parents to the Smoky Mountains. Of course he would take them there. It was so obvious, well to me it was.

My mom took me there every fall to watch the leaves fall in our log cabin in the Smoky Mountains. It was only time I truly loved my mom. Those mountains were a dream come true because they were oh so beautiful. I loved that place and everything in it.

Except well now that is with Night in it with all those other Erasers. I guess this is the part when my nightmares come true. I heard a huffing sound and turned around and saw the rest of the team standing there soaked from the pouring rain.

They took in my sight and John instantly rushed to my side. I don't look that bad, did I? I looked behind me and looked into the huge mirror we had in the kitchen. I guess I really did look that horrible. My eyes had somehow turned red probably from anger and my clothes were all ripped. And not to mention the fact that I was covered in blood.

"Are you okay Sunset? When the rest of these guys came back I couldn't take it anymore after we heard that girl's pain filled scream so we all rushed here as quickly as we could." John hurriedly explained.

'That wasn't me screaming. It was one of those stupid Erasers." I said and as I looked in the mirror my eyes flashed a brilliant red as my anger increased. "Okay any way this blood isn't mine. It's all of those Erasers. Somehow all of the bodies disintegrated so we don't have to worry about the police finding them." I said.

"Yeah but what about that?" John asked moving his hand to touch my cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a deep claw mark from the Eraser's claws on my cheek. "Oh well that's nothing. I can barely feel it." I reassured him.

"Okay then what's with this huge map? I thought you had a big one in that secret compartment bag?" John asked joking around. "This is no laughing matter John. This map tells me where Night went with my mom and brother. They are in the Smoky Mountains." I said.

"What's so special about Smoky Mountains?" John asked. Lucy and Demetri were still shocked about all the blood on me.

"Um well it's where those dreams come from John. You know when you die? Those dreams are about to come true and we have to do all we can to stop them." I said. "Those mountains are the ones from the dreams? Oh man that's where I'm going to die." John said running a hand through his hair.

"Not if the Wings and Teeth team can do about it." I said and John smiled at me. "Hey Sunset look in the mirror." John said and I looked at it. My eyes instead of being that blood red color they were turning from red to pink. The color of love. When I realized that they flashed a bright pink color until they returned back to their regular gold color.

"Okay well we will do all we can to stop any of you from dying because that's what a team is right?" Demetri asked and I nodded. So now it's time to finally get our revenge and possibly losing our lives once again.

After showering and putting a bandage over those scratches on my cheek I was looking presentable enough to go into a plane. We boarding and for once I didn't throw up. I was too nervous to eat and I was too nervous to throw up. It's a kind of win and lose situation.

We finally touched ground and we had arrived to the Smoky Mountains the place of my dreams and nightmares. I felt a strange tingling feeling flow through me as soon as we touched ground and it felt really weird. Like my body was preparing for a traumatic battle.

I looked around and tried to decide where Night may have taken my mom and brother. The second I thought Night's name anger grew inside of me and I felt myself shake in anger. "Uh Sunset your eyes are turning red and people are starting to stare." John said and I immediately looked down at the ground.

Suddenly I thought of an idea where they might be. "Guys I know where they are." I said and grabbed one of the trail maps. Nightwing alighted down on my shoulder and Blackwing stood at the side staring at his mate adoringly. I guess those guys have turned into real love birds.

"Okay they are at this cabin where my mom and I go to every fall and I just love it there. It even has its own poll which is really great except for all those times you have to clean it every day and check the chlorine every few hours. It became really annoying but, it was worth it to swim in that beautiful poll." I said and I knew I was starting to babble like an idiot.

"Oh sorry about that. It sometimes happens when I become nervous." I said and looked back at the trail map. We were a few miles away from the cabin and I guess we're walking from here. We really should steal another car.

"Okay Nightwing and Blackwing why don't you two go and find the-"I was cut off when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a couple of Erasers standing behind me grinning like crazy. How did they find us that fast?

I was about to leap on them and I didn't even care that we were in a public place when one Eraser lifted up a cell phone and started to speak. "Hello Sunset. You see once you attack us all I have to do is press this little button here and Night will instantly here you try to kill us so he will kill your mom and brother. You don't want to risk that do you?" asked one Eraser.

I just growled at him and almost spit in his eye but, then I thought he didn't deserve it. "Oh look the little princess's eyes are turning all red. Do you want us to sing you a lullaby or read to you until you fall asleep?" cooed one of the Erasers.

I stepped forward and almost hurled myself at the Eraser but, John put an arm over my shoulder protectively. "You call her princess one more time and I will kill you. I am the only one allowed to call her princess." he said in a threatening tone.

I never knew that John the calmest person I ever knew had all that anger in him. I guess I truly am a bad and terrible influence. Well you live with what you got. "Not even." I whispered in his ear and he just smiled.

"So you little birdies had better run back home or Night here will kill them. Now you don't want that do you?" asked the Eraser. I just growled at him and he smiled around the corner of the room. Why is he smiling across the room for?

I soon got my answer and it definitely wasn't suspected. They're coming around the corner was a group of Erasers. They came up behind the first group and stood there grinning ear and ear. We can take this much no problem. Then a third group came behind them. And them a forth and finally when I thought I was going to explode a fifth group came and that had better be all there is.

So now there was like fifty to one hundred Erasers in here. Isn't anyone noticing this huge group of people or even listening to them threaten us? Apparently not because no one gave us a second glance. No way can we take all of them done at once and probably half of our group will die. We need a plan and quick. Oh I thank this quick thinking brain.

"Guys split up and run as fast as you can!" I yelled and grabbing John's hand I started to run. We entered the trees and I could hear the other Erasers chasing us. I remember this path and I know we are heading to the cabin. The tingling feeling was getting worse and worse and it felt like my body was going to be on fire.

Lucy was off somewhere with Demetri and she was carrying Emerald who was thankfully awake and Ghost was hopping around the trees trying to distract the Erasers. Blackwing and Nightwing were flying up ahead watching us and making sure we weren't getting into any harm.

I ran faster holding John's hand even tighter and this time I was a human and not a wolf so I at least had some comfort by feeling John's hand wrap against my own. I heard a whooshing sound and I felt something graze my stomach.

I gasped aloud and looked down. A bullet at just barely grazed my skin of the old wound and it wouldn't have hurt a lot. But then the bad thing was that the bullet grazed the spot where I was struck by that knife in my dream and it opened the wound once again.

It was bleeding heavily but, not once I started going slower. I even sped up some which made the blood flow even stronger. We finally burst into a clearing and I felt the tingling feelings almost burst inside of me. In the middle of the clearing was a huge log cabin and standing at the front door was not other than Night.

"Ah I was wondering when you would get here. I mean I've gotten so bored without you to grace my presence Sunset my darling. I just had to do something to pass the time. So I decided to play a little bit with your little brother. He provided a lot of entertainment and he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit." Night said and he turned around and walked up to the door.

He opened it and I gasped at the sight in front of me. There roped to a chair with duct tape over his mouth was Johnny my little brother. He had blood all over his arm and he had a black eye and a split lip.

"What have you done Night?! How could you do that to an innocent little kid? What has he ever done to you?" I asked Night my voice rising higher and higher. "Oh he did the ultimate crime which I had to punish him for. He shared your blood and I just had to get rid of him. I didn't get rid of that thing of a mother yet because she is the dessert to your meal. Your brother was the appetizer while your precious little John will be the main course. You better run little kiddies because the bogey man is after you." Night said and started to laugh evilly.

"John I think you should run." I whispered to him. "But I don't want to leave you." he argued back. "We won't separate. See watch this." I said and turned back to Night. "Hey look Night the bogey man is here and he wants his title back!" I yelled at him and once his back was turned I took John's hand again and we took off.

We were half way across the clearing when I heard Night's running footsteps behind me. "You can't escape death because it will always find you once again!" John yelled and I chanced a glance behind me when I heard a loud whirring sound.

There in the sky was the helicopter just like in the vision of the future. Like in the dream Dusty stood in the helicopter grinning evilly at me and all but laughing his head off. Oh I will kill that betrayer.

Suddenly I heard a loud band from a gun and this is the part where John will be killed. I just can't ever let that happen. I was about to leap in the way of the bullet but, the pain in my stomach was too much so all I could do was keep running in a straight line.

I heard a loud sickening crack and John went down with blood oozing from the wound. Pain even deeper filled me and my heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. I fell to my knees and gathered John into my arms.

His spine was broken and I could feel his breathing start to slow. With one final breath his final words to me were "I love you Sunset." Then he stopped breathing all together.

Tears streamed off my face as I stared into his pain and death filled face as sadness engulfed me and I thought I would never again emerge from the world of misery and sadness. Until I felt such and anger fill me as I thought about Night the one who killed my true love, my soul mate, my John.

Unimaginable anger filled me as I stood up and brushed the tears away. I stood facing Night as I stared at him as anger kept filling and filling me. Night actually looked scared but, not once he never backed down.

A voice came out of my mouth but, it wasn't mine. It was centuries old and it seemed like the voice of my many visions had merged into one and now were speaking for me.

"_**YOU SHALL PAY. YOU KILLED MY TRUE SOUL MATE AND YOU WILL DIE LIKE HE HAS. FOR CENTURIES I HAVE BEEN KILLED AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR USING MY POWERS FOR WRONG AND SELFISH REASONS. WELL NOT ANY MORE BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT WOULD BE THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD. I MADE A VOW TO YOU THAT I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY TWO HANDS AND THAT I WILL ENJOY YOUR BLOOD AS IT RUNS OFF MY HANDS**_ _**AND I PLAN ON KEEPING IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY PAIN AND DEATH BECAUSE THAT WILL BE ALL YOU FEEL FOREVERMORE." **_I said and my voice boomed and echoed off the mountains and everyone could hear it.

Unimaginable strength filled me and I flung myself at Night. He kept firing away with his gun and each of his shots hit my shots but, each and every one of them passed through me and I kept charging at him.

Without any second thoughts the pain that consumed me made me pin Night to the ground and rip off his head with my teeth. His blood fell onto my hands and I enjoyed it running off of them and onto the ground making red stains.

I have finally done it. I finally killed Night but, at what price? John was dead and I will never enjoy the feel of his lips upon mine and I will never feel that same kind of love again. I will never be whole without him and I will forever be in sadness.

I crouched down beside him and held his face in my hands and gently cradled it with my palms. Crying I leant down and pressed my lips upon his and my tears fell onto his face as I kissed him.

I will never feel him, I will never see him, I will never love him anymore and I can't stand that. My heart is forever broken and nothing will mend the pieces. Not ever and forevermore.

I cried even harder and suddenly I felt a heavy woozy feeling fall upon me and I almost fell to my side. I felt something inside of me break, die, and live once again. I felt something that can only be described as pure love and magic fill me and caressed me. What is happening?

Suddenly I felt something move under my hands and I looked down. I felt something beat against my palm but, it cannot be. I looked at John and saw his chest rise and fall and his eyes fluttered ever so slightly. John was alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I suddenly fell forward and fainted being cradled by John's unconscious body. I was wrong. There is a way for my heart to be healed once again. And that way is John and I will forevermore love him with all my heart.

(Jingle bells jingle bells. Jingle all the review. Oh what fun it is to review in a one horse open REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also the story isn't over. There is to be an epilogue and a description of the sequel _**DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**_ in chapters 49 and 50. Don't forget to read them and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me you cried when you read this. I did and I wrote it!)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Epilogue

(Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack all dressed in black black black. She had to review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

My day has come and everything is back to normal. Well as normal as my life can ever be. Night is finally dead and we can finally not worry any more about him though I did feel a bit guilty for killing him but, then I would remember him trying to kill John.

That helicopter Dusty and the other Erasers were in suddenly disappeared before I could finally have a true chance at killing Dusty and if I did kill him all my vows of killing people would almost be over.

Now if you didn't remember that huge gigantic crowd of Erasers well no one knows what happened to them. They just got up and disappeared and I really wanted to kill them because they just led us right into Night's hands.

Well everyone came out pretty fine except for John and me. Lucy and Demetri did end up cornered by a pack of those stupid Erasers but, Lucy used a memorized spell which turned them into dust. I had to hand it to Lucy that she isn't such a weakling as I thought.

Ghost also came out bad but, still he was better than me. He had a torn ear which though hurt a lot Ghost carries it as a badge of his bravery and brags about it a lot. I now like to call him a gangster wolf.

Nightwing and Blackwing came out almost perfectly fine after pecking out the eyes of the Erasers except Nightwing did get a long cut on her wing and now Blackwing keeps babying over her and giving her everything she doesn't need.

Now here comes the part about John and me. After we both fainted after our near deaths I almost died once again but, then the Wings and Teeth team found us before I died. They brought us to a hospital and Lucy once again did a spell to make sure our inhuman qualities didn't show up.

I have no idea how I seemingly got John to come back to life and heal and no one else from our team knows either. Nightwing thinks it's the same thing that happened to her and Blackwing when they died. Well I just think Ansuthiti was helping me out and I will forever be grateful to her.

John doesn't remember half of what happened to him but, he is just glad that he isn't dead and that I especially wasn't dead. He is such a worrying person I'm surprised that he made it this far before pulling me into a house devoid of anybody. Though I think he is getting close to it.

John didn't get entirely healed because his back really hurts from the bullet and he is kind of weak right now but, not too weak to badger me about taking care of myself and blah blah blah. Does he really think that I care?

Now I came out worse than everyone put together. Those deep scratches that those stupid Erasers put on me had become really infected and they hurt a lot and I could barely eat at all or talk but, nothing can stop my stomach from eating a juicy mouse.

That deep wound on my stomach that opened up had to get like thirteen stitches and I certainly didn't like that because they itch like crazy. I lost a lot of blood but, John was generous enough to give me some of his blood and I don't think I have gotten any bat qualities yet. Except I think my hearing has gotten even stronger and that is hard to believe.

I also had a twisted ankle and now I can't walk anywhere because the doctor and John made sure I didn't. John follows me everywhere and I am so glad he doesn't follow me to the bathroom.

My head seems to always hurt now for some reason but, I am glad to say that the never ending nightmares when I fall to sleep seem to have ended and I am so happy now. I can finally get a good night's sleep!

So now I am still in the hospital and John has finally been allowed out but, he still won't go with Lucy and Demetri because he thinks that the Erasers will find me and kill me when John leaves the room for one second.

John who was still sad about his destroyed house and true- second true love and he totally forgot about having a second mansion in Florida where he keeps the rest of his stuff in his summer mansion and its right next to the beach.

As soon as I'm allowed out of this joint I'm going to be living it up at the beach and sitting with John in the sand because no way am I ever, ever going into the water ever again because frankly it still scares me but, you had better not tell anyone about that or I will personally kill you.

I am allowed out of this cursed place tomorrow and I couldn't be any happier because it is so boring here with just my book _**ROMEO and JULIET**_ and the visions of bugs and such with my ability of Touch. It gets pretty disgusting when the bugs start to eat all this disgusting food and I never want to be a bug.

My mom and brother were now back in my house and my mom is still dating all these people and acts like none of this traumatic stuff ever happened to her. Well it never did, at least to them. Lucy once again used her magic to wipe their memories clean off about what happened about the Erasers and the log cabin. Though things did change a little because my brother used to love dogs but, now he is scared to death over them and is now afraid of the dark.

I can't really blame him because what happened to him was pretty terrible. My brother Johnny ended up with a broken arm, a pretty bad black eye, and he lost a few teeth which were thankfully baby teeth all courtesy of Night.

So far no Erasers have shown up at the hospital and once I see that betrayer Dusty's face I will rip it off and let him suffer in the never ending pain. I keep trying to Touch all the things that Dusty touched when he was in our old team but, I never saw a vision of him and I only saw the factory where all the stuff was made.

I also tried everything ZI could to try to contact Fishy and Bell but, nothing worked. I can only think of two theories about what happened to them. One is that they also betrayed us and joined the school. Two is that they either died or were captured by the School and I can't say that I feel very sorry for them. They chose how it would end not me.

I just really hope nothing bad and traumatic will happen to us for a while because I just want to relish in the peace. But I do always seem to jinx myself don't I?

(This isn't the last chapter because I want to total fifty in all. The next chapter will be a preview of the sequel to _**WINGS and TEETH **_called _**DREAMS and NIGHTMARES. **_So remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	50. Chapter 50 PREVIEW

Chapter 50 Preview

(To all thy fabulous reviewers I would like to say this is the preview of _**Dreams and Nightmares**_. The preview will also be in the first chapter and then the rest of chapter one. To Nighthawk 21 I would like to say that I don't know if they will discover why her last name is Ride because I haven't thought that far, but I will think about it. You all ROCK! For the sake of your names as reviewers REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Preview of chapter 1)

Today is the day that I will finally, FINALLY be allowed out of this stinking hospital and got to John's second mansion in Florida. I mean this is going to rock after living in a hospital for like a month. This is going to be so great.

I mean this hospital is so white I can barely stand looking around without my eyes watering and me almost going blind. I am really glad John is practically blind because he can't suffer through all this torment.

After living here I still haven't gotten used to the smell of medicine and death. I mean I'm okay with the blood because I drink the blood of the animals I eat and I was covered in a ton of half human and half wolf DNA from Erasers four weeks ago.

I have been forced to drink all that disgusting medicine and I'm not allowed to swallow the pills because they think I will choke and die. How rude is that? They also have to give me a ton of shots and I am so glad I didn't grow up in the School because I can barely stand the shots.

The first time I got a shot when I was actually conscious and that was just plain old terrible. I had to hold on to the bedside table to keep from punching the doctor and putting the needle down his throat to see how he liked it.

When he finally finished the very painful shot I had to hide my hand away from him because he would have seen the chunks of wood under my fingernails. You still have to love my super strength.

"Come on Sunset! Wait is your stomach starting to hurt? Then you better slow down some." John said worrying over me once again. "Okay John calm down. I am fine and you should know better that I can take a lot more than what I seem like." I said.

John took a few deep breaths and put his arm around mine and grabbed my hand. "Okay I'm better know see? Nothing will happen and I am calm." John said. "You just want to make sure I don't trip and fall." I said accusingly and John looked down sheepishly.

"Fine I admit it. I did what you just said because come on you have a sprained ankle. I have to make sure you don't trip on a stray rock or something." John argued. "You mean my foot? It is perfectly healed and I can kick a wall to show you." I said.

Of course John hurriedly disagreed to that and I sighed. It was dazzling out with all the sun and such so John could barely see. He tripped on a rather large rock and I had to steady him. "But who's going to save you? I mean you are practically blind. Why don't you wear some sunglasses once in a while?" I asked him.

"Because I can't see your beautiful face." John said and I looked at him. "Yeah well here have these before you trip on someone's dead body and fall into an open grave why don't cha?" I asked and shoved my sunglasses on his face.

"But these are girl sunglasses." John complained and played around with them. "It's either these leopard print ones or my hot pink ones. Your pick." I said and John stopped complaining.

We hopped into a car and drove to the nearest airport where we got on to the closest plane to Florida and once we sat down and the plane started going up and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Curse this sickness.

We finally touched John and I finally got out of the bathroom. John was standing out in front of the door carrying a glass of water and a safely concealed mouse. I gulped both down and smiled at John. "Finally we are here. Did you know like ten guys mocked me about your sunglasses? I had to finally tell them that my girlfriend gave them to me and that shot them up immediately." John said.

"Yeah well that's why we part humans rule." I said and I looked around the airport lobby. There sitting on some couches were Lucy, Demetri, and Emerald. I saw that they had forced a leash and collar on Ghost and I saw out the window Nightwing and Blackwing.

"Finally you got here. You guys were delayed for like two hours." Lucy said gingerly hugging me trying to avoid touching my stomach. "Yeah well I didn't really notice because I was too busy puking from air sickness." I complained.

"Yeah well you're here now! Come on you have to see John's mansion because it is so amazing. I have like two Jacuzzis in my room. John why are you wearing girl's sunglasses?" Lucy asked looking at John.

John glared at me while I just grinned back. "Okay well with this touching reunion over let's head to the house shall we?" Demetri asked. "Call it a mansion because it makes it seem like we're rich." I said.

Suddenly I was almost knocked over by something really furry and I bent down to pet Ghost. "_Mama I missed you so much. Are you feeling any better?" Ghost asked. _"I am feeling much better thank you Ghost. So how is that ear going gangster wolf?" I asked flicking his torn ear.

Ghost just grinned even harder and I bet all that smiling actually hurt. We stepped out of the airport and two birds alighted onto my shoulders. "_Hello Sunset. We both have missed you." Nightwing said._ I looked over at Blackwing who gave a series of different wing motions. "Yes I'm feeling much better." I said and yes I have finally learned Blackwing's language.

"Once again let's stop this family reunion and let's go." Demetri said and we all squeezed into the taxi. A half hour later we were in front of a huge mansion and it was even bigger than John's old one.

"How could you ever forget about this mansion John? It is truly amazing." I said breathlessly and John grinned. I explored the humongous house and it took like two hours to finally go over all of it.

There was a huge pool which I obviously avoided and I ended up in a huge bedroom and the walls were of a golden color. "Yes Sunset this is your new room. I made sure that Demetri painted it this color. It's pretty late so why don't you go to bed?" John asked coming up behind me.

I didn't even notice the sun start to set (get it?) "Oh yes thank you John.' I said kissing John on the cheek. I carefully changed into some pajamas avoiding the stomach area and hopped into the huge bed. This bed is so huge and soft it won't take that long to fall asleep. Then I plunged into sleep.

_I was in the snow freezing and I didn't have anything other than jeans and a tee shirt to keep me warm. I tried calling the elements but, never once did they come. I know now that they have abandoned me forevermore. I was alone in a forest and nothing living was here. I looked around the clearing and found a couple of odd lumps of snow on the ground. I walked up to one and carefully wiped away and screamed. There under all that snow was the dead body of Demetri. I wanted to stop uncovering the bodies but, it seemed like someone was controlling my body. Everyone I gasped at. I passed by Lucy's Emerald's and everyone I loved. I never found John's and I hope that he was still alive. I finally uncovered the last body and sobs filled me. There on the ground was the dead body of John. Blood was all over him like he exploded on the inside. I fell to my knees and cried ever so harder. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me but, I never looked up. In front of me two huge steel boots were standing right on John's body and the person must be a man. I never chanced a look to see the man's face and suddenly a hand gripped my head. A surge of energy filled me but, it was soon replaced my searing pain. It felt like I was exploding on the inside and I screamed as loud as I could and I was filled with pain I fell to the ground dead._

I bolted up in bed and glanced wildly around. My heart raced as my panic increased and my whole body ached. I heard a door slam and someone came up to me. I was about to scream when I realized that it was just John.

"Sunset what happened? I heard you scream bloody murder all the way to my room. What happened?" John asked gazing into my eyes. "The n-nightmares. The-they're back." whispered and John gasped.

(How did you like the preview? If you like it read _**DREAMS and NIGHTMARES. **_If you didn't like it you should still read it. And remember to always and forevermore REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
